Shut Up and Kiss Me
by imLittleLily
Summary: While contemplateing his future, Harry encounters a rushing turmoil in the form of a rakish looking Quidditch player. . . .
1. Kiss Me

Please Note: This fic contains slash and spoilers for HBP. Disclaimer below.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Shut Up & Kiss Me  
by; imLittleLily_**

_**"Kiss Me" **_

Harry gazed at the lake that bordered the grounds of Hogwarts. The sun glistened across the water, painting the serene landscape with soft golden colors. Sighing, he turned his head and studied the white marble monument, which marked the gravesite of Professor Dumbledore. Sadness boiled up within his gut as moisture filled his eyes. The funeral had been over just a short time ago. Everyone else had returned to the castle to finish preparing for the journey home.

_Home._ A shiver passed through him. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving soon.

The sight of the white marble tomb represented a double death as far as he was concerned, his mentor, Albus Dumbledore and… Swallowing the lump in his throat, he wondered where his life journey would lead him now.

It was official the war was here. Today, he would be leaving Hogwarts for the last time. Thinking of the Horcruxes and the search for the four remaining vessels of Voldemort's soul brought his mind to an inevitable point.

Turning back to the water, Harry muttered, "Damn prat…"

"Aw," a voice behind him drawled, "what sentimental emotions you have, Potter."

Harry set his jaw in a tight line as he brought his chin up. He would know that voice anywhere. That sneering drawl had haunted his dreams for ten months. It was like a devilish caress on his soul, heating him into passionate oblivion. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, he turned around slowly; making sure his expression was one of anger.

Draco Malfoy stood on this rock just as casually as if the last few days had not happened. Leaning slightly on his Nimbus 2001, he looked the part of a rakish Quidditch player. The blond nimbus around his head, slightly mussed from flight, danced on an afternoon breeze.

Harry's heart skipped at the vision Malfoy. He arched his brow, waiting for Malfoy to tell him why he was at Hogwarts today. After the battle and their subsequent disappearance, no one had heard from Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape.

Draco's lip curled into a smirk, and then he drawled, "Did you miss me? I saw the other broom that night, you know." Stepping closer to Harry, he asked, "Why did you remain silent? Scared, Potter?"

Draco's cool breath wafted over him, sensual and teasing in its assuredness. Bristling with unexpressed rage and desire, Harry pushed him away roughly. "You wish," he sneered. They had been here before, it didn't matter, each encounter created a greater fissure between them. Harry was sure it could never be bridged. He attempted to push past Draco, while he continued speaking in his angry tone. "I can't believe you have the nerve to show up here, Malfoy. Sod off." Turning away, he started to walk back to the castle.

Draco's voice cut through the air between them. "You don't get it, do you?"

The words hit Harry on his back as if he had been hit with the Cruciatus curse. Turning and glaring at Malfoy, Harry felt as though he were on fire. He inhaled a deep breath and let it out with no release of anger forthcoming. "Get it? Are you saying I don't get it?" Harry was breathing rapidly, staring at Malfoy in furious disbelief.

Draco stepped closer once more. "That's what I'm saying, _Harry_." The inflection of Draco's voice was a caressing purr when Harry's given name came forth from his lips.

The sensual tone danced over Harry for the first time as though energy shared by a lover. Squaring his shoulders, Harry locked eyes with Malfoy's.

Draco arched his blond brow, realizing he had Harry's attention. "Don't you wonder why I didn't say anything about you being there? Do you know what a prize you'd be for the Dark Lord? Have you forgotten about that?" Draco moved to within a breath's space from Harry as he finished speaking.

Heated needles of rage jabbed under Harry's skin. "Damn you, Malfoy!" The rage coming from his chest, boiled over, spouting from his mouth. "You're the one who doesn't get it!" Harry felt explosive, like one of Neville's cauldrons. His voice rose in pitch. Unable to pull his emotions in, he pushed Draco again, and shouted, "Okay, so you didn't kill him! That doesn't let you off the hook! Fuck you, Draco!"

Overwhelmed, Harry swung his fist to hit the beautiful face before him. His heart's passion was deadly as far as he was concerned. He needed to make the fissure permanent. It could never work out between them now.

Ducking Harry's fist, Draco dropped his broomstick and threw his arms around Harry, forcing him to the ground.

Harry gasped in shock at their impact, swearing some more. "Fucking bastard," he shouted, and then paused with a rasping breath. "You don't know what you have done!"

They rolled on the ground, sharing in physical contact and virulent swearing. Their presence here today at the lake was a strong representation of their inner turmoil.

"Fucking, Golden Boy…" Draco managed to hiss out, grabbing at Harry's shirt; he pulled him closer.

"You took the mark! The fucking Dark Mark! Damnit, Draco!" Harry rolled them once more, coming out on top. With his heart racing and breath hitching at their exertion, he held Draco's hands tightly on either side of his flowing silky blond locks. Looking down at Draco beneath him brought a wrenching twist to his heart. Emotions and the physical response to Draco's proximity caused his head to spin, rushing him on his way to feral desire.

Draco, sensing Harry's dilemma, stilled beneath him.

Harry stared down into his silver eyes. _A portal to Draco Malfoy's soul_, he thought with a sharp inhalation at the epiphany. He saw everything—absolutely everything. He saw the painful fear Draco experienced in the possibility of losing his parents or even his own life to Voldemort. Harry exhaled his held breath slowly when he witnessed the heartache and rejection Draco had experienced.

There was something else there within those depths. Harry's heart paused, just for half a beat, and then flew forward into a Wronski Feint.

Draco shook his head slowly, keeping his eyes in a locked embrace with his.

Harry slid his hands down Draco's forearms in gentleness, seeking atonement for his previous roughness. "Draco…" he whispered, only to allow his voice to trail off, his soul lost within silver lighted gaze.

Draco's head stilled. Gazing up at Harry, he finally said, "Can't you feel it, Harry?"

"I—I…"

"Don't you get it? It's always been here," Draco, said softly, his gaze falling to Harry's lips.

"No…."

Draco tilted his head slightly, still looking at his lips. "Just shut up and kiss me."

* * *

_AN: Ah, the agony of bliss . . . _

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

_(LL sneaking in tightening & editing 1-17-08 ;o)__**

* * *

**_

**_Blanket Disclaimer_**: Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR.


	2. Serpensortia

**Please Note:** This fic's rating has been upgraded to M/R. It's SLASH of course. ANs and Disclaimer are below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

* * *

_**"Shut Up & Kiss Me"  
by; imLittleLily**_

_**""Serpensortia""**_

The sixth year Gryffindor boy's dorm basked in the musical sounds of slumbering students. A soft summer night breeze wafted in through the open casement windows, freshening the snore filled air.

Ron snored, pulling in a fresh gulp of nature's breath to refuel him for the litany of music yet to come.

Seamus whispered to his pillow, "Oh yeah, baby. Rock my world, _Bini_."

Dean made a snorting noise, almost as if he were responding to his friend. He added a laugh.

Seamus growled, but continued, "Cum on, cum to daddy. Show me wha'cha got."

Ron snored, more loudly this time thanks to fresh air.

Dean made a wuffing sound and pulled his blankets over his head.

"_Sod off, Snape_," came from Neville, spoken with sharp determination.

In the bed closest to the open windows, Harry thrashed in the throes of a nightmare. "No," he said angrily, within the physical, crossing over into the realms of dream.

_In the misty place somewhere between conscious and subconscious, known to some as dreamland, Harry was enveloped by sadness as he made his way to the lake. Everyone was sitting by the still water listening to Albus Dumbledore's eulogy. Hagrid and Gawp huddled together in mournfulness. Everyone, who was anyone, was there. All of the Weasleys were there, Bill included. _

_Each professor contributed to words of praise for the Headmaster, while adding their own tears._

_The Minister spoke. Even in dreamscape, Harry tuned him out._

_Harry, sitting with Ginny, felt the mournful sadness that had engulfed him since the night on the __Astronomy_ _Tower__The eerie green glow of the Dark Mark in the sky enhanced the experience of horror under his father's invisibility cloak. It would be frozen forever in his mind._

_Harry closed his eyes as he tried to erase the vision of Draco Malfoy standing before Dumbledore with his wand at the ready. The thought of, 'He didn't do it,' filled his brain in this otherly world—extending its way to his physical self tucked away in bed within the Gryffindor boy's dorm. As the thought traveled from dream to physical, Harry lost track of what was happening as the mists picked up and spiraled thickly around him. Fragments came floating through… _

_"You don't get it…"_

_Harry flinched angrily in his sleep, hitting his pillow in reflex._

_"…prize for the Dark Lord…"_

_"Fuck you, Draco!" _

"No," Harry repeated louder this time. The breeze in the dorm caressed him provocatively, bringing no solace whatsoever. He thrashed about in his bed, blankets entangling like a jinx around him and tightening.

Lying on his stomach, he buried his face into his pillow, biting it as if it were attacking him. With a sudden burst of energy, he sat up. Prone next to the edge of the bed, Harry fell with a loud crash.

"Ow! Fuck!" Harry's arse hurt like hell from the violent contact with the ancient floorboards.

"Wha?" Ron sat up. "Alright...Harry?"

Harry pulled his blanket, which was half on the bed and half wrapped around his legs, up to cover himself. Breathing heavily, he said, "I'm Okay. Just a dream."

"He knocked you on your ass, eh, Harry?" Seamus smirked sleepily at Harry still on the floor.

Harry stood, shaking his head, still keeping his blanket close. He frowned, and reached for his glasses on the bedside table and crawled back into bed.

Ron shook his head groggily, obviously not amused by Seamus' comment.

"Come on, Harry," Seamus coaxed, more awake now. "Tell us about him."

Ron growled and glowered at Seamus.

Harry ignored them both, closing his bed hangings.

"I said, sod off Snape!" Neville roared in his sleep. "Twenty points from Slytherin."

Ron and Seamus laughed and settled back down in their beds to return to sleep.

Dean, still asleep decided to join in by snoring, ending with another wuff before becoming silent once more.

Harry smirked at Neville's comment behind the security of his bed hangings. Although he thought twenty points insufficient for murder. Not wanting to disturb his dorm mates again, he cast a silencing spell. Slowly, almost as if he were in complete disbelief, Harry pushed his blanket away. Clinching his jaw, he swallowed while looking down at his throbbing erection. _Damn_.

A summer breeze somehow found its way into Harry's cocoon, bringing in the sensual whisper, "Shut up and kiss me…"

Harry rubbed his face fiercely trying to make the voice go away.

"…_kiss me…_"

Harry groaned, lying back, closing his eyes. "No," he whispered to the voice.

The voice drawled once more, "Can't you feel it, Harry? Just shut up and kiss me."

Harry moaned, it started somewhere deep within and came forth with its own brand of Gryffindor stubbornness. This wasn't the first time he had dreamt of Malfoy. That didn't stop it from bothering the hell out of him. He gnawed on his lower lip until he tasted blood. _I have to break up with Ginny. She'll understand if she thinks it's because of the war._

"Hey, _psst_, remember me?"

Harry glared at his erection, hissing in Parseltongue, ""Damn. No, I did not forget you. _Sod off_.""

Laughter filled the inside of Harry's mind, his cock jumped—reminding Harry that he tended to be impertinent.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Harry slid his hand across his abdomen relishing in the feel of his fingers.

"Hah! I knew you were a push over."

Harry grasped his cock, giving it a teasing fondle. ""You think you belong to him, don't cha?""

"Yup. He's the reason I'm here."

Harry smirked, and then inserted his fingers in his mouth—smooth friction was always titillating. Cupping his balls with one hand, he applied the moisture with the other. Thus, his feral dance of self-seduction began. Stroking his cock, Harry threw his head back, emitting sounds of pleasure. Light flashed behind his closed eyelids; a vision of Draco Malfoy standing by the lake taunting him—bringing up his feral desire and rage.

Hot needles prickled his skin from deep within, coursing through his veins like fire.

Thrusting upwards into his hand, Harry cried out.

His cock whispered, "Don' cha love it? Tighter—yeah, that's it. Cum on, wank me…"

Gasping out, Harry decided that his hand wasn't enough. Rolling on to his stomach, he hissed out in Parseltongue, ""I'll wank, ya…"" Thrusting into the friction the sheet beneath him gave; Harry moaned and picked up speed. ""Cum on,"" he hissed out in Parseltongue, ""cum on…cum…"" Thrusting harder and faster, Harry poured out all of his unrequited passion, "Fucking wanker…Malfoy…!" Somewhere within the deep recesses of his mind, Harry found his anger with Malfoy. Growling fiercely, he pushed it to the edge of reason.

Everything within the angry vortex of his emotions changed….

Breathing rapidly, Harry felt the tightening around his balls. With one final thrust, he yelled, ""Fuck!"" His orgasm surrounded him with the released anger he felt at Malfoy—transforming its essence into a blissful agony.

He groaned, breath rasping from exertion, and then became very still.

With long deliberate slowness, calm began seep in. He rolled over and stared into the darkness blanketing him. Reaching up, he pulled his glasses off—they were crooked from nisus anyway. Lying within the afterglow of orgasm, his breathing began to match the slowing rhythm of his heart.

Harry allowed his thoughts to wander back to his earlier dream.

Dreams were a funny thing. The visions he had from Voldemort were horrifyingly real. Other dreams, wet dreams were pleasurable. Then there were the dreams that didn't fit into those two categories. These were dreams where Harry felt as if he was really there—on a physical level. Again, _not_ like the ones he had from Voldemort. That's why this was different. It was almost like the _wind-riding_ he had read about once when doing research on the magickal Picts. He shuddered. Malfoy. Was it real? Did Malfoy really say those words to him?

With a sigh, Harry reached to his headboard and found his wand where he kept it hidden within reach. After a quick cleansing spell, he replaced it into the nook he had created just above his head. Being number one on Voldemort's hit list brought out strange behaviors in some. That was why Harry kept his wand so close, even closer than the bedside table.

Harry settled himself back on his pillow and contemplated the dream. What little he could remember was foggy within his mind. It was Dumbledore's funeral, and then he was alone out by the lake afterwards.

"…kiss me…"

There they were again, luscious in their resonance, bringing his desire up again. Gritting his teeth, he thought of Aunt Petunia in a towel. Oh yeah, that worked. _Ha, that's one cure. I have to think and don't have time for you right now._

His cock twitched, and then rested curled down in comfortable repose.

_The funeral is in the morning_, Harry thought. _Well, we'll just have to see if it really happens._ Reaching for his blanket, Harry closed his eyes and snuggled down into his pillow.

"Don't you feel it, Harry?"

Harry growled in response, pulling his pillow over his head, finally falling into a disturbed slumber.

* * *

Breakfast in the Great Hall was a somber affair. Harry grumbled as the atmosphere gave him the feeling of suffocation. Jabbing at his sausage, he assaulted it angrily.

"Harry…"

Ginny's voice cut through his haze of emotions. Looking into her questioning eyes, he gave a vague shrug. Guilt propelled his gaze away. Harry's eyes traveled around the hall taking note of those who had already left Hogwarts. Like the magnet pulling a compass needle to north, Harry's eyes stopped their journey at the Slytherin table. He sighed.

"Wha'sa matter, mate?"

Ron's bad habit of talking with his mouth full usually amused Harry. Not today. Scowling at his friend, he said, "It's the funeral, what do you think it would be?" Sarcasm tinged his voice as he glared irritably at Ron. Returning to his previous entertainment of decimating the sausage, Harry allowed his mind to wander. _Malfoy, who knew that his absence would bug me? What the hell is this all about? An empty hollow—that's what it is…_ Harry's thoughts trailed off into oblivion.

Finally, when his sausage was completely destroyed on his plate, Harry stood with a grumble.

"Harry…"

Shaking his head, Harry said, "I need some fresh air. I'll be back in time."

Ginny rose to join him.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, met her eyes and gave a rough shake to his head. "Not now."

"Harry, what is it?" This question came from Ron and was followed by a grunt when Hermione elbowed him roughly in the ribs. Ginny sat down muttering under her breath, something about Harry falling into a pit of depression.

Harry was already on his way out of the Great Hall, completely putting his friends out of his mind. Stopping just outside the double doors, Harry looked around the Entrance Hall. Allowing his eyes to travel up, he studied the moving staircases. Being a student at Hogwarts for six years, one tended to take their magical presence for granted. Harry smirked when he noticed one staircase moving, and then stopping at the infamous third floor corridor. Turning, he made his way to a side courtyard where he could be alone with his thoughts.

His favorite courtyard was a breath of fresh air. Harry inhaled deeply, and then let it out through his teeth, filling the courtyard with a hissing sound. Walking to the bench that was next to the fountain, he sat down and allowed the essence of nature to embrace him. The water in the fountain sang in harmony with the birds that were happily nesting and feeding within the nature filled courtyard. Harry inhaled deeply once more, this time catching the mingled scents of lavender and rose. He let his breath out with a sigh this time.

A summer breeze played with his fringe, bringing memories of last night's dream to the forefront of Harry's mind. _Fuck, who ya kidding? He's on your mind and cock, Potter._ Scolding himself didn't help, in fact, it made the issue worse. Frustration mounted in his mind while arousal filled his trousers. Muttering, ""Fuck off,"" he kicked the ground angrily.

"Let's ride it..."

He closed his eyes tightly, and thought about Aunt Petunia again. This time it didn't work because when she turned to face him, instead of shock and embarrassment, Draco materialized before him in Aunt Petunia's place.

To intensify the situation, a drawling voice penetrated his reluctance, "Can't you feel it? It's always..." Harry bent and picked a rock up, flinging it angrily at the courtyard wall. Standing, he made his way back to the Great Hall in preparation of Dumbledore's funeral.

* * *

Standing at the water's edge after the funeral, Harry decided that he would try an experiment. If his dream played out, he would change it. Glancing at Dumbledore's white marble monument, he shook his head sadly. Allowing his eyes to travel over the landscape before him, he sighed and finally lowered his gaze to the water at his feet. _This is it, Potter,_ he thought. To the soft summer breeze, he said, "_Damn prat_."

"Aw," a voice behind him drawled, "what sentimental emotions you have, _Potter_."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Harry braced himself, making sure he reflected anger in his expression. As to his cock, he thought, _not yet_. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, he turned around.

Harry's heart skipped at the vision Malfoy presented standing before him with Nimbus 2001 in hand. Blissful agony screamed at his mind from his trousers. "What do you want, _Malfoy_?" Harry tried to make the inflection of his voice express anger and disgust. He failed.

Draco arched his blond brow. "Did you miss me? I saw the other broom that night, you know," Draco drawled. Stepping closer to Harry, he asked, "Why did you remain silent? Scared, Potter?"

Draco's cool breath wafted over him, sensual and teasing in its assuredness. _Change it_, the voice inside Harry's head yelled. _Change it now_. Bristling with unexpressed rage and desire, Harry pushed Draco away from him roughly. "_You wish_," he sneered. "I already know, Malfoy. We've been here before. Just say what you really came here to say. Do it—or _sod off_!"

Draco glared angrily, and then stepped into Harry's space, stopping short of physical contact. "You don't get it, do you?"

Snarling, Harry closed the gap between them, leaving only a breath between their lips. "You're wrong! Just say it!"

Draco shook his head.

In anger, Harry thrust Draco away from him.

Draco responded by dropping his broomstick and lunging at Harry. They hit the ground hard, rolling in fierce competition of who would come out on top. Swearing filled the air and echoed across the lake.

Harry's voice cut the air, "Fuck you, Draco! You're the one who doesn't get it!"

"Fucking Golden Boy..."

"WHY?" Harry came out on top, bracing Draco's hands on either side of his blonde nimbus. Panting from exertion, Harry stared down into Draco's silver eyes. They were a stormy cloud of emotion. Harry saw everything he recognized from his dream. Shaking his head angrily, he asked, "Why are you here, Draco?"

Draco, shaking his head, locked eyes with Harry.

"Draco..." Harry's voice pleaded.

"Can't you feel it, Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes, hiding the emotions that he experienced even with the foreknowledge that this would happen. Despite the voice in his dream, he was speechless.

"Harry..._kiss me_."

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes. Studying Draco beneath him, he loosened his hands, petting with feather light touches down Draco's arms. "Draco," he whispered, allowing the sound to stroke his being, cherishing the feel of it as it rolled off of his tongue. Raising his fingers to the silk that graced Draco's head, he sighed when their tickle between his fingers felt heavenly. Pulling his eyes from Draco's, he sent the tip of his tongue out to moisten his lower lip. With sheer determination of slowness, Harry lowered his lips to Draco's.

Moist softness...sensuous bliss... He was only vaguely aware of Draco's lithe fingers setting him on fire. With heated desire, he asked for entrance. When granted, he lowered himself down to merge with Draco.

Cocks blocked by cloth, danced in eagerness. Wet tongues, one hot the other cool, flicked and teased as they gained acquaintance with one another. Sucking, nibbling and nuzzling, brought new tastes forth for carnal enjoyment. Waves of pleasure journeyed through them; treasure discovered.

Draco moaned, fingers seeking the feel of his skin. Finding it, their passions soared.

Thrusting his hips down hard against Draco, Harry sent his tongue deeper within his cavern of pleasure.

When air became necessary, Harry pulled away with a sigh of longing. Breathing heavily, he looked into Draco's eyes.

"Harry..."

"You don't know what you've done." Harry's voice rasped with sadness as he entwined his fingers in Draco's hair once more.

Draco shook his head. "I had to. Take me with you, Harry."

Harry inhaled sharply. Holding Draco's gaze, he asked, "What do you mean?"

Draco swallowed, shaking his head. "There's no place I can go. I want to go with you. It was all for naught."

Harry watched as Draco closed his eyes to hide moisture that had sprung up there. "Draco..."

Anger poured forth from Draco as he pushed Harry roughly off him and stood. "Do I have to beg?" he roared, his eyes flashing icy pain.

Stunned, Harry stood up shaking his head. "No, you don't. I just don't know how we're going to do this."

Draco leaned over and picked up his Nimbus 2001.

Harry quirked a brow at him, wondering what Draco had planned.

Shrugging, Draco pulled his wand out of his sleeve and shrunk his broomstick to pocket size. Turning his gaze back to Harry, he put the miniature broomstick in his pocket, andthen tucked his wand away safely. "Transfigure me."

"Draco, _that's crazy,_" he sputtered.

Draco smirked, tilting his head to the side thoughtfully. "Humm," he drawled, "a nice snake will do. Don't you think so, Harry?"

Harry bit his lip, studying Draco standing in front of him.

Draco moved closer, reaching his hand to Harry's cheek. Caressing him softly, Draco leaned in for a kiss. "I trust you completely," he whispered against Harry's hungry lips. Stepping back, he waited with both of his blond brows arched in expectation.

Finally agreeing, Harry flicked his wrist, releasing his wand from its holster, pointed it, and said, ""_Serpensortia_.""

Draco hissed and stuck out his tongue. ""Was that supposed to be funny?""

""Yep,"" Harry answered as he bent to pick Draco up**_

* * *

_**

AN: Harry's brief visit to the courtyard is off canon. I wanted to insert some annoyed angst for him.

_(LL sneaking in tightening & editing 1-17-08 ;o)_

* * *

****

A special Thank You to my reviewers:

DemonRogue, Piper of Cats, Dan-Rad,  
Beth and MichiruTenou.

You are Priceless.  
Blessings. LL

* * *

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

_**

* * *

**Blanket Disclaimer_ Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. 


	3. FireEater

**Please Note:** This fic's rating has been upgraded to M/R. ANs and Disclaimer are below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

_**

* * *

** _

**"Shut Up & Kiss Me"  
by; imLittleLily**

_**FireEater **_

Harry tucked his new snake into his inside robe pocket and walked to the coaches that would take the remaining students to the Hogwarts Express.

"Harry, there you are." Hermione approached him quickly wearing a concerned frown. "We already had your trunk taken, here's Hedwig."

Hedwig looked at Harry, ruffling her feathers, telling him how annoyed she was with him due to his absence. Harry nodded, taking the owl cage from Hermione. "Thanks," he said. "I guess I was at the lake longer than I realized." Putting his finger through the cage, Harry whispered, "Sorry, Hedwig."

Gently nipping at his finger, Hedwig forgave him.

Ron was looking at Harry with a strange expression. "Where's Ginny?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know."

Ron scowled as he glared at Harry with sudden suspicion.

""Guess I should'a told you, you look thoroughly snogged."" Draco's smug drawling voice came from Harry's pocket.

"Har—"

"Excuse me," Neville said, coming up to them in a rush. "Hermione and Ron, Professor McGonagall wants to see both of you."

"Not now, Neville," Ron said harshly with a frown at Harry. "Harry, when did you see Ginny last?"

Harry shrugged. "The funeral. Why, Ron?"

"Come on, Ron." Hermione took Ron's hand and tried to urge him to follow her.

"No." Ron shook his head adamantly. "Harry…"

Hermione pulled Ron away with sheer Gryffindor determination. The tug of war that ensued was a typical occurrence between them.

Watching his friends walking away, Harry noticed that Hermione's voice sizzled when she spoke to Ron. Sighing, Harry climbed into a coach behind him with Neville and Luna.

"He's really mad, Harry," Neville commented as he studied Harry's face. "You look like you have been snogging and Ginny is missing."

Harry frowned and started to leave to go in search of Ginny.

"I'm not missing." Ginny climbed in taking the seat next to Harry. "Don't pay Ron any mind, Harry. You know how he is."

With a sudden rush forward, the coaches began to roll away from Hogwarts. Harry nodded at Ginny, ignoring her arched brow; he turned to watch the landscape of Hogwarts pass by. Going through the front gate brought on a sensation of blanketed melancholy—chilly like the effect of dementors. Everyone remained silend as Hogwarts disappeared behind the treeline.

Trying to break through the oppressive gloom, Neville said, "Professor McGonagall is going to try to keep Hogwarts open. She says that's what Dumbledore would've wanted."

Nodding, they each succumbed to abject dejection.

Harry continued to present a facade of studying the scenery outside the window. When they stopped in Hogsmeade, he took a deep breath and released it. Stepping down from the coach onto the platform, Harry paused and studied the red engine of the Hogwarts Express.

""Geez, are you always so down?""

""Sod off, Malfoy."" Harry walked to the closest door and stepped up into the Express for the last time. In his own little bubble, he passed other students, nodding if they spoke to him, walking through the congested corridor to the back of the train.

""Hey, watch it!"" Draco yelled when Harry bumped into the carriage door , avoiding collision with a third year.

Harry snickered and patted his pocket. ""Here's an empty compartment. This'll do."" Harry stepped in, slid the door closed and placed Hedwig's cage on the upper shelf. Sitting next to the window, Harry looked out over the village of Hogsmeade.

""Fuck, let me out."" Draco squirmed in the confines of Harry's pocket.

Shaking his head, Harry lifted his robe lapel and hissed in Parseltongue, ""Just slither out. I'm not your slave; you have to do it yourself.""

Draco came up and out of Harry's pocket. Tasting the air, he moved to the center of the seat next to Harry, where he curled up, then tilted his head at Harry. ""Where to from here?""

Harry shrugged. "My Aunt's, we'll stay there until the end of July, and then I have other places to be. There's something you should know about her…"" Harry smirked, leaning down hissing in jest, ""You'll have to be hidden. If she finds you,"" Harry wagged his brows, ""she'll grind you up in the garbage disposal.""

Draco backed away in his best reverse motion slither and glared up at Harry. They were in the middle of their glare session when Ron came to the compartment door.

"Harry…bloody hell, Harry. When did you get a snake?"

Harry smirked.

Harry's snake hissed as he raised his head and glared at Ron.

Chuckling, Harry replied, "Today, Ron. I found him out by the lake. Isn't he _cute_?"

""Golden Boy, _git_. I'll bite you for that.""

Harry pulled his mirth in, resulting in silent shaking laughter.

Ron sat on the seat opposite Harry and studied the snake.

Draco hissed fiercely.

Harry bit his bottom lip. ""Draco, this is Ron Weasley."" Having difficulty in restraining more laughter at Draco's wide-eyed reaction, he asked, ""What should I tell him _your_ name is?""

Draco brought his head up with Slytherin pride. ""_FireEater_.""

Harry finally released his laughter shaking his head. "Ron," he said, "allow me to introduce you to _FireEater_."

Ron's red brow rose high. Looking at the snake, he shook his head. "How can something so _little_ eat fire?"

""You fucking Weasel. I'm gonna bite you!" Draco roared as he moved towards Ron intent on his goal.

Harry reached over and pulled Draco up into his hands. ""No, ya don't, Draco.""

Squirming in Harry's hands, Draco sent his tongue flashing out. ""Put me down, _Potter_. I want to bite the bloody arsehole.""

""_NO_.""

Ron observed them closely. "Harry, what did he say?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron, to be honest, you're better off not knowing. Suffice it to say, _FireEater_ can be a moronic prat sometimes. He has an attitude problem."

Draco started wiggling again. ""Fucking wanker. Let me down!""

""Be still. If you don't behave, I'll give you to Aunt Petunia.""

Draco sissed and stilled.

""That's better. Lay here and take a snake-nap."" Harry placed Draco on the seat. ""Stay.""

Draco glared up at him.

Harry smirked as he wondered what other expressions the little snake could make. Biting his lip, he decided this would be the perfect opportunity to learn more about snakes.

Gradually the rhythm of the train hypnotized them into silence as the Express traveled south. Harry returned to his personal bubble, not even asking where 'Mione and Ginny were. Occasionally he studied Draco, who had succumbed to sleep. Hours later, he joined him.

* * *

""Wake-up, Potter.""

Harry came back from his dreamless sleep groggily as Ron and Draco both tried to wake him. More than a little surprised that they apparently had survived each other, Harry yawned and reached for Draco. ""I'm awake.""

"Hey Ron, I'm awake." Harry looked his friend over to be sure he was fine.

""He's intact."" Draco slid into the pocket of Harry's baggy jeans. ""This is gonna be fun.""

""Be still. Don't do _that_.""

Draco sniggered. ""Like I said…""

Harry scowled, jiggling his leg; he gave his pocket a light tap before exiting the compartment.

""Ow! That's not fair.""

""Get used to it.""

Harry stepped out onto Platform 9 3/4 into mass muddle from both students and parents alike. Everyone bustled about, gathering their trunks while talking excitedly to friends and family members. Harry sighed. Turning to retrieve his trunk, Harry pulled it up onto a trolley and placed Hedwig's cage on top, looking at her round eyes, he said, "I guess this is it, Hedwig." Surrounded by Weasleys suddenly, Harry said his goodbye somberly. "I'll be at Grimmauld Place later in the summer; maybe, I'll see you there."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Of course, Harry. We'll see you soon. You know Ron wanted to ride the Express here so he could spend more time." Patting him on his shoulder, she added, "Don't forget Bill's wedding, we expect to see you then." Engulfing Harry with one of her famous matronly hugs, she let more tears loose.

""Bloody hell."" Draco squirmed at the sudden close quarters. ""Back off, besom.""

Harry pulled away and gave the side of his leg a hard pat next to his pocket.

""Oh, you wanna play?"" Draco squirmed closer to Harry's bits.

"I have to go, Mrs. Weasley. Later, mate," he said to Ron. Making a fast get away, trolley positioned in front of him, Harry hissed under his breath loud enough for Draco to hear, ""Don't do that.""

Draco responded by doing it again, getting as close as the oversized pocket would allow.

Gritting his teeth, Harry passed through the barrier out onto the Muggle platform. The first person he saw on the other side was his Aunt Petunia with Dudley standing next to her. Uncle Vernon was nowhere to be seen.

Aunt Petunia nodded curtly at him. "Well, so you're here. We parked the car this way." Turning, she led them to the parking lot with no further explanations.

Harry looked around him with silent curiosity. The sensation grew when they reached the car and Aunt Petunia opened the boot. With one spoken word, "Dudley," she went to the front of the car and got in.

Dudley helped Harry with his trunk.

Jiggered did not begin to describe Harry's thoughts. "Thanks," he said with surprise ringing in his voice.

Dudley simply nodded and joined his mum in the front seat.

""What's happening?""

""Nothing."" Harry's voice was still in a state of surprise, therefore, Draco wasn't fooled.

""Potter."" Draco squirmed up to the opening of Harry's pocket.

Harry moved his hand fast, pushing Draco back into his hiding place. ""Garbage disposal,"" he hissed under his breath as he opened his car door and got into the back seat.

""Was that a threat, _Golden Boy_?"" Draco's voice sneered as he moved restlessly in Harry's pocket.

""NO—Truth.""

Draco settled down into Harry's pocket grumbling under his breath.

Harry looked out the car window at London passing, thinking of Voldemort, Horcruxes and the annoying snake in his pocket.

Aunt Petunia didn't seem prone to talk until they arrived at Privet Drive. Pulling into the driveway, she said, "Your Uncle Vernon is in Edinburgh on a business trip." Turning to face Harry in the backseat after placing the car in park, she continued, "I told him everything would be fine here while he's gone." Arching her brow at Harry, she asked, "I got that right, didn't I?"

Harry nodded silently and opened his car door. When he stepped out, he had another shock; Dudley was already entering the front door with his trunk. Harry ran his fingers through his hair and bit his lip. _What the hell?_ he thought standing next to the car perplexed. Pulling Hedwig from the car seat, Harry entered the house to find Aunt Petunia already on the telephone.

"I told you it would be. Yes, I'll see you next Monday." Arching her brow at Harry's facial expression, she was listening to Vernon of the other end of the line. Finally, she said, "Okay, bye then."

""What's she doing?""

Harry decided to go straight up to his room. Mounting the stairs, he picked up his pace, once at the top, turning to his room at the end of the hall. Dudley was coming out of Harry's room. Harry frowned.

Shaking his head at Harry, Dudley went downstairs without saying a word.

""Bloody hell.""

""What?""

Harry entered his room, closed the door and leaned back against it. ""Fucking bloody hell. What was that all about?"" Setting Hedwig's cage on the desk, he opened her door. Still shaking his head, he moved to open the window for her.

Draco poked his head out of his hiding place. ""Potter, what are you talking about? In case you haven't noticed, I've asked that question before. What, what, _what_?"" Draco's voice dripped with sarcasm, even in his current form.

""In case _you_ don't know,"" Harry sneered down at him angrily, ""no one can hear you speak. That's why I can't just go around having _conversation_ with you."" In his anger, Harry reached into his pocket, seeking Draco and pulled him out. Opening a drawer in his dresser, he placed Draco in it.

""Hey, I can't see anything!""

""Yeah, and _Aunt Petunia_ can can't see _you_."" Harry's annoyance was growing rapidly. This was _not_ what he had in mind when he agreed to bring Draco with him. He growled under his breath.

""Right back at cha.""

Harry groaned and swung around. ""Fuck off Malfoy! I have to use the loo. Stay there.""

""Hey, don't go, tak—""

Harry turned back to the drawer hissing, ""_Don't even_. I'm going alone."" Harry stalked out of his room in a cloud of anger. Not realizing he wasn't alone in the upper hall, he growled under his breath, "Fucking wanker. I didn't…" Harry's eyes came up from the doorknob he had closed securely to make contact with brilliant blue eyes. Swallowing, he said, "Er…hi?"

Musical laughter filled the upper hall. "Hi ya Harry, haven't seen you in a while. How ya been?"

Surprised that she recognized him, Harry found himself with another dilemma, he didn't remember her name. _That's not the only thing, git, who else would be coming out of your room? Think much? _Harry's thoughts spun in a vortex as he looked at the girl before him. "Er, I'm alright…" his voice dissipated as he stared at the girl before him.

"Mona, what's keeping you?" Dudley's voice came up the stairs.

Harry arched a brow. Without really realizing what he was doing, his gaze scanned her.

Mona laughed again.

Dudley came up the stairs, stopping when he realized that Harry was there. Narrowing his eyes at his cousin, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Harry shrugged, not knowing if he should be impressed with his cousin's taste in girls or wonder what was wrong with Mona. Walking past her, he went into the bathroom trying to ignore Dudley's questions.

"What was that all about?"

Mona laughed softly and started down the stairs. "Nothing," she replied.

Harry heard them through the crack he left open in the door. Just before closing the door, Harry shook his head as Dudley grunted in laughter at something Mona said. Taking his time in the bathroom, Harry returned to his room later to open the door and find a snake stretched out on his bed. ""What are you doing?""

""Getting to know my surroundings, Potter. Damn your room is small; don't think there is enough room for both of us.""

Draco's drawl coming out in a hiss, grated on Harry's nerves. ""Perhaps,"" he whispered angrily. ""I should take you down to the kitchen and demonstrate the garbage disposal. You don't seem to get it, Malfoy, I'm serious.""

""Well, Potter, I've been thinking."" Draco flicked the tip of his tail.

Harry's black brows rose sharply at the movement.

""You won't let her do that."" Draco had the look of a smirk, if that was possible, on his face. ""You _want_ me.""

Harry's emerald eyes grew round. Roaring, he reached out grabbing Draco and putting him firmly in the drawer, he hissed, ""You will sleep in here.""

""I don't like…""

""_I don't care_.""

Knock, knock.

""Fuck."" Harry closed the drawer firmly and stepped to the door. Opening it slowly, he discovered his Aunt Petunia looking at him with a confused expression.

"I heard you talking. Who were you talking to?" Peering around Harry, she looked into his room.

"Er, well…" sighing, he said, "ghosts. You know how it is, Aunt Petunia." Inside his mind he thought, _Oh, yeah, Potter radgie doesn't begin… _

Aunt Petunia studied him closely. To Harry's surprise, she nodded. "I heard, about Dumbledore."

Harry's heart stopped.

Aunt Petunia nodded once more when she saw Harry's reaction. "They said it was a terrorist attack." Waving her hand in dismissal of the press, she continued, "I knew better of course. How many Dumbledore's can there be?"

"It—it was on the Muggle news?" Harry was having difficulty breathing, even if his heart had started back up.

"Oh yes," Aunt Petunia said, "for several days in fact." As though she realized the topic was upsetting Harry, she switched gears. " Dudley has a match tonight. There are leftovers in the fridge. We will be back very late." Pausing with another look around his room, she said, "Just thought you should know."

Harry nodded and managed to say, "Thanks." Closing the door, Harry turned, walking to his bed, he threw himself across it with a groan.

""Psst, remember me?""

Harry laughed—the sound of Draco's voice matched one he had heard last night. Was it really only last night? The memory conjured up another problem…_psst, yeah; it's me, wanna play?_ Groaning, Harry buried his face in his pillow, biting it as sexual frustration loomed in his mind.

""Hey, Potter, let me out!""

Harry snickered, stood up and opened the drawer. The sound of a car door closing, mingling with Mona's laughter traveled up to him through the open window. ""First,"" he said, ""we eat. Then, I have got to start working on a project I've been planning. Hopefully, the stuff I ordered from Flourish & Blotts will come tomorrow.""

""What's to eat?""

Shrugging, Harry reached for Draco and pulled him up to his face. Studying him for the first time, he said, ""I don't know what to feed you. Let's go down and see what there is to eat, then we can decide.""

Draco blinked at him and sent his tongue out.

""Stop that.""

""Ooh, testy, Potter?""

Harry snorted as he draped Draco over his shoulder. ""You don't know the half of it.""

Draco snickered. ""You're wrong, Potter.""

Harry shrugged his shoulder and went down the steps, skipping every other one.

Draco slid, swearing as he nearly fell off Harry's shoulder, ""What the hell are you doing, Potter? It's not like you can…Fuck! Don't do that!""

Laughing, Harry caught him just as simply as though Draco was a snitch.

* * *

A special Thank You to my reviewers:

DemonRogue, Draco8448, Dan-Rad,

You are Priceless.  
Blessings. LL

_(LL sneaking in, tightening & editing 1-19-08 ;o)_

* * *

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . . there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

_**

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. 


	4. Tom Riddle's Tombstone

**Please Note:** This fic's rating has been upgraded to M/R. ANs and Disclaimer are below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

_**

* * *

** _

**"Shut Up & Kiss Me"  
by; imLittleLily**

_**"Tom Riddle's Tombstone" **_

Harry ran north past Wisteria Walk on his way to the park where he planned to circle around and head back to Number 4. Breathing heavy, he passed another runner going in the opposite direction. Harry nodded at him and continued on to Magnolia Crescent, past the alley that brought cold memories and then toward the swings in the park. Deciding to take a breather, he paused, bending and putting his hands on his knees. Allowing his breath to slow to a steady rhythm, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on the day he had scheduled. Running was completely new to him as a form of exercise to strengthen him for the coming battles. He was also hoping that it would help him to sort through his thoughts and plans.

The next thing on his agenda today would be shopping. Remus was supposed to come and take him to the mall. Shopping was imperative at this point because his clothes needed replacing—badly. Harry had also decided to get contacts. He didn't want to have to worry about losing his glasses in battle. Sighing, he took off once more, heading toward the drinking fountain on the other side of the park. Dipping his head into the water fountain when he got there cooled him slightly. After drinking deeply, he turned and made his way back to Number 4.

Passing the alley where he had encountered the dementors, he starting feeling irritable. Not because of the memory. Harry was not fond of shopping and didn't look forward to it. As far as he was concerned, clothes were not that important—that is unless they were too short to wear—which was the case for Harry. Growing four inches in the space of a couple of months could do that. Harry had been surprised when Remus had insisted that he needed new clothing.

Coming around the corner onto Privet Drive, Harry encountered an old enemy, Piers Polkiss. Groaning silently, he slowed his pace because Polkiss was standing directly in his path. As he approached, he decided that he would sidestep him and keep on moving.

"Potter."

Harry nodded nonchalantly and moved to his left.

Polkiss moved in an effort to block Harry on his new path. Sneering as though he was going to attack physically, he said, "Scared, Potter?"

Harry stopped. Arching his brow, he shook his head. "No, Polkiss. Sod off." Stepping around him, Harry suddenly found himself pressed against a parked car with Polkiss against his back whispering in his ear.

"You're a freak, Potter. Why do you keep coming back?" Polkiss pushed and pressed against him in a manner Harry did not appreciate.

Growling, Harry sent his head back—hard.

Polkiss yelled when the back of a stubborn Gryffindor head hit his nose, smashing it painfully. Releasing Harry, he brought his hands up to find blood flowing through his fingers.

"Harry?"

Harry set his jaw and turned to Dudley. "What?" Harry didn't hold his anger from his voice.

Polkiss was still yelling. "Fucking freak! What the hell did ya do that for?" Pausing to gasp at the pain and blood, he stumbled back away from Harry further. Anger spiking, he included Dudley into the equation. "Bugger off, D.!"

Dudley ignored him. Turning to Harry, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Harry's brow rose.

Dudley's rose also, waiting for a response.

Harry snorted at his cousin, and then nodded. "You should probably take him home. I'll see you later." Harry turned from them and walked into Number 4 without a backward glance.

* * *

The doorbell rang, sending its annoying chime through the whole house. Upstairs, Harry was staring at his reflection in his mirror. 

""It's about time you decided to do something about your awful clothes.""

Harry snorted. ""What do you know? I always had my reasons for wearing what I did. Even after I found out I had money, I didn't want Uncle Vernon to find out that there is gold in a vault at Diagon Alley. Besides, I hate trying on clothes in a store.""

Knock, knock.

Harry tucked Draco into his pocket quickly and opened the door. "Hi, Remus. I'm almost ready."

Remus nodded. "Tonks is down in the car waiting. Harry, what did you do to your hair?"

Harry shrugged.

""Told ya,"" Draco hissed out from Harry's pocket.

Harry tapped his pocket acting like he was trying to remember something.

""Don't…stop that! Wanker!""

Reaching for his wallet that he had filled with Muggle notes, Harry smiled. "What do you think?" He arched his brows while looking over his spectacles at Remus.

Remus studied Harry's hair, which boasted Gryffindor red and gold streaks within the black of his natural color. Shaking his head, Remus said, "You look like James before a Quidditch match. Why did you do it?"

Harry smirked. "It's just temporary. I thought I would shake things up a little. Come on, I want to know what Tonks thinks." Leading the way down the stairs, Harry merely grinned at Aunt Petunia's startled look at his hair. "I'll be back later, Aunt Petunia."

Nodding, she turned to the kitchen, mumbling something under her breath.

When they stepped outside, Harry instantly learned Tonk's opinion of his hair when a whistle cut through the summer air. Grinning, Harry returned it as he gazed admirably at the car Tonk's was sitting in. "Whoa, when did you get this?" Harry's eyes caressed the red convertible as he hissed through his teeth.

"Wotcher, Harry. Like the hair. Got the car last week, get in." She grinned wickedly. "Let's see if we can add some wind to your look."

Harry climbed into the back seat, moaning with decadent pleasure at the feel of leather around him.

""Hey,"" Draco hissed from Harry's pocket, ""there's only supposed to be _one_ thing that makes you sound like that.""

Harry snickered.

"What Harry?" Tonks asked as she started to back out of the drive.

"Nothing," Harry replied as he leaned back enjoying the comfort.

Tonks smiled. _WestSurrey Center_ is this way right?"

Harry nodded, and then put his head back, allowing the summer sun and breeze to caress him.

* * *

_Philippe D. LeBatel, Optometrist. _Harry read the sign painted on the glass that faced the small eye doctor's office where they had decided that Harry should get his eyes checked and purchase some contacts. 

"It'll be fine, Harry." Remus was studying him closely.

Harry nodded. "It's just that I haven't had my eyes checked in a long time. The last time, I got a really bad headache afterwards."

Tonks smiled. "Harry, if you get a headache this time, I can fix it for you." She arched her brow and pulled her long braid around to her front.

Harry knew that she had her wand hidden within. Sighing, he nodded and pulled the door open.

"Hello." A young woman was behind the desk smiling at him. "Do you have an appointment?"

Harry shook his head. "Do I need one?"

"Just a sec, I think we had a cancellation." Looking in the book opened flat on the desk, she hummed under her breath. "There's an opening at eleven-thirty. Do you want me to set that time for you?"

Harry nodded. "That's okay."

Remus was looking at the samples of glasses around the office. "Harry, look at these, they are just like the ones James wore."

Harry walked over to see. Fingering the glasses that Remus handed him, Harry shook his head. They brought the memory of the Mirror of Erised to the forefront of Harry's mind. "Yeah," he whispered, "just like them. I need to get contacts though, Remus." Giving Remus a significant look, he placed the glasses back on the shelf before them, biting his lip thoughtfully.

"I know, Harry." Remus patted him on the shoulder.

They took seats and waited since it was close to eleven-thirty. Harry picked up a magazine and leafed through it.

Draco started squirming around in Harry's pocket. ""What's going on, Potter? Where are we?""

Biting the inside of his cheek, Harry stood and made his way back to the displays of glasses. ""I already told you,"" he whispered, ""I'm getting contacts. I have an appointment…don't know how long this will take. You need to be still.""

Draco hissed with annoyance. ""I don't like being closed in, Potter.""

Harry sighed. Reaching into his pocket, he stroked Draco. ""I could have left you at home. I didn't think you would like being there by yourself.""

Draco nuzzled against his fingers.

"Harry?"

Harry turned to see Tonks looking at him funny. Shrugging at her, he arched a brow.

"Mr. Potter," the young woman at the desk said, "Dr. LeBatel is ready for you."

As far as Harry was concerned, the eye test was arduous. He hated every minute of it. It didn't help matters that Draco kept muttering things like, ""Sod off—prat—nosy much?"" At one point, Harry had bumped his elbow down on his side when Draco's mouth got carried away with annoyance at the doctor's questions.

"What school do you go to?"

Harry answered with a noncommittal sound in his throat.

Grunting, Dr. LeBatel arched his brow. "Just wondered. Thought maybe your hair had something to do with it. I was a Coventry Comet myself—blue and gold."

Harry nodded noncommittally.

"Got a girlfriend?" The doctor was writing some notes as he asked this. Looking up at Harry expecting an answer, he smiled.

Harry gave a slight shrug, shaking his head silently.

"Okay, we're almost done," he said to Harry. "Read the second from the bottom line."

"F, D, P, L…."

"Excellent, seems we have found your prescription."

Harry sighed in relief.

Dr. LeBatel smiled. "You've never had contacts?"

"No sir."

""Would we be here listening to your gaff if he had?""

Harry bit the inside of his cheek as the doctor explained to him that he would not have any problems adjusting to the lenses.

""…ya da ya da ya da…""

Harry placed his hand over his pocket in an attempt to silence Draco—only because he was afraid he would start laughing any moment. "Thank you, sir." Standing, he followed the doctor to the small room where Lissa would help him with his contacts.

"Lunch time." Tonks grinned when Harry came out of the back room. "Humm," she said, as she looked closely at Harry without spectacles.

Harry blushed, ducking his head; he made his way to the desk to pay. Lissa was totaling his bill. Looking up, she asked, "Will that be cash or charge?"

Harry smiled. "Cash." He counted out the notes required and after picking up his receipt from the desk, he said, "Thank you."

Lissa smiled and winked. "Have a good day, Harry. You look great."

Blushing once more, Harry said, "Er, thanks, you, too. Have a good day, I mean."

""What are you doing?"" Draco's voice sounded very annoyed at Harry's very brief and innocent flirtation.

Tonks grinned and tsked playfully as she led them out into the main area of the mall.

Lunch turned out to be very fast because Tonks couldn't wait to get Harry into the shops to play dress up.

Harry groaned.

Draco sniggered in his hiding place.

Remus smirked as he ate his chips.

They were walking through the western end of the mall when Tonks got a very ornery grin on her face. Reaching out and pulling Harry forward, she laughed when he protested.

"No, Tonks…"

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Don't fight it Harry. Take my word for it; Tonks inherited the Black stubborn streak. She could out do Sirius in one of his worst expressions."

""What?"" Draco's voice was astounded.

Harry cleared his throat. "Tonks, I don't want—"

"Trust me, Harry. You'll love it." Tonks grinned as she pulled Harry to a rack loaded with different styles of leather trousers.

""Potter, what did Lupin mean, Black? Hey, I smell leather.""

Harry growled under his breath. It didn't do much good because Tonks had already found him a selection to try on and was pulling him back to the fitting rooms. Remus wasn't much help; he selected some tee shirts and moved through the jean section before joining Harry and Tonks at the fitting rooms. Harry was arguing with Tonks. "This is so impractical; I can't believe you want me to…"

"Harry," Remus said. "Just try them on. If you don't like them, you don't have to buy them."

Harry sighed and entered the fitting room grumbling under his breath.

""I wanna know why Lupin said that about Tonks.""

""Later,"" Harry hissed softly.

""Potter…""

Harry made a strange noise like, "Grugh!" Shaking his head roughly, he undid his front fly and dropped his baggy jeans to the floor.

""Ow, damnit, Potter! Don't drop me!""

Harry snickered softly, whispering, ""Shut up then.""

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Yes, Tonks, I'm fine although I can't believe these trou…" Harry's voice trailed off as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

""_Fuck_, you could go freeballin in those…"" Draco's voice was tinged with awe.

Harry coughed, trying to hold back a laugh. Damn, Draco was right. The fit was perfect for him. The back rested across his ass just right. Everything in front was comfortable while still looking awesome. Harry sighed. He could get used to this.

"Harry," Remus' voice seemed to be laced with amusement as silence continued on Harry's side of the door.

"Yeah, Remus?"

"Harry, come out so we can see."

Harry groaned.

Draco snickered as he slid back into his hiding place in Harry's jean pocket, which was still on the floor.

"Harry," Tonks coaxed, "come out so we can see how delectable you are."

Muttering under his breath, Harry slowly opened the door and stepped out.

Tonks' whistle drew the attention of several patrons and employees.

Harry blushed and growled as Tonks reached out and turned him. "Oh yeah, that'll work."

"Work for what?"

Remus laughed and handed Harry several tee shirts. "Here Harry, try these on."

Harry hissed through his teeth when Tonks turned him back to the fitting room and patted his arse in play.

Draco was laughing from Harry's pocket. ""I like Tonks—except maybe I'll have to have a talk with her about handling my property. Everyone knows I don't share.""

Harry was an epitome of restraint. What he really wanted to do was transfigure Draco and Tonks into rocks and leave them on a high mountain somewhere. Growling again, he pulled a dark green tee over his head. Another perfect fit. Hurriedly pulling it back off, he tried a white one next. His breath hitched. Although it was a tee shirt, its fabric was extremely soft against his skin. Combined with the black leather trousers, he looked amazing.

""Fuck, Potter, you're beautiful.""

Harry looked down at Draco shyly shaking his head. ""Tell me that at a better time, okay?""

"Harry…" Tonks sounded impatient.

"Not right now." Harry sat down on the small bench that was on the side of the fitting room. Taking Draco into his hands he whispered, ""This is so hard, Draco."" He didn't feel like using _Muffiato_ so he spoke softly so no one on the other side of the door would hear.

Draco blinked at him. ""Yeah, it is, but you are a bloody Gryffindor and for some damn reason I think you can handle it.""

Harry shook his head. ""You're wrong."" Standing up, he said loud enough, "Remus, didn't you find some jeans? I'd like some black ones with large pockets. I'll be out in a sec."

Remus said, "Okay, Harry. I'll get you some."

The rest of the afternoon shopping went smoothly, although Harry was hiding deep melancholy about his situation with Draco. Having him around as a snake was fun—sometimes. However, there would have been better reasons to have _just_ Draco.

They celebrated Harry's new wardrobe at a pub. Tonks had wanted to take them there ever since it had first opened a month ago. She seemed to find it amusing when she pulled into the parking lot of _Harry's Bar & Grill_. Remus rolled his eyes as Harry muttered, "Damn," from the back seat.

* * *

Tonks had just pulled into the drive at Number 4 when an owl came down and landed on the back seat next to Harry. 

"Harry, don't."

"It's okay, Remus. It's the twin's owl."

Remus arched his brow at Harry and returned his gaze back to the owl.

Harry reached forward taking the message from the owl's leg. "Thanks, Nike."

The owl ruffled her feathers and took flight.

Harry studied the folded parchment in his hand. It was folded over repeatedly and held closed with a Muggle paperclip. Harry's brow rose at that as he flipped the note over. On the backside, there was a short a note written in green ink.

_Harry, _

_These are plastered all over Diagon & Knockturn Alleys. Just thought you otta know. _

_Fred _

Harry looked up at Remus with a vague shrug. Unfolding the parchment, he opened the final fold feeling tense. Gasping, he dropped the parchment in shock.

Remus reached around the seat for the parchment. "Harry, what is it?"

Tonks frowned at both of them.

Harry shook his head rapidly, emerald eyes round and very obvious without spectacles to hide behind.

Draco squirmed in his pocket. ""What is it, Potter?""

Remus picked the parchment up from where it had fallen to the floor, stared at it, and then whispered, "_Merlin_." Handing the parchment to Tonks, he asked, "Did you know about this?"

""_Potter…_""

Tonks took the parchment in her hands. Shaking her head and gasping, her eyes went to Harry. "Where is this?"

Harry swallowed. Holding her eyes for a moment then turning to Remus, he whispered, "It's a tombstone, _Tom Riddle's_ tombstone to be exact. I guess Voldemort wanted to make a point." Harry's hand moved up his leg nervously, pausing over the trembling snake in his pocket. Draco became extremely quiet and still all of a sudden. Pulling his eyes away from Remus with a shake of his head, Harry said, "I think I want to go in now. Got a lot to do."

Remus nodded. Getting out of the car, he helped Harry carry his packages up to his room.

Harry closed the front door after Remus left, grateful that Aunt Petunia and Dudley weren't home. ""Fuck, fuckity, _fuck_! Draco!""

No answer.

""Damn it, Draco—talk to me. This is no time to go silent."" Harry ran up the stairs returning to his room. Reaching into his pocket and then sitting on the bed when Draco was in his hand. Harry scowled down at him.

Draco slithered onto the bed and curled up.

Harry was sure he could see him shaking. ""What happened?""

""You saw what happened.""

""No Draco, I saw the results."" Harry leaned closer, stroking Draco. ""What…?""

""I was there.""

Harry hissed angrily.

""The Dark Lord was angry that Sev was the one who killed Dumbledore instead of me."" Draco was shaking. ""I—I don't know why I'm still alive.""

Harry picked him up and held him close.

""Sev stood up to him, fought bravely—almost Gryffindor-_ish_. I—I didn't really know he was a double agent spy.""

Harry shook his head; he had never heard Draco stumble over words before.

""It was horrible. The Dark Lord said he would make an example of Sev. We were all in a circle. Aunt Bella was there, she was the one who started the cutting curse… Sh—she cackled like a loon."" Draco slithered to the edge of the bed dropping to the floor. ""I don't want to talk anymore."" The tip of his tail disappeared under the bed, hiding in the darkness beneath.

Harry sighed and laid back. In all of the years he had known Severus Snape, he had never admitted that the man had done any good when he spied for Dumbledore. After killing Harry's mentor, Harry had actually thought that Snape must die—but not like that. Closing his eyes, he tried to fight with his mind, attempting to erase the gruesome image of Professor Snape tied to the very same tombstone he had once been tied to. Cut to ribbons—nearly unrecognizable. Harry shuttered thinking, _What now? _

* * *

A special Thank You to my reviewers:

DemonRogue, & Run Away Without Me

You are Priceless.  
Blessings. LL

* * *

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

_**

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. 


	5. May The Light Shine Forth

**Please Note:** This fic contains slash and spoilers for HBP. Disclaimer below

_**

* * *

**_

**_Shut Up & Kiss Me  
by; imLittleLily_**

_**May the Light Shine Forth **_

In the morning, Harry woke to see Hedwig sitting on his desk with a small package tied to her leg. "Mornin' Hedwig," he said softly as he reached for the package. Turning it in his hands, he saw that it was from Remus.

""What is it, Harry?""

He shook his head and opened the small box. Inside, there was a small piece of folded parchment. He picked it up and saw that there was a galleon beneath it. Unfolding the note, he read it aloud to Draco.

_Good Morning Harry, _

_Tonks and I have decided after what has happened you need a backdoor out in case of emergency. The magic word is Sirius. _

_Remus _

_P.S. from Tonks - Don't forget your leathers. _

Harry picked up the coin. It wasn't really a galleon—on one side it bore the usual imprint of a wizard coin, on the other was the head of a dog. Harry sighed.

After breakfast, he was sitting at his desk studying wards. The books and new bag he had ordered from Flourish & Blotts would come in handy. He had decided he would study wards before going to Godric's Hollow. The necessity of protecting himself and his home was a top priority. That was why he had owl ordered four reference books that focused on protective wards. The knapsack was a specialty item that could hold everything he owned and still be feather light.

He released a sigh and whispered, ""Why didn't we learn this stuff at Hogwarts?""

""Seventh year, Arithmancy and Charms, Potter.""

Harry groaned.

Knock, knock.

Draco slid into the desk drawer as he stood and went to see who was at the door.

"Aunt Petunia, what do you want?" Harry arched his brow waiting for an answer.

She had a strange expression on her face and bit her lip. "May I come in? There's something I need to talk to you about."

Harry nodded stepped aside so she could enter.

Aunt Petunia looked around his room with interest. "You're studying?" She walked over to the desk and looked down to see a reference book, _Basic Warding_, Harlan S. A. Conall. Fingering it with one hand, she pushed the desk drawer closed with the other.

""Hey, I'm in here.""

Harry swallowed a comment. "Aunt Petunia, is something bothering you?" She surprised him by turning around and sitting in his chair.

He frowned and sat on the bed. "What is it?"

" Vernon is coming home tomorrow." After pausing to study him for a moment, she continued, "I know about your inheritance. I—I think you should go as soon as possible."

Surprise surged through him, impelling his brow up. He pulled his feet onto the bed and sat cross-legged. "You've known about that since Dumbledore told you last year. Why the sudden change?"

She looked down at her clasped hands, twisting her fingers. " Vernon, well…he was always afraid of Dumbledore. That's why he gave you this room. It wasn't exactly from the goodness of his heart, you know. Well, now that Dumbledore is dead…I think he is going to try to get your inheritance based on the fact that you are underage." Her gaze traveled to the clothing packages Harry had not put away. "I know your inheritance is substantial because Lily once told me about an arrogant rich sod from school." She locked her eyes with Harry's. "Lily married him."

"I'll be of age in a few weeks, Aunt Petunia; he won't be able to do anything."

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "He's going to claim that since you grew up in the Muggle world you should not be of age until your 18th birthday. He's already hired a lawyer."

Harry inhaled sharply.

""_Bloody hell_,"" Draco said from the drawer.

Harry stood and walked to the window. Looking out over the backyard that held his own special memories of the Weasleys in an old Ford Anglia and Aunt Marge full of hot air floating away, he shook his head in anger. ""Fuck,"" he hissed out.

"Beg your pardon?" Aunt Petunia looked at him with arched brows.

Harry turned around. "I was planning to study wards so that I could try to extend the life of the wards here. I haven't been here long enough for that to accomplish that. Some things have happened and I think you'll need extra protection. The wards here always worked two ways, my presence protected you and Dudley and your presence protected me."

Aunt Petunia sighed as she pulled a small book from her apron pocket. She released a deep breath, and reached her hand out, holding it for Harry to take.

Harry crossed his room and took the burgundy red and gold book from her. When his hand came into contact with it, it was as if the book knew it had come home; shifting, it began to grow into a reference sized tome. Harry looked down and read, _Just in Case…_written across the front in filigree script lettering. Across the bottom was…_Lily Evans Potter_. Stunned, he sat down hard on the bed.

""What, Potter?""

""Mum.""

"Beg your pardon?" Aunt Petunia looked at him with confusion on her face. That was twice Harry had something which she didn't understand.

"Mum," Harry said again, this time in English. He opened the book to find a note on the front page.

_This is a Book of Shadows created by Lily Evans Potter. _

_It is called Just in Case for a very basic reason. _

_Just in Case…of disaster. _

_During my lifetime, I have seen the century's worst Dark Lord. _

_He is no Lord. He is a demon. _

_If necessary, use the information within for his downfall. _

_Lily Evans Potter _

_May the Light Shine Forth _

Harry flipped the pages, and discovered page after page of defensive spells, potions for healing and at the very back—wards. He inhaling sharply and looked up at his aunt.

She nodded and stood to leave, but paused at the door, and turned. "Lily sent that to me before she died." She looked around his room once more. "Harry, perhaps you should hide your new things. There might be room under the floorboard if you shrink it. There's a wandless spell in there that Lily used to use." She stepped out of the room, gave him a sad smile, and then closed the door softly.

Harry's head spun in a vortex of thoughts. _She knew about the floorboard? Don't I have any secrets? _He walked to the desk, sat down and opened the drawer for Draco.

""What was that all about?""

Harry showed him the book. Sighing, he whispered, ""It was mum's." He read the opening page to Draco.

""She was right, he is a demon.""

""I could've told you that."" Harry began looking through the back of the book where the wards were. He sighed when he saw the third one.

""What?""

""The Fidelus Charm. That's what they used before they were killed. Wormtail was the Secret Keeper."" He frowned looking at Draco. ""You should know that.""

""Not the details. You gotta know that Voldemort's downfall was not happily discussed at Malfoy Manor.""

Harry's brow rose, he had never heard Draco say Voldemort. ""You said Voldemort.""

""Yeah, well, maybe it's time. I know a really smart witch who once said, 'fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself.' I admit I'm scared, but maybe it's one way to begin losing my fear. What are we going to do about leaving? Are you really going to go?""

Harry tilted his head, eyeing him closely. ""Should I tell 'Mione you said that?""

Draco flicked his tail end. ""Maybe not yet.""

Harry nodded and then turned, looking around his room. He wouldn't miss it, but he didn't feel ready. ""I guess we'll have to go to Grimmauld Place.""

"" Grimmauld Place? That's the Black Manor. How can you get in there? I heard it was under the Fidelus Charm and unplottable.""

""It was. I inherited it from Sirius.""

""Bloody hell…that's…"" Draco's voice trailed off as he studied Harry.

""What?""

""Well Mr. Potter,"" Draco said formally. ""If you inherited the Black fortune and the Potter estates—that makes you one of the richest wizards in the UK. Mother told me they fought with somebody over it. I wonder why she never said it was you.""

Harry stared; he was still stuck on 'richest wizards in the UK.' ""NO.""

""Yep.""

""_Fuck_.""

Draco laughed. ""You like that word, don't you?""

* * *

Harry had just gotten out of the shower later that afternoon and returned to his room, when there was a loud noise downstairs. Frowning, he pulled some jeans on to go investigate. Just as Harry's hand reached for the door; it opened. 

Dudley stuck his head in. "Harry," he whispered, looking furtively around.

Harry arched his brow at his cousin.

"Mum said to tell you Aunt Marge and dad just got here. He wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Dudley frowned. "She said, 'get ready.'" Finishing with his own brow arched in question, he looked around Harry's room. It was clean, something very unusual.

" Dudley!" Aunt Petunia's voice came up the stairs.

Ripper started barking excitedly.

Harry nodded, reached under his bed and pulled a knapsack out. Across the front were letters spelling out, _Featherweight Infinity_. Harry turned to the desk. ""Come on, Draco, we're leaving.""

Dudley gasped when a snake slithered up out of the desk drawer. He stepped back, frowning.

Harry picked up Draco and unceremoniously dumped him into his oversized jean pocket. He turned to Dudley. "Tell Aunt Petunia…"

" Dudley!" Vernon yelled up the stairs.

"I'll see her soon about what we talked about. Gotta go," he said as footsteps came up the stairs. Harry picked up the galleon lying on his desk. Palming it and wrapping his fingers around the gold piece, he said, "Sirius."

He landed in the middle of 12 Grimmauld Place's drawing room.

Remus looked up at him startled, shaking his head. "Harry?" He pushed his chair back from the desk where he was sitting.

Harry inhaled sharply, nodding. "Hi Remus. I had to leave because Uncle Vernon came home. I'm wondering about something."

Remus arched his brow. "What is it, Harry?"

"Aunt Petunia told me Uncle Vernon hired a lawyer to try and take control of my inheritance. Can he do that?"

Remus shook his head. "He can try, Harry. Don't forget Sirius' will has already been contested once. Even with the funds they had backing them, the Malfoys lost."

""He's right.""

Harry hissed through his teeth. "So what you're saying is, when I have more important things to do with my life—like…oh, I don't know—_Voldemort—_he can try something like this!"

Remus nodded.

""Fuck.""

Remus looked startled. "Harry, what was that?"

He glared at Remus.

Remus continued to give him a look of sternness.

Finally, Harry sighed as though the air escaped his lungs in a mad rush to be free. "I just said _fuck_ in Parseltongue, Remus. It's no big deal."

"Since when did you start swearing or even speaking openly in Parseltongue, Harry?"

Harry began to pace in front of the fireplace, shaking his head. "You gotta admit, Remus, that swearing in Parseltongue has its advantages—especially since absolutely _no one_ around can understand me."

""Hey."" Draco's voice came across as joking.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to hide his amusement at Draco's tone.

Remus snorted. "That may be true, Harry. However, you will find that most wizards are turned off by it. Are you trying to scare people?"

Harry growled angrily. He was not in the habit of being annoyed or angry with Remus—it was a new and strange experience. "Remus, why are you changing the subject? I'm more worried about Uncle Vernon and Voldemort right now. You know, Aunt Petunia actually suggested that I leave? It's like she was trying to protect me from him or something. I still can't believe he's hired a lawyer. I need to do something about that right now." Harry looked at Remus feeling stubbornness welling within.

"If that's the way you feel, Harry, we can owl the Woodard Brothers. That's the law firm who took care of the previous contesting."

""Ooh, they're good. No wonder father lost.""

Harry nodded. "That's what we need to do then Remus. I'm going to take my things up to my room now." He turned to leave the drawing room only to find himself stopped in mid-step as a small body was flung at him. "Oomph." Harry looked down, just a bit concerned about Draco in his pocket.

""Ouch. What was that?""

"Mister Harry Potter has come home."

""Dobby?""

"Dobby, what are you doing here?"

Dobby smiled and stepped back. "Mr. Dumbledore sent Dobby here. I was told to wait for you."

Harry arched his brow high, returning his gaze back to Remus.

"That's true, Harry," Remus replied with a smile. "Dumbledore assigned Dobby to take care of the manor during the spring break. He has been working at both Hogwarts and here. Didn't Dumbledore tell you?"

Sadness filled him from his gut. "No, he didn't."

Remus nodded. "Dobby, please take Harry up to his room. I believe he probably thinks he'll be staying in his old room. Harry, I'll write a note to the attorneys while you get settled. It'll be best if they know about this before getting notice from a law firm."

"Thanks Remus."

Dobby pulled him out of the room.

Harry grinned down at him. "Okay, Dobby. I'm coming."

"Winky is here, too, sir. Your room is this way, sir." Dobby led him through the foyer, past a silently yelling Mrs. Black.

Harry arched his brow at her, which seemed to intensify her anger further. She shook her fist at him.

Dobby giggled and wagged his ears.

"Dobby?"

Dobby grinned and whispered, "It pays to have been a Malfoy elf…"

Draco made a gaffing sound from Harry's pocket.

"Dobby knows secrets that others don't. Dobby fixed her." Grinning once more, he made a sign like someone buttoning up their lips and throwing away the key. He finished off with another giggle as he led Harry down the upper hall.

Harry sighed as Dobby took him past his old room that he had shared with Ron to Sirius' room. He stopped outside the door. "Dobby."

"It's the finest room for you, sir."

Harry groaned and stepped through to find that the room and been redone with Gryffindor red and gold, muted with cream colors mixed in. The drapes were wide open, allowing the summer sun to shine in brightly. Harry inhaled sharply at the opulence before him.

"Mister Harry Potter is pleased?"

"Yes, Dobby. This is great. Couldn't you call me Harry?"

"No sir. You is Dobby and Winky's employer. You must always be Mister Harry Potter."

Harry grumbled and dropped his bag on the oversized bed.

"Would you like your things unpacked, Mister Harry Potter, sir?"

"No, thank you. Not right now, Dobby. I'd really like to have some time alone, if you don't mind."

Dobby nodded and popped out.

""Bloody hell, Potter. He never acted like that at Malfoy Manor, even though I got along with him.""

Harry snorted. Lying back on the bed, he whispered, ""I can't believe Dumbledore sent him here.""

""Dumbledore knew he was dying, Harry."" Draco said gently. He now understood the sense of loss that death brought when someone close to you died. Slithering out of Harry's pocket and up onto his chest, he raised his head up to look into Harry's eyes.

Harry stroked him. ""What do you mean? Because he knew you were trying to kill him?""

""No. His burned and blacked hand was just one of the symptoms that he was dying. Sev told me about it—before—well, you know.""

Harry sighed as he continued to stroke Draco. ""I wondered about that."" He closed his eyes, and shook his head.

Silence embraced them.

Harry opened his eyes. ""Draco?""

Draco blinked at him.

Harry looked deeply into his eyes. ""Three weeks,"" he whispered. ""Fuck, Draco, I don't think…""

Draco lowered his head to Harry's chest. ""You can't do wandless magic?""

""Little things, is all.""

Knock, knock.

Harry watched as Draco slithered under a pillow on the bed. "Yeah?"

"Harry, it's almost dinnertime. Just thought I'd let you know. Are you going to come down?" Remus spoke through the door.

"Remus, you know you can come in, right?"

Remus opened the door. "Are you finished unpacking?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I was just thinking."

Remus gave him a small smile. "Harry, don't worry about Vernon Dursley. Wizard law has been in place for a very long time. Sure, it's been contested on occasion, however, in instances like this; I believe you'll be the winner in the long run. We could even tie it up in court until you're eighteen, if need be."

Harry rubbed his face fiercely. "I guess you're right. I just don't want to have to worry about it. I'm planning to strengthen the wards for Aunt Petunia."

Remus looked surprised at that decision, bringing a rise to his brows.

"Remus," Harry said stubbornly, "she may not have been the greatest aunt. Like Dumbledore said, 'she took me—even grudgingly.' No one should have to die the way Snape did. I want to protect her from that." Harry reached over and pulled his knapsack to him. Reaching in, he pulled out the book that Aunt Petunia had given him. "Look what she gave me."

Remus took the book. Looking down at it in his hand, a look of surprise crossed his face. "How did she get this, Harry?"

"Mum sent it to her just before she died. It has a lot of information in it on wards. More in fact, than the books I ordered from Flourish & Blotts."

"That would be because Lily was excellent at Charms and Arithmancy, Harry. One of the best, in fact."

"Remus, would you be willing to help me with this? I found out that most of that stuff is covered in seventh year." Harry wasn't ready to tell Remus that he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts—even if it was reopened. "I can't wait that long. It's important, Remus."

"Sure Harry. We'll start on it after dinner if you like."

"That would be great, thanks Remus."

* * *

After dinner, Harry was in the drawing room, showing Remus his research to date on the wards he was considering for Privet Drive. He shook his head, frowning down at the book. "Why can't this one work?" 

"Harry that one…"

The air in the room was cut with a loud, "Screee!"

Harry turned to see Kreacher standing over Draco with a silver candlestick ready to attack. With fierce hostility, he brought it down.

"NO!" Harry roared, flinging his hand towards Kreacher.

Kreacher flew through the air, making contact with the mantel; a loud crack denoted his sudden demise due to a broken neck.

Tonks came running at the sound of Harry's yell, gasped and went to the house elf.

Harry's only concern was Draco. He rushed forward and bent to pick him up, hissing, ""Are you alright? I told you to stay upstairs.""

Draco trembled and breathed with a heavy rasp.

"Harry, Kreacher is dead."

Anger surged though him as he scowled at Tonks. "Well isn't that just too bad. He killed Sirius and he tried to kill FireEater. I didn't want him in my house anyway."

"Harry, when did you get a snake?"

Harry growled. "Oh come on, Remus. Don't tell me that you think having a shake for a pet is evil?"

Tonks watched him as he caressed Draco. "That's what was going on."

He scowled at her defensively, almost as though ready for an attack.

"At the mall, you were talking to him."

Harry was clutching Draco.

""Ouch. Go easy, Potter.""

Harry started backing away, stubbornness etched on his face. "You're not taking him away. He's my friend. I won't lose him."

Remus sighed, shaking his head. "We aren't going to take him away, Harry. I'm just wondering why you felt it necessary to keep him a secret."

Harry held Remus' gaze stubbornly.

""He makes a good point, Potter.""

""Why do you call me that?"" A strange emotion welled within as he looked at Draco waiting for an answer.

""It's your name. It wasn't meant to be derogatory, Harry. You know we're past that now.""

He sighed sadly, and whispered, ""Sorry."" Inner emotions tinged with the guilt of tiny needles, he looked at Remus. "I'm sorry Remus. I guess I thought maybe you wouldn't understand."

"Ok Harry." He turned to Tonks who was still beside Kreacher watching them. "What do we need to do about Kreacher?"

"It'll have to be reported." Tonks looked at Harry calculating. "Harry, have you ever done wandless magic to such a degree before?"

"No. I was so scared that he was going to kill…er, FireEater that I just…" Harry's voice trailed off as he studied his hand thoughtfully.

"Emotions."

Remus and Harry both looked at her slightly confused.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "In the heat of the moment, Harry had a burst of extra magic. Apparently his snake is important to him." This last, Tonks said with an arched brow of inquiry at Harry.

Harry bit his lip and looked down, a slight blush crossing his cheeks.

""Aw, Potter, you're blushing. I do believe that I must…""

""Shut up.""

Draco snickered.

Harry looked up to see both Remus and Tonks studying him.

"Well, okay," Tonks said. "I'll just floo the Ministry and have someone come."

"Do you really have to? Why can't we just…"

"Harry, we have to follow the law. Kreacher was killed. He didn't just die of old age."

Harry sat down heavily on the couch, leaning his head back, he said, ""Fuck fuckity fuck.""

"Harry."

"I'm swearing, Remus."

Tonks snorted and left, going to the kitchen floo.

Two hours later, after vigorous questioning by an official of the Dept. of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Harry left the drawing room. He entered his bedchamber wondering if life could possibly ever be boring. It had been a little scary at first because he had been afraid they would take Draco away. The Ministry official had told him that although he was not required to register a snake, word of his having one, might not be a good thing to some people. Harry had scowled at the man and insisted there was nothing wrong with having a snake as a pet—in fact; Muggles had been known to own snakes. He had projected his fiercest scowl until Remus had stepped in and saved the poor man.

Harry entered his bathroom and closed the door. Somehow, this inner room within his suite was the equivalent of an inner sanctum. He sighed, turned the shower on and began to disrobe.

""Wish to bloody hell, I could take a shower.""

Amusement sparked and he smirked. ""What don't snakes like water?""

""Potter, you know that's not what I meant.""

He shook his head. ""Yeah, I was just trying to lighten the mood. You could get in with me if you like.""

Draco sighed. ""Do you think you could do it?""

He inhaled sharply. ""It's too risky.""

""Harry…""

""NO.""

""Harry, I've been thinking.""

""DRACO, I SAID _NO_!"" A glass container exploded, sending shards everywhere.

Draco slithered under a small dresser in the corner, hissing angrily.

""Draco, come out. Come on, _I'm sorry_.""

""Fuck you, Potter.""

Hissing angrily himself, he swept his hand and cleared the broken glass with no problem. Then he sat on the floor; the ceramic tile beneath his bare arse was cool. ""_Draco_,"" he pleaded.

""You're really screwy, you know that, Potter? You're probably one of the most powerful wizards of our time, yet you're screwy. All I wanted to say was that maybe with our combined magical energies, we could do it.""

""Draco, please come out.""

Silence and stillness confronted him, oppressing his very soul. He closed his eyes, laid back fully on the floor and tried to breathe at regular intervals because his heart was racing. Long minutes passed before Draco nudged his fingers. A wrenching sob escaped from somewhere deep inside.

""Do it."" Draco slithered up onto his chest. ""Harry…""

Harry caressed Draco with both hands. Allowing his longing and need to expand from his heart, he exhaled a breath. ""To be…"" he whispered, inhaling sharply when the weight on his chest changed. He opened his eyes in surprise, and looked up into Draco's sterling silver orbs. Another sob escaped as Draco lowered his lips to caress his jaw and then mouth. A feral moan escaped as he brought his fingers up to entwine in Draco's soft hair. With longing, he arched up, hissing through his teeth when Draco's cock met his. ""Draco.""

Draco laughed softly and pulled away. "I can't understand you, but it sounds sexy as…"

Harry interrupted by rolling them and pressing his mouth to Draco's, seeking his tongue and cock. Their tongues danced in eagerness, reacquainting themselves with pleasure. He sent his fingers in exploration, and hummed from deep in his throat as he devoured Draco's neck. Pulling away, he locked their eyes. Slowly, almost as if the action was controlled by forces outside him, he began to move. Cock to cock; they danced allowing their moans to direct them.

"_Harry…_" Draco said, arching his neck back to give free access.

The sound of his name coming from Draco's beautiful mouth sent him over the edge. "Cum on, Draco," he hissed as he picked up speed. The friction between their cocks was exquisite. Harry cried out as Draco's nails raked his back. ""Cum on…"" He thrust his tongue into Draco's mouth as he shot his white gold. Fusion—mingled with newly discovered boundlessness carried them on a journey of bliss. Finally, after many long moments, he pulled away. "Draco?" he whispered.

Draco lay beneath him trembling.

"Draco?"

"Merlin, Harry," Draco's voice shook as well. "What the fuck?"

"It's okay, Draco…"

Draco closed his eyes, breathing rapidly, he swallowed. "Fuck, it's never been…"

"Shhh, it's okay," He said again, laving Draco's jaw, pausing on his pulse point, sucking on its exquisite energy. Harry held him in a tight embrace until Draco's post orgasm trembles stopped, whispering to him in Parseltongue.

* * *

AN: Sorry folks, no shower scene today - maybe later. _:grin:_ LL

* * *

Reviews: I hope I don't get into trouble with Fanfiction for responding to reviews individually. You are all very special to me. Gratitude springs eternal. 

**Meisme:** Thanks. I always manage to somehow to find words and string them together. Hope you enjoy this next segment. Blessings. LL

**DemonRogue:** Thanks. Here is the next segment. Haven't figured out exactly where this is going but it is still fun. Blessings. LL

**Allison:** Thanks. I am glad you like it. Draco as a snake was fun to do. (I love playing with him. :grin:) Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Dan-rad:** The last segment was one of the hardest I have ever written. I love Severus - I keep hoping that JKR will redeem him in Book 7. He will not have died in vain - hinting at the future is rare for me - however, Sev is worth it. Thanks for reviewing. Blessings.

* * *

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

_**

* * *

**_

**_Blanket Disclaimer_**: Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR.


	6. Missing

**Please Note:** This fic's rating has been upgraded to M/R. ANs and Disclaimer are below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

_**

* * *

** _

**"Shut Up & Kiss Me"  
by: imLittleLily**

**Missing**

They spent the next two weeks working diligently on a formula for new wards at Privet Drive. Harry was becoming antsy because it seemed to be taking forever to formulate the perfect combination of charms, placement and the issue of whether to use a blood-ward or not.

Remus finally decided to combine one of Lily's wards with aspects of a newer one, created since her death, would create an ultimate performance ward.

"Remus, why can't we do this now, why wait?"

Remus shook his head. "Harry, it's because we still need these ingredients and one more artifact." He motioned to the list before him. "We'll need to communicate with your aunt at least one more time. Besides, your birthday is coming soon. I don't think we should risk you performing such powerful magic before then."

Harry growled under his breath as he ran his fingers through his hair ending with a pull. Pacing in front of the fireplace, he paused to look at the dent that was a blaring reminder of Kreacher. He hissed through his teeth, and raised his hand, running his fingers over the indentation. It vanished.

Remus' brow rose. "Harry, have you been practicing your wandless magic?"

He nodded. "It may come in handy, Remus. You never know when or if I could lose my wand. I've actually been thinking of getting another one."

Remus shook his head, biting his lip thoughtfully.

"Remus…"

"You misunderstand, Harry," Remus said. "I was actually remembering that James' wand should be in the Potter vault. Lily's was destroyed. I believe Albus took James' to the vault along with other personal items left in the cottage at Godric's Hollow. It may be an excellent backup wand for you, you know, a blood connection with him."

"I've never been to the family vault." Harry said, shaking his head. "The only vault I've visited is the trust mum and dad set up for me. What do you mean by a blood connection? Neville used his dad's wand and he did horribly with it." Harry stopped mid-stride in his pacing. "That's what we should do, anyway. Let's go tomorrow, okay?" He eyed Remus who was frowning and still chewing on his lip. This action was very unusual behavior for the normally very composed former professor. "Remus?"

Remus sighed. "Harry," he said very quietly, "your father…" he hesitated once more, studying him closely.

"Remus, what is it? You look as though you're facing your worst fear."

"I guess it's alright to tell you. The idea of the blood ward your mum created actually came from James." Remus inhaled deeply, and continued, "James' wand was treated with a drop of his and Lily's blood. After you were born—he added yours. That should make the wand compatible with your magical essence."

Silence filled the drawing room. The grandfather clock in the foyer ticked away the seconds.

Harry sat down on the sofa, breathing deeply. "Will that make it stronger, Remus?"

"Perhaps."

"You do know that my wand is the brother to Voldemort's, right?"

Remus nodded.

Harry hissed through his teeth. "We _are_ going to Gringotts in the morning."

Remus nodded once more in agreement. He looked back at the formula lying on the desk for the ward they had decided on. "I'll have Tonks take a message to the delivery service tomorrow afternoon. We'll put Lily's wedding band in with it so that we'll have an arrival point.

"That sounds good. Do you need funds for the delivery?"

"No, we've got it covered. I don't want any possibility of the transaction being traced back to you. That's why Tonks is so good for this. No one will know who she is.

"Yeah," Harry said quietly as he pulled Draco out of his pocket. "Remus," Harry asked as he settled Draco on his leg, "have we heard from the attorneys yet?"

Remus smiled, reaching for a packet on the desk. "Yes, Harry, this just came a little while ago. It seems your Uncle Vernon tried to freeze your assets. He failed, of course. Robert Woodard, the youngest of the brothers, pointed out to the Wizengamot that such an action would be unprecedented and would pose a burden on his client." Remus finished off with a Marauder style smirk as he handed the parchments to Harry.

Harry snickered as he looked over the parchments. "Remus, what is this about Woodard not disclosing my location?"

"Attorney/client privilege, Harry. He actually doesn't know where you are." Remus shrugged. "It works to your advantage because Dursley cannot compel your presence at Number 4. I believe that's why Petunia warned you, recommending that you leave."

He nodded and yawned. "I'm going to go to bed, Remus. Goodnight." Harry stood, draping Draco over his shoulder; he gave a half smile to Remus and went up to his bedchamber.

* * *

Harry woke in the morning to Remus knocking on his door. With a soft hiss to Draco, he transfigured him into FireEater and then he whispered, "_Evanesco_," cleansing the air before answering the door. The weight of the heavy oak door swung away from the frame easily. Harry found himself looking into Remus' concerned eyes. Rubbing his own, he asked huskily, "What's wrong, Remus. You look like a mixture between anxious worry and subtle amusement." 

Remus gave a vague shrug, his robe coming open slightly at the miniscule move. "I was just wondering if you were _missing_." With special emphasis on missing, he handed Harry the early edition of the Daily Prophet.

Still a bit groggy, Harry studied his former professor before dropping his gaze to the paper in his hand. Instantly, he was wide-awake. There he was, pictured in his Gryffindor Quidditch robes, clutching the golden snitch. Below the picture was large print.

**Headline News! **

**Boy-Who-Lived Vanishes!  
**_byline by: Pandora S. Attestar_

Confidential sources have revealed to this reporter and seeker of truth, that the famous _Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived,_ has vanished without a trace. Friends and family of young Mr. Potter are in an unprecedented uproar over his disappearance.

Mr. Potter's uncle, Vernon Dursley, _Muggle_, filed a missing persons report two weeks ago according to the _Surrey Reporter _and _London__ Times._ How this fact has escaped the Ministry's Head of the Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement is anyone's guess.

"He just disappeared from our home." Mr. Dursley was quoted in the Muggle Surrey Reporter. "There has been no ransom demand or even any hints as to his whereabouts from friends who claim they have heard nothing since the gruesome appearance of the now famous images of Professor Severus Shape, Potions Master and former professor of the now closed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Those images were displayed throughout Diagon and Knockturn Alleys. (For an update on Professor Severus Snape's memorial and famous quotes, turn to page 17. Information regarding the closing of Hogwarts may be found on page 10.)

Attorneys for young Mr. Potter remain silent in regards to his location as they are faced with a monumental defense in Mr. Potter's name against the same uncle who has reported him missing. It seems that Mr. Vernon Dursley claims that since Mr. Potter was raised as a Muggle, Muggle law should apply to Mr. Potter's majority. Mr. Potter will become of legal wizard age on July 31, 1997.

Has Mr. Potter gone into hiding after the death of his venerated professor? Is the claim to two of the wealthiest wizard estates in the UK up for grabs? The Wizengamot remains just as silent on this issue as Woodard Bros., Esq., trustees of the Black and Potter estates, valued at an combined estimated value of 50,000,000 galleons. (See page 21 for more details on the hearing scheduled Aug. 12th.)

* * *

Harry stood in his bedroom doorway shaking his head, reading the article aloud. 

Draco drawled when Harry finished, ""And yet again, the infamous Harry Potter makes the front page, early edition of the Daily Prophet.""

He made a derisive noise in his throat as contemptible annoyance flashed through him. "Remus, where do they get this information? Not only am I _not_ missing, I've communicated quite regularly with Ron and the twins in the last two weeks. Anyone who really knows me would go to them for information."

"Harry," Remus said calmly. "You've experienced this before. They don't want to print the truth. Come down to breakfast and then we will go to Diagon Alley." Studying Harry closely, he added, "I believe a glamour charm is called for."

"Alright, Remus," Harry said. "I'll be down after I get dressed."

Remus took the newspaper from Harry with a vague nod. Turning, he walked down the hall to the stairs seeking breakfast.

Harry watched Remus as his head disappeared to the lower foyer. Once the hall was empty and quiet, he closed the door. A short incantation later, he turned to Draco who was stretched out on the bed watching him.

"Does this really surprise you?" Draco asked as he stretched languidly, eyeing Harry with a trace of lust in his silver eyes.

Harry pulled clean jeans out of his wardrobe. "No, I guess not. I was just hoping that I could face my summer and the things I need to do in relative obscurity. Maybe, I should take Remus' idea of a glamour charm further and really become missing." Harry pulled a tee shirt over his head frowning. "Tell me," he asked, popping his head through the neck of his green tee, "why has there been nothing about you on the front page?"

"Mother probably hasn't told anyone." Draco's sterling eyes seemed mesmerized by Harry's hands smoothing his tee shirt down. As if hypnotized, he continued, "She would see silence as a means of protecting me. She isn't as cold as some people think. She would do practically anything to see me safe. She made Sev swear an oath to protect me."

Harry tucked his tee shirt in, amused by Draco's attention until he said the last statement. Harry froze. "What do you mean?"

"Sev was bound by the Unbreakable Vow to my mother," Draco answered. "She made him swear upon death that he would protect me. That was why Bella was the first to start the cutting curse, leading to his death. She was their bonder." Draco's voice changed from one of sadness to determination. He was resolute—his aunt must die.

Harry felt as though his mind was on a spiraling vortex of anger. "That's why he did it then," he whispered.

"That and Dumbledore ordered it."

"What!"

"Harry, Dumbledore was dying," Draco said gently. "He didn't want me to be responsible for his death. I thought you had figured that out."

"I figured out that Dumbledore wanted Snape to kill him. I also figured out that Dumbledore was dying. I didn't realize he _ordered_ Snape to do it. I even understand that he offered you protection from Voldemort—he always protected me, you know."

Draco studied Harry as he said, "I was always told it was because you were the Golden Boy. You know, famous because you took the Dark Lord down. I think I have come to realize that Dumbledore protected you because he saw it as probably one of the most important things he could do in his life. My father always told me that Dumbledore was a fool." Draco sighed. "I have _really_ re-evaluated my father's opinions in the last year." Draco stared down at the Dark Mark that scarred his otherwise perfect skin.

He noticed, but didn't say anything; instead, he sat on the bed to put his shoes on. "I know what you mean," he replied. "That is, I really had to take in a lot of new things this past year myself. Even though I had come to terms with the fact that I'll one day have to kill Voldemort, finding the other Horcruxes makes it killing more than once. It is a soul—even if its part of an evil one."

"There's a book on Horcruxes in the Malfoy library. Too bad we can't get to it. It might even have something important in it. Didn't you say something about one of the Horcruxes being something of Slytherin's?"

"Yeah, I did," he replied. "We better go down now, Draco." Harry started to transfigure Draco, only to have him rise up from the bed and give him a thorough kiss. Their tongues danced in reunion as Harry moaned into his mouth. Pulling back, Harry whispered heatedly, "I can't go down looking snogged."

Draco smirked and passed his fingers over his swollen lips, he drawled, "_Evanesco_."

Harry felt a thrill go up his spine. In response, he pulled Draco's index finger into his mouth, sucking hard.

"Keep that up and you'll never make it to breakfast," Draco said as he inserted another finger for Harry to enjoy.

Moaning, Harry bit down playfully, and then pulled back with a moan of longing. ""_Serpensortia_. Fuck, Draco—I had to do it.""

""I know. Let's go.""

* * *

After much debate over breakfast about whether to use a glamour charm or not, Harry finally convinced Remus that a notice-me-not charm would be much better than going to Diagon Alley disguised as Tonks. Now, they were standing at the entrance to Diagon Alley, staring at a poster over the trash containers that graced the back alley behind the Leaky Cauldron—the portal to London's magical world. 

Remus shook his head. "Looks like the work of the twins."

Harry snorted as he reached up and pulled the parchment from the wall. Written across the blue died parchment was words combined with flashing stars and lightening bolts. Shaking his head, Harry read with amusement….

_Have You Seen This Young Man?_

_Desperately Seeking Harry Potter,_

_Aka: The Boy-Who-Lived_

_Where, oh where are you?_

_Harry, my boy…._

Harry snorted once more when an image drawn to look like him, skulked across the page, ducking behind a friendly hippogriff. He folded the parchment and put it into his back pocket.

Remus arched a brow at him.

Grinning, Harry said, "Well, I may as well keep it for a souvenir."

Remus shook his head with a smile and tapped the bricks to open the brick wall.

Harry watched the bricks move and morph into the archway. Stepping through, he whispered, ""We're in.""

""What were you talking about saving for a souvenir?""

""Later."" He turned to Remus. "We're going to Gringott's first, right?"

Remus nodded as they passed by Eeylops Owl Emporium. "That's right." Remus left off Harry's name to be sure that no one would pick up on who he was speaking to. Several people gave him a strange looks.

Harry smirked. Passing Flourish & Blott's, he whispered, "Remus, we need to get some parchment on the way back. Another thing, how will the goblins know I am with you?"

Remus wagged his brows.

"Remus?"

""What?"" Draco wanted to know.

Remus paused to look into a shop window. Watching where Harry should have been reflected, he said, "Tonks tweaked the spell, Harry. The goblins will not be affected by the notice-me-not charm."

Harry's brows rose as he hissed, "_Kewl_."

"Harry?"

"It's just slang, Remus. A new internet thing. I saw an instant message that D. got once. He's the one who told me what _kewl_ is. I thought it was interesting because of the inflection when I say it—_kewl_."

By now, they had arrived at the front doors of Gringotts. Remus opened the door, entering with Harry close behind him.

Harry and Remus approached a goblin on the left side of the bank. The witch in front of them, turned, gasped at the sight of Remus, and fled.

The goblin on the other side of the counter arched his brows, and then gazed at Harry. "Good afternoon. May I help you?"

Harry handed his key to the goblin. "Yes, thank you. I'd like to see the Potter vault today."

The goblin nodded and turned to another goblin whose back was to Harry. "Griphook, take this gentleman to vault number nine." He handed Harry's key to Griphook.

Griphook looked at Harry closely. "Follow me," he said with a nasally voice.

Harry nodded after giving Remus a look. "Come on, Remus. You're coming down with me."

Draco spoke up from Harry's pocket, ""Did he say vault number nine? That's one of the oldest vaults in Gringotts."" Draco didn't seem to really expect an answer since they were in the presence of goblins.

Harry whispered softly, ""Ssshhh."" He pulled the sound out in an effort to make it seem as though he was simply breathing out between his teeth.

Griphook either ignored him, or thought nothing of the strange noise coming from him.

"Harry," Remus said hesitantly, "are you sure you want me to come with you?"

Harry rolled his eyes at Remus. "Come on, Remus. I can't believe you would even ask me that."

The journey down through the tunnels was just as exciting as his previous trips. This trip however, took them deeper than he had ever been. Finally, they arrived before massive wooden double doors carved with phoenixes and flames. Harry pulled in a deep breath as he stepped from the cart. The flames of the four torches around them flickered, giving the impression that the carvings were moving. Watching the effect of glimmering light, Harry let his breath out slowly.

Griphook nodded at him as he approached the door with Harry's key. "We will use the key," he said. "However, there is also a password." He turned to Harry, arching his goblin brow in inquiry.

Harry inhaled sharply, the scent of torch oil burned his senses—he had no idea what the password could possibly be. A deep frown furrowed his brow like a tight band as he approached the large doors. Scanning the carving, his heart paused in its beat when he realized the largest phoenix held a book in its talons. In slow motion, he raised his fingers, tracing the shape of the book. A soft smile graced his features as he whispered softly, ""Mum.""

Griphook craned his neck trying to see Harry's face. "Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded, and then stepped back from the door. "May the light shine forth—through the flames of the phoenix." The doors swung open. The other side was dark. Harry frowned. Glancing at Remus, he paused before entering.

Remus shrugged and indicated that Harry should enter. "Go on, Harry."

He nodded silently and moved into the vault. The moment his foot stepped on the floor, light erupted—traveling from one torch to another, red and gold flames journeyed to the back of the very large chamber. The flame's dancing brilliance exposed the back wall—Harry froze. Many sections divided the chamber. Some areas contained rows upon rows of library styled bookcases packed full of tomes in all sizes. Some of the partitioned areas held furnishings for the home. Weapons dominated two other sections standing sentinel on either side of the vault doors. Then there was the gold. Harry stared at the shining brilliance, breathing in its essence. "Remus," he whispered.

"I know, Harry. I've been here before with James."

Harry nodded as he approached the center of the chamber. The center boasted domination over all the other treasures by the presence of a large phoenix statue. Harry reached his hand up, touching the wing with awe. "It almost looks like Fawkes," he whispered. Across the base of the statute was a sign.

_For the Young __Phoenix_

Harry reached out and took the box that rested next to the small sign. Opening it, he found several things. Harry pulled out a thick packet of folded parchments, his father's wand and his mother's wedding band. Harry frowned. "Remus, didn't dad have a wedding band?"

"Yes, he did." Remus studied Harry closely. "Look at your father's wand, Harry."

Harry looked down. Turning his father's wand in his fingers, Harry realized there was a gold spiral encircling the wooden wand. He inhaled as he realized that the gold had most likely come from a wedding band. The fact that its engraving of a filigree pattern matched the one on his mum's ring served as confirmation. "Why would dad do that, Remus?"

Remus smiled with a touch of sadness. "As I mentioned before, Harry, your father tweaked his wand in an effort to strengthen it. The gold encircling it was his wedding band." Remus hesitated as he studied Harry once more. There was more, however, he wasn't sure if Harry was ready for the next bit of news.

"Remus? Haven't you figured out yet that I need to know these things?"

"Yes, I have, Harry. Your father added the gold band to his wand at the same time he added your blood. He did it with the intention of one day passing it on to you." The corners of Remus' mouth lifted almost as in releasing a little more mourning, and then he continued, "Perhaps even when you went to Hogwarts. Of course, we all know that that never happened."

He sighed and nodded glancing around once more. "Okay, Remus. I think we should go now."

Remus nodded, giving Harry a sad pat on the shoulder, he turned, leading the way back to the cart.

* * *

_Thanks goes out to those who took the time to review—you are priceless. _

**DemonRogue:** Here's the next segment. The yumm starts next chapter. Thanks for letting me know that you are still reading. Blessings. LL

**Meisme:** Thanks. Here is the next segment. Coming next—Happy Birthday to Harry—makes for some yumm. Blessings. LL

**Dan-Rad:** Thanks. When you get back to your computer, maybe there will be several chaps done for your enjoyment. Blessings and safe journey. LL

**Schelmenbraut:** Thanks for your kind words. You have no idea how they help a starving writer. Here is the next segment. The next one will have yumm for Harry's birthday. Blessings. LL

* * *

**Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.  
Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL**

* * *

**_Blanket Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. 


	7. Happy Birthday

**Please Note:** This fic contains slash and spoilers for HBP. Disclaimer below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

**_

* * *

_**

_**Shut Up & Kiss Me  
by: imLittleLily**_

_**Happy Birthday** _

Harry stood in front of his open bedroom window, absorbing moonbeams from the full moon overhead. He sighed.

""Potter.""

""Yeah, I know. Cheer up, Potter."" He didn't turn around as he continued to look outside at the reflective moon-glow over London. It had been a rough day. The first part of the day, they spent working on the final touches to the Privet Drive wards. Everything was set to go tomorrow evening. The second part of the day, conflict between Remus and Tonks had swept through the Manor like the north wind.

Apparently, Tonks thought the idea of heightened senses and emotions of a werewolf at the start of the full moon were well…_you know_. Harry felt the heat of blush just thinking about it. Then he felt annoyance at Remus. If Tonks was horny, then Harry was of the opinion that Remus should have taken advantage of that. But, not Remus—no way. Number 12 Grimmauld place had been filled with angry words, slamming doors and finally, Tonks tearing out of the backyard to the sound of spinning tires and Remus roaring. Harry frowned and shook his head.

""Potter…""

He finally turned around and approached the bed, smirking. ""It's almost my birthday. Just a few more minutes, in fact. Did you wait up for yours?""

""Not exactly.""

Harry reached out and caressed Draco's smooth body. Since Remus was tucked away in the werewolf proof cellar, he whispered, ""To be…""

A lithesome wizard replaced his snake and leaned into his caress, which became lost in Draco's hair. "I've been wondering what I was going to do for your Birthday."

He leaned in for a quick kiss. "…_mmmnn…_what did you decide?" The feel Draco's smirk against his jaw spiked needles of anticipation within.

Draco journeyed along his neck, pausing to suck greedily on his pulse point. Then Draco bit his ear and sent his hands exploring over Harry's skin, bringing up goose bumps of pleasure. With a cool caressing breath, he whispered, "I'm gonna make you _scream_."

Harry gasped as a laugh escaped.

Draco pulled back, smirked sexily, and then placed his forehead against his. "You think that's funny?" he breathed. "We'll see. Tomorrow, when you're busy opening your prettily wrapped presents from everyone else…you're gonna remember what it was like to scream under my hands, Potter. That's all…" Draco paused to bite him before continuing, "you're gonna be able to _think_ about and _feel…_" He nipped Harry's lower lip sharply as he pulled Harry onto the bed. Fondling his cock, he whispered, "I'll be right there…in your pocket…reminding you…"

Harry moaned as he arched to Draco. Tingling started to spread through him as Draco's very talented lips playfully teased his sensitive skin. Finally, the teasing became too much. He entwined his fingers into Draco's soft hair, and pulled delectable lips to his, seeking union with his cool tongue. "Draco…" he hissed against the mouth consuming him.

Draco pulled back with a sigh, and said breathlessly, "You're always so eager, Potter." He pinched Harry's nip seductively. "I've watched you though…" Returning to Harry's mouth, he sucked fiercely pulling Harry's eager tongue into his mouth, caressing and teasing with slickness. He moved his hips, thrusting downward, and then pulled Harry's hands away from his hair. Their heated breathing was the only sound as Draco looked into his eyes. "You cum with just enough passion—yet, you don't completely let go. Tonight, I'm going to change that." He pushed Harry's hands above his head and whispered a soft incantation. Silk bindings encircled his wrists.

"Draco, no, I want to touch you…" He swallowed, looking up into Draco's expressive eyes, wondering how he could know him so well. Even wanking behind his bed hangings, he always felt something holding him back. Pulling on his bindings, he said, "I _need_ to feel you with my hands."

"_No_."

Writhing in his effort to be free, Harry gasped when Draco's nails trailed down his arms, inflaming his passion. With his breath quickening, he said, "Draco…"

"You're gonna scream, Harry." Draco began his torturous agony. Fingers and tongue combined to create blissful sensations of tenderness—always bringing about the dichotomy of pain. Draco's tongue laving his nips, sent waves of pleasure through him, only to transform into fiercely nipping teeth.

Harry cried out at the sudden pain as its essence traveled to his cock. ""Fuck!""

Draco smirked, and then became very serious.

Harry lost all track of time as his cock disappeared within Draco's mouth. Thrusting upwards, he hissed, ""Oh yeah, Dra…"" An unexpected sensation passed through him as fingers tightened around the base of his cock.

"What the…" He stared down, wondering just how Draco had managed to wrap the ring around his already hard cock—_magic hands._ Fire flashed in his blood when exploring fingers caressed his perineum. He pushed into the sensation with a feral moan, seeking more.

Anticipative hunger spread through him as Draco's fingers teased, pushing him close to the edge, only to withdrawal their pleasure. "Grahh…" He roared when Draco pressed against his prostate gland. Thrusting upwards with his cock, Harry pulled hard on his bindings and said a soft incantation. Instead of freedom, he cried out when the silk around his wrists tightened. "Draco!"

Draco pulled away from his cock long enough to smirk. "You're not _screaming_ yet." Draco flicked his pointy tongue over the opening of his cock, teasing. Winking, he said, "Scream all you want—nobody can hear you."

He moaned and hissed, ""Fuck you, _FireEater!_""

In response to the sensual sound of Parseltongue, Draco hummed against his cock, sending Harry into a fit of thrusting and writhing beneath talented hands. Harry held his breath…the room began to spin around him. Electricity journeyed under the surface of his skin, pulsating with heat. Coming close, he cried out in frustration when Draco pulled away. He pushed his breath through his teeth in frustration, and closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold on—to what, he didn't know.

"Breathe, Potter."

Lungs rasping heatedly, he opened his eyes to see Draco's face close to his.

Draco nipped his lower lip quickly, incensing his desire. "Breathe deeply, Potter. Feel your breath from the top of your head to the tip of your toes. Ride the wind…"

He moaned, took a deep breath, and then let it out. Draco's sensual breath across his face gave him the sensation of floating around the Quidditch pitch on a soft summer day. Locking his eyes with Draco, he breathed in deeply, and then let the air flow from him. Friction with Draco's cock burned him.

"That's it, keep doing that," Draco whispered, just before he went down, Harry's cock disappearing once more into his mouth.

""Fuck!"" Harry roared when his frenulum encountered the back of Draco's exquisite mouth. Coming close once more, Harry screamed when Draco pulled away only to tease his cockhead with his tongue.

Heated motion intensified, bringing up sounds he had never expressed before. He forced himself to breathe deeply, and heard through his own passionate sounds.

"Feed me…give me your tribute, _Har—ry_. Cum on…" Draco's mouth embraced his cock, seeking and pulling by sucking his tasty treasure fiercely.

He pulled on his bonds and exploded within Draco's mouth, screaming out as his white gold spurted in wave after wave of blissful torment. Trembling, Harry did not know how long he had been gone into blissful afterglow when he heard Draco's voice against his ear.

"You're _mine_," Draco whispered.

He nuzzled against Draco, and whispered, "_Yeah_." Relishing in the scent and taste of his cum on Draco's lips, he kissed him deeply. They shared a passionate, "…_mmmnn…_"

Draco pulled up, studying him closely. With feline grace, he moved to be above, and then reached up, releasing him from the silk bindings. He moved slowly, his cock meeting Harry's. Cock to cock; they rocked.

The feel of Draco's erection teased him with insistence—his own ready once more. He moaned from somewhere primal as ecstasy spiraled through him, propelling his head backward.

"I want you, Harry," Draco breathed out softly as he slid between his legs.

"Draco…I…"

"Sshh…it's okay," Draco murmured as he prepared him with a soft incantation. Cupping Harry's balls, he caressed, and then holding his gaze, he began circling his tight opening. The action warmed the lube, activating its special ingredients.

Harry groaned at the sudden sensation of warmth and tingling. "What?"

Draco smiled against his lips, whispering, "It pays to be an excellent potions student." As he finished speaking, he pushed for entrance while he pulled Harry's legs up to wrap him.

Eyes locked in passionate embrace; they both paused, breathing deeply.

Harry arched up, seeking union, moaning when Draco entered him. Realizing Draco must have done something to prepare him without pain, a sensation of fullness filled him, pulling him into blissful relaxation. "Draco," he whispered, clasping tightly in blond hair, he pulled Draco into a deep kiss. He felt himself slipping around Draco's cock with tight embrace—he sighed. Touching Draco's swelled lips, he indicated with a soft smile that he was ready.

Draco paused, sighing as he relished the feel of Harry around him. Beginning gently, he gradually picked up speed, allowing his passion to rise to the surface. "You're mine," he hissed out fiercely, holding Harry's hands—palm to palm, tightly.

As Draco thrust harder and faster, he felt the deepest part of his soul rise to the surface. "Draco…_please…_" He hissed, expressing his need, ""_Fuck—now!_""

Thrust for thrust, he met Draco with eagerness, fusion and power. Crying out as he felt the tightening around his balls, Harry allowed the rush of the moment to carry him away—_screaming—_into blissful eternity.

* * *

Harry sat at the large dining table looking over all of the wrapped packages before him. He raised his eyes, and found Hermione watching him closely. After giving her a brief smile, he reached for a package, picked it up and gave it a curious shake. 

"Don't do that, Harry. You might break something."

Draco snickered from his pocket.

Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley. "This one is from Hermione, Mrs. Weasley. It is most likely a book or broom servicing kit refill." Shaking it again, he said, "No rattling—it's a book." Harry smirked as Hermione made a harrumph sound. _Funny_, _she sounds just like Professor McGonagall. _Hegrinned and began ripping the fancy paper off—while trying his damnedest not to think of screaming.

Draco was in his pocket singing something about hot-blooded wizards who screamed when they…

Biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to ignore the singsong voice, Harry looked back up to Hermione. "Wow, 'Mione this is great." He held up the _Atlas of the Wizarding World,_ for everyone to see. "Thanks."

Ron grumbled something about books, books and more…

Hermione blushed. "Well, Harry, I thought it could help with…you know, your plans."

He nodded and moved his leg under the table in defense of Draco teasing his bits. It did not help as Draco squirmed closer; humming as though he had Harry in his mouth.

He chewed his lip, reaching for another package. This one was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley—clothes. And so the afternoon went on as he continued to open presents. Draco, in his pocket, constantly reminded him of his ecstatic night of passion. The only other distraction was Harry's curiosity as he wondered about Ginny, Luna and Neville.

Throughout the afternoon, Harry had noticed strange behavior between Neville, Luna and Ginny. Once he caught a glimpse of Neville brushing up against Ginny caressing her ass gently before moving on to retrieve a bottle of butterbeer from the sideboard. Ginny had looked at him from beneath her lashes coyly—very unlike her usual behavior. Only moments later, Luna had handed Ginny a slice of cake, pausing to run her fingers over Ginny's wrist before smiling dreamily and sitting next to Neville who was talking to the twins about a new product idea.

Harry had returned to his conversation with Remus about the wards at Privet Drive, acting as though he had seen nothing. However, his curiosity had been aroused.

Everyone was preparing to leave. Mrs. Weasley bustled around making sure everyone had a portion of leftovers and a matronly hug.

"Mum," Ginny said, "I'm going to go to Luna's for a while. I'll see you later."

"Yes, of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley turned to Luna. "Tell your father, we said hello. Here, dear, take some of Harry's cake with you."

Luna smiled in her usual way and nodded as she took the cake from her hands. "Bye, Harry," she said. "Happy Birthday."

Harry nodded. "Thanks." He watched as Ginny, Luna and Neville, who merely nodded to him, stepped through the floo connection in the kitchen.

After their departure, the Weasleys seemed ready to leave. With a joke to Harry along with an invitation to visit their shop—in disguise, of course, the twins left amidst their usual fervor.

Shaking his head at them, Harry asked Hermione and Ron to come up to his room and help carry his gifts.

"Thanks for coming up," Harry said, when they entered his bedchamber. "I wanted to talk to you about our plans to go to Godric's Hollow. It's easier to do it up here."

Draco, still in his pocket, sang, ""You can thank Merlin for _Evanesco_, Potter. The cummin' and screamin' fest is just a _heated_ memory…""

Harry sissed and tapped his pocket.

""Och Potter! I'm gonna bite you for that—you'll scre…""

Harry hissed, ""Shush.""

Hermione arched a brow at his behavior, and then nodded after a quick look around Harry's room. "That's alright, Harry," she said, placing the presents she carried on the desk. "When were you planning to leave?" She sat on the chair next to Harry's desk as she waited for Harry's answer.

Harry smiled and moved to the bed. Pulling Draco out of his pocket, he grinned. "Well, 'Mione…" Harry paused to draw the moment out. "There's something that has come to my attention that takes precedence over our leaving." He was still grinning at her as he stroked Draco's smooth body.

""She's gonna have kittens, Potter.""

Harry snickered.

"Harry?"

Still enjoying the moment, Harry said, "Have a seat, Ron."

Air escaped Hermione's lungs as she expressed annoyance at Harry's dithering.

Laughing outright, Harry said, "Remus and I went to Gringotts the other day. I went to the Potter vault for the first time. It was amazing."

"Harry, what does this have to do with us going to Godric's Hollow?" Ron asked, sitting at the end of the bed and fidgeting.

Draco sniggered as he watched Ron.

""Stop that."" Harry hissed, as he stroked Draco. He pulled his eyes from Draco back up to Hermione. "Well, the thing is, 'Mione, there were some books there that I think are important."

Hermione's brow rose. "Why didn't you just bring them back with you?"

Harry bit his lip as he studied her. "Well…"

""Here it comes, Potter,"" Draco said gleefully.

Harry couldn't restrain the snicker that escaped once more. "'Mione, the thing is there were, well…"

"Harry James Potter, if you say _well_ one more time!"

""Kittens."" Draco drawled.

"Hundreds, no—I mean…well maybe a thousand. I don't know where to begin." Harry shrugged, giving the impression of nonchalance.

Hermione stopped breathing. Paleness spread across her countenance as she stared at him wide-eyed.

""Someone should teach her the concept of breathing—it would only heighten her pleasure,"" Draco quipped as he slithered up Harry's shirtfront.

Harry laughed. Reaching up, he pulled Draco into his hands and stood up.

Ron panicked. "'Mione…"

Through his laughter, Harry said, "Breathe, 'Mione. That's the only way you'll ever see them." He walked to her, unceremoniously dropped Draco on her lap and began pounding her on the back.

Hermione gasped sharply, and then stared down at the snake on her lap. "Harry…"

"He won't bite _you_, 'Mione."

Draco hissed, ""Got that right, Potter. I prefer the taste of screaming Harry Potter.""

Harry snickered. "So what do you think, 'Mione? How about we go to Gringotts tomorrow and figure out how we can transport them to Godric's Hollow or even here."

Ron scowled at them. "Why do we have to go there?"

Harry sighed. "Ron, it's because there are so many of them. I've been thinking about seeing if I can't just have them shipped here or even if Dobby can have access to the vault and move them for me. Anyway, it's important that we figure a way to have easier access."

"Harry," Hermione said. "Maybe we should have Dobby bring them here. Elf magic is powerful and it should be easy for him. If they are here, Remus can also help us with our research."

Ron grumbled.

The sound grated down his spine. Harry bit his lip, looking from Hermione to Ron. He had an epiphany. Ron didn't like the idea that Hermione would have a whole new set of books to drool over.

"Ron," he said. "It's all a part of the plan. The books are valuable—we may find information on Horcruxes there—maybe something that even Voldemort didn't have access to. Are you with us on this?"

""Selfish prat.""

Harry's brow rose at Draco's comment although he remained silent watching Ron's inner conflict play out on his face.

"Ron," Hermione said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, all right!" Ron stood up angrily from the bed where he had sat down when he realized that she was fine.

There was a knock on the door. Remus put his head in looking around the room. "It's time, Harry."

* * *

Harry and Remus landed in the middle of Harry's old bedroom at Number 4. They had arranged with Aunt Petunia to place Lily's wedding ring under a rug—giving them access to travel through Dumbledore's old wards. The fact that they could do this was an indication of their failing power. 

Harry looked around at the small space he had occupied during his summers. He had told Aunt Petunia to take the room back and use it for whatever she wished. Apparently, she had turned it into a craft room. There were packages of potential home decor items scattered over his bed and along one wall, his desk now removed and replaced with a table holding fabrics and a sewing machine gave the room a feminine ambiance. Smirking at his aunt's display—he knew she would never use any of it—Harry went to his bed and knelt down to pry the floorboard up.

"Got them," he said, holding up two small vials containing blood.

"Okay, Harry. We better get started. Petunia said that we would have at least three hours. However, I want to be finished and gone before three hours are up." Remus bent, picking up the edge of the rug, he fingered Lily's wedding ring. He stood with a smile and handed the small gold band to him.

Harry took the ring and placed it in his left pocket. Draco was in his right.

""The best place to begin is in the back yard,"" Draco quipped from Harry's pocket.

Harry snorted, rolling his eyes, he said, ""Well, duh."" To Remus, he said, "FireEater was just stated the obvious. Sometimes…" Harry's voice trailed off as they entered the upper hallway. Ripper was growling fiercely at them.

"_Immobulus_." Remus grinned at Harry's surprise.

""What's going on, Potter?""

Harry laughed outright. "Great move, _Moony._" Harry's voice tinged with laughter as he emphasized Remus' nickname. "Wish I coulda done that a long time ago. Apparently my wandless magic from emotions didn't work on him." Harry resisted the urge to nudge Ripper over onto his side as he walked by. Hopping down the stairs, Harry laughed when Draco yelled from his pocket.

""Fuck, Potter. Don't do that!""

Harry grabbed the banister and swung his feet through the air, landing in the lower hall with a snicker.

""I think I'm going to throw up…""

Harry laughed again.

Remus, amused by Harry's playful mood, laughed. "The backyard will be the easiest part. We won't have to disillusion ourselves. Let's get started."

Working the wards from back to front, they utilized Petunia's, Dudley's and Harry's blood to created a powerful ward. The idea of blocking the Dark Mark from the area had come from Draco. Remus worked runes into the exterior doors while Harry marked the property lines. They worked together in harmony for about an hour before Harry finally stopped in the kitchen to get something to drink. He opened the fridge door and stood frozen.

Sitting right in front, out where he would be sure to see it, was a six-pack of Wizard's Butterbeer—"_The Magickal Taste of Heaven_." ""Where did she get that?"" Harry asked, his voice dripping with incredulity.

""Get what?""

""Butterbeer. How did she get it?""

Remus entered the kitchen. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry reached into the fridge and pulled the entire pack out. "Look at this, Moony."

Remus' brow rose.

A note taped to one of the bottles caught his attention. He set them on the counter, pulled the paper off and opened it.

_Harry,_

_I found these at a new shop that opened up on Druid Row. Thought you might like them as you are working on the wards. __Vernon__ doesn't know about them. Whatever you don't drink, take with you._

_You'll also want to be careful, they are watching the house expecting you to return. Had quite a time with one officer when they found out about your old room and the changes I made. There's also another officer who thinks __Vernon__ "killed" you. Thought you otta know. The lawyers, of course, dispute this._

_Thank you for your help with the wards,_

_Aunt Petunia_

Harry's brows rose as he opened a bottle. "They?"

"Most likely the authorities. Maybe they think you ran away and will come back?" Remus took a seat at the table and opened a bottle for himself. He studied the note.

"I guess it's the feds. So they think Uncle Vernon killed me. Humm, too bad we can't do something with that." He smirked and finished off his butterbeer. "Wonder what she was doing in a wizard shop. Isn't that the one that Tonks was talking about?"

"Maybe she didn't realize it was for wizards," Remus answered. "Tonks said that the shop was actually set up to serve both Muggles and Wizards. It's owned by a Muggleborn. _Sedeeva's Mythical Oddments & Whatchamacallit._"

Harry shook his head, grinning. "Must be Brina Sedeeva. She was in Fred and George's year. Ravenclaw."

Remus nodded. "Smart witch. We should finish. We'll have to disillusion ourselves it the authorities are watching the place. The new ward will extend from Oakdale Rd. in the south, to Magnolia Crescent in the north. That will actually cover more of an area than Dumbledore's wards did."

Harry nodded. They performed the charm and made their way outside—Harry went south, Remus went north.

* * *

AN: Brit slang lists Fed as a term used across the pond for police. Please don't think I meant the FBI. Grin . . .

* * *

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

* * *

Review Responses in the order recieved: 

**DemonRogue:** Thanks for the heads up about Remus. I went in and tweaked it to flow better. Thanks also for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**MistWalker:** Thanks. Snape's death was hard to write because I like him so much. It's important to the story outcome. Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Lisa:** I hope the confusion smoothes out soon. I like to bring questions to the surface—not cause confusion. If something confuses you, let me know because I can work on it to help. DemonRogue is a longtime reader who pointed something out to me—I went in and fixed it. It helps improve my flow and plot. Thanks for the review. Blessings. LL

**Meisme:** Here's the next chap. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Katsu Kitsune:** Thanks. (grin) Here is the next segment. Hope you enjoy. Blessings. LL

**Dan-rad:** Giggle. Draco makes an appearance occasionally—he hasn't been caught yet. (wink) Hope you like this next segment. The part about James' wand just came to me when I was watching a movie with a wedding it. Weird, huh? Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**KuramaisFine:** Thanks so much for your kind words. Here's the next chap. Enjoy! Blessings. LL

_**

* * *

**_

**_Blanket Disclaimer_**: Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. 


	8. Ghillie Dhu

**Please Note:** This fic contains slash and spoilers for HBP. Disclaimer below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

* * *

**_Shut Up & Kiss Me  
by: imLittleLily _**

_**Ghillie Dhu; Dark Elf **_

Harry groaned.

Without looking up, Ron asked, "What?"

"I swear this is the 30th book I've looked at today. Zilch! Sure, if I want to find out about fire-eaters, there's four here. But, no. Nothing on Horcruxes." He sighed.

Hermione watched him while he talked. She wore the usual look on her face when it came to dealing with Harry and Ron's enthusiasm for research.

Ron's stomach growled.

Harry snickered.

"Bloody hell, Harry. It's not funny."

Hermione rolled her eyes and slid a tome across the table. "Here, Ron. One more, and then you can eat."

Ron growled. Strange, it sounded just like the sound that came from his stomach. Mach reiterated.

Harry snickered again.

Ron threw a wad of parchment at him.

Harry ducked into his book, unable to hide his grin.

Hermione made a gaffing noise and returned to her own book, muttering under her breath about boys.

""Hey, I heard that."" Draco chimed in from Harry's pocket.

Harry stood, repressed laughter making him hyper.

"Harry."

"Yeah, I know, 'Mione. Just one more book." He took three passes in front of the fireplace, and then returned to his seat.

Ron grumbled, made another parchment ball and sat squeezing it with his eyes trained on the pages before him.

The only sounds were the snapping of a log in the fire and ticking of the clock.

Hermione finished reading her page and turned it. The parchment made a stiff crackling sound. She smoothed it down.

Ron's stomach roared.

"Ron!"

"What? You think I can control it?"

Harry snickered into his book, ducking the flung parchment ball at the same time.

""I woulda never believed it if I didn't hear it first hand."" Draco drawled.

That was it. Harry laughed aloud.

Hermione glared.

Ron glared.

Both expressions were for different reasons.

Harry shrugged and continued to laugh.

Ron started another ball.

"Dobby."

Ron stopped his process.

"Yes, Mister Harry Potter?"

Harry, who was still laughing anyway, added another snicker.

"Harrumph."

"Some lunch would be good, Dobby. We don't want Ron passing out on us. For that matter…"

"_Harry_." Ron's glare did not subside, even with the prospect of food.

Dobby nodded and popped out.

Harry started pushing his books to the side. He was sure Dobby would be back shortly. He purposely ignored Hermione's frown.

"Harry."

"'Mione, it won't hurt to take a break." He gave Ron a look.

Ron nodded and stubbornly pushed his own book to the side.

Hermione growled.

""What a musical group today.""

Harry shook his head and pulled Draco out of his pocket. ""This is actually typical. Put Ron in front of a book and soon the music…""

"Harry what are you saying?" Ron was frowning between Harry and Draco.

Harry bit his lip. "Well, Ron. FireEater—"

Draco snickered.

Harry rolled his eyes. ""Stop that.""

""I'm hungry, too. I wanna—""

Harry sissed and banged his hand on the table.

Draco fled across the table to Hermione.

Ron glared at him. "What was that all about?"

"Ron, he just wanted to know if _humans_ always act like this."

""That's not.""

""Shut up.""

Draco coiled his body, raised his head and glared.

Harry glared back. "I already told you, Ron, he has an attitude problem."

Draco stuck his tongue out.

Dobby popped in with lunch.

Ron shook his head, forgetting them as soon as food was in front of him.

Hermione pushed her book aside and reached for her pumpkin juice. "Thank you, Dobby."

"You is welcome, Miss 'Mione."

"Yeah, thanks Dobby." Harry looked at the food before him, feeling annoyance with Draco. He reached for his sandwich and took a bite.

""I'll leave if you want me to.""

""No. I'm just."" Harry stopped talking, put his sandwich down and stood.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione looked at him with concern.

Harry glanced between Hermione and Ron. Finally, his gaze stopped on Draco.

""Potter."" Draco's voice had a warning tone to it.

Harry shrugged dejectedly.

Hermione arched her brow, waiting.

"I'm fine, 'Mione."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief.

Ron noticed. He frowned at her and then sent the same frown to Harry. "What is it, mate?"

Draco dropped onto Hermione's lap—it was half way to the floor.

She gasped, only because the move was unexpected.

""Draco.""

""I'm outta here, Potter, if you start spilling your guts."" Draco slithered toward the foyer.

Harry took three steps and reached down to pick him up.

""Hey! Put me down, git."" Draco squirmed.

""Be still. I'm not going to tell them.""

Draco stilled.

""It's just fucking hard—that's all.""

Ron, paused in his chewing to ask, "Harry, what are you two talking about?"

Harry shook his head silently and returned to his lunch.

Twenty minutes later, they were right back where they started. The silence of Ron's stomach was the only difference. Harry focused on the large tome in front of him. _ Thæ Mys'terius Ways of thæ Fae. _

"Harry, what does the Fae have to do with Horcruxes?" Ron's inquisitiveness was unusual—that is unless you were speaking about the last Quidditch match and scores.

Harry shrugged. "We don't really study them, I just wondered if they'd have any…" Harry inhaled sharply, looking at the gatefold beneath his fingers. The oversized, folded page had an illustration of a sinister looking Dark Elf.

Hermione leaned forward. "What is it, Harry?"

"Horcruxes." Harry's voice was low, stunned. Slowly, feeling an eerie sense of dé·jà vu, Harry pulled back the folded portion of the gatefold. He didn't move, waiting to see if he would take an unscheduled trip into the book. Nothing untoward happened. He leaned on his elbows and began reading. "Only twice in our long esteemed history have we had a Fae so evil that they created the dreadful Horcrux." Harry looked up and locked his eyes with Hermione.

Draco slithered up onto the book, looking at its page. ""Potter, why'd you stop there?""

Harry returned to reading. "Ghillie Dhu was the first. The Fae was so dark that he murdered six Fae and six humans to create twelve Horcruxes." Harry shook his head. "'Mione, it says here that they never vanquished him."

"Let me see that." Hermione reached across the table and pulled the book to her. Eyes speeding across the curlicue writing, she bit her lip in concentration.

"'Mione?" Ron was watching her closely.

"Fuck!"

"'Mione!" Harry and Ron were stunned.

Draco snickered. ""Ooh.""

Hermione's hand came down on the book hard. She stood and began pacing, boiling with agitation in front of the fireplace.

Harry and Ron shared looks of surprise.

"'Mione?" Harry's voice was a mixture of awe and worry.

Hermione stopped, turning to them in exasperation. "Don't you see what this means?" Her eyes went from one to the other.

Harry looked at her frowning.

Ron's expression went blank.

In frustration, Hermione's gaze fell to Draco. She stared.

""Umm, Potter, what's she doing?""

Harry didn't breath.

Hermione approached the table—eyes locked on Draco.

Draco slithered back, eyeing her with caution.

Hermione placed her hands on the table and leaned forward. Her brows puckered.

"'Mione?" Harry and Ron said it at the same time.

Hermione ignored them. "Talk to me." She held Draco's gaze tightly.

Draco stiffened, pulled his eyes away and looked at Harry.

"'Mione what—"

Hermione flashed her hand to Harry. "I know, you know what I'm talking about," she said, strongly to Draco. "I said, _talk to me_." Hermione's tone took on an edge of fierceness.

Draco slithered to Harry, dropped to his lap and promptly tried to slide between his legs.

""Hey!""

Draco snickered even in his attempt to get away from Hermione.

Harry reached down and grabbed him, pulling him back up to the table. His face rose to see Hermione staring at them—hard. Harry struggled to hide his tension—he didn't even swallow as he held her gaze.

"_Harry_."

"'Mione, he doesn't know any more than we do. He'd tell us if he did."

Hands on her hips now, she glared. "I don't believe you."

Ron gasped.

Harry stood—his anger under his skin, palpable. "Excuse me?"

""Potter…""

""No! She has no right!"" Harry yelled.

Ron moved between them. "Harry," he said, trying to coax calmness. "She didn't mean it."

"I did so mean it, Ron."

Ron turned to her. Placing his hands on her upper arms, he shook her slightly. "No, 'Mione, you didn't. You're just upset. We'll figure it out."

Guilt shot through Harry like a lightening bolt. "Ron."

Ron didn't turn. He held Hermione's angry gaze. "'Mione?"

Hermione's eyes filled with moisture. "Ron, he's keeping secrets, can't you tell?"

Ron stiffened.

""Fuck.""

""Draco, don't. She's right, you know."" Harry was angry, but truth was truth.

Finally, Ron spoke. "'Mione," he said gently, "Harry's always had secrets. We know that and accept it. If FireEater knew anything, he'd tell Harry. Do you think Harry wouldn't tell us something so important?" Ron paused and smirked. "If he was putting me through all this torture while he knew—well, I'd have to…"

Harry shoved him playfully.

Hermione looked at them, and then looked at Draco. She bit her lip, squared her shoulders and turned toward the arch leading to the foyer. "Well, I guess you guys will just have to figure out how to find the evil Gillie Dhu on your own. You have figured out that he's still alive, _right_?" Voice in a snarky tone, she stalked through the archway into the foyer and disappeared down the stairs to the kitchen. The door slammed behind her.

""Merlin, she's something. If I wasn't…""

Harry snorted.

Ron arched a brow at him.

Harry smirked. "FireEater is impressed with your _girlfriend_."

A sputter escaped and the look on his freckled face indescribable. "She's not…"

Draco snickered.

Harry snorted again and shook his head. "You're the only one who doesn't know, Ron."

Ron stood ramrod straight, indignant.

Harry laughed and sat down, not intimidated in the least.

Ron glared, first at Harry, and then toward the kitchen door, unsure of which way he should go.

Harry bit his lip. "Go. Just don't do it on the table."

Draco laughed.

Ron glared. Deciding that he was madder at Harry than Hermione, he left to follow her.

""Bang her one for me!""

""Draco!""

Draco hissed, and then curled up on the book. ""What do we do now, Harry?""

Harry leaned back in the chair thinking. Unconsciously, he tilted back on the back legs and started swinging the chair backwards and forwards.

"Sirius used to do that, you know."

The chair legs hit the floor hard. "Hi, Moony. I didn't hear you come in."

Remus shrugged and sat down. "That's because you were in the middle of a yelling match with Hermione. Is everything okay?" He glanced around the table at the evidence of their labors. Books, parchment and quills littered the table.

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "We found out something about Horcruxes." He moved Draco off the book and slid it across to Remus. "She was just venting because she thinks FireEater knows something he isn't telling us."

Remus had been looking at the page before him and listening at the same time. He looked up in surprise. "Harry, why would she think that?"

Harry shrugged, suddenly avoiding Remus' eyes. "Don't know."

The book closed sharply. "Funny, I've seen that look before. Tell me, Harry, have I ever told you that you are just like Prongs?"

Harry fidgeted.

Remus' brow rose. He leaned forward. "Lily used to fidget when she had something she didn't want anyone to know."

""Fuck, Potter. You really need to chill.""

"Remus." Harry shook his head. "I already know I'm like them."

""Well, at least you're not completely avoiding—""

Harry sissed at him.

Remus looked at FireEater. "Harry, what did he say?"

Harry swallowed. "Nothing important, Remus."

Remus snorted and stood. "Well, I guess I'll just take this book and read in my room. Ron and 'Mione are going at it on the kitchen table."

""EUGH!"" Draco drawled, and then snickered.

Harry looked down at the clutter on the table, ignoring them both.

* * *

Harry landed roughly in the middle of a misty wood. Startled, he looked around at the same time he felt his pocket. Empty. Forest night sounds took his attention away from the trepidation he felt at Draco's absence.

""So it's true. The little wizard is here.""

Harry turned, angry at whoever was speaking. He snarled when he saw the snake that was resting on a low branch.

The snake's head rose, appraising Harry. He swayed. ""So this is the little wizard who thought he vanquished the great Lord Voldemort.""

""Who are you?""

Laughter escaped from the snake. His head moved back and forth, mocking the human sign for negative response, and then he began to drop from the branch. A tall Dark Elf stood where the snake should have been. He quirked a black brow at Harry. ""Now, do you know who I am?""

Harry stiffened, holding Ghillie Dhu's gaze.

""You are not afraid. Humm, you may have potential after all.""

"'Harrumph.""

Ghillie Dhu threw his head back and roared laughter.

""Excuse me, what's so fucking funny?""

Ghillie Dhu smirked—except it had a strange effect on the elf's face. ""I once had a teacher who did that."" He cleared his throat, and then said, ""Harrumph."" When he said it, he pulled it out in such a manner that Harry laughed. ""Ah, so you do have a sense of humor.""

Harry shook his head. ""Why am I here? Where is here? Oh, and yeah, do you speak English?""

""You are here because I thought it best to wait until you were away from your friends.""

Harry scowled.

""As to where we are—this is the Enchanted Forrest.""

Harry snorted and arched his brow. ""Like Robin Hood?""

Ghillie Dhu chuckled. ""I do speak English. However, I consider it a rather mundane and _un_enlightened language. Robin Hood was one of us.""

Harry leaned back against a large oak and looked around. He decided to get to the point. ""Which life are you on? Eight? Maybe only five? And what the hell do you mean by _one of us_?""

""First."" He contemplated Harry seriously.

Harry's chin came up at the close scrutiny. ""Well?""

""I mean that he was genetically magickal—just like us.""

It didn't travel over Harry's head that this elf used a modern term. His brows came down and he stood out away from the tree. ""You and I are not alike. Robin Hood was just a legend."" Gryffindor stubbornness radiated from him. A branch snapped across the clearing.

Ghillie Dhu grinned, looking at the fallen branch. ""Like I said, you have potential.""

""I'm not like you. You're evil. I'm not. Get that through your head right now. While you're at it—Robin Hood was a legend.""

""What makes you think I'm evil?""

Harry let out a breath of exasperation. ""Well, duh. You killed people and other Fae so that you wouldn't die. How is it you're still on your first life?""

""I'm still on my first life because no one knows about me. I'm not evil.""

Harry shook his head. This could go on forever. ""How can no one know about you. Yes, you are evil.""

Shaking with laughter, eyes gleaming in the darkness, Ghillie Dhu motioned to the forest around them. ""This is the Enchanted Forrest, a great place to slither away to when things get hot out in the real world. No, I'm not evil. I want to help you.""

Harry snorted stubbornly.

Ghillie Dhu began to sing.

""Then Robin Hood he was standing by,  
And he did laugh most heartilie;  
Saying, "I could find a man, of a smaller scale,  
Could thrash the pedlar and also thee."

"Go you try, master," says Little John,  
"Go you try, master, most speedilie,  
Or by my body," says Little John,  
"I am sure this night you will not know me. . .""

""And what is that supposed to prove?""

""It proves nothing—merely brings back memories.""

""I'm not staying if you are going to waste my time.""

""You can't apparate from here. Just a little precaution the legendary Robin Hood put in place. Of course, if he wasn't real, then perhaps you'd like to try?""

Harry ran his hand through his hair in agitation.

Ghillie Dhu nodded. ""I already said I'm going to help you. We need to start soon if you plan to succeed. Voldemort will be relaxed now that Dumbledore is gone. He'll think you an easy mark. A snake in your pocket isn't the only secret ally you have. There are others.""

Harry started pacing, stepping over roots, muttering under his breath.

Ghillie Dhu watched as he worked things out in his head.

Harry stopped, glared at Ghillie Dhu and shook his head. ""How are you expecting to help?"" He watched the Dark Elf closely trying to access his intentions.

""Voldemort must be vanquished because he will bring the magickal world down if he isn't. Surely, you don't want that, even though you could live easily in the Muggle world.""

Harry sighed. He couldn't argue with that.

""I will come to London shortly. I must go to Edinburgh next week. You have another ally there. We shall be there in ten days. You may go now.""

Harry opened his mouth to protest—Ghillie Dhu vanished. ""Fuck."" He turned angrily only to find he was standing in front of the bathroom mirror back at 12 Grimmauld Place. "Whoa."

"Harry, there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you."

Harry looked at Ron's reflection in the mirror. Swallowing, he turned and walked out of the bathroom. The bed was a sudden comfort under his arse.

""Where were you?"" Draco's voice shook as he slithered up to Harry's lap.

Harry caressed him. "Ron, please let 'Mione and Remus know I'm okay. I'm going to call it a night and get some much needed sleep."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, Ron."

"Night, Harry."

* * *

Harry lay back on the bed placing his hands up behind his head.

Draco slithered up onto his stomach. ""Are you going to tell me what happened?""

He sighed, his eyes closed tightly.

""Harry.""

He caressed Draco's slick smooth body, enjoying the feel beneath his fingers. ""To be."" Draco's weight upon him was soothing. Fingers that previously caressed a snake, hungrily sought Draco's succulent flesh. The feeling went bone deep.

"Harry," Draco whispered breathlessly. "What happened?"

He moaned, pulling Draco to his mouth. The sensation of Draco's tongue sent shivers of delirium through him. "…_mmmnn…_"

Draco pulled back with a sudden gasp, turning to the door.

Harry, slow on the uptake, opened his eyes, moaning at his sudden absence.

"Harry, what are you doing with a Death Eater in your bed?"

He sat up, a sharp needle of fear piercing him. "Moony, what?"

Remus Lupin pointed his wand at Draco's heart. Hardness edged his expression. "I'm waiting, Harry."

Breathing erratically due to both sexual adrenalin and fear, Harry moved between the steady wand and Draco. His heart did a wonki sort of twinge/twist. "Moony, are you going to curse me?"

"Move away, Harry."

"No." He set his jaw firmly.

"What don't you understand, Harry? He's a Death Eater. He was on the tower that night--" Remus' voice cut off as he swallowed his rising anger.

"Moony."

"I thought you were acting strangely." Remus moved toward the end of the bed—retraining his wand on Draco when Harry was no longer between them. His hard eyes never left Draco's face.

The only movement Draco made was swallowing.

Harry felt Draco's heart racing as though it would explode. He moved to be in front of Remus again. "Moony, Dumbledore offered Draco protection." He started closer to the edge of the bed.

Remus shook his head. "Dumbledore is gone."

Harry shook his head sadly. "I know. Moony, Draco didn't do it. Even though he knew his life would be forfeit, he still didn't do it. Moony, lower your wand."

Remus finally moved his eyes to Harry. "Why have you done this, Harry?"

Harry swallowed. Draco's emotions flooded over him. He fought the confusion of their existence within him and focused on Remus. "Moony, Dumbledore was already dying. Draco came to me because Voldemort killed Snape. He would've been next, Moony," Harry's eyes fell to the wand, still pointed at him. "Are you going to curse me?"

"I don't know, Harry. You've been acting strange. Then tonight, you disappeared." Remus' fingers tightened on his wand. "Harry, how did I _really_ recognize you the first time I saw you?"

Harry's brow rose sharply. "You don't believe it's me, Moony?"

Remus shook his head stubbornly. "At first I thought he took you, but he was still here. Then, I thought that was just a strategy move—he could claim innocence. You still haven't answered my question, _Harry_."

"Not by the scar on your head. Your eyes—Lily's eyes. Are you going to curse me, Moony?" This time, Harry asked the question with sadness radiating in his voice.

Remus lowered his wand, hesitating, yet yielding. "Where were you?"

Like the air coming out of a balloon, Harry collapsed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Draco didn't have anything to do with that. He was just as scared and upset as you were."

Moony shifted his gaze to Draco, brow arched in query.

Draco nodded mutely.

"It was Ghillie Dhu."

"What?" They both shouted at him.

Harry stood, ran his hand through his hair roughly and began to pace. "Yeah. He took me to the Enchanted Forest."

This time there were two snorts.

Harry growled. "I'm just telling you what happened."

"What did he wa…"

Draco and Remus shared a look. Curious, that they had the same concerns and thoughts in unison.

Harry resumed his pacing. "He wants to help with Voldemort."

"Harry…"

This time Harry laughed, looking first at Remus and then Draco. "You guys sound funny."

Two angry frowns glared back at him.

Remus shook his head. "It's late, Harry. We can talk about this tomorrow." Remus turned and narrowed his eyes at Draco.

Draco held Remus' gaze without fear.

Harry felt a twinge, but it was different this time. He bit the inside of his cheek. "Goodnight, Remus."

Immobile, Remus finally said, "Goodnight, Harry." The trace of hardness returned to his voice. "He better be here tomorrow morning—I'll come after—"

"MOONY!"

"Just making sure he understands, Harry."

Harry released a heavy exasperated breath. "Goodnight, _Remus_."

"I understand. Do you?"

Remus started to raise his wand.

Harry barged in between them, glaring. He gasped, his heart flipped.

"Harry?"

"I'm fine. We'll talk tomorrow." Harry's voice was terse with finality.

Remus nodded and left.

Harry sat on the bed, knees shaking. _What the fuck? _

Draco moved up behind him.

Harry _felt_ it. He moaned and leaned back into Draco when lithe hands massaged his shoulders. After several minutes, he whispered, "The door."

Standing, still shaky, Harry went to the door and tested it. It was locked. "Ole Marauder."

"What?"

"He must have charmed the door to let him in, even if it had a ward on it. Surely, a Marauder's trick." He stood in front of Draco now. The sensation was exhilarating and scary at the same time. "What is this?"

Draco shook his head keeping his eyes on Harry.

He moved closer. Draco's breath on his face was like the swooping of voracious desire—all consuming. Heart racing, he leaned closer, seeking fusion.

"Harry."

Draco's voice was a musical caress. Harry raised his hand, stopping just short of contact with skin. He was mesmerized. He stared at his fingers, and then he whispered, "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah." Draco's breath heightened his hunger.

He allowed his fingers to touch. Feathering them across Draco's jaw, he swallowed the emotions caught up in his throat—leaving him breathless. His fingerpads stopped on Draco's rushed pulse. "_Fuck_." He couldn't stay apart any longer. Lips, soft yet insistent sent him flying. Melting into Draco, he arched up seeking more.

Draco plunged his tongue into his mouth, fingers mingling within his hair. He moaned into Harry's mouth, sending vibrations of desire, spiking flames high.

Harry panting managed to breathe out, "Draco, I want." Smooth hardness slid along side his cock, teasing with voracious hunger. He hissed at the sensation, and then he rocked up, increasing their friction.

Draco moaned, bit his earlobe and thrust harder. Urgency compelled Harry and he grasped their cocks together tightly. Their movements synchronized, Draco rocked, humming from his throat, and then tonguing his pulse.

Harry cried out, squeezing harder. Draco's tongue elicited urgency within with electrical impulses under his skin.

Hearts racing and increased speed propelled them. Draco called out, panting and biting.

"Ahhh!" Harry screamed into Draco's mouth, holding him tightly with his left hand.

Cum mingled, baptizing them with warm white gold.

Harry lay beneath Draco, breathing slowly calming. "Fuck."

"Yeah."

He pulled his hand away from Draco's now soft cock eliciting a moan from him. Harry smiled, sucking on their mingled cum from his fingers. He looked up into Draco's sterling eyes, offering to share.

Draco pulled his fingers greedily into his mouth, sucking seductively, and then biting.

Contentment blossomed from his heart. He sighed in expression and smiled.

They snuggled, sharing in slow caresses.

Harry closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of Draco sucking and nibbling on his shoulder. A breath escaped. "I can feel your heartbeat." He opened his eyes and turned to Draco.

"Yeah," Draco breathed, "me, too. _Bazzin_."

* * *

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

**_

* * *

_**

AN: Brit slang: Bazzin awesome—excellent, etc. (almost forgot to put this here. Sorry. LL)

Review responses, as always are in the order received. Thanks for taking the time—you are priceless.

**KatsuKitsune:** Yeah, I know about that. The reason I put the notation at the bottom was for US readers—I don't want to confuse them. Over here they are two different organizations. The difference would be between local and fed government. Looks like the Brit slang dictionary I use is pretty accurate. (grin) Thanks for reviewing. Lots of Blessings. LL

**Erica Cole:** Yeah, that's true. I tend to take what JKR offers and play with it. Insert my wonki sense of humor and well…some things come out twisted. Harry was literally being funny. I couldn't resist. One of my favorite scenes from CofS is the look on Draco's face when he thinks HA! gotcha, Potter, and the cobra lands between them. I believe that is the inspiration of Harry's stunt when he said _Serpensortia_ to Draco out at the lake. That's why Draco said, ""Was that supposed to be funny?"" it was a right back at cha moment that Harry enjoyed, thus he said, ""Yep."" See, wonki. Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Fragonknight01:** Can't stop, huh? Thanks for the great compliment. Draco as a snake is so so much fun to write. Hope you like this next segment just as much as the others. Thanks for taking the time to review. Blessings. LL

**DemonRogue:** Thanks. I'm glad you asked. It was a mistake that left a big gaping hole in the storyline. When a faithful reader/reviewer points something out to me—I appreciate it because it teaches me. When I learn, hopefully, I'm improving in my presentation, which should give my readers enjoyment. I've learned so much since I started last December. Thanks as always for being a great reviewer. Blessings. LL

**GoddessMoonLady:** Thank You. I've been working to improve the sex scenes—your great review makes it well worth it. Shares an evil grin. I think Draco squirming around in the pocket is a fantasy of everyone. Oh, what fun! Here's the next chapter—hope you enjoy it. Blessings. LL

**_

* * *

_**

**_Blanket Disclaimer_**: Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR.


	9. When There is Love

Please Note: This fic contains slash and spoilers for HBP. Disclaimer below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

I humbly plead your forgiveness due to the lateness of this update. LL

* * *

_**Shut Up & Kiss Me  
by; imLittleLily**_

_**"When There's Love; There's No Question" **_

Harry, disguised under a glamour charm, stepped out the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place early to begin his run. The practice he had started at Privet Drive carried over here. It was helping him in ways he had never expected. Taking a deep breath, and then stretching his calves, Harry headed east.

Draco wasn't with him—who knew that a snake could throw up in such a manner? Draco didn't like the jostling involved, therefore, he stayed behind.

Harry ran past several more houses that resembled Number 12, turned left at the corner and became serious. Even though hidden by magic, he still used caution. There had been several times when Remus had become frustrated with him about leaving the manor. Harry had adamantly refused to remain indoors.

Ron thought he was crazy, so he would not join in.

Hermione just shook her head. She was actually familiar with the concept—just did not want to do it.

Harry smirked, rounding another corner. They thought he didn't know they were spending the time snogging. So far, they had not really said much about being a couple.

That was okay, neither had he. Draco's situation occupied his mind as he continued. The question of whether he should reveal Draco to Hermione and Ron was a difficult one to answer. He could not decide if his reluctance was due to the fact, they probably would be in shock over his coming out, or worse—who he was with.

Constant vigilance and categorizing his mind really did not go hand in hand. Harry growled under his breath and put the whorl of thoughts away for later.

Harry continued moving eastward, passing other runners, shops and a small park, run down and abused. After two turns around the park, he stopped at a small grocery and bought a large bottle of water. On his way out the door, he encountered a group of teens bent on mayhem. They apparently thought Harry would be an excellent choice. They surrounded him.

"Look at the batty boy, Mac."

Harry arched a black brow.

Mac smirked, moving closer.

Harry shook his head. "Wouldn't do that."

"Is there a problem, Harry?"

"No." Harry had heard that voice only once. Even though it was not speaking English at the time, Harry knew.

Ghillie Dhu stepped away from the wall he had been leaning against—looking perfectly human.

Harry caught the movement of someone else to his right.

The movement came attached to a blade.

Harry turned and eyed the boy holding a knife close to his nose.

"You aren't any better off. We still out number you."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek.

"Really?" This came from a woman sporting green striped hair, wearing black leather.

Harry tipped his head.

The kid shook his head, distracted by the woman.

With Seeker fast hands, Harry took the kid's knife, shoved him against the wall, and held it against the boy's cheek. "You're lucky. You chose me to pick on. Ghillie...well, he's _evil_." He pulled the kid close to his face, and whispered, "Don't do this again. Now go." Harry encouraged forward motion with a shove.

The three teens fled, deciding to get out while they could.

"I didn't take you for being street wise, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not. Just not in the mood to deal with punks." Harry looked from Ghillie to the woman who accompanied the Dark Elf.

Ghillie snorted. "This is Myra. She's from Edinburgh."

Myra studied Harry.

Feeling annoyed at close scrutiny, Harry began drinking from his water bottle.

"You didn't tell me he glows, Gil."

Harry choked on his water, glaring the best he could. "Glow?" he finally managed to sputter.

She smirked. "Aye. With light." She eyed him up and down.

Harry scowled.

Ghillie snickered.

"It's because he's mated. You didn't tell me that, Gil."

Harry scowled. "Maybe, because it's no one's business?"

Gil appraised Harry closely. "Aye, Myra, I do believe you are right. This may just—"

"Just what?"

"First impression would be—complicate things. However, on second thought, I think it'll improve our chances."

Harry shook his head in annoyance and turned. He did not have time for this. "I'm leaving, now."

"Oh good, Myra, young Mister Potter has invited us to stay at Grimmauld Place."

Harry glanced around quickly. "Keep your voice down. I didn't invite you anywhere. Do you really think I'd let you come there?"

Ghillie shrugged. "I wouldn't be the first time I've been there." A look of sadness crossed his features. "Course, that was when Sirius and I..."

Harry inhaled sharply. "You knew Sirius? Hold on. If you did, then you'd know..." Harry backed away, eyes narrowed.

"I never met Remus."

"Damned convenient." Harry's voice bristled with mistrust.

Myra shook her head. "He's smart."

Ghillie's brow rose as he nodded. "Harry, I didn't meet Remus because Sirius and I didn't always get along. I knew of him—just never met him personally."

Harry stepped back again. Frowning, he asked, "When were you there?"

"Just before you were born, and then once more shortly—before." Shaking his head sadly once more, he continued, "I didn't get on with his mum."

Harry snorted. That clinched it. "Come on."

* * *

"Harry, who's this?" 

They had just entered the front door.

Remus instantly accosted them, frowning at Harry's guests.

"Hey, Moony, This is Ghillie Dhu and Myra."

Remus looked from Myra to Ghillie with a practiced eye. Holding Ghillie's gaze, he asked Harry, "You brought him here, why?"

Harry laughed, tilting his head to Mrs. Black's portrait.

Mrs. Black, the former noise queen of 12 Grimmauld was screaming at the top of her lungs, throwing things and glaring spiteful daggers. All to no avail.

"My, my, how you've changed, Mrs. Black." Ghillie's eyes laughed as he performed a courtly bow.

Everyone laughed.

Ron came down the stairs, looking thoroughly snogged, stopped on the bottom stair and glared. "What the hell is going on?"

Harry pointed.

Ron's attention turned. He snorted with laughter and then smirked.

Harry walked to the common room to sit down because his sides hurt. "Come in, Ghillie. You too, Myra."

Ghillie looked around at the changes. "Like what you've done with the place. A bit Gryffindor-ish but I like it."

"Thanks."

Remus was still watching the Dark Elf closely.

"It's okay, Moony. Ghillie has been here before."

"Obviously."

Harry snickered. He bent over and picked Draco up, placing him on his leg.

Ghillie Dhu arched his brow.

A strange silence fell.

"You haven't told your friends yet?"

""Fuck""

"Told what?"

"Harry..."

Harry stood, glaring. "What the hell you'd do that for?" He clutched Draco tightly.

Draco squirmed. ""Potter...""

Harry sissed.

Ghillie Dhu watched them.

Hermione stood in front of Harry, her eyes trained on Draco. "Harry what's this evil Dark Elf talking about?"

Harry swallowed.

""Fuck, Harry. I'm not ready to face her yet.""

Ghillie Dhu arched his brow sharply at that. "Harry, where there's love—there's no questions."

Harry groaned. His eyes floated to Ghillie. "There's only...it's _different_."

Remus sighed. "He's right, Harry."

Hermione stubbornly moved closer. "Harry."

Harry stepped back from her, bending down.

""Potter, no. Fuck don—""

"To be."

"—t..._Harry..._"

Hermione's eyes were large, staring at Draco with fierce intensity.

Draco stepped back, out of reach.

The front door slammed.

"Fuck." Harry started to follow Ron.

Remus stopped him. "Let him go."

Harry deflated, dejection surrounding him as he looked toward the front door.

"Why, Harry?" Hermione radiated tension, waiting for a response.

Harry turned his glare to Ghillie Dhu. "See, this is different."

"Why? She loves you, doesn't she?"

Harry snorted and reached for Draco. "Yeah well, she hates Draco. You saw how Ron reacted."

Draco moved closer, holding Harry's hand, eyes still on Hermione.

"You still haven't said why, Harry." Hermione frowned at him. "Just because you thought we'd be angry?"

"'Mione." Harry sighed. "I guess I didn't want a confrontation with Ron. You know, about Ginny and well..."

Draco squeezed his hand, leaned in, nipping him gently on the neck.

Harry moaned and moved into Draco.

"Ah, aren't they cute?" Myra had been silent through everything.

Ghillie smirked.

Hermione watched them silently.

* * *

Harry entered the Wraith's Lair and came to a stop. The dankness of the pub assaulted his senses. Fred and George were the ones who told them about this hole in the ground where they said Ron would be. 

Hermione bumped into him with a sudden, "Omph."

Grunting, Harry shook his head in frustration. The crowded pub closed in around him as he took in the motley crew of patrons scattered around the cave-like interior. Candle flames cast eerie shadows, pitching Harry into sudden foreboding. He would have preferred to come in alone. Hermione had insisted on joining him. Ghillie Dhu waited outside. Remus was covering the back entrance.

A burley tattooed man pushed his way past them, eyeing Hermione with feral gloating. He stopped, sneered and licked his lip, moving closer.

Hermione glared at him, even as she slipped behind Harry.

The man leered, looking at Harry as though he were little more than an annoyance.

"Harry, I don't think he's here…"

"Yeah, he is, 'Mione."

The burley man leaned closer to Hermione, slurring, "Hey…luv."

Losing her patience, Hermione whipped out her wand. "Bugger off." She held her wand under the man's nose, fingers relaxed.

Harry took her other hand and pulled.

"What's that?" The nameless, tattooed annoyance moved even closer, his breath heavy with the scent of halitosis and whiskey.

Hermione smiled sweetly. "This is my anti-hog belocolus. Go away or I'll…" She quirked a brow at him and then raked her eyes downward. She smirked.

Harry huffed and pulled her arm. "I never knew…"

Hermione tossed her hair. "I'm seventeen—not helpless."

Harry snorted and tipped his head toward the stage.

Hermione frowned, spinning around, she gasped.

Ron stood on the stage, crooning to anyone willing to listen. Harry took note that no one appeared to pay the slightest attention. Ron's hair, charmed to be long, rested around his shoulders, glowing red with gold streaks. He wore a sleeveless vest opened to reveal his chest. Eyes closed in concentration; he remained unaware of their presence.

Harry's brow rose. Ron's chest sported a tattoo of a witch on a broom, flying across a full moon. He knew Ron's tattoo wasn't real because he had seen Ron only the day before without a shirt. Harry shook his head as he moved closer to the stage ignoring Hermione's growl.

Ron sang, his voice rising to the stalactite ceiling, echoing back.

Harry winced—Ron's voice was not made for singing.

Swaying to the beat of the music, Ron tilted his head back and opened fully to the emotions the song invoked. The words poured forth about the loss of lifelong friendship in the face of encroaching darkness.

Harry shook his head again, leaned forward placing his hands on the stage, and then lithely pulled his feet up to stand next to Ron.

Ron was still unaware.

Harry reached forward and tapped Ron's shoulder, bracing himself for an attack.

Ron's eyes opened. Becoming aware of Hermione standing just below him first, he stopped mid-word. Like a branch of the Womping Willow, his arm flung out in attack.

Harry ducked, and then wrapped his arms around Ron, pulling him backward. He grunted as they wrestled for dominance.

Ron's elbow found Harry's ribs.

Air forced out, Harry bent with his hands on his knees. "You're being crazy," he hissed.

Ron growled, swinging his fist in an upper cut.

Someone from the shadowy depths of the pub cheered. "Git 'im!"

Clapping exploded, accompanied with other encouragement.

"Sucker punch the bastirt!"

"Git off the stage!"

Ron tried again to hit Harry.

Hermione stepped between them at that instant. Head snapping back sharply, she called out in pain when Ron's fist found her cheek.

Ron gasped and teetered forward. "'Mione…"

Harry realized that Ron was drunk by the breath that washed over him. Pushing Ron away, he knelt next to Hermione. "Are you okay?"

Hermione stared up at them dazed.

Harry shook his head angrily as he pulled her up.

The crowd became insistent in their desire to see bloodshed.

Ron stepped in clumsily, attempting to help at the same time that he tried to remove Harry's hands from his girl. He growled at them.

Hermione's voice cut through the growing havoc. "Ron, stop this."

Ron growled, shaking his head, apparently attempting to clear it. "'Mione, you shouldn't be here…"

Hermione glared, brushing his hand away. "No, Ron. You shouldn't be here. You're drunk." Hermione curled her nose, turning her head away in angry distain. "Ugh!" She pushed him toward the stairs.

Ron growled. "I'm not leaving."

Harry moved forward, whispering, "Stupefy."

Ron's body went limp.

Grinning at the crowd, Harry shrugged Ron's arm around his shoulders as though his friend had passed out. "Help me get him through this crowd, 'Mione."

Hermione pulled Ron's other arm over her shoulder and then began down the stairs, glaring at anyone who stood in their way. "I can't believe he did this," she said angrily as they pushed through the front door.

Ghillie Dhu stepped forward, his brows arched sharply, studying Ron's limp figure between Harry and Hermione.

"'Mione, you know how he gets when he's mad at me. It isn't as though this is the first time I made him this mad."

Hermione glared at him over Ron's bent head. She stepped away and allowed Ghillie to replace her. Hands on her hips she studied them. "That's no excuse for getting drunk, Harry. He should've stayed and talked about it. His mum is going to be furious—" They walked around the building and met up with Remus in the alley.

Remus shook his head with finality and they apparated back to the foyer at Grimmauld Place.

Ghillie Dhu and Harry plopped Ron on the couch and stepped back. Harry circled Ron's head, whispering, "Ennervate."

Ron rose up with a roar. "Harry!"

"Easy, Ron."

Ron attempted to stand. Failing miserably, he collapsed back, his eyes rolling back into his head. He snored.

Hermione huffed angrily and stomped out of the lounge.

Remus tilted his head, listening to Hermione's progress.

Harry smirked as he watched Remus. "We'll leave him down here tonight. I'm going up now. Goodnight, Remus." Harry nodded to Ghillie Dhu and followed Hermione up the stairs at a much slower and calmer pace.

* * *

Harry stood under the cascade of water, relishing the feel and scent of Draco. Nipping his ear, Harry whispered, "What's it feel like?" 

Draco moaned, leaning into Harry, responding with a kiss, tonguing Harry's mouth thoroughly.

"Tell me. I wanta know." Harry knew what it felt like for him. Draco's wet skin brought up delicious urges, spreading through him like wildfire. "I wanta know, Draco. Tell me." He pulled back, looking into Draco's eyes, seeking.

"Fuck, Harry—"

"No Draco. Feel. Tell me." He nipped Draco's lower lip, and then held it between his teeth.

"Painful—"

Harry groaned, delving into Draco's mouth. He understood the painful aspect—it was need to the core. Caressing Draco, he whispered, "More."

Draco groaned, encouraging their cocks in dance, he breathed, "Your mouth…love your taste." Draco didn't say more, instead, he showed Harry.

Harry smiled against Draco's lips, nudging him.

Draco groaned needful, seeking and finding Harry's cock.

Strong fingers wrapped around him. Harry moaned, thrusting in heated greed. Warm water added its blissful sensation around his head. Harry smiled softly, "Draco..." he bit Draco's neck, and then grazed his teeth over heated veins. "Not enough, love..."

Draco squeezed.

Harry hissed through his teeth at Draco's sensual assault.

Draco smirked. Leaning closer, he bit Harry's neck. "Your pulsating cock in my mouth is—"

Harry cried out, thrusting Draco against the tile. "What, Draco?" He insisted, burying his fingers in Draco's wet hair, he pulled.

Draco tilted his head back, opening his neck to Harry. "Inside me. Harry."

Harry growled, hands flashing. Lunging forward, he thrust his tongue into Draco's mouth, feeling and tasting him.

Cocks rubbing in wet friction, their mutual moans of pleasure filled the shower.

"Please, Harry."

Draco's pleading was a thunderbolt through him. Pulling away and placing his forehead to Draco's, he breathed, "I thought..."

Draco shook his head. "You're in me, Harry. My heart—my mouth. I want..." His voice disappeared in desire.

Harry saw the need in Draco's eyes. He swallowed, his cock jumping, seconding the idea.

"_Please_."

Harry leaned in, nodded, and then allowed his fingers to explore.

Draco moaned, pushing against their questing.

The wet floor became convenient. The feel of water cascading on his back only added to the excitement. Harry caressed Draco's opening, teasing him with potential pleasure. He whispered the spell Draco used. A thrill went through him as its warmth spread from his fingers into Draco.

Draco writhed beneath him. "Harry, now." He cried out when Harry's fingers found his prostrate.

"No." Harry smirked. The pleasure of being so close within Draco was something he wanted to extend. He teased, fingers exploring.

Draco thrust, crying out. "Harry!" Panting, Draco reached for him.

Harry leaned down, kissing Draco's nips, and then biting. He smiled against Draco when lithe fingers clutched him. Tongue circling hard nubs, Harry released a feral groan.

Heartfelt vibrations carried them to liquid heat.

Unable to wait any longer, Harry pushed for entrance. He slipped on the wet tile. Gasping as he slid into Draco, he pulled up, worried he had hurt Draco.

Draco moaned, and then smirked. "What's it feel like, Potter."

"_Everything_."

Draco snickered and moved up.

Harry moaned. Sleek, tight wetness engulfed him, provoking avid demand. He thrust, assailing Draco with hunger and rigorous yearning.

Draco met him thrust for thrust, singing out his emotions and sensations with each poignant plunge.

Draco's music, increased his pleasure. "Draco!" Harry felt his cock tightening, and then the burst of release. Groaning, he delved into Draco's mouth, adding taste to his sensations.

Draco arched to him accepting Harry wholly, sharing his tribute, calling out, "Harry!"

Cold water on his arse. Harry groaned, waved his hand turning the water off. Feathering his fingers across Draco's chest, he whispered, "Intense."

Draco responded by pulling Harry into a deep kiss.

* * *

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

* * *

Review responses, as always are in the order received. Thanks for taking the time - you are priceless. 

**Dan-Rad:** Thanks. It's always great to hear from you. Ghillie Dhu is something I came across when researching legends and myths of UK for something else I'm working on. I'm just taking a page from JKR and using it to suit my needs here. Thanks for taking the time to review. Blessings. LL

**Wicket Willow:** Kewl name. Thanks for the review. Hope I haven't lost everyone's interest because of taking so long to update. Blessings. LL

**Erica Cole:** Thanks. Here's the next segment. Blessings. LL

**_

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer_**: Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. 


	10. Genesis: Twisted Path

**Please Note:** This fic's rating has been upgraded to M/R. It's SLASH of course. ANs and Disclaimer are below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

_**

* * *

**_

"Shut Up & Kiss Me"  
by; imLittleLily

_**Genesis: Twisted Path **_

Harry closed his eyes, blocking the sight before him. He took an inaudible breath and held it tightly. The light behind his eyelids glowed red in reflection of Ron's anger. His breath huffed out. Remus and Tonks were downstairs in the kitchen if he needed them. Ghillie Dhu and Myra had left to go back to the Enchanted Forest in search of yet another ally.

Ron growled. The sound filled the library at Grimmauld Place with a sense of desperate conflict.

With slow deliberation, Harry opened his eyes. Ron stood before him, back stoically braced against the fireplace mantel, still mussed from his escapade at the Wraith's Lair. His charmed hair flowed to his shoulders, sticking out at odd angles around his face. The pupils of Ron's eyes glared, enlarged bringing the memory of the black lake in Voldemort's cave to the forefront of Harry's mind. He allowed the intensity of his own glare to penetrate Ron's roiling anger. "You said you'd be here."

Ron's jaw tightened as he swiveled his face from Harry to focus on Draco. He bristled, stepping away from the shelter of the oak mantel. Harry was sure that Ron's freckles had blended into one large spot of anger. Ron swallowed, his fists clenching. With one word, he said it all. "Betrayal."

Hermione moved forward. "Ron, please…"

Ron roared, "No, Hermione!" Breathing raggedly, he hissed through his teeth, menacing Draco from his current position. "Harry was obsessed with you all year. I shoulda known." He sneered, raking Draco with venom filled eyes.

Harry shook his head at Hermione in an attempt to get her to back down for now. He was sure this was between him and Ron—well, yeah, Draco was apart of that equation. Ron's anger just needed to be worked through. Harry was sure eventually they would work it out.

Ron's hand came up quickly. "Levicorpus!" he roared.

Harry jumped forward, his heart twisting.

Draco was able to deflect the jinx; jumping to the side, he moved a chair between himself and Ron's ferocious emotions.

Missing his target only fed the flames of Ron's anger. "Sectum—"

Harry roared as his heart twisted violently once again. He saw only red within his vision—blood blending with water into grotesque shapes. "Expelliarmus!" Moaning Myrtle's cries echoed within his mind from the memory of the first time he used the Sectumsempra curse.

Hermione's voice cut the atmosphere along with Harry's. "Ron! No!"

Harry gasped sharply; memory, vision and emotions spinning in a vortex as Ron's wand landed in front of him. It blurred through moisture.

Draco rushed forward, his wand falling from his right hand. "Harry!"

Harry tried to catch his breath—it was lost somewhere outside his lungs. He didn't know why there was so much going on with his heart every time someone tried to hurt Draco. He knew only that its intensity was growing by leaps and bounds. Hands over his heart, he shook his head in response to Draco's voice, which sounded rather far away. He moaned and collapsed toward Draco, remembering the way he had shaken uncontrollably in a crimson pool of his own blood.

Draco knelt before him, trying to get him to focus. "Harry…"

Ron stepped forward with two determined steps and swung back. His fist found Draco's jaw, making a cracking sound at impact. "Twisted perv!"

Draco yelled in pain. Harry's voice echoed its surprise and anguish.

Hermione stepped forward, pushed to defend her friend. Her wand came up as she said with her own brand of ruthlessness, "_Stupefy_."

Ron fell bonelessly to the carpet without another sound.

Hermione pushed Ron to the side and moved to Harry's head. "Draco, what's happening?"

Draco moaned, shaking his head, apparently not ready to speak yet. He shook his head again, trying to clear it.

Hermione frowned at Draco as his lithe fingers moved over porcelain skin and pointed chin—the skin already darkening into a bruise. She shook her own head and reached for Harry to pull him to sit up. "Harry. Harry, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

With a gut retching groan, Harry pulled himself up onto the armchair. "Don't know…weird…" He bent forward, putting his head on his knees trying to focus on Draco's reassuring hands on his shoulder. He could begin to feel Draco's heart slowing down to a more normal pace. He sighed and took several deep breaths.

Hermione was not giving up yet. "Harry. What's going on. Do you need me to get Dobby or Remus?"

Harry pulled his head up, pushing his shaking fingers through messy locks. His own hair felt strange between his digits. Everything shook uncontrollably. He managed to give her a vague whimper. "'Mione, Dobby."

Dobby popped in without any contribution from her. Taking in the scene before him, he wagged his ears and stepped up on, and then over Ron. "You is well, Mister Harry Potter?"

Harry groaned. "Water, Dobby…bring me a drink?"

Dobby vanished only to return quickly with Winky in tow. He handed Harry a tall glass of water, and then with a glare, he took a pitcher of ice water from Winky and dumped it on Ron's prone figure, making sure to souse his face thoroughly.

With an angry sputter, Ron sat up and proceeded to roar at Dobby. "Wha'd yeh do that for?"

Dobby snapped his fingers, silencing Ron as if he were Mrs. Black.

Scraping at his throat in panic, Ron made to stand up only to slip when his foot made contact with a wet spot on the rug. Silent anger, panic and growing frustration created a caricature of Ron's projecting emotions.

Hermione crossed her arms, tucking her fists away at her elbows in a blatant show of putting away her weapon of choice. "Harrumph."

Finally, standing, only after knocking a table over, Ron glared through dripping water and clumps of wet red hair. He stomped angrily up the stairs and slammed the door to his bedroom. It opened once more, and then banged for added effect. Phineas Negellus slipped from his portrait to go keep an eye on him.

Harry grunted when he saw Sirius' grandfather leave. The old man had been acting strangely since Dumbledore's death. If Harry didn't know any better, he would've thought the man liked him and was protecting him. "Mfft…" Harry's attention moved to Draco's fingers, caressing him in an effort to get his attention. Harry swallowed the emotions bunched up in his throat and whispered, "I'm okay." He leaned into Draco's hand, seeking solace.

"Harry," Hermione's voice came through with stubborn insistence. "What's going on?"

Harry's shoulder came up in response. He moaned painfully and sat back against the chair for support. "I don't know." He paused, eyes locked with Draco's. "Every time someone tries to hurt Draco…"

"What?"

Draco reached for Harry as he answered Hermione's question. "It's his heart. It flutters and twists."

Hermione's brows puckered in frustration.

Draco squeezed his shoulder and leaned in for a quick kiss. "The only reason I know is because I can feel it, too."

Hermione found the sofa a sudden comfort. "What do you mean?" She looked from one to the other, expecting an answer.

"The first time…" Harry paused and swallowed some more of Dobby's ice water, "was when Remus…er…"

Draco sat on the arm of the chair and interrupted, "Hehem…"

Hermione's brows rose sharply, eyes flashing.

Harry felt heat on his cheeks and ducked his head slightly. "Well… Anyway, that was the first time. Its…"

"Harry…"

"What, 'Mione?"

Hermione stood and moved to the closest bookcase. She began running her finger along the book spines, muttering under her breath. "Here. It's in here," she said with authority, turning back to face them.

Draco stood, approaching her with caution.

Hermione shook her head, tsking him. "I'm on your side, Draco. Sure, it's a bit surprising, but…" She shrugged and flipped the large tome open. "When two wizards are mated," she read as she pulled a lock of hair behind her ear and continued, "it is not uncommon to share a heart beat. Some believe that such a gift will strengthen both the love and magic of the couple. The gift is _not_ gender specific." Hermione turned the book to face Draco, pointing to the passage.

Draco took the book, looking down with realization that it was one of the many found in the Potter family vault. He closed it, reading the cover, _Genesis: Twisted Path or Not?_ Grunting, he looked up at Harry, perplexed.

A lightening bolt shot through Harry. "That's it…" Realization encapsulated him as he stood on shaky legs and made his way to Draco, taking the book from him. " Myra said… And there were the… Wow…" Harry allowed the sense of amazement to tickle him as he ran his now steady hand through his hair, ignoring that the action made it stand on end.

Hands on her hips, Hermione said, "Harrumph. Myra said what?"

Harry moved his hand down and over the burgundy leather cover, chewing his lower lip. "She said I glow," he said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Ghillie thinks it will work to our advantage…being mated, that is…" Another realization dawned. "Fire," he breathed.

Hermione approached Harry and began to circle around, studying him closely.

Draco stepped back, blond brows quirked high, observing her as she scrutinized Harry.

"Do you think, Harry," Hermione said insistently, "you could stick with one thing at a time? You know, I think Myra was right. You do glow." Her eyes raked over Draco, and then she smirked. "You, too."

Draco blushed and moved away to replace the book on its shelf.

Harry leaned back on the table and then pulled himself to sit upon it. "Ghillie said it'd make us stronger." His thoughts traveled back over the last year. "Draco, I believe…"

"Humm?"

Harry locked his eyes with Draco's. "To be honest…I—I…well, I thought." He released a breath of exasperation. "That day in the boy's bathroom. When I—" Harry's speech stopped abruptly. "I thought it was guilt," he murmured low. "Guilt at what that curse did. I realize now…"

Draco pulled his lower lip in, locking it between his teeth. He swallowed harshly and then pulled his eyes away. "Yeah. That was the first time…"

Hermione pulled Harry's attention. "What do you mean, Harry?"

Harry stared down at his open hand. He moved it, flexing his fingers and holding it up high before his face. "I thought it was because of shock at the blood. Draco's blood was everywhere…my heart seized up and…"

Draco shook his head roughly. "Harry…"

"I was horrified. I thought I killed my heart…"

"No, you didn't."

"Draco…"

"You didn't kill me."

Harry sighed as he allowed his legs to swing in hyperactivity. "Your blood was everywhere. Snape came in and it took several tries to get the bleeding stopped. I…"

"Harry, let it go." Draco set his jaw stubbornly as he glared.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, not to change the subject. Harry, what did you mean about fire?"

Harry's expression changed to sadness of a different kind. "Dumbledore said that fire is the only way to fight the Inferi. That's how we got away when we were in the cave. His fire held them at bay. Remember?"

Chewing her lip, Hermione gave Draco a quick glance.

"Hermione, Draco is my mate. I've told him everything."

Draco tensed, waiting for her response.

"Hermione," Harry reiterated sternly.

Hermione sighed and finally nodded. "I understand, Harry. I guess that still doesn't answer all my questions about fire."

"Mum wrote," Harry explained, "'May the Light Shine Forth' in her BOS. She expanded upon that for the password at the Potter vault—'through the flames of the phoenix.' FIRE, Hermione."

Draco stepped in to assist with the explanation. "Through fire, we'll be able to not only be stronger, but we will be able to destroy the remaining Horcruxes."

Hermione began pulling books from the shelves. Someone unfamiliar with her methods may have thought the process haphazard. They would have been wrong. She pulled one tome on phoenixes down from a top shelf, _Genesis: Twisted Path or Not?_ again and four dealing with Elemental magick found their way to the table. The scraping of chair legs signaled the beginning of serious preparations. Parchment levitated from a desk drawer along with fresh quills.

Harry grunted, shaking his head. Reaching for _Genesis_, he said, "The day at the lake with you and Ron…you know…when you said you weren't going anywhere. I remember thinking that no matter what happens, the path would most likely become twisted, but in my heart I knew only a lift and peace." He snorted and shook with laughter. "Then I encountered you by the lake." He leaned forward and gave Draco a kiss, tonguing him thoroughly and pulling him closer.

Hermione coughed.

Harry pulled away with a laugh. "It's actually been like that from the first time in Madam Malkin's that first day. A genesis or beginning of a twisted path. Remember?" he asked, placing his forehead against Draco's.

"Yeah…" Draco breathed.

* * *

Harry fiddled with his quill, pulling its barbs through his fingers as he read. Footfalls brought his attention up from _Fire's Historical Cleansings_.

Ron stood in the archway to the hall wearing a Weasley red glare. His face traveled from Hermione who was peacefully chewing on her sugarquill while immersed in her study to Draco who held Ron's angry gaze without flinching. Draco's lack of fear brought Ron's arms up where he crossed them protectively across his chest. He stiffened his posture to let them know he was still angry.

Harry swallowed his own emotions and asked calmly, "Are you going to join us?"

Ron's jaw muscles clenched.

Draco tapped Harry's foot under the table.

Hermione said, "Harrumph."

Ron flashed her a silent glare.

Harry leaned forward on his elbows, scowling. "Is there a problem?"

Draco bit his lip, shaking silently.

Harry arched a brow at him because Ron pulled his lower lip in and then blew air out furiously.

Draco finally let a laugh out, and then ducked when Ron raised his wand from his sleeve.

"Ron," Harry growled.

Draco, still laughing, said, "He still can't speak. If Dobby is up to his old tricks, he won't remove the jinx until Ron is ready to apologize."

"Really?" Harry stood. "Are you ready to apologize to Draco? We don't have time to wait around for you to finish your temper tantrum."

Ron strode into the library, pulled a chair out roughly and sat without looking at Draco. He reached for a book, _Genesis: Twisted Path or Not,_ and began reading.

Hermione leaned in close, opened to a page and guided Ron's attention to a specific passage. While he read, she took his fingers between hers and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Ron responded by chewing his lip as he focused on the words before him.

* * *

Harry closed the bedchamber door firmly; making sure the ward was secure. "Some day, huh? Who would of thought. Even I didn't think Ron would go off that bad." He glanced at Draco, wondering what his private reaction would be.

Draco sat on the end of the bed and began pulling his shoes off. "I'm more intrigued by the 'twisted path.' Much of what they said in _Genesis_ is completely new to me. We never had anything like that in the Malfoy library."

Harry found himself fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. "Why do you suppose that is. I thought some of the spells and concepts in it seemed to be Dark Arts."

"Not exactly," Draco replied absently as he pulled his tee over his head. "Besides, we had written works of all genres—not just evil wizard machinations." He smirked, his eyes flashing with rising humor. "Twisted path—Flourish & Blotts before second year."

Harry scowled. That was when Lucius Malfoy had passed possession of Tom Riddle's diary to Ginny. "What about it? Are you trying to—"

"NO. This isn't about _him_." Draco sighed with a shake of his head. "I was upstairs watching you over the balcony rail. When I started down the stairs, I saw a book. _The Next Generation of Wiz Wizards_. Ever hear of it?"

Anger still piqued over old wounds, Harry growled, "No."

"Well, they've heard of you. When I opened it, the page fell to your picture. There was an article telling anyone willing to read it that you were the youngest Seeker in 100 years at Hogwarts and that you smeared Slytherin in your first match, 170 – 60. '_After a spectacular catch of the Snitch by Harry Potter_,' they said." Draco pulled his hand through his hair and lay back against his pillow. "Father had just bought my Hand of Glory even though it infuriated him. That day, I stole a potions book and plundered _The Next Generation of Wiz Wizards_ when I ripped your picture out. You know what they say, the Hand of Glory lights the way for thieves and plunderers. At the bottom of the stairs—_there you were_."

"You ripped my picture out of a book?"

Draco gifted him with a beautiful smile. "It's in _Advanced Potions_, charmed to look like Slughorn. You can check it, if you want. Slug looks like a Buddha sitting on a pouf eating sugared pineapple—which is gross by the way."

Harry snorted, shaking his messy hair as he tried to expel the image of Slughorn's bare rotund belly out of his mind. He moved to the side of the bed and sat. "Second year—Gryffindor v Slytherin—our first game together. That was really something, flying against you under the bleachers with Dobby's Bludger trying to kill me."

Draco went from prone to sitting straight up, shock registering on his face. "Dobby's Bludger? That was Dobby's Bludger? I'll kill him…" He inhaled sharply and yelled, "Dobby!"

In the midst of doubling over with laughter, Harry heard Dobby pop in.

Looking between them, one angry and the other laughing, Dobby wagged his ears worriedly and asked, "Yes, Mister Draco?"

Draco growled and pushed laughing Harry aside. "You tried to kill—"

Harry jumped between them, attempting to gain control of his amusement. "Draco, it's okay. Really. Dobby and I have already had this conversation."

Dobby nodded, shivering in the face of Malfoy wrath.

"I set him free and he promised to never try to save my life again."

"Save your life? He nearly killed you!" Sterling silver eyes flashed with icy fervor. "I ended up with a sore ass and father was so mad he wouldn't let mother send sweets for a month. How does all of _that_ qualify as trying to save _your_ life?" Draco's breathing rasped by this point in his tirade.

"Draco," Harry tried to soothe. "It's water under the bridge. Just think of it as another twist in the path…"

Draco growled from deep in his throat.

Harry reached out and patted his arse. "Poor baby."

Draco pushed his hand away, still glaring at Dobby.

Leaning in, Harry whispered, "I can make it feel better…"

"Potter…"

"Goodbye, Dobby…"

Dobby left with a sharp crack, the only reminder he had even been in the room.

Harry laughed and started again. "Fourth year, the cute little bouncing ferret. I wanted to put you in my pocket. Guess that's why you've spent too much time there lately."

Draco shook off his diminishing anger and flopped back on the bed. "Anytime, Potter," he drawled as he chuckled.

"Yeah, well…what about Potter Stinks."

Chewing his lip in amusement, Draco lifted his shoulder and said through laughter, "Sexy Tiger Incarnate—Nobody's Kink (but) Slytherin Prince's."

"Fuck."

"You woulda seen it on my badge if you got too close."

Harry tried to project his fiercest glare. He failed in the face of Draco's laughter. In an attempt to switch gears, he sneered, "Fifth year Gryffindor v Slytherin Quidditch match—I kicked your ass."

"Ah…the feel of you above me…"

Harry sighed softly and reached forward, his fingers touching Draco in an attempt of atonement. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he traced a faded white scar from Draco's eye to jaw below his ear. He leaned in to lave him lovingly. "Merlin, I'm sorry." Once more, the memory of the crimson horror covering Draco rushed to the forefront of his mind.

Draco swallowed his emotions. "It's okay, Harry…" He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and drew him down for a passionate kiss. Tongues forayed in ecstasy as soft pants began to fill the chamber feeding their raising desires. Draco stretched, impelling their instinctual dance to heated heights.

Harry groaned and pulled away from Draco to drink in the sight of his luminescent skin. Rose tipped nipples puckered under his regard as fingerpads explored.

"Come here," Draco's voice dropped an octave to a husky whisper as he encouraged Harry to return.

Harry shook his head and began to move lower, laving and teasing with his tongue as his fingers circled Draco's eager cock. Tickling with his tongue, he smirked when Draco jumped in reaction to Harry's circling tongue tip in his navel. He blew gently, eliciting shivers and goose bumps.

Draco clasped dark silky locks and thrust his cock in eagerness. "Harry…"

"Humm?" Sudden preoccupation stole his focus as he sucked hard.

"ARRGH!"

Harry pulled away with a pop. A soft incantation later, he spiraled Draco's opening, sharing warmth from the lube they used. He leaned in and breathed across Draco's cock, whispering, "Does it feel good?" His tongue lashed out knowing that Draco was ready.

Draco groaned, thrusting in an effort to encourage faster action.

Harry continued to taste and caress while he fondled, experimenting with pressure on Draco's prostate.

Draco writhed beneath his administration. "Yes," he panted, tightening his hold on Harry.

Harry only knew bliss as he became lost in giving to his lover all the passion he could summon to the surface. He worshipedDraco with his cock, hands and mouth humbled by his impassioned reactions.

* * *

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

**_

* * *

_**

_Hi Everyone. Thanks for taking the time to review. I hope I don't get into trouble with FF, but I find I don't like not responding here to my wonderful reviewers. So here goes..._

_As always, review responses are in the order received. LL_

**Abi2:** Hm...Thanks for reviewing. Writing about these guys has brought so much enjoyment to me. I try to share as much as I can. Now, all we can do is wait for Book 7. Sigh. Blessings. LL

**MsElricAiko:** Thanks for your reviews of chapters 1, 6 & 9. Actually, I really do appreciate you taking to time to let me know you are enjoying. I apologize for the delay in updating this fic. Between rewrite of _Beauty_, this fic and an original...well life has been insane. If you are hungry for more Draco/Harry check out my other fic, _Beauty in Perfection_. There's plenty there--38 chapters of yum. Even though it is being rewritten, I've updated here through chapter 20. Blessings. LL

**Enchantress of the Dark:** I confess that I giggled when I read your review. I admit that I tend to not focus on exactly who is topping. When I first started writing, I thought it was because I was worried about upsetting readers. (Harry actually marks Draco in _Beauty_, but he isn't the topper there either.) Then about 3/4 the way through _Beauty_, I came to understand that neither one of these guys tops. They are both more into the sharing aspect. This may be influenced by my research into frot or my own wishful desire for soulmate entities. Sigh...oh well...love isn't really ever perfect... The guys usually guide the story (believe me...when I argue with them--writer's block rears its ugly head.) so I just follow along. Thanks for taking the time to review. Blessings. LL

**Katsu Kitsune:** Thanks for the Christmas pocky. :) Draco has 'come out' to close friends, however, he still has to be in hiding from Death Eaters. I appreciate your review and certainly hope that the story keeps on coming. The balance scales between sanity/insanity often tips to one side or the other--unfortunately this shows up in my writing. Hope you enjoy this next chapter--soon we must focus on Horcruxes. Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

_**

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. 


	11. Operation FireEater: Pt 1 Picaro

**Please Note:** This fic's rating has been upgraded to M/R. It's SLASH of course. Review Responses and Disclaimer are below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

_**

* * *

**_

"Shut Up & Kiss Me"  
by; imLittleLily

**_Operation FireEater: Part One, Picaro_**

The door of Eeylops Owl Emporium opened, admitting a tall wizard covered completely in black robes, no skin visible beneath the shroud. Owls hooted, annoyed by the sudden bright afternoon sunlight washing the shop's atmosphere. Gloomy dimness returned just before the latch clicked signaling closure. Harry, under a glamour charm approached the witch behind the counter, nodding in greeting without revealing his face.

Apparently in a fowl mood, she glared. "What cha want?" Her eyes raked over him, stopping on Harry's hands as he placed them on the wood surface between them.

Harry, able to see through the charmed hood, tilted his head toward the back. "I'm interested in your latest shipment of owls. I understand you have some common barn owls newly delivered."

Distain dripped from her in response. "Yeh, the cheap ones."

Harry tapped the counter with his be-ringed fingers. "Cheap and mundane—that's what I want. Perhaps I should journey down Knockturn Alley instead?"

She snarled, motioning for him to follow her as she made her way back to the slumbering birds in the back room.

Harry entered the back chamber with caution. He began to appraise the different owls that lined the walls on wood perches. Some were plain brown while several had varied markings of black and white. He paused in front of one who pulled its head from under its wing and blinked at him with black eyes.

""Too unique,"" Draco hissed from his pocket.

Harry released a soft breath. Turning slightly, he noticed that the witch was watching him closely with narrowed eyes. Raising his hand to pet the owl, he whispered, "Sorry, he's right." He moved on down the line in search of a more common and thus more discreet bird.

The owl hooted at his back and ruffled his feathers.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and stopped abruptly. He turned on his heel. "Picaro."

The owl flew to him and rested on his forearm.

""Harry…""

"This one will do…"

The witch approached him, eyeing the bird with caution. "He's a real mean one. I should warn you about him. He nearly kilt one of the smaller birds." She searched for Harry's face in the black fabric. "'Course maybe you don't care…"

"I said this one will do." Harry allowed Picaro to move to his shoulder. "I would also like a cage and cover, four boxes of owl treats and one bottle of tonic."

The witch's shoulder lifted as though relinquishing responsibility for the rogue owl and led the way out of the back room. "We have three different sizes of cages." She waved to the right, allowing Harry to pick the one he preferred while she collected the treats and tonic from behind the counter, placing them in a brown sack. Next, she pulled a preprinted form on parchment from under the register. "We'll need to fill this new form out. Ministry requires registration of all birds now."

Harry stared at the parchment. He jingled his galleons in his pocket and said firmly, "That won't be necessary."

The witch snorted and tried to force a quill into Harry's hand.

Picaro, deciding he did not like her so close to his new master, snapped his beak harshly and flapped his wings.

"It's the law," she insisted.

Draco hissed from his pocket.

Picaro squawked angrily, still flapping, sending several loose feathers to the counter and floor.

Harry said, "Shh, here get in your cage…it's only temporary…til we get home."

Disgruntled, Picaro went into the large cage, puffed up and owl muttering with annoyance.

Harry settled him in and covered the cage securely with a large heavy-duty black cloth he had chosen. Finally satisfied, he returned his attention to the witch behind the counter. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his moneybag. He was about to do something he had never done before. He paid close attention to the fact that the witch was watching his movements with a rising sense of greed. Good. "Here's the deal," he said with firm determination. "I'll give you three times the owl's value without the paperwork. With the paperwork—no sale." Harry began to pull galleons out, lining them up neatly on the counter before the witch.

"Scrim—"

"Doesn't need to know." Harry clinked several galleons on the counter to emphasis his point. Then he paused for dramatic effect.

Draco snickered in his pocket.

Then the witch watched as Harry laid three more galleons down. Her breathing visibly quickened. She clenched her jaw, looked for Harry's face again and finally reached forward for the money. When her fingers made contact with the first galleon, Harry picked Picaro's cage up and turned in a swirl of billowing robes. At the door, he said, without turning around, "Good afternoon."

* * *

Draco stared at the owl Harry had insisted on purchasing. He shook his head in frustration. "This is crazy, Harry. He's too noticeable. A black owl with white markings? Bloody hell, he's wearing a white mask. Did you realize that?" 

Picaro's black eyes blinked up at him as if to say, "Well duh, of course he noticed." He preened, emphasizing the point of understanding between master and bird.

Harry smirked and didn't hold back his laugh. "Yeah, like a Zorro mask except it's white. That's why I called him Picaro...means rogue. _Draco_, no one is ever going to believe Harry Potter would have an owl like _that_."

Draco released a huff of exasperation and finally pulled a chair from the table and sat. "I guess there's no sense in arguing about it. You two seem to have bonded. Just wait till Hedwig gets back from Ghillie Dhu, she's gonna have owlets."

"Naw, she'll be fine. I already told her that I need another owl because she's so beautiful." Harry sat across from Draco and pulled a parchment closer. He began to write. He paused when he finished, chewing his lip, contemplating the note before him.

Draco leaned forward, reaching for the parchment.

Harry passed it over. "You're sure this will work?"

"Yes. She'll understand." Draco took his wand from his sleeve and folded the parchment over twice. Tapping with the end, he whispered, "Ferocitis." The note sealed itself with wax embossed by an imprint of a snake.

"Won't the snake be obvious?"

"No," Draco answered. "Picaro isn't going to be intercepted. Remember, he has a reputation to maintain. Don't you, boy? There's also the fact that only three people can see the snake, she can _see_ it and we can see it."

Picaro ruffled his feathers in agreement and hopped over to Draco where he waited patiently as he attached the missive to his leg.

"Okay. If that's all, Picaro should be leaving." Harry stretched his arm out and watched as his new owl climbed up onto it. He stood, walked to the closest window and released Picaro to the early evening. "Safe journey," he said.

Picaro called out as his wings caught a breeze.

Harry watched him fly over the rooftops with a sense of relief. Their plans would soon begin to take shape.

* * *

Outside the wide double window, white lightening split the black sky with angry flashes followed closely by the rumbling vibrations of thunder. Jagged energy spiked through Narcissa Malfoy as she pulled her heavy terry robe closer across her breasts and released her wet blonde hair from its green velour towel. The sight before her brought on a sense of foreboding, even stronger than the one she felt after Lucius' arrest and incarceration in Azkaban. Dark memories of Death Eaters congregating in her drawing room, laughing drunkenly despite their so-called higher birth, made her shiver. 

The absence of Lucius brought forth silence within the walls of Malfoy Manor. Only a few of her female friends had come to call in the wake of the scandal. Now, no one came. Her reflection in the shiny black glass of the window was her only companion tonight. Her breath hitched—Severus. Trembling fingers rose to touch his spot, just above her cleavage slightly to left. Fingerpads circled the tiny red rosebud embraced by a snake, painted there by loving hands. The Half-Blood Prince. Lucius had never known its origin.

It was not that she did not love Lucius Malfoy. In fact, like the other complications of her life, she did love him—very deeply. He was not her first love, however. There was always something about your first—so fresh and new—titillating in all of its extremes. Being sixteen only brought in a more adventurous excitement for young desire. Your first lover always carries a part of you until the day he dies.

The lump in her throat would not go down when she swallowed. Its power gave her a fear that it would grow to explosion point. Icy looking tears glazed her cheeks. Her breath beginning to rasp from grief, Narcissa lowered her lids to take away the sight of her mournful reflection. Closed eyes revealed a flash of love's expression, sending her on a pirouette into the past….

Severus groaned and sat in the chair behind him with a sigh of resignation. He threw his head back and closed his eyes.

Knowing him since they were students at Hogwarts themselves, Narcissa smiled. She knew he was thinking, maybe, if he could not see the disaster, it would vanish. So much for being a powerful Occlumens and courageous double agent. Narcissa motioned to Draco that it was fine to leave. She would take care of Severus, soothe and calm his nerves.

Draco nodded, picked up his shirt, pulled it on without closing the buttons, and pulled his robes over it. He leaned over to kiss his mother on her upturned cheek and exited the Potion Master's chambers.

Narcissa turned to Sev and said softly, "He's gone." She reached out, touched his cheek, caressing it, and then his forehead. Severus liked it when she massaged his temples and forehead. That always seemed to help his frequent headaches. She took a seat on his lap and proceeded to work circular motions across his forehead using steady pressure with her thumbs.

He moaned softly from his throat and finally spoke. "This is a disaster. Contrary to what Draco says, the Dark Lord will be very angry. We have been working on these plans for months. Now it's shot to hell. Did you know that you have the hands of an angel?"

"Humm," she leaned closer, increasing the pressure of the small circles, moving up into his hair. "What do you know about this latest failure?"

"I don't really know that much; at least not what he is up to. Draco has a habit of disappearing for hours at a time. Albus put a tracking charm on him. It lasted all of five minutes. Somehow, he knew and removed it. The left side seems to be worse today." He injected as he finally began relaxing enough to move his hands from the arms of the chair to her thigh and back.

Cissa moved into the hand on her back but did not stop with his massage; instead, she focused more on the left side.

Severus studied her through hooded eyes and finally asked, "Why are you wearing Muggle jeans and shirt? Is this the new Cissa?"

She laughed softly. "Not really, I was supposed to be getting fitted for new robes; I like to dress simply when the designers come to the Manor. It keeps them from being distracted. At least it used to." She frowned slightly when she remembered an earlier experience with them. "Maybe I should convert; start wearing them more often." She teased by leaning closer, allowing her breasts to brush up against him and asked in a breathy voice, "What do you think?"

A low growl was the only verbal response she received because he promptly buried his face within the softness before him His hand slid up beneath her short tee seeking and finding warmth and solace.

"Sev?"

"Humm?"

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in the bedroom?"

In one fluid motion, the Potions Master was standing with her in his arms and headed to his bedchamber. "I was beginning to think you would never ask," he said as they passed through the door.

She smiled; she liked it when he played at being so cool, calm and collected. She knew better; there was nothing cool about this man. She leaned her head in and bit his neck, lightly at first. By the time they reached the bed, her hands unfastened his shirt and he already had a pretty little red mark on his neck. She smiled into his skin, blowing and licking the new mark causing him to growl with suppressed passion. He clutched her tighter and collapsed back onto the bed with her over him. Musical laughter escaped as she began disrobing the knight below her. She snapped her fingers and music began to play. The music had a pulsing, throbbing beat and made one feel as though they were soaring to great heights. She allowed her laughter to intermingle with the beat as she looked down at Severus, moving to the resonance throughout the chamber.

"You are a tease, Ciss," he said as he reached to pull her down.

She avoided his hands by pulling them away from their goal. She sent her pointed tongue out and licked the fingers she stopped in mid-flight. Her white teeth nipped him as her hips swayed to the beat. "I don't think I tease you _enough_." She pulled the hem of her tee shirt up. He reached for her again. She smacked his hand away. "Keep that up and you will find yourself tied to the bed, _darling,_" she said, pulling her tee shirt over her head.

Obsidian eyes drank in the site of her bare breasts. Sev moaned, "Damnit, Ciss, you really need to work on your control issues." His hands spread on each of her thighs; apparently, he could to touch her there. He thrust upwards seeking contact that was more intimate.

Narcissa was able to channel her insatiable need of him through every pore of her being. Severus attempted again to touch her pert breasts only to find her threat carried out. She bound his hands to the headboard with silk scarves conjured from thin air. She smirked down at him feeling heightened mischievousness.

"Cissss…a…oo…fuck…"

She cut his words off, teasing with her breast just out of reach. Laughter bubbled up as he bucked beneath her trying to better his position.

"…_mmmnn…_Cissss…"

Narcissa screamed—her throat and lungs near bursting, she continued to vent her emotions. The vision of her lover, Severus Snape changed before her closed eyes from insatiable passion to one of crimson death. Thrashing at the sudden shocking change behind her eyelids, Narcissa jerked and found herself on the Persian carpet staring up at an apparition on the other side of the black window glass. She gasped and scurried back, putting distance between her and the window.

It pecked at the glass insistently, wanting in.

Shaking to her marrow, she stood with determination, trying to slow her ragged breathing. Why the hell would someone have a black owl with a white mask. She shuddered, staring out at its wet persistence.

Tap…tap…tap. The owl glared at her.

Narcissa's eyes moved to her own reflection. Wet and bedraggled herself, she had no room for judgment. Apparently, she had passed out on the carpet and been there for quite some time. Tangles marred her usually smooth hair and dark circles beneath deep grey eyes gave her the look of a wraith. The only thing of beauty before her was Sev's red rosebud just over her heartbeat.

She stepped forward and snapped the window open. "Well, come in. It's raining," she said belligerently.

The owl flew in through the open window and landed on her dressing table.

Narcissa hissed angrily at him and approached with caution. It was bad enough the foul creature had nearly succeeded in scaring her to death, now he was messing her personal toiletries up.

The owl snapped his beak at her almost as though telling her to take her delivery.

"Be still. I can't get the knot." She struggled unsuccessfully until giving up and reaching for some small scissors in her drawer. Finally free of his burden, the owl flew to the top of her wardrobe and took up residence there, apparently either waiting for a response or refusing to go back out into the storm. At that moment, lightening split the sky heralding a sound like a gunshot. Narcissa jumped involuntarily and went to the window. One of the outbuildings glowed from the strike. Growling, she said firmly, "Maxy!"

Maxy popped in behind her. "We is already there, mis'is." He motioned to the window where now the fire could be seen growing at a rapid rate despite the wet grounds.

Narcissa rubbed her face and forehead, coming to a stop on her tangled hair, sighing, she said, "All right, Maxy. Thank you."

The house elves still unaccustomed to the cool politeness of her treatment since Lucius' incarceration often showed surprise at her change in attitude. Maxy was not included in this. His lips split wide in a smile from ear to ear. "You is needing anything else, mis'is? I could send Flur to help."

"No thank you, Maxy. Goodnight."

Maxy bowed deeply and popped out to go check on the fire.

She watched as the elves gained control of the fire, put it completely out and began to leave the smoldering ruin. This wasn't the first fire at Malfoy Manor, therefore, the elves knew what to do. She should have known they would be on top of the situation. Narcissa's eyes dropped to the folded parchment on her dresser. With slow deliberation, she reached for it, unsure of its contents or purpose. She knew of no one who owned such a horrifying owl. She supposed it could be a new purchase of some Death Eater—a sick joke as far as she was concerned.

The owl must have sensed her trepidation because he hooted mournfully at her.

She swallowed her fear and turned the parchment over. A band tightened around her heart like a vice. She froze. "Ferocitis." The band exploded. With shaking hands, she whispered, "Sweet Merlin." There was only one person who would send her this. One person who knew that Ferocitis was her son's way of smirking at the world—summed up—arrogance, courage and untamed spirit in a _bad sense_. Just like Malfoy meant bad faith, Draco added his own embellishment. Ferocitis.

She ripped the wax seal away from the parchment and opened the missive with eagerness. This was the first word she had of him since that night in the cemetery.

_Seek Nemeton. _

_Green is the color of FireEater._

_No. 9…Noon at Night_

_Perendie_

Her knees wobbled.

* * *

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

_

* * *

Hi Everyone. Thanks for taking the time to review. I hope I don't get into trouble with FF, but I find I don't like not responding here to my wonderful reviewers. So here goes..._

_As always, review responses are in the order received. LL_

**Dark Enchantress: **Draco demanding? Giggle, yet again. I like him demanding, however not in a submissive whiny sort of way. That's probably because I see him as being stronger then most people portray him. Sure, he'll argue, steal and sometimes harass Harry, but those are his _lovable_ qualities. Harry knows all this—now, anyway. When I first wrote today's scene, I worried they would end up in a fight. Naw. I did skip the slashy yum this chapter…there's a reason for that. :wink: I wouldn't want my readers to think I'm becoming repetitive. Hehehe. Anyway, thanks so much for your review. I hope my reviewers realize just how priceless they are. Blessings. LL

**Natasha AKA Tash** Hey, Tash, where ya been? Boy, it was good to hear from you. I can't claim inspiration all on my own. The last chapter came to me after I reread HBP. JKR wrote Harry thinking about a "Twisted Path" on the very last page. Then I just pick and choose which episodes she wrote and turn them on their ear. You know, make them slashy. :grin: Oh what fun it is… Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know you still stop by occasionally. I feel like you are an old friend. Blessings Always. LL

**Katsu Kitsune**Hi. These guys knock me on the head if they don't like the way I portray them. Believe me, this is the only thing I can do that lets me get away with saying, "I hear voices and sometimes they tell what to do." Giggle. "Ow! Damn it, Harry. Bugger off! Go shag Draco—we have to make up for not getting it on this segment! Whew, he's gone…" Hehehe Draco just mouthed, "Thanks." Thanks for reviewing. You are priceless. Blessings. LL

**_

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. 


	12. Operation FireEater: Pt 2 Godric's Hollo

**Please Note:** This fic's rating has been upgraded to M/R. It's SLASH of course. Review Responses and Disclaimer are below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

_This one is dedicated to Enchantress of the Dark. (g) She'll know why…Enjoy. LL_

_**

* * *

**_

"Shut Up & Kiss Me"  
by; imLittleLily

_Operation FireEater: Part Two, Godric's Hollow_

"Scarhead!"

Harry chortled. Unaffected by Draco's yell, he swooped through the center hoop at the western end of the Quidditch pitch on Hogwarts' grounds. He swiveled his head and tossed a challenging grin at him.

Draco growled, leaned down on his broom and sped across the pitch in pursuit.

Gossamer gold wings, moving fast ahead of them, held their attention. Harry leaned into the summer breeze, intent on his goal. Get the Snitch before Draco. Their surroundings had held their focus only briefly after arrival. The white marble tomb glistened; however, it did not garner their attention.

Harry reached his hand forward, anticipation flying in his gut. He chewed his lip in concentration.

Draco growled once more and body shoved him. "No way, Potter."

Harry, clasping the handle of his broom, dove. With a tight spin, he went into the Wronski Feint, headed for the ground. Draco remained hot on his broom tail.

They skimmed the ground in unison and pulled their brooms up together, aimed for the sky. Draco apparently caught sight of the Snitch once more. He made a beeline for the Slytherin side of the pitch.

Harry raced after him, flying faster than he had ever flown before. The wind through his hair gave him a heightened sense of freedom. Draco's back in front of him was like a beacon. The muscles in his face relaxed despite his inner urge to surge forward in hot pursuit. Draco was awesome from this angle. Never mind. He was awesome from any angle. It was a good thing this wasn't a real match—distraction rattled him. Harry gave his head a fierce shake and took off. He caught up with Draco, pulling up to his right.

Draco smirked and leaned for the golden orb.

Harry grunted from his solar plexus and raised his elbow sharply. Contact with Draco sent a thrill to his heart. He knew Draco felt it.

Draco roared and shoved back. Knees bumping and shoulders colliding, neither would give up the chase.

The Snitch danced away.

Harry laughed, sending the sound through the summer air across the empty stands.

Draco, annoyance registered on his face, reached forward and grabbed Harry's robe front. With ferocious aggression, he pulled Harry forward, nearly unseating him from his broom. Lips collided as the mood of the game changed. Two tongues danced eagerly, ecstatic at their reunion.

Harry pulled away, breathless. He pushed his forehead against Draco's as he tried to catch his breath. "The Snitch," he murmured, voice laced with hunger.

Draco bit him. "You can buy a new…"

Harry tongued his voice to silence. They glided to the green grass of the pitch, lip-locked, dropping onto its lusciousness when within falling distance. Harry grunted when they landed and rolled, hands flashing in fast movements. He wanted to feel Draco's porcelain skin. Ah, there it was. He stilled. Smoothness against his palm brought him into the moment. Harry rested above Draco, eyes locked, allowing the scent of their mingled bodies to wash over him. Movement resumed when he found Draco's nip beneath his questing fingers, he moaned as the sensual feel of its puckered skin sent lightening to his cock. He rocked his hips, expressing his need with simple movement.

Draco smirked beneath him. With a sudden upheaval, they began to roll and wrestle for dominance. Grunts and moans, interspersed with curses filled the pitch. Draco came out on top, the victor.

Harry groaned, reaching up. "Draco…"

"What, Potter…?"

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's silky hair. He didn't want to talk. Instead, he clasped tightly and pulled Draco down to him while arching up, encouraging hands to explore him. Clothing began to land in the grass. The feel of green blades teased his back. He saw only the azure blue sky above him as Draco journeyed down his chest leaving gifts of tingles and shag tags in the wake of his delectable mouth. Harry groaned in need as Draco's fingers attacked his jeans to rid himself of any obstructions. He entwined his fingers within Draco's nimbus again and tightened his hold. Carnivorous delight swirled in his gut when cool moisture surrounded his erection. He thrust, calling out when his cockhead met the back of Draco's throat.

Draco's tongue spiraled around Harry, stirring feral need to the surface. Draco pulled away with a pop and a lick.

A summer breeze moved over him tantalizing, yet bringing the realization of Draco's absence. "Ahhh…." Harry yelled opening his eyes, seeking Draco.

"I'm here…" Draco ravaged his neck as he brought their hardness into contact.

Harry hissed through his teeth, the feel of Draco's skin on his frenulum, heated his need to heightened frenzy. With a heartrending cry, he thrust upward pushing them both deeply into passion's dance.

The force of Draco's passion consumed them.

Harry came back from bliss with realization that Draco's weight had shifted up and away. He forced his eyes open. Draco's smile was…it took his breath away, astounding him. Draco's laugh tickled across his chest and seemed to spiral until it landed within his heart. With deliberate slowness, he raised his hand and pushed eager fingers through Draco's silky hair. "You're a mess."

Draco merely leaned down and kissed him. "That…"

"Humm…" Harry breathed, nibbling on lips swelling from heated shagging.

Draco nipped him. "That," he paused to lick Harry's pulse point, "was the culmination of five years of Quidditch battles on the pitch and…"

Laughter started in Harry's stomach and began to shake its way up and out.

Draco joined him. "And neither one of us caught the Snitch. Best damn battle to date—"

Harry pulled Draco down, taking his lower lip between his teeth. He pressed slightly, pulling a growl out of Draco. With a quick flicking tease of his tongue Harry, released him. "You're such a romantic."

Draco shoved. "Gagh, Potter. You're such a Gryffindor."

"Yeah, and you're a romantic Slytherin. Who knew?" Harry's singsong voice teased while he pulled his tee over his head and smoothed the soft cotton down. A shot of glee went through him as he continued, "My birthday present _and_ who could forget…Sexy Tiger Incarnate—Nobody's Kink (but) Slytherin Prince's."

Draco swirled his robes out around himself and settled them on his shoulders. "That just means I'm a pervy Slytherin, Potter," he said, reaching down for his Nimbus 2001. It shrunk to fit in the palm of his hand and he deposited it within an inside pocket.

Harry snickered, leering at Draco, he said, "Come on. Take my hand, we're late."

"I'm not your bitch, _Potter_."

Laughter bubbled up once more, stepping forward, Harry grabbed Draco's robe front. He pulled him hard, stopping just shy of contact with his mouth. "It's a good thing, too, because I'm not interested in having one. I want _you_." He pushed ahead into a lip-lock as they spun around.

They landed on a hillside, stumbling and laughing. Harry rolled and came to a stop at a pair of feet booted in black leather. He looked up and stood with one swift movement unable to wipe the merriment from his countenance.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Draco gasped. "We're not supposed to be able to Apparate from Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head and brushed his robes free of leaves. "We didn't. Hey, Ghillie."

Ghillie Dhu stood before them, black brow arched so high it distorted his forehead. It was obvious he observed their dishevelment. "I don't even want to know."

Draco smirked and motioned to the circle of trees at the foot of the hill. "Shouldn't we get started?"

Harry began walking, however, over his shoulder he threw out the comment, "I told you that you look a mess." Smugness felt wonderful as Draco's glare burned his back. He lifted his shoulder, confident there would be no retaliation—_yet_. Oh yeah, the devious Slytherin would stew—to absolute pervy perfection. Harry wondered which it would be, tied to his bed or… Ah, the possibilities.

* * *

Darkness smothered her. Even the sky above wore no glimmer of its usual sparkles. Narcissa, known for being cool, sometimes to the point of icy, made her way through the empty streets to her clandestine meeting place. She was positive her message had come to her straight from Draco, although the thought of that horrible bird had stricken her with dread. He had insisted on staying until morning when the skies had cleared away the night's atmosphere to reveal the burned broom and pool house. 

A dog barked, bringing her progress to a sudden halt. She gripped her wand beneath her cloak and tried to see into the black before her. Narcissa held her breath, thinking she would hear better without its intrusion. There it was, footsteps moving with unsteadiness. She slid back into deeper cover and watched the path she had just taken. Someone was coming and whoever it was, was not attempting to do so quietly.

The dog barked again, this time in a series of short staccato yips. Narcissa chewed her lip, a new habit since Severus' death, and pulled her hood further over her face. This was insane. Why didn't she just _Stupefy_ them and continue on her journey? The scent of whiskey traveling on the night air assaulted her nostrils. She shuddered, crinkled her nose in defense, and then with deliberation, pulled her wand out.

A man wearing layers of rags with the appearance of old robes stepped out of a black pool of shadow and began to walk the street. He stumbled, singing low as he fidgeted with his clothing. "Ka say ra, say ra…" he hiccupped and the belched, perfuming the air more strongly with Ogden's Firewhiskey.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, the muscles around them contracting in their effort to see. There, just inside the man's wrist she could make out the end of a wand. A feral anger rose within her, unsurpassed by the majority of life's trials. Now, she was sure. She would know that brand of whiskey anywhere. Wormtail. She stepped away from the wall sheltering her, raised her wand and whispered, "_Stupefy_."

Wormtail collapsed in a puff of whiskey riddled air.

Narcissa glanced around, surveying her surroundings. Wormtail's dull thud at landing in the street broke the new silence for only a moment. The dog spoke no more. She transfigured Wormtail into a stone, after which she placed a locking charm on him. He would not be going anywhere. Narcissa put the stone in her pocket, turned and made her way to Number 9. She entered and locked the door, making sure to secure it with a charm only a Malfoy could breach. Once in place, she heaved a sigh of relief. She would have to wait the thirty minutes until midnight—noon-at-night, and then perhaps she would have answers to her questions.

She walked the antechamber and entered the long passageway leading to the back of the church. Narcissa felt a secret smile grow deep within her. To the Muggles, this old church, St. Mary Magdalene's, was an old ruin. When tourists journeyed here from all over the world, they saw glassless gothic arched windows framing the Wiltshire, England countryside. Not so, for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. Since his early years, Draco had loved playing among these ruins, pretending to be a wizard knight of old. When he came home for his thirteenth summer from Hogwarts, they had begun to secretly turn it into a place of sanctuary—Nemeton.

The door to their main chamber blocked her path. "Ferocitis," she said in an undertone of reverence. The door clicked and swung open. Satisfaction filled her with the thought of _bad sense_ taking refuge in an old cathedral. Within moments, a cozy fire blossomed in the marble fireplace. She began going through her bag, pulling out a snack and some tea. She set water in a kettle to boil and made herself comfortable in a wingchair before the fire, nibbling on a biscuit. The taste and feel of the treat in her mouth brought memories of laughter and happiness to the forefront. She stared into the flames dancing before her, ignoring the steam coming from the kettle's spout. The crackling of the logs became white noise around the edges of her mind. As though in an act of instinct, her hand journeyed across her stomach and paused there in protection.

"Hehem…"

Narcissa gasped sharply, the inhale causing pain as she scrambled to her feet. Her wand, pointed at the intruder, gave her little solace. How did this person get in? "Who are you?" Her querulous voice reverberated from the stones around them, raking her spine with unease.

From beneath a shroud of darkness, a voice interrupted her fear. "What do you seek?"

Narcissa's chin came up in defiance, her breathing still unsteady, she pulled her brows together. She wanted to give the impression of strength. _A person can frown threateningly…_

""You upset her, Harry.""

Harry stepped forward. He pushed for an answer. "What do you seek?"

Narcissa heard something to her right. She faced the sound and saw a large snake slithering across the stone floor, its undulating body making its way to her. She stepped back, knowing now that her fear was more than obvious.

Harry pointed his father's wand at her heart. "Answer the question."

"Ne—Nemeton."

"Green is the color of…?"

Narcissa realized this person was checking her identity. Despite the fact that fear still rattled her, there was nothing else she could do at this point. "FireEater." She jumped back when another snake moved out of the stranger's robe and up around his hooded neck.

""You need to set her mind at ease, Harry.""

""No,"" Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

Narcissa gasped, clutching her wand, she waited for death. In her mind, the Dark Lord's red eyes loomed across her vision.

Harry moved closer.

""_Harry_.""

""We need to be sure, Draco."" Rigid before her, he asked, "Your mark and its location."

She felt as though the world was falling around her shoulders. Parseltongue, the language of the Dark Lord, had the sound of a curse in the place that was supposed to be her sanctuary. And how did he know about…

"Is there some reason you make me wait…?"

""Harry, it's time to transfigure me.""

""Not yet,"" he snapped, stepping closer.

A log broke in the fire, falling with a sparking groan. Narcissa jumped even as she wished the fire could consume her.

Harry made a growling noise in his throat. "_Waiting_…"

"A—a rosebud." She raised her fingers to her chest and tapped over her heartbeat.

Harry reached up and allowed the snake to slither onto his hand.

Narcissa watched with trepidation as the stranger placed his small snake on the floor. She was sure it was poisonous—her blood hurt just thinking about it. A soft incantation teased her ears, and then her heart did a somersault. Draco morphed before her eyes. Happiness flooded her. Then she had a return to fear when the large snake transformed into a tall—elf? "Draco?" Her son stepped forward and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's okay, mum." He turned to the elf. "Mum, this is Ghillie Dhu. We call him Gil."

Ghillie gave her a regal bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you, madam."

Narcissa inclined her head at his formality. "Likewise." Her gaze returned to the stranger, still shrouded in secrecy. The vision of her son's fine porcelain hands cut across the black cloak and reached up to the hood. He whispered something inaudible to whoever was undercover. The stranger's hands moved up, making contact with Draco's. She noticed a strange scar across the back of one hand and then her eyes rose to meet sharp emeralds glistening in the firelight—embellished by a lightening bolt scar above. A vice-like grip grabbed her and squeezed.

"Mum, this is Harry Potter."

Her throat constricted. "Hel—lo."

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa bit the inside of her cheek at the cool sound of her name. "Why are you here?" She sent her eyes to Draco's, searching.

"Later, mum. I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to leave. Gil will take your hand so that we can get to our destination. I'm going with Harry."

A nervous qualm journeyed down her spine. "Draco, what do you mean? I thought…"

"You can't stay here, mum. Ghillie can take you through the wards—I can't. That's why I have to travel with Harry. We haven't had a chance to change them yet."

"Will you at least tell me where we are going?"

Draco gave her a reassuring smile. "Sure. Godric's Hollow."

The muscles in her forehead contracted once again. Before she knew it, Ghillie Dhu had seized her hand, and then a spiral of air carried them."

* * *

"You shouldn't have been so hard on her." 

"We're at war, Draco. I had to be sure. After all, she's at Godric's Hollow now." Harry paused and studied their surroundings. "Nice. When did you do this?"

Draco, in the process of packing his mother's things, fought his irritation and lifted a shoulder. "Over several summers. We need to go." He put the fire out and reset the door's ward after passing through it. They would walk to the outer grounds before wind-riding to Godric's Hollow because the outer door needed resealing. Draco listened to the sound of their nearly inaudible footsteps on the stones. Worry for his mother clouded his judgment. He growled, expressing a release and preparation for battle with Harry. "Harry—"

"Stupefy!" Red light followed the sound of the voice.

Harry's body thrust him against a stone wall. He gasped at the impact and stared past Harry into the darkness. "Who?"

"Come on," Harry hissed. He pulled Draco into an alcove and before he knew it, he was FireEater and thinking gratitude in spades to his cousin Tonks who had placed a Glamour charm on him that made him look like Ron Weasley to everyone except his mother and Harry—of course. Inside Harry's pocket, his heart raced at top speed. He squirmed and then yelled when Harry stepped through the door to face off with three Death Eaters. ""Harry, I want to help—""

""No,"" he hissed low, not wanting to use Parseltongue loud enough for others to hear. "Levicorpus!"

The Death Eater hanging upside down yelled to his friends.

Harry growled, and then with coolness, he said lowly, "Sectum—"

""Harry!""

"sempra."

Screams erupted outside of Draco's sanctuary in Harry's pocket. He began shaking as waves of memory washed over him of painful cutting and subsequent bleeding. Harry's hand rested reassuring over him. Draco closed his eyes hoping fervently that they would get away. He couldn't believe Harry would use that curse again. The screams faded as he felt the rush of wind that signaled the journey to Godric's Hollow. ""Harry…""

"Where's Draco? What happened, Potter?" Narcissa's voice cut to the quick.

""Harry…let me out.""

Harry released an audible sigh and pulled Draco from his pocket. "We ran into some Death Eaters," he replied coolly, placing Draco on the floor.

Draco morphed in the midst of yelling, "Are you crazy? I can't believe you used that curse—"

Harry stood ramrod straight. "I had to. They were closing in on us!" he roared, nose to nose with Draco by now.

Their voices collided in mid air. "Harry!"

"Draco!"

"BOTH OF YOU CALM DOWN!" Ghillie's voice, although loud, remained calm.

Draco swiveled his head to face Ghillie even as he thought, _later, Potter_. "First, he wouldn't let me help. Then he used—"

"I already said they were closing in, Draco." Harry took a deep breath and stepped back. "Surely you don't expect me to play nice against someone who wants to _kill_ us. It's a damn good thing they didn't see you."

Draco felt his tension boil over. "Argh! Just because you think—"

Harry bristled. "That's right. I think—"

"Would somebody please tell me what is going on?"

Harry froze.

Draco pulled up stiff. "Um…mum…"

Ghillie cleared his throat. "Mrs. Malfoy, Draco is under a glamour charm. As a result, no one knows he is who he is. He looks like Ron Weasley to anyone outside of Harry's circle. It has been a complicated setup and Harry most likely didn't want to put it to the test."

Draco released and angry growl. "I could've helped."

Harry shook his head. "It was too risky."

Narcissa Malfoy looked from her son to Harry Potter. She stared at him long moments, and then returned her scrutiny to Draco. "Why are you with Harry Potter and his _circle_?" She frowned, waiting for an answer.

Draco remained silent. His throat constricted, and then he said, "I'm with Harry because after they killed Sev, I knew it was only a matter of time and I'd be next. I went to Harry. He's been sheltering me."

Harry cleared his throat.

Narcissa turned her attention to him. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And just why would you do that? Everyone knows the two of you don't get on."

Ghillie made a choking, laughing sort of noise.

Harry glared at him.

"_Well_, that's all then." Ghillie turned to Narcissa and gave her a regal bow. "It was a pleasure to meet you, madam. I believe I will take my leave. Family business…well, you know. Good evening."

Narcissa's blonde brow arched and she nodded politely. "Good evening."

They watched him exit the drawing room, his shoulders shaking silently with laughter.

"Draco…" Narcissa turned a stern face to Draco. "I think it is time you told me what is going on."

Draco pulled his lower lip between his teeth. "It's like I said…"

"_Draco._"

Draco jumped at her stern tone. Harry, however, crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back on the desk. "This otta be good," he said, smirking at Draco.

Draco felt a dagger of annoyance jab at him. No, it wasn't a dagger—it was a bloody sword. He sent his fiercest sneer to Harry and cleared his throat. Then switching gears very fast, he said humbly, "Hehem…well, mum." He sighed in frustration under the intensity of her glare. _Damn you, Harry…_ "Mother, will you stop with the Black glare? Have a seat. Be comfortable."

Narcissa stood, stubbornly refusing to sit. "I am waiting, Draco." It was obvious that she was ignoring Harry's presence.

"I was…I was sure they'd kill me. Guess, I did a Slytherin thing and looked after my own skin."

"Draco, why Harry Potter?" She moved her glare to Harry. "Perhaps, Mr. Potter, you would give us some privacy. This is a family matter after all, like your friend, the elf, said."

"Mum…don't."

Narcissa refused to back down. "Well?" She tipped her head toward the door.

"MumHarryisfamily…" Draco felt a different sensation as she turned to him. The action occurred in slow motion—as though to prolong the agony. He pushed his hair away from his face and spoke slower. "Harry is family. He's my mate. We are mated…"

Silence shrouded the room with heaviness.

Harry stepped away from the desk. "Draco, perhaps you should take her up to her room. You can talk there in privacy."

"Harry, no…" Draco didn't understand the clenching in his gut. "Stay…" he whispered, trying to keep the pleading from his voice. "You have a right to be…"

Harry gave him a smile. "It's alright, Draco. It's late—almost one o'clock. Take her upstairs. We can talk in the morning." Harry raised his hand and touched his cheek. Draco chewed his lip and nodded. He watched as Harry gave Narcissa a smile. "Goodnight, ma'am. If you need anything, just call for Dobby. He'll get whatever you want." He turned to leave.

Draco paused and then reached to pull Harry to him. He planted his lips on Harry's. "Later…" he whispered.

"Sure."

Draco inclined his head. He licked his lip as he watched Harry's arse disappear up the stairs. _Combustible…fucking combustible…damn hot… _

Narcissa's voice cut through his thoughts. "Draco…"

Draco braced himself mentally and tried to pull his emotions. This was no time to let living with a Gryffindor rub off on him. He turned on his heel. "Mum, I would've told you if you had given me time to do it properly."

"Properly? What about your betrothal? What about your family? What about—"

"Me."

Narcissa stopped, her eyes locked with his.

"Mum, what about me? What about what I want from life? This…" Draco pulled his eyes away from hers and looked around the room. "This is where I belong. You do realize where you are…right?"

Narcissa finally sat down. After releasing a sigh of exasperation, she looked around. The room, decorated moderately, was done with taste. Above the mantle was a portrait of James and Lily Potter. Harry sat on James' lap, smiling down at her. She brushed a nonexistent piece of lint from her robe and shook her head. "This wasn't meant to be, Draco. You are only seventeen."

Draco snorted. "Seventeen? I've been betrothed to Pansy since I was five. That's 12 years I lived with the manipulations of others. This is where I belong. This is my life now. We are going to find the rest of Volde—"

Narcissa gasped, fear evident on her face.

"You know, mum, he can't hear us. It's just a name."

"Draco, you have been taught better than this. Potter—"

"Call him Harry."

Narcissa frowned. "You can't be serious about all of this…"

"I am. Come on. I'll take you up to your room. Harry's right, we'll talk in the morning."

* * *

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

_

* * *

Hi Everyone. Thanks for taking the time to review. I hope I don't get into trouble with FF, but I find I don't like not responding here to my wonderful reviewers. So here goes... _

_As always, review responses are in the order received. LL_

**Pshycodemented: **Kewl name. Thanks. Truth is I love sharing these wonki stories and FF gives me the opportunity to do that. Thanks much for letting me know you are reading and enjoying. Blessings. LL

**Katsu Kitsune: (**giggle) Thanks. Its good to hear from you each time. When I finish my current classes, I'm going to catch up on my reading. BTW, you aren't the oldest at FF. (G) Yeah, I peeked at your bio and blog. Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**MsElricAiko: **Yeah, the last chap was just a tad short. I'm trying to learn to vary the length of my chapters. This fic is also more focused than _Beauty_ was. (couple of chaps were 10,000 words in that one) The other reason was because I wasn't sure if this chapter would end up being extra long. Thanks for reading and taking the time to review. Blessings. LL

**mis-HD: **(sigh) I love Snape. Yeah, you read that right. It was very hard to do what I did to him. He will not have died in vain. As to Ron, well…in my other fic, he was accepting of Harry and Draco almost from the first. Even though that was necessary to the storyline, it bugged me sometimes. I guess his reaction in this story is a culmination of what happened in _Beauty_. I wanted to write him differently this time around. Explore my options, so to speak. Thanks for your kind words—they go far to feed a starving author. Blessinigs. LL

**D-Ttelbin: **Thanks. I confess I never know when I'm going to update for sure, however, it seems that I am always coming up with something new to express. I hope that continues for a long time. Thanks for letting me know you are reading. I enjoy hearing what readers think. Blessings. LL

**DemonRogue: **Hi. Missed you. It was great to hear from you. Thanks for you words, DemonRogue. This list seemed short without you here. Blessings. LL

**_

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. 


	13. Black Secrets

**Please Note:** This fic's rating has been upgraded to M/R. It's SLASH of course. Review Responses and Disclaimer are below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

_**

* * *

** _

**"Shut Up & Kiss Me"  
by; imLittleLily**

Black Secrets

_Headline News! Wizarding World Plagued with Vigilantes!_

Harry reached for the orange juice and poured himself a glass. He accomplished this feat without taking his eyes from the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. He passed the pitcher to Draco and shuffled the newspaper. "Listen to this…"

"Anonymous sources tell this reporter that the bodies discovered in a gruesome ritual of death are none other than the notorious Lestrange brothers. One brother, Rabastan, was found hanging upside down from a bracket in the stone wall at St. Mary Magdalene's Cathedral, Wiltshire. His brother, Rodolphus lay close by, apparently cut to ribbons with an unknown curse. Sources at the scene, Aurors from the Dept of Magical Law Enforcement, claim that the brothers apparently were not alone. Authorities suspect that the vigilantes made off with another Death Eater, identity unknown. Evidence points to attempts by someone making efforts to stop Rodolphus from bleeding to death—"

Draco shook his head. "So you've killed my unc—"

"You killed Rodolphus?" Narcissa stood in the entry arch to the dining room frowning at Harry.

"Come in, Mrs. Malfoy." Harry indicated a chair. "Apparently the Death Eaters didn't know how to stop the curse's effects. They fled the scene." Harry studied Narcissa as she took a seat, wondering what her reaction would be.

Dobby popped in holding a tray with a pot of French Vanilla coffee. Its aroma spread through the room instantly. He bowed low and said, "Good morning, ma'am. You would like coffee? The cinnamon is on the side."

Narcissa looked down at Dobby. "Yes, Dobby. That would be fine."

Dobby's face split with an ear wide smile as he placed the tray before her. "Something else?" he asked her with another bow.

Narcissa looked at the breakfast already spread on the table. "No thank you, Dobby. What you already have here is fine."

He gave her a nod and popped out.

Narcissa reached for the paper and took it from Harry, her eyes falling to the page immediately. Harry waited as she read the report that her brother-in-law was dead. "What curse did you use?"

Harry answered, unwavering, "_Sectumsempra_."

Her anger was palpable, rolling off her in waves. "So you've been practicing that horrible—"

"Mum."

Narcissa's eyes flashed sterling lightening. "Draco, you were upset about it before, and this morning it is fine?"

Draco set his fork down with deliberate precision. "Yes, mum. I was upset. But, it was probably more because he wouldn't let me help. They would've gotten to us—"

The Dresden china teacup holding aromatic coffee came down hard on the table. "Draco!"

Draco shot up out of his chair. "Fine, mum. Would you rather they got to me and discovered my identity?"

Harry sent his hand out to touch his arm. Draco snarled and pulled away. "If they find me, I'll end up like Sev. Is that what you want?"

Narcissa, fingers pressed firmly to her forehead, responded with a head shake. "No, son. That isn't what I want."

Draco snorted, pacing in front of the fireplace. He added growling under his breath.

Harry took a drink of his orange juice. _Ah, family…_

Narcissa, her focus back on the paper, frowned. "She must have fled…" her voice trailed off when she realized Harry was studying her.

Draco froze in front of the fire. "Mum?"

"Your Aunt Bella. You know she is always with Rodolphus. She must have fled."

Harry and Draco stared at each other. Harry could not begin to understand the emotions washing over him. _I missed…bloody hell…she was right there… _His quickened heart rate drew his attention. He stood quickly. "Draco!"

Draco had found the side chair and with a sudden movement sat on its edge. Palms on the arms, he leaned forward trying to get his breathing under control. He succeeded in only rasping gasps.

Harry jumped up and around the table. "Draco…?"

Draco's blond hair sheltering his face, waved in the negative as he struggled.

Harry knelt, touching him gently on the shoulder. "Relax…slow your breathing…"

Narcissa's voice cut the tension in the room. "What's going on?"

"They share a heart." Hermione, only just arriving in the dining room, pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "When they are both upset it has powerful effects on one of them."

Harry murmured, "Draco. Come on…easy…"

Draco groaned and his forehead landed on his knees. However, his breathing was beginning to slow. He muttered, repeating, "…kill her…kill…her…"

Narcissa's stunned voice shook the room. "Draco!"

Sterling eyes, blazing like the sunshine on a frozen lake, glared. Draco's hair floated on his anger. He went up like a rocket out of the chair. "She killed Sev! He was always there for me! Father was a bullying bastard compared to—"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Don't you dare bad mouth your father!"

A vase exploded across the room. "Don't call me that!"

Harry stepped between them. "Draco, calm down. Mrs. Malfoy, surely you understand this is more than a little upsetting right now? Let it rest."

Narcissa bristled. However, when she looked at Draco, she backed down. "I hope you realize, Draco, that what Sev did was save _your_ life." She returned to her place at the table and began dishing some eggs onto her plate.

Harry released an audible breath. "Draco?"

Draco shook his head, apparently finding the flames in the fireplace interesting. The silence between them grew heavier. Only the crackling of the fire indicated life continuing outside of their individual angry thoughts.

Hermione broke the ill humor. "Harry, this note came just came from Remus. I thought you'd want to see it."

Narcissa frowned at her, raking cool eyes over Hermione, she asked, "Why would you be taking Potter's mail?"

Hermione gave her a sweet smile. "Because it wasn't his. It was mine."

Harry read Remus' note. "Bloody hell. Bloody fucking hell."

Draco took the parchment. "What?"

Harry made a derisive noise. "Scrim-bloody-geour wants to see me. Most likely, it's about the attack and to ask for my help again." Harry roared and flung his hand up. His wand appeared in his fingers and he exploded another vase, freezing its particles in midair."

Hermione took a sip of tea. "Harry."

"I bought those vases for practice, 'Mione."

"Harrumph."

Draco snickered and sat at the table although he pushed his unfinished breakfast to the side. "You aren't going, are you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Let him stew. I have more important things to do. We need to reset the wards here to accommodate you and your mum. Ghillie also thinks we should begin with the Horcruxes now that we are all here at Godric's Hollow."

"Horcruxes?" Narcissa's brows rose high as she looked from Harry to Draco. She stiffened visibly when Hermione's presence reoccurred to her. "Why are you here, anyway?" she asked raking her eyes over her.

"Mum," Draco sounded as though he was speaking to a naughty child. "Hermione is here because we—Harry and I, want her here. Just as you are a guest, she is."

Narcissa inclined her head although it was plain she wasn't ready to accept—fully.

* * *

The arrival of Ghillie, Remus and Ron changed the atmosphere yet again. Both Narcissa and Ron seemed uncomfortable with the situation. Ghillie, with his brand of divertisement, merely smirked at the unseen sparks that charged the air. He fanned his hand in amusement as though to disperse the emotions accumulating there. With his black hair glimmering in the firelight, he said, "Horcruxes are difficult to destroy, Harry. Voldemort's magic is powerful. Are you ready for that?" 

"I have to do this, Gil." Harry pushed his breakfast plate away, eyeing Ghillie with firm determination. "I have to try to think like Voldemort and find out what the other Horcruxes are and where he hid them."

"You say one Horcrux is a locket?"

"Yes, I saw it."

Ghillie set his coffee down with thoughtful repose; he seemed to slip into his own world. Finally after many moments, he spoke. "We'll find them all. Have you thought of other measures that can be taken to destroy them?"

"I have some ideas. Nothing concrete though." He inclined his head at the still frozen vase particles. "My exploding spells are getting better and 'Mione is researching pulling the soul parts out just incase we need to."

Ghillie nodded while pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Harry, you are aware that Scrimgeour wants to see you? The attack at the Cathedral has the Wizarding world in an uproar."

Harry expelled his breath in an effort to release some of his anger at the Minister. "I'm not going." He stood, still trying to shift his energy focus. The action did not work so he began to pace with high speed before the windows. He growled as everyone watched him, waiting. "He can scramble all he wants. Send owls and his lap puppy, Percy—"

Ron snickered.

Harry chuckled, bringing a brief sense of relief. Percy had not risen in their opinion of him after the phony visit to the Burrow at Christmas. "I'm not going to see him," Harry reiterated, planting his feet firmly.

Ghillie and Remus nodded. "All right then, if you are sure. We need to begin on the ward readjustments. I will work with Draco and Mrs. Malfoy first and then we will reconfigure everything one final time with some of your blood. That should completely eliminate Wormtail's ability to find your home."

Narcissa sputtered on her tea and began coughing.

"Mum, are you alright?"

She patted her chest briskly and nodded although unable to speak.

"All right then." Ghillie pushed his chair back and stood. "Let's begin." They left the dining room together. Harry watched Draco as he took up the rear in the cavalcade. Draco turned at the arched entrance and smiled. A thrill went through him at such a simple yet powerful expression. He felt his heart flip and the corners of his own mouth rose. Draco sent just the tip of his tongue to his lips. Harry suppressed a groan and pulled his eyes away.

"Harry…" Remus, in the process of pulling parchments from his robes, hid a smile. "Harry—earth to Harry…"

Harry came back from his musings with the urge to jinx Remus for interrupting visions of Draco…

"Harry, you need to focus."

Ron growled as he chomped on his sausage.

Harry released a sigh and returned to his seat. "Dobby."

"Yes, Mister Harry Potter?"

"Please, take this away." He swung his arm around the items on the table.

Ron made a mad scramble for food. He held a plate piled with eggs, sprouts and several more sausages close as he glared at Harry. Mouth full, he growled, "I'm not fish'd—"

Harry bit the inside of his cheek. "Thank you Dobby. You can leave Ron's plate."

Dobby nodded and began to remove the leftovers and dirty dishes with a snap of his fingers. Ron's hands remained tight, digits whitened around his plate until Dobby left.

Remus unfurled the parchments and shuffled them noisily. "Harry, these are the latest documents from the attorneys. They require your signature. You will also be required to attend a meeting on the 12th. The Wizengamot wants proof of your continued health and well being."

Harry growled and reached for the parchments. "Why do I have to go before those prats? They otta know I'm doing just fine. My picture hasn't been plastered all over Diagon Alley. If Voldemort had killed me—Bloody HELL!"

"Wha—" Ron's cheeks were full to bursting.

"Uncle Vernon has to be there?"

Ron choked. Sausage and eggs spewed across the table, some landing in Harry.

"UGH!" Harry roared and waved his hands at the gross display. It vanished. "Ron, I wish you'd learn to eat—I bloody can't believe this!"

Remus sat at his end of the table observing them, calmness saturating his demeanor. "Harry, it'll be all right."

"Remus, I don't want to go to the Ministry. This is some plot on Scrimgeour's part. I just know it! If I'm compelled to show myself there, he'll pounce on me like a fucking Skrewt—from both ends!"

"Harry," Remus said, pulling the parchments to him. "We'll use the glamour charm. It has worked in the past. Scrimgeour won't even know you are in the building. This is actually the document I thought you would be more upset about." He held a parchment for Harry to take.

The feeling of perplexity charged to the surface, shoving anger aside.

"It seems that Regulus owned property," Remus said. "When he died, it went into the Black estate. However, it wasn't listed among the properties owned by Sirius. One of Robert Woodard's clerks found it."

Harry looked down at the parchment, his eyes scanning it quickly. He gasped. "In Godric's Hollow?"

"Yes. It seems he would be your neighbor."

Harry sputtered. "But…"

"Harry," Remus said, resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. He tapped the other parchments firmly. "What worries me is that our neighbors may be Death Eaters. I believe they hid the existence of this property from the Ministry for dastardly ends. They had to have known about it."

Harry sat on his chair hard, head spinning in a vortex of emotions and thoughts. He didn't even know where or how to begin sorting through them. He stared at Remus as they began to coalesce into a sense of impending disaster.

"The Woodard Brothers law firm and their agents are working to decipher the wards so that they can be dismantled. It may require some of Draco's blood or even Narcissa's—if she is willing to assist."

Harry swallowed the thickening lump in his throat. "Okay," he said slowly, figuring if he began speaking everything might begin to smooth out in his head. "Do you suppose Voldemort knew about it? For sure, I mean."

Remus sighed and shook his head. "Nothing is for sure. Harry…"

Harry's eyes lowered to the deed once more. "Yeah?"

"Harry…Ghillie and I have been talking…"

"What, Remus?"

"Well, we…that is, I thought maybe since you are older now and stronger…"

Harry pulled his brows together and down. "What, Remus. I haven't seen you like this since you finally told me about dad's wand. Spill."

Remus pulled in a deep breath all the while he kept his eyes locked with Harry's. "I think you should explore his mind. You know, go in with intention. Maybe we could get some valuable—"

"Are you crazy?" Harry had listened to enough. "No way. I won't risk it. Besides, he'll know I'm there. Dumbledore said that's why it doesn't happen anymore. He figured out it's too risky for him…that's why he stopped…" Harry couldn't speak anymore. He stood, knocking the table several inches to the right from propelling his body up so fast. "I'm going for a fly. I gotta think." He stomped out of the room not thinking whether Remus or Ron would worry.

* * *

Draco's scowl as he pulled his robes off caught Harry's attention. Another rough day of studying and plotting had brought them to this point after a hurried supper. Harry allowed himself a quiet sigh. Factoring in the fact that his hours of flying had done nothing to resolve his angry thoughts about having Death Eaters for neighbors culminating into more reading, and he could count today as a banner day of... "Draco, what's wrong?" 

Draco pulled his lower lip in between his teeth. He growled and pulled his tee over his head in an agitated manner. His actions only served to pique Harry's concern. "Draco."

"Mum is keeping secrets."

"Really? That surprises you?"

Draco scowled, running his hand through his hair.

Harry bit back a smirk. That was a new habit for Draco. Apparently, living with Harry was rubbing off on the cool Slytherin. "Okay," he said easily, "what makes you think she's keeping secrets?"

Draco's scowl grew in ferocity. "Because I know her…and…"

"And?"

Draco sat down on the end of the bed. His lip red from excessive chewing, he whispered, "Well, it's just little things. She avoids eye contact with me…she—hell, she choked on her tea. I've _never_ seen her do that before. She acts like it's okay to be in the same room with Hermione and Weasley… It's just a combination of things."

Harry did not let it slip over his head that Draco called Hermione by her given name and Ron…well. "Draco, I think it's going to take time for her to adjust. You gotta admit, it was probably shocking for her to discover we are together."

"Yeah, well that's just another thing…"

"Draco…" Harry sat next to him and reached to touch silky hair. "It'll work out in the end. I'm sure she has things she hasn't told you yet. But, you've told me how close you are…she'll tell you eventually."

Draco leaned into his caress.

Harry breathed through his lips, moving in closer. "Besides…I'm famous for my secrets…can't really—" He stopped speaking to savor Draco's mouth, licking his sore lower lip with gentleness, and then rising passion.

Draco moaned and pulled them back on the bed. "Harry," he murmured against Harry's mouth while his hands explored.

Harry released a groan of need and sent his hips into sensual grinding. "Draco…" He kissed and nibbled on delectable skin. "Don't worry…just…"

Draco pulled him hard, rolling them. Hands flashing with voracious want, Draco made quick work of getting Harry out of his cloths.

Harry delved into his eyes, reading Draco's soul, understanding every little nuance he saw there. He wrapped his legs around Draco and tightened.

Draco growled, prepared him and thrust home. This was no time for gentleness. He took Harry fiercely.

Harry knew only the feel of Draco above, around and within. He allowed Draco's passion and hunger to carry him on a flight of ecstasy. He clasped Draco's soft nimbus, pulled and screamed, "Draco!" His cum shot forth baptizing them with warmth while his fingers locked into grounding solace.

Draco's fingers making light feather touches on his nips and then journeying down to his navel were the first sensations Harry became aware of in his slow return from bliss. He groaned, moving into Draco's hand searching for more. "Drac—"

"Shh…"

An involuntary moan escaped Harry. Dropping his lids, he thought about Draco's fierceness. It was awesome in its power.

"I'm sor—"

Harry stopped him. "Don't…it's okay…"

"Har—"

Harry assaulted him with his mouth to silence the words. Breathless moments later, he pulled away. "Don't—I understand. Sometimes…" Harry allowed his voice to trail away as he studied Draco beneath him. He tried to convey gentleness as he caressed messed strands of silky blond hair. "I feel the same way," he whispered.

Draco swallowed, reached up for Harry's hand and pulled it to his mouth. He bit fingers and sucked gently.

Harry kissed him, and then palmed Draco's chest above his heart. "Sometimes, I wish I could rip through your skin...be inside you…where I belong…your skin is so fine…compared to mine…but it's in the way…I…I…"

It was Draco's turn to silence him…

* * *

"Harry…" 

The voice tickled him with memory.

"_Harry_…"

Harry frowned in his sleep. It transferred over into dreamscape. The voice was familiar. He had not heard it in a long time. Within the mists of dream, he turned and tried to focus on where the voice came from.

"Open up to me, Harry…I've been trying…"

The pain of shock went through Harry. He watched as someone approached him through the darkness, face shrouded in shadow. "What do you want?" Harry froze—surprise penetrating him when a familiar face came out of shadow.

"Hello, Harry…"

"Hello…" Harry frowned. "Sirius?"

"That would be me. How're ya doing, Harry?"

Harry pushed his hair away from his face, studying Sirius closely. "I'm fine. What do you mean, you've been trying?"

Sirius' bark like laugher sent a thrill through him. "I've been trying to contact you through dreams for more than a year. You've fought me every time."

Harry shook his head. "You mean as a ghost? You don't look like a ghost, in fact, you look pretty solid."

The corner of Sirius' mouth rose. "I'm not dead, Harry. I'm just in another plane on the other side of the Veil. I don't have much time. I want to tell you about one of the Horcruxes you seek."

"How do you know about that?"

Sirius shrugged. "I know a lot of things going on in your life. I'm still watching over you. The locket—" He stopped speaking to make sure he had Harry's attention.

Harry swallowed. "What about it?" A thrill went through him as he realized something. "Do you know who RAB was?"

"Yes, Harry. But that isn't all—so do you. It is right in front of you."

Harry pulled his brows together. "But…"

"Harry, RAB was my brother Regulus. The locket was in the drawing room when we cleaned. Remember?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, it was. Kreacher took it and hid it in his cupboard."

Harry gasped, nearly choking on the quick intake of air.

Sirius continued, speaking fast. "After I fell through the Veil, he took it to Malfoy Manor. It's still there…" Sirius' body and voice began to fade. "Remember, _Toujours Pur…_"

"Sirius, don't go…" It was too late. Sirius was gone. He yelled, trying to make him come back. Instead, Draco was shaking him, trying to wake him from his nightmare.

"Sirius!"

* * *

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

_

* * *

Hi Everyone. Thanks for taking the time to review. I hope I don't get into trouble with FF, but I find I don't like not responding here to my wonderful reviewers. So here goes... _

_As always, review responses are in the order received. LL_

**Natasha Aka: Tash: **Hi Tash. Wow, you can still make me blush. Your words of praise are heartening. I confess that this story is growing on me stronger everyday. It helps me to remember why I started writing in the first place—to have some fun and express my love of Harry & Draco. Thanks super much for your wonderful words. I hope you enjoy this next chapter—the plot thickens…. Blessings. LL

**D-Ttelbin: **You've never had a writer respond to your review personally? Okay…that is just so sad. I guess I tend to really enjoy my reviewers. I love questions, have experienced laughter at times that I could really use a good laugh and I appreciate the connection the Internet brings by pulling all of us (HP fans) into one united PotterWorld. I've even been flamed and allowed the energy of angry words to return into some of my best writings. (grinning wickedly) All of that doesn't even take into account that several of my reviewers have been here since the _very beginning_…they have read it _all_ and deserve a Gold Metal for being so wonderful. Soo…here it is…for you…THANK YOU, D-Ttelbin for taking the time to let me know you are reading and enjoying. You are awesome. Blessings. LL

**Mis-HD: **I like the guys 'care free and happy,' too. There needs to be more of that because the stress level is going up real fast. Narcissa? You hit it on the head—nasty author kills the love of her life and now… You think Gil would be a great replacement…hum. Ouch! Ghillie just smacked me on the back of the head—he doesn't like me calling him Gil…hehehe. Guess, I need to plot my revenge…maybe have a 1200 year old Fae fall for a witch… Thanks much for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**DemonRogue: **Hi DemonRogue. Ghillie starts with a hard G and rhymes with Phil(lie) Dhu is actually pronounced, Doo. It means Black—something I'm enjoying playing with. I use the nickname Gil because I get lazy typing his name. Incidentally, he gets annoyed with me when I doo. (grin) Thanks for reviewing, you are great! Blessings. LL

**_

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. 


	14. August 12th Again

**Please Note:** This fic's rating has been upgraded to M/R. It's SLASH of course. Review Responses and Disclaimer are below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

_**

* * *

** _

**Author's Note:** This is a first. Never before has a chapter come out so fast. I did restrain myself and refrain from using the phrase, Beauty in Perfection. (It was hard. Uh hummm…) Anyway, hope you enjoy this segment as it comes fresh to you from my nefarious muse who is also a fiend. That's one for you Kit Kitsune : ) ...

_**

* * *

**_

"Shut Up & Kiss Me"  
by; imLittleLily

**_14 August 12th—Again _**

Harry stood before the familiar door, pausing before knocking, unsure of what awaited him on the other side.

""Harry."" Draco, in his pocket, tried to be reassuring.

Harry sighed. ""Yeah,"" he whispered as he raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in."

Harry rested his fingers around the cool brass of the doorknob and turned it.

"Come in, Harry. It's good to see you." Headmistress McGonagall gave him a bit of a smile as she indicated a chair. "Please sit down. Albus is down in the third floor corridor. He will be back shortly."

Harry's breath caught in his throat. His eyes went to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. It was empty. He tried to swallow, and then returned his attention back to Professor McGonagall. _She's Headmistress, Potter_. He shivered as a lightening bolt went down his spine. "Good morning, Professor. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Harry." Professor McGonagall leaned over to the side of her chair and picked up a package. After she placed it on her desk, she met Harry's gaze. "Albus wanted you to have this. Ah…here he is now."

Albus Dumbledore returned to his portrait, a smile as big as the crescent moon on his face. "Harry, my boy, how good to see you. You are well, I presume?"

Harry, still surprised at the whole situation, despite years in the wizarding world, nodded speechless.

"Very good. Very good." Professor Dumbledore sat in his comfortable looking chintz chair, crossed his legs and popped a lemon drop into his mouth. He then proceeded to talk around it. "I wanted this meeting today because we naturally did not finish your lessons. Minerva has agreed to assist us." He leaned forward. "You don't mind, do you, Harry? You are looking a bit peaked. Perhaps a biscuit or lemon drop would help?"

Harry shook his head in slow motion even as his brain was rushing forward at breakneck speed. _More lessons—maybe we can—bloody hell_… "No thank you, Professor…" Harry swallowed, this time succeeding. "I thought…"

Albus smiled and indicated Professor McGonagall. "I understand that you did not divulge anything to Minerva. The situation has obviously changed, Harry. Now that she is Headmistress, she knows what you and I have been doing and of course wishes to assist."

"All right then, sir. But…" He hesitated, glancing between them. "I can't today, have a lesson, I mean…because, I have to appear at the Ministry for a hearing about my inheritance. You do know, sir, that Uncle Vernon is contesting my majority?"

Dumbledore's forehead puckered, the horizontal lines marring his face in the portrait. "Yes, Minerva has told me. I understand you are unable to commence lessons today. I wanted you to come and take my Pensive home to study it. I also wanted to request that you install a miniature portrait at 12 Grimmauld Place so that I may journey back and forth between here and there."

"Er…sir, I'm not at Grimmauld Place. I've moved—"

"I told you, Albus." Phineas Negellus spoke from his portrait. "The boy has not been there for days."

Albus Dumbledore frowned. "Harry, why would you move?"

Harry pulled his resolve in to bolster his Gryffindor courage. "Well, sir, I decided to move back to Godric's Hollow. I feel that I am at my best there. You know, where it all began…"

Dumbledore studied him silently.

"Sir…"

"You've worked on the wards to insure to your safety?"

"Yes, sir. We changed them so that Wormtail can't find us."

""No sense in telling him we have nefarious Death Eaters next door,"" Draco quipped from his pocket.

Dumbledore nodded although his face still expressed concern.

"Harrumph," came across the Headmistress' desk.

Harry felt the corners of his mouth rise. She and Hermione had so much in common. "It's all right, ma'am. We are all safe there. Remus stops in and checks up on us. If you don't mind, I'd like to take the smaller portrait there. In fact, I'd be honored to have it."

Dumbledore's worried frown melted away, his smile returned. "That is excellent, Harry. Now, I know you must be on your way to London. Please take the Pensive. Its contents are packaged to insure safe transit. Before I died, I made sure to save some very important memories within it. Shrink it to fit in your pocket and be off with you." He looked over his moon-shaped spectacles and winked. "You have much to do at the Ministry. Good luck."

Harry nodded and waved his wand over the package containing the small portrait and Pensive. Once shrunk to size, he put it inside his robes. "I guess…" Harry paused and looked up at Professor Dumbledore. "I'll see you later, sir."

Albus Dumbledore smiled, nodding in farewell.

Headmistress McGonagall led Harry to the door. "I will walk down with you, Harry. I have to stop in and see Filch. He is in a fowl mood because he found some of the twins' products stashed in a suit of armor on the second floor. She quirked her brow as if to inquire whether the said villainous items belonged to him.

Harry laughed, its energy coming up unrestrained. "Ooh, he can't escape them even during summer break."

Amusement washed over her face and to Harry's surprise, she winked at him. "Those boys will forever be present at Hogwarts, long after they have gone to meet their maker—whoever that may be."

* * *

Harry enjoyed a leisurely stroll through the grounds of Hogwarts. He didn't want anyone to see him vanish from the grounds within the anti-apparition wards; therefore, he walked to the front gates. He would leave from there. ""It's strange being here. You know, Draco?"" 

""Yeah,"" Draco answered from his pocket. ""Are you okay? I mean you seemed a little off in Dumbledore's office.""

Harry sighed. ""I'm fine. It's like I said, it's just strange, is all. I guess I should've realized that I'd talk to him—it's just different.""

""I guess…"" Draco squirmed and then silence resonated from Harry's pocket.

Harry passed through the gates, and then turned to survey the landscape before him. The walls of Hogwarts rose proud and strong. The Astronomy Tower wore black drapes swaying in the summer breeze—a reminder of that horrible night. However, Harry felt only a sense of closure with an unexpected door opening onto a new future. He spun around and landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place to the sound of an exasperated Remus.

"_Harry_, some warning would be good."

Harry grinned and raised his hand. The doorbell sounded.

"Funny—very funny." Remus straightened his robes and motioned to the fireplace.

"Do we have to Floo, Moony?" Harry hoped the use of his nickname would soften Remus' resolve.

"Yes," Remus said firmly. "I don't like wind-riding. Besides, you want to keep that a secret. You need to arrive at the Ministry in the usual way."

Harry snorted at the sound of Remus saying 'the usual way.' It brought back memories of Uncle Vernon and the Weasleys. "Fine. Boring, but fine. We better go. This glamour charm better work…" He faced the door as Hermione and Tonks entered the kitchen.

Tonks grinned, showing off a gold tooth, at his look of utter shock. "Wotcher, Harry. Like my new look?" She spun, showing off her rotund figure, impressive dignified robes and closely trimmed red hair and goatee.

Harry laughed. "Tonks, maybe you should be the next Minister. You look very official—officially stuffed."

"Well, pfft…" She laughed, threw some Floo powder in the fire and said with hurt dignity, "I never…Ministry of Magic." Just before she vanished, she winked at Harry.

Harry tucked his elbows in and cursed under his breath. He didn't like the spinning of Floo and he didn't like the squeezing of Apparition. _Why on earth don't more wizards just wind-ride?_ He landed in the Atrium of the Ministry with an annoyed grunt.

Draco gagged in his pocket.

""Oh no you don't,"" he hissed low, grabbing at his pocket. To Remus, he said, "Excuse me." In a rush, he went through the men's bathroom door, sealed it and pulled Draco out. Transfiguring Draco as he threw up was no fun. "UGH! I told you before; don't throw up in my pocket."

Draco retched into the toilet but somehow managed to say, "—uck you, Potter." Finally finished with disposing his breakfast, Draco leaned against the stall partition. "Bloody hell, I'm tired of this." He raised his hand and exploded the soap dispenser.

"Draco…"

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled his hair. "You try riding around in somebody's pocket and see how you like it, Potter."

Harry eyed him and approached cautiously. "I thought you liked to ride…" He leaned in.

"Potter, I just threw up. Let me get cleaned up before you assault my tongue."

Knock…knock.

Draco moaned, splashed cool water on his face, and then rinsed his mouth.

The knock sounded again, this time more insistent. "_James…_"

Harry groaned, that was the code word for get your arse out here, Harry. "Just a minute, Remus," Harry called through the door.

Remus growled on the other side.

* * *

Harry had been worried about reactions to him showing up in the Atrium of the Ministry—even in disguise. He needn't have given it a second thought. Reporters swarmed around the wizardwatch's desk. Not because of Harry. 

Uncle Vernon stood before Eric Munch, the wizard watchman on duty. He was puffed up and puce faced. "I'm here to see the wizard judge," Uncle Vernon insisted, voice resounding with self-importance.

Reporters shoved to get closer, flashes from cameras illuminated the heightened color on Uncle Vernon's face. His attorneys, a middle-aged man and a young woman, attempted to block cameras and reporters.

Remus nudged Harry and the four of them, Hermione and Tonks included, slipped past the melee unnoticed. Once in the elevator, Harry released a sigh of relief. "At least we aren't going to be down in Courtroom 10," he whispered under his breath so that Remus could hear. "But what is it about August 12th and making me come then?"

"First day back from break, James." Remus adjusted his sleeve and tucked a leather satchel containing important estate parchments tighter under his arm.

Harry growled, not necessarily pleased with that answer. "Do you suppose they'll let Uncle Vernon up here or do you think—" Harry stopped speaking as the doors slid open revealing a sign _Wizengamot Administration Services_, barely visible over huddled heads.

More reporters crowded the corridor outside the elevator. Once they ascertained that Harry wasn't who they were waiting for, they turned away, disappointment evident on their faces.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek in amusement and followed Remus into conference room number three with Hermione and Tonks as rear guard. Coming disguised as Robert Woodard's law clerk was a stroke of genius. He nodded when Robert Woodard stretched his hand to shake. "Good morning, sir," Harry said as he finally allowed his face to break into a grin. "Worked like a charm."

Robert Woodard, a tall white haired wizard of indeterminate age, grinned back at him. He stepped back and eyed Harry with a friendly incline of his head. "You do make a great copy of Shannon. He should be along shortly. In the meantime, have a seat." He indicated a comfortable looking chair on the right side of the long conference table. "They are purposely holding your Uncle up in the check-in process. I thought it would give you an opportunity to slip by unnoticed. Glad to hear it worked."

Mathilda Ogden, Wizengamot Elder, entered wearing the signature plum-colored robes of her station. Harry only knew her name because of the sign-card in front of her seat. He folded his hands under the table, clenching his fingers tightly.

Remus leaned in close. "It'll be fine, Harry."

Harry gave one quick nod of his head as Draco squirmed in his pocket. ""We're all here for you, Potter,"" Draco hissed.

Harry loosened his gripping hands and patted his pocket. "Thanks," he murmured.

Chaos erupted at the door. Harry looked up to see an Auror escorting Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon looked fit to burst as he pushed his way into the room. "Well—bout time…" He looked around. Apparently recognizing Remus, he insisted, "Where's Potter. I know you crept in the back way to avoid those—those _people_."

Mathilda Ogden cleared her throat. "Please take a seat, Mr. Dursley. We need to get started."

The door opened once more and James Michael Shannon stepped in, blocking the entrance of several zealous reporters. "All present and accounted for, ma'am," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you, Mr. Shannon. Take your seat please. You will act as scribe today." In an action like a graceful swan, Mathilda Ogden rose from her seat, waved her wand and sealed the door by completely vanishing it.

Mr. Shannon took his seat next to Robert Woodard and began pulling out supplies: parchment, ink and a quick-quill to catch every word of the meeting.

Uncle Vernon panicked at the disappearance of the door. "What is the meaning of this?" He stood, glaring around the room even giving his anger over to his own attorneys.

"Mr. Dursley, take your seat!" All the authority behind her station resonated behind the command.

Uncle Vernon sat, giving new meaning to the color purple. His chin wagged nervously as he stared at Mathilda Ogden, Wizengamot Elder.

"Mr. Dursley," she said, sitting up with dignity. "You will hold yourself within accepted decorum while in my presence. Is that understood?"

Uncle Vernon growled.

Two white brows arched high over blue eyes; put Harry into mind of a female Albus Dumbledore. Harry cleared his throat. _That is just so wrong,_ he thought.

Still hitting Uncle Vernon with a stiff glare, Ms. Ogden said, "Mr. Potter, please show yourself. No one can breach the door."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry stood and turned once. When he faced the room again, he was his usual messy black haired young man wearing wizard robes and a very apparent lightening bolt scar. He sat down, eyes locked on Uncle Vernon's stunned countenance.

"Without further adieu, let us begin. I trust your attorneys have informed you of procedure, Mr. Dursley?" Her gimlet eyes focused on him once more. Vernon Dursley swallowed audibly and nodded. "Very good, then." She shuffled some parchments, opened a blue folder and pulled moon-shaped spectacles from her leather briefcase.

Harry bit his lip. _Bloody hell she looks just like…_

Glasses on the bridge of her nose, she began. "The matter before us today is the contestation of one Mr. Harry James Potter's majority by Mr. Vernon Dursley, Muggle." Her gaze moved from the parchments before her to Uncle Vernon. "Mr. Dursley, you are aware, are you not, that within Wizard Law, seventeen is the legal age of adulthood?"

Uncle Vernon froze under the intensity of her scrutiny. His attorneys took the floor. Mr. On-the-Right of Uncle Vernon, leaned forward after giving Harry a raking stare. "Yes, ma'am. We are aware that is the case for the um…average…um _wizards_…"

Harry fought the urge to jinx him or even kick him under the table. _Maybe a visit from a friendly snake…naw… _Instead, he returned his own glare. "Excuse me, Your Honor, may I speak?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"I'd like to know just what he means by average wizard? Maybe one who doesn't have an excess of 50 million galleons at stake? Or would it be someone who isn't Harry Potter?" The sneer Harry placed on his face couldn't begin to express the distain he felt. He knew it and didn't care. His emotions roiled within causing his fingertips to tingle with unexpressed energy. This whole situation rated as being worse than his entire fifth year at Hogwarts. "So, which is it?"

The attorney glared at Harry. "You grew up in what _they_ call the Muggle world—that makes you a Muggle by our standard of law. You aren't 18 yet, therefore," he paused to curl his lip up in a sneer. "You are still a child."

Harry's hand came up.

Remus stopped him in mid-action. "Harry…"

Harry pulled his arm away from Remus and leaned on the table. "You won't get anything out of this—you're wasting your time. Why don't you take your nefarious ass—"

Uncle Vernon's fat finger came into the fray. He shook it vehemently at Harry. "You always pull that magic crap—"

Mathilda Ogden banged a gavel. "That will be all, Mr. Dursley."

His ire stirred up, Uncle Vernon stood, finger still pointing. "You saw him. Changes the way he looks, no one knows what else he's done since he disappeared—maybe even murder—"

Draco sissed in Harry's pocket and began to move up and out.

Harry squirmed, trying to keep his snake undercover.

Several things happened at once…

Remus stood to face Uncle Vernon down while Mathilda Ogden banged her gavel to unresponsive results.

Harry stood because Draco's head popped out of his pocket. He jiggled his leg and reached for Draco only to draw attention to the situation.

Uncle Vernon's female attorney, sitting on his uncle's left—screamed, nearly bursting her lungs and Harry's eardrums.

Draco plopped to the table and slithered straight for Uncle Vernon who jumped back bellowing.

Tonks reached forward and grabbed Draco's undulating body, holding him aloft while Harry jinxed the other opposing attorney by turning his hair purple.

Finally, the sound of angry hammering broke through everyone's consciousness.

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry froze, his wand now pointed at the screaming female attorney. "Yes, ma'am?"

Mathilda Ogden cleared her throat. "While it may be true that I was inordinately fond of your mother, I will not hesitate to hold you in contempt if you choose to exercise your right to use magic at this time. Understood?"

Harry remained still, as if frozen in time, even after Tonks placed Draco on the table. ""Harry…""

Draco slithered over to him. Harry dropped his wand in slow motion and replaced it in the holster on his arm, and then he picked Draco up. "What? Don't you like snakes?" he asked the still hysterical attorney across the table.

She shook her head vigorously and leaned as far back as her chair would allow.

Harry gave her a brilliant smile and raised Draco to look him in the eye. ""Ah, she doesn't like you, Draco,"" he hissed in Parseltongue. Several gasps erupted and Remus hit him on the shoulder. "Sit, Harry."

"A touch of James, Mr. Potter?" Mathilda Ogden arched her brow at Harry expecting an answer.

"Well, yes, ma'am. He was my father after all."

"Sit down, Harry. You may un-jinx Mr. Jackson's hair."

Harry glared at the attorney across from him and then snapped his fingers. The man's hair returned to normal, well almost. Harry was sure he could still see purple highlights in the candle-glow of the room. _Oh well…damn prat…_

"Your Honor," Robert Woodard chose this moment to speak up, his voice tinged with amusement. "I would like to present this sworn deposition signed and sealed by several witnesses to the dire straights in which Mr. Potter was expected to live while he resided at the Dursley household." He paused in his longwinded statement to breathe. "That is if we may proceed, ma'am."

"Of course." She raised her wand and levitated the sealed parchments to her.

Harry sat stroking Draco while Ms. Ogden opened and began reading the contents of the packet. She made disgruntled noises in her throat and compared the new documents with others she already had. Harry completely ignored the whispers going on across the table between Uncle Vernon and his attorneys. ""Fat old ass,"" he muttered.

Draco snickered and Hermione nudged him under the table. He shrugged and pulled Draco up and around his shoulders while wearing a sarcastic smirk on his face. ""This one's for you, Draco. The famous Malfoy smirk on a Potter face.""

Draco laughed.

"Harry," Hermione hissed at him under her breath.

Harry allowed a laugh to escape while winking at the still scared female lawyer across the table.

"Mr. Potter," Ms. Ogden said, voice edged with anger. "It says here that you slept in a cupboard under the stairs. Is this true?"

"Yes, ma'am. Until I was eleven."

It was apparent that Ms. Ogden was furious. She returned her gimlet-eyed stare to Uncle Vernon. "It also says here that he was expected to live with a delinquent appearance due to lack of proper clothing." Her hand came up and removed her spectacles in a blatant move of anger. "Is this true, Mr. Dursley?"

"That boy tried to eat us outta house and home—" Uncle Vernon sputtered, eyes wide and angry in his own expression. The vein on his neck pulsed, threatening to pop as his fat fingers twitched.

After a brief meeting lasting little more than twenty-five minutes, Mathilda Ogden said, "I've seen enough. I'm ready to make my ruling."

Uncle Vernon's attorney On-the-Right, Mr. Jackson, growled, "Now, wait just a minute—"

The gavel hit with forceful power, resounding back at them from the walls. "Silence!"

The attorney stiffened, red faced.

When the pounding echo subsided, Ms. Ogden said, "That's better." Her gaze traveled around the room finally stopping on Harry. "I knew both of your parents, Mr. Potter. I'm sure you've heard it before, they were very fine people. Their deaths marked a great sadness for those who knew them well. I was one such person. Your mother was an excellent student, willing to give her all to those who needed help. Your father, although a prankster, was of noble and courageous bearing. It saddens me to the extreme to discover that their son has suffered so extensively." She stopped speaking and held up a photo of seven-year-old Harry at Mrs. Figg's, sitting on the couch surrounded by cats and photo albums. The dark circles beneath his eyes only highlighted his sallow wraith-like cheeks.

Harry blushed and ducked his head. He had forgotten about that photo.

""Bloody hell. Let me at him…"" Draco began his journey down Harry's arm to the table with malevolent intent toward Uncle Vernon.

Harry's hand stayed him. ""No, Draco,"" he said sadly.

The photo went back into the folder, face down. Ms. Ogden sent her angry glance to Uncle Vernon. "What you are attempting to do is despicable. You should be brought before _our_ court on charges of child abuse. However, I'm sure that since I am willing to dismiss the possibility of such charges being levied, you will take yourself and your attorneys and leave this young man alone. If, however I hear of continued threats and harassment to his well-being, I will indeed levy charges and strongly advise Mr. Potter to sue for punitive damages. Do I make myself clear?"

Uncle Vernon stood, swelling like a hot air balloon. "Now just a minute! You can't—"

"Actually, Mr. Dursley, _I can_. I consider this case to be _dismissed_." She banged her gavel hard and began pulling her belongings together and returning them to her leather briefcase. With a curt nod to Robert Woodard and a quick shake of Harry's hand, she exited through the returned door in a graceful flow of her plum-colored robes, completely ignoring Vernon Dursley's tirade.

"You, boy. You're not going to get away with this—" Uncle Vernon stepped through the door and turned with an angry sneer. "Watch this, _Potter_…" The last, he said loud enough that the lurking reporters swooped down on them with questions flying.

""_Fuck_.""

Remus, having heard Harry say that word enough in Parseltongue knew what it was. "Harry, come on, the back way—"

Harry dumped Draco unceremoniously into his pocket and charged straight into the crowd ignoring Remus' and Hermione's yells of protest. Tonks stayed close by his side. Once surrounded, Harry put both hands straight up in the air. Silence fell in the corridor. Harry locked eyes with his Uncle and spoke in a clear tone. "I have won. The Honorable Ms. Mathilda Ogden has decided that since I grew up depraved of basic childhood needs such as clothing and food, my Muggle relatives have no claim on my inheritance. She has said that if they do not…" Harry allowed his voice to trail off with deliberate intention.

"If they do not—what, Potter?"

Harry remained silent, glaring at his uncle.

Several voices collided in the air. "What?"

"Mr. Dursley, what has Ogden said?"

Uncle Vernon sneered and attempted to push his way through the crowd to the elevator.

A reporter at the back of the crowd yelled, "Potter!"

Harry lifted the corner of his mouth in a smirk. "Cease harassment…charges will be levied…"

The uproarious questions intensified. Uncle Vernon found himself deluged with both camera flashes and accusatory voices.

Remus grabbed Harry from behind and pulled. The action had the added benefit of a portkey's grab behind the navel. They landed in the drawing room of 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Harry's hands slid down the sides of the ornate frame as he adjusted it in the library of his home in Godric's Hollow. He gave Albus Dumbledore a smile and flicked a particle of packaging lint away. 

Albus Dumbledore took a moment to get his bearings in his new environment and then settled into his chintz chair comfortably. "So the hearing went well. Tell me was Mathilda well?"

Harry couldn't hide his amusement. Shaking with laughter, he asked, "Are you related, sir?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled. "Second cousin on my mum's side."

Harry huffed at the idea of such close family resemblance. "She said she knew my mum and dad."

"Yes, she did. She was Arithmancy professor during their school years."

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth even as Harry wondered if he would ever run out. "Sir…" Harry felt hesitation. He and Draco had discussed the next thing Harry would talk about—still he paused, worried about the outcome of this impromptu conversation.

"Harry, you have a strange look about you. What is wrong, my boy."

"Well…er…" Harry ran his hand through his hair, chewed his lower lip and finally leaned his arse back on the round library table. Nothing seemed to ease his qualms.

"Harry, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Harry pulled his hands down his face, looking over his fingers at his mentor. Sighing in exasperation at himself, he said, "It's about wind-riding and…er—Draco Malfoy." He finished off quickly and then faced the fireplace gnawing on his lip again.

Draco squirmed in his pocket. ""Harry.""

"Harry, what is it you are trying to say? Have you learned to wind-ride? If you have, I would like you to tell me about it. I have never known a wizard who chose that mode of transportation. And…what does it have to do with Draco Malfoy. Surely you are not still—" Dumbledore stopped speaking, surprise on his face as Harry drew a snake out of his pocket. Voice riddled with confusion, he asked, "You have a new pet?"

"Yes, sir. I mean—yes, I've learned to wind-ride. No, sir, I don't have a new pet. Well…not exactly." Harry stroked Draco and set him gently on the Burmese rug. "To be," he whispered, and then stepped back as Draco transformed before them.

Albus Dumbledore sat up straight. "Well hello, _Draco_."

"Hello, sir. We couldn't figure out how to tell you. Harry decided that showing would be better."

"I can certainly understand why he would." Blue eyes flashing, he looked at Harry. "I'm glad to see you've come around to a better understanding of young Mister Malfoy, Harry."

Harry could have sworn he was teasing him. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop a retort and shook his messy hair. "We need you to not tell anyone, sir. Did Professor McGonagall tell you that Voldemort and Bella Lestrange killed Snape?"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Even in death you cannot give him the title he worked so hard to earn, Harry?"

Draco coughed behind his hand.

Harry sighed, shoved his hand through his fringe to get it out of his face all the while shaking his head. "I understand his sacrifice. I even understand that you told him to kill you so that Draco wouldn't have to. Please understand, sir, that despite all of that—there are…things between him and me that…"

"All right, Harry. I suppose time heals all wounds."

Harry nodded even as sadness welled up within. "We've all been wind-riding, sir. Even Hermione and Ron. Ron turns it into a game and Hermione, well…you know her…everything has to be about equations and logic. She does enjoy it though. It helps us to travel through wards…" Harry cleared his throat. "We've even gone through the wards at Hogwarts. Did you know that could be done, sir?"

Dumbledore smoothed his white beard out with his hand as his face wore a contemplative expression. Finally after long moments, in which Harry began to pace, he answered, "No. I did not realize that wind-riding could breach the wards at Hogwarts. As I said, I have never known a wizard who traveled that way. Wind-riding went out of fashion after apparition was discovered—hasn't been around for centuries. Where'd you learn it?"

Harry chewed his sore lip and locked eyes with Draco. Draco nodded. Harry reciprocated and then focused on Dumbledore. "We learned it from a Dark Elf by the name of Ghillie Dhu."

"My, my, you have been busy, Harry…"

* * *

Harry plopped back on the bed and linked his fingers together behind his head. After several hours of telling Professor Dumbledore everything that had been happening—including the visit from Sirius in his dream, Harry felt exhausted. "Well, that went well." 

"Yeah." Draco sighed and joined him. "Do you think he knows? Dumbledore, I mean. About us."

Harry snorted. "Well, yeah. I do. He probably knew all along, Draco. Think about…"

Draco smiled, leaning forward; he flicked his pointed tongue over Harry's pulse point.

Harry savored the shiver that went through him and pulled Draco down for a long overdue tongue wrestling session. Heart pace and breathing picked up in intensity. Harry moaned, arching into Draco's exploring hand. "Drac—" he murmured against tasty lips. "Gotta…shower…" He let out a startled yell when they landed in the shower, cascading water on his back. He growled and pulled Draco under the caressing stream, tonguing delectable desire into heated flames.

Draco pulled away, laughing. "I've wanted to do that for…" He sent his hands over Harry, divesting him of his now soaked clothing.

"Could've let us get undressed…" Harry's hands joined in, not wanting to be left out of the action.

"Naw, what's the fun it that?"

Harry growled, and then threw Draco's shirt over his head. It landed with a heavy splat on the other side of the shower door. Bored with the conventional methods of clothing removal, Harry whispered an incantation. Draco's delectable body was free of encumbrances before him. He gasped. Realization dawning on him, he stared enthralled. "Merlin," he breathed. "You are beautiful…perfect…"

Draco, blond silk plastered against his forehead, tilted his head to the side, eyeing Harry in response.

Harry's breath hitched when sterling eyes locked with his. The passion and want in Draco's pools pulled him forward like a nefarious fiend. He roared and pushed Draco against the tiles, devouring him like never before. Wet skin against his lips and tongue burned his blood. Titillation beneath his fingertips sent him soaring. Harry only knew the feel of sensations washing over him—compelling him to consume Draco wholly. Nips puckered…Draco's groan—urging him on…heartbeats in tandem… He thrust his tongue into Draco's navel, spiraled and then bit, clutching his cock and squeezing.

Draco cried out, thrusting forward and burying his fingers in Harry's wet hair.

Harry pulled away and looked up, losing himself within Draco's soulfilled eyes. He sent his tongue out, teasing.

Draco's cock jumped at the attention, wanting more…

Harry squeezed.

Draco's head went back, banging the tiles. "Harry…_please_…"

The feel of Draco's frenulum on his tongue sent ecstasy through him. Harry flicked and then swirled around; he opened and hugged tight skin with his lips.

"Fuck!" Draco thrust.

Harry pushed him hard against the tiles again and assaulted Draco. He consumed his seed with voracious hunger, took him in lusty ferociousness on the floor of the shower and turned Draco into a melted body of sated clean satisfaction…

* * *

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

_

* * *

Hi Everyone. Thanks for taking the time to review. I hope I don't get into trouble with FF, but I find I don't like not responding here to my wonderful reviewers. So here goes..._

_As always, review responses are in the order received. LL_

**Mis-HD: **Whoo…Mis-HD doesn't like Narcissa. That's okay (grin) We shall see where the story takes us in her thread. As to Wormtail, I like the idea of him being a rock for a while. (cackling) Hope you like this next chapter; it flew out of my fiendish muse's head faster than anything else so far. I'm working on my scenes between Draco and Harry so this one is slightly different than anything I've done before. I did restrain myself, however. Thanks for letting me know you are still enjoying. Blessings. LL

**Natasha Aka: Tash: **Hi Tash. You wrote: _"__The world can be annoying, tedious place but reading fanfiction likes yours, makes my world seem a bit brighter. I thank you for that."_ You are awesome and the one who deserves thanks. Thanks for all of your encouragement and kind words. Like I said in the last chapter review responses, a Gold Metal is what you should have. You've read it all, through all of my struggles with learning and changing writing style. Truth is, one place I find my inspiration is simply from acceptance given freely on your part. I enjoy the opportunity to share my words and your responses help the story to blossom. Blessings Always…You are Precious. LL

**Katsu Kitsune: **(giggles on this side of the computer screen) You wrote:** "**_don't spose you could get 'nefarious' into the next chapter? (grins)"_ Is FOUR times enough? Okay, the funny thing is…_drumroll_…I'd already used it once when I received your review in my inbox. (hehehe) So just especially for you, I added a couple of more. (I couldn't resist) Hope you enjoy this next chapter…Thanks so much for the inspiration. Blessings. LL

**MikaPotter:** Hi, you like a lot of sex and other action? Well, we agree on something…not to mention a fanatic interest in Harry/Draco. Thanks for your kind words and taking the time to review. Blessings. LL

**_

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. 


	15. September 1st: “La lumière de ma vie pro

**Please Note:** This fic's rating has been upgraded to M/R. It's SLASH of course. Review Responses and Disclaimer are below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

* * *

**Author's Note:** The French phrase in this chapter comes from Babelfish. I don't know any French—I hope the translation is correct. If you are French or speak it and the translation is wrong—feel free to let me know. LL

* * *

**_"Shut Up & Kiss Me"  
by; imLittleLily_**

**_September 1st: _"_La lumière de ma vie protège ma maison."_**

Harry lay snuggled within his blankets, eyes still closed. Somewhere between waking and slumber, he remembered that Sirius had visited him again in his dreams. He tried to focus on the voice in his mind…_ Toujours Pur…Harry, remember… _Harry turned his face and wiggled his nose. Draco's hair tickled him. Still not ready to open his eyes, he breathed in the scent of expensive shampoo turned heavenly with the addition of Draco. The corner of his lip lifted. He slid his hand under the blankets in search of treasure. Ah, there it was.

Draco said, "Pfft," and rolled over, his arm crossing Harry's abdomen. His tongue came out, eased along Harry's earlobe, and then returned into its warm womb.

Harry released a breath of a sigh and decided he'd remember his dreams later. For now, he just wanted to relax. He tightened his hold on Draco's arse and slipped back into slumber.

* * *

Someone pounding on the door sent him into a frenzy of arms, blankets and Draco yelling. Somehow, Harry ended up on the floor with a bruised arse. He growled deep in his throat, jumped up and stalked to the door, yanking it open. "What!" 

Ron, disheveled himself, barged in. "Do you know what time it is?"

Harry took a deep breath, released it and pulled his hand through his tangled hair. "Bloody hell, Ron. It's nine o'clock—what's going on with you?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "September 1st? Ring any bells?"

Harry wished his glare had the power to freeze or something—_anything_. He rubbed his now sore nether parts and hissed through his teeth. "Why are you yelling at me? I only have to get dressed. It's not like I'm going to be staying."

"You are going to the station then?"

Harry nodded, looking ruefully at Draco. He should have…_oh well_… "Give us some time, Ron. We'll be down…er—shortly."

Ron grunted and spun on his heel. At the door, he turned back with a smirk. "Don't be long…" he wagged his brows.

Draco threw a pillow at his offensive face. "Bloody, Weasel."

Harry's hand reached for his wand on the nightstand. He promptly sealed the door and pounced on Draco.

"Ahhh!" Intense wrestling commenced. Draco smirked and flipped them. "You were all over me earlier," he breathed in Harry's ear. "Feeling me up…" his tongue tickled along Harry's jaw.

Harry's voracious invitation came forth in the form of a guttural groan and he tilted his head, giving Draco access. Through punctuated gasps, he hissed, "Drac—"

Draco stopped his speech. Covering his mouth with the lithe fingers of one hand, he freed Harry from his boxers with the other, and began rocking his hips. Draco joined their cocks in a flash of ecstatic tight-fisted joining.

Harry succumbed to Draco's aggressive moves, allowing the sensations of their friction to sweep him through the clouds. He bucked and arched, colliding in perfect rhythm while biting tasty fingers, then he sought Draco's lips.

Draco growled savagely, avoiding Harry's mouth, he nibbled and sucked, leaving shag tags all along Harry's neck and shoulder.

Harry shivered in response to Draco's intensity. He reciprocated with his own bites. The speed of their dance increased as pressure built. Draco's airy gasps and moans were music to feed his driving need.

In a harsh rush of his breath, Harry called out, clasping his fingers in Draco's hair. "Drac!" His scream went into Draco's mouth, caught by his slick tongue. Harry then sucked in Draco's tongue with raw appetite as spasms of delight rocketed through him bringing forth stream after stream of warm juice, mingling their essence together. He couldn't catch his breath as he clasped Draco, scratching porcelain skin, seeking grounding. "Draco," he finally breathed.

Draco's face came up from his neck where he had retreated. Flushed from heated desire, he touched Harry's mouth with his own.

Harry, still trembling from orgasm, tried to shake his head. "What the fu—"

Draco silenced him again, ravishing his mouth with strong steady strokes. After many moments, Draco pulled away. "Good morning," he whispered.

Harry groaned, not ready to move yet.

* * *

"Harry, there you are." Hermione smiled at them when they entered the dining room twenty minutes later, all evidence of heady shagging charmed away. "Good morning, Draco." 

Draco gave her a smile. "Good morning, Hermione. Are you ready?"

She nodded. "I'm so excited about the last year at Hogwarts." She frowned up at him. "Draco, are you sure?"

Draco pulled his chair out noisily and sat. "You know I can't go back, 'Mione."

Ron growled through his eggs.

Harry felt comfortable warmth spread through him at Draco's use of Hermione's nickname. _Now if Ron…_

Hermione shook her head sadly. "At least you'll be tutored. Then you can sit the tests with Harry next summer." She commenced finishing her breakfast in silence.

"Ron…"

Ron looked at Harry, cheeks full as a chipmunk's. "Yea?"

Harry placed a small package on the table and slid it across. "When you get to Hogwarts, give this to Professor McGonagall. She's expecting it; I didn't want to risk owling its contents. I've already shrunk it. Don't let anyone else have it. Got that?

Ron swallowed his eggs and reached for the small box. "Sure. Only give it to McGonagall."

"Right. After dinner, write out a list of people who didn't return. 'Mione is going to help with that. Hedwig will be waiting up in the dormitory for you to finish. She will bring it straight here. Oh…and Ron…"

"Huh?"

Harry ignored Draco's nudging foot under the table. "Try to refrain from wind-riding at Hogwarts. Ghillie says there is no way to work the wards to prevent it. We don't want the news getting out that the wards can be breached."

Ron's frown grew ferocious as Harry spoke. "You don't say anything to 'Mione but you do to me?"

Harry snorted. "Ron, who was under the invisibility cloak with me the most, you or 'Mione? If you get bored, disillusion yourself or use a notice-me-not charm and your feet or broom for traveling."

"Fine," Ron growled and stuffed a sausage into his mouth, glowering at Draco as if everything was his fault.

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was unusually subdued when they passed through the barrier. Other students noticed them; however, only a few greeted them as they passed by. Harry helped Hermione settle Crookshanks and Pig on an upper shelf of the last compartment before stepping back off the Hogwarts Express. Feet back on the platform, Harry found himself engulfed in a tight hug. "'Mione, it's going to be okay." 

She pulled away, shiny tears on her cheeks. "You've always been there, Harry."

Harry touched her wet face, sadness welling within. "I know. You need to finish so that you can go on to be Head of the Department of Mysteries."

Her sad smile broke through a wet veil.

"'Mione, I think it'll be okay. When you get there, you and Ron will be so busy, you won't miss—"

Hermione threw herself at Harry as Ron finally came down off the train. "You're wrong," she whispered into his neck. Harry tightened his hold on her, looking at Ron over her shoulder. Ron's cheeks bore markings of wet streaks, too. _That's what took him so long_, Harry thought as he gave Ron a nod.

Ron joined in the hug, apparently not caring what the staring adults around them thought.

""Bloody hell, it's getting tight in here.""

Harry pulled away, laughter mingling with his own sadness. He tapped the side of his leg next to his pocket to let Hermione and Ron know that Draco had said something.

The train's whistle blew, its voice heralding inevitable separation of family and friends. Harry struggled with his battling emotions of sadness at parting to anticipation for the plans laid out for the rest of his day. "Bye."

"Bye, Harry."

Ron pulled Hermione up the stair, his eyes going past Harry; he waved at someone behind him.

"Harry, why aren't you on the train?" Mrs. Weasley waved at Ron and Hermione, her expression a mixture of sadness and annoyance. The sounds of wheels beginning their journey cut possible conversation for a few minutes.

Harry watched the train pull away and gradually pick up speed. This was the first time he had seen it from the rear view angle. The vision of the train going around the bend in the track brought on strange sensations. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. I'm not returning to Hogwarts."

Mrs. Weasley's look of shock shook Harry to the core, forcing reality to the surface. "Um…didn't Ron tell you?"

"Well apparently not. He is so into his new idea of being a Medi-wizard for some Quidditch team that he doesn't fill me in on anything else." She eyed him closely. "Does Headmistress McGonagall know you aren't going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes ma'am."

""Harry, we need to go…""

"Mrs. Weasley, I really need to go. I have an appointment."

"Oh, yes of course, Harry." They began walking to the barrier. "I guess I should go, too. Arthur is expecting me at the Ministry."

Harry smiled and raised his hand to wave goodbye. Tight arms and curly red hair surrounded him suddenly. He grunted.

""Bloody hell."" Draco squirmed in his pocket.

Mrs. Weasley jumped back, a startled yelp escaping her. "Harry!"

Harry laughed. "It's okay; it's just my pet snake, Mrs. Weasley."

""_Pet?_""

Harry shook with laugher and patted his pocket. "Wanna see?""

""Pet? Potter!""

Mrs. Weasley patted her chest as though to slow her heartbeat. "That won't be necessary, Harry. Well, I best be off." They stepped through the stone arch that served as a barrier to Platform 9 ¾. Harry headed to the nearest men's room and Mrs. Weasley turned left on her way to the Ministry of Magic.

""Pet? I'm gonna bite you for that, Potter.""

Harry laughed and pushed the door open to the men's bathroom. He grinned at a stranger who frowned at his good mood and stepped into a stall. "Time to go," he murmured when the outer door opened and the Muggle left. He spun and landed in a room he had never believed Harry Potter would stand in.

""Are we there yet?""

Harry snickered and pulled Draco out of his pocket, placed him on the rug, and whispered, "To be." He stepped back and looked around the Malfoy library. "Where do you think we should start?" He looked at Draco and realized that he was pale, even in the dim room. "What's wrong?"

Voices sounded on the other side of the closed door. Harry grabbed Draco and swept the invisibility cloak over them in one fluid motion. They vanished within its sheltering folds just as someone entered. Draco stiffened beneath his hand.

"Lumos… We've already gone through this place, Yax. Why do you think he'd return, anyway?"

"You can't believe he's just vanished, Tav. Somehow, he's getting support from his mother and now she's gone, too." The man, who Harry didn't know, began banging on the wall to the right of them, apparently looking for something. He pushed a Waterford glass figurine to the floor moving it out of his way. The crash of breaking lead crystal echoed from the books around them.

Draco began to move forward, anger on his face.

Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and made contact with his eyes. He gave a slight shake of his head and blinked.

Draco nodded. With slow deliberation, he turned and faced the other Death Eater who was making short order of slashing the window hangings. Together, Harry and Draco murmured, "_Stupefy_." The Death Eaters crumpled to the floor. Draco growled angrily and made to throw the cloak off. Harry shook his head vigorously and pointed silently at the door.

Draco rolled his eyes, whispered an incantation, securing the door against non–Malfoy intruders. "Bloody hell, I should kill them."

Harry sighed as he rolled the invisibility cloak up and tucked it into his pocket. "We've talked about this, Draco. No more killing. Actually, I wasn't trying to kill, you know."

Draco kicked the unknown Death Eater, who apparently went by the name Yax, in the ribs. For extra measure, he did it again, this time the action brought forth the sound of breaking ribs in accompaniment. "Hah."

"Who are these guys?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"You don't know all the other Death Eaters?"

"No, Voldemort was recruiting like a fiend. You'd think he'd go slower, you know, be cautious." His sterling eyes came around, locking with Harry's, blond brows high on his forehead.

Harry felt his brows arch on their on volition, and then he surveyed their surroundings. "Where do you suppose he put it?"

"Well, knowing that gnarly little ass, Kreacher, there's no telling and this place is large."

"Do you suppose another house elf would know?"

Draco, his head buried in his father's desk drawer, muttered.

"Draco…"

"Huh? Oh sorry. No. Kreacher wouldn't share something like that. He'd want to be the supreme bearer of such secrets." Draco pulled a book out of a drawer he had to unlock with his wand. "Here's the book on Horcruxes I told you about. _Stupefy_, you stupid ass."

Harry, startled, turned to see one of the Death Eaters slide back into a stupor from Draco's spell. He knelt down, pulling his brows into a tight frown. "We should do something to make sure they don't wake. What do you think?"

"I don't know. Transfigure them…" Draco was now going through the books on a shelf to the right of the large oak desk.

Harry let out an exasperated breath. "Into what?" He frowned at the Death Eater, fingering his wand.

"A chamber pot, for all I care..."

Harry laughed and spiraled his wand. The man changed into a chess piece.

Draco made a derisive noise. "What if I have to go?"

Harry laughed. "Hold it." He transfigured the other Death Eater and conjured a small black bag, which he dropped the pieces into with relish. He sealed the bag and placed it in his pocket. Finally, having that situation under control, Harry began the slow and methodical search through the Malfoy Manor for Slytherin's locket and vessel of one of Voldemort's souls.

The library around him was done up in an antique masculine décor with heavy furnishings. Portraits hung in niches built into the walls otherwise lined with ceiling high bookcases. The smells of old parchment, leather and tobacco filled his senses. Harry moved along the eastern wall, past double dormer windows covered with heavy drapery, a window bench and a potted asphodel. He paused before a woven tapestry with the family tree on it, shaking his head. "This is similar to Sirius' family tree. Why do wizards display it for everyone to see?"

Draco picked up a carved cedar box and tried to open it. "It's a Pureblood thing, Potter. The proof is in the tapestry. Damn, I can't get this open. That means father has it locked for a reason. Wonder if mum…" Draco chewed his lip, made a mental decision and shrunk the box to pocket size. "I'll take it to her."

Harry moved on to skim over more book spines. _Magick Moste Evile_, _Perfect Petrification thru Golden Eyes_, _Shadwe Creeturs of the Derke_. Harry sighed. "This is insane. Shadwe Creeturs? The Derke? What the hell is that? Do you really think Kreacher hid it in here? Maybe he had a cupboard where he slept when he was visiting?"

Draco laughed as he pulled an oversized tome from a bottom shelf. "Shadwe Creeturs is Middle English spelling—well—close enough, anyway, for Shadow Creatures. You know, of the Dark? And no, Kreacher doesn't have a cupboard here. Hey, I never noticed that before."

Harry, thinking Draco was on to something important, felt a thrill. "What?"

Draco snickered, realizing what Harry thought; he smirked. "I mean, Kreacher and Creetur—Creature?"

"GAGH! Who cares? I wish we could find—"

"_Harry…_"

Shock shot through Harry. He spun his head around knowing that his wide-open eyes wouldn't find what they sought.

A bark resounded. "_Toujours Pur…Harry, remember…" _

Harry's heart paused at the same time his lungs pulled in a rush of air. He coughed and sat in a leather wingchair abruptly.

In three steps, Draco was before him. "Harry, what's wrong? Did you touch something you shouldn't ha—"

"_Toujours Pur…" _

Harry roared, "Dammit, I don't know what that is!"

Sirius' barking laughter echoed through Harry's mind.

"Harry! Who are you talking to?"

_Fuck, that whole hearing voices thing again…_ Harry growled and stood. "Sirius, tell me what _Toujours Pur_ is, now," he said to the room.

Draco's calm voice came to him in real time as Sirius laughed some more. "Always pure." Draco approached the tapestry with the Malfoy family tree embroidered upon it. His fingers came up and he pointed. "It's the Black family motto."

Harry saw it: Narcissa Black / Malfoy "_Toujours Pur_"

His head spun and Harry was sure that Sirius said, "'bout time, Harry, my boy…" He moved closer, eyeing the tapestry, trying to see if it were charmed or contained a rip. He reached forward—

"NO!" Draco stopped him just short of physical contact. "Don't touch it. You aren't a Pureblood."

Incredulity spread though him like wildfire. "What? So?"

Draco pushed his hand away further. "You'll become petrified if you touch it. It has a protection ward on it, Harry."

"Sirius didn't say—"

"Sirius wouldn't know," Draco said emphatically.

Harry growled and shook his head. "How are we going to get it then?"

"Only I can get it, or of course, mum." Draco leaned forward, wand drawn, studying the tapestry closely while chewing his bottom lip.

There was a sudden commotion at the sealed door as someone yelled and hammered on the oak with fists. Harry reached into his pocket for the invisibility cloak.

"No," Draco hissed low, "let's go."

"But—"

The pounding intensified.

Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him close. They spun as Draco whispered two soft words.

They landed in another room. "Dammit, Draco we shoul—"

"Shhh!" Draco approached an oak door and opened it just a crack.

Harry looked around and realized they had landed in Draco's room. Surrounded by the Slytherin colors of green and silver made him feel strangely comfortable, surprising him. He approached a desk where parchments, books and an odd assortment of artifacts lay. In slow motion, he reached for a book, _Quidditch Through the Ages_. He sighed. Draco had so much in common with him and he had always refused to see it.

"They're gone." Draco closed the door softly. "We couldn't just leave. I wanted to be sure they left. Besides..."

"They just left without looking for the other guys?"

Draco gave him a beautiful smile. "I transfigured two pillows from the davenport before releasing the door. The other Death Eaters think something or someone in the library mysteriously drugged their friends. They ran."

Harry laughed, shaking his head. He reached forward and pulled Draco into a deep kiss. Draco moaned and melted into him, hands flashing in search of skin, expressing hungry desire. The feel of Draco so close brought urges up. He growled when Draco pulled away, Harry's lower lip clutched between white teeth. Harry sent his tongue chasing.

Draco growled and touched his forehead to Harry's. "Pet?" he breathed against longing lips.

Harry grabbed Draco's arse and pulled him tighter with roughness. "Yeah. _Pet_. I pet cha here." He massaged taunt muscles against his palm.

Draco groaned.

Enjoying the feel and sound, Harry allowed a smirk to pass over his face as he moved one hand around. "I pet you here…" He cupped Draco's balls gently.

Draco's lids dropped as he threw his head back, thrusting into Harry's hand, he released a sharp gasp.

Harry grabbed blond silk with his free hand and pulled. "And I pet you here…" He ravished Draco's mouth, plunging in with aggressive strokes.

Draco forced Harry back onto the bed. On impact, Harry groaned, taking in a sharp inhale, and then he pulled Draco roughly down and over. "You're mine…" he hissed just before claiming Draco's mouth again.

* * *

Draco stretched leisurely, showing his lithe form off to Harry. He smirked when he saw Harry's desire reignite. 

Harry sent his fingers to tease nipples and sighed when the rosy nub hardened under his administrations. Draco's smile was like a beacon calling him home. He moved in with intent to plunder passion swelled lips once more.

Draco smirked against him and whispered, "We need to get back to work. Maxy."

Harry groaned and pulled away at the sound of a house elf popping into the sanctuary of Draco's room.

"Yes, Mister Draco."

Draco threw the covers back and stood unabashedly naked before his elf. "Hello, Maxy. I hope you've cleaned up after the Death Eaters who were here earlier."

"Yes, Mister Draco. Is dinnertime. Are you hungry?"

"Yes. That's the other reason I summoned you. Please lay everything out in the dining hall. Harry and I will be down in twenty minutes.

Maxy bowed and popped out.

Harry propped his head on his elbow. "He won't tell, will he?"

"No. House elves keep family secrets, Harry. I thought you knew that."

Harry shook his head and finally moved to get out of bed. Dressed and a quick grooming spell later, they started down to eat and finish their plans.

The dining hall, unlike the library with its heavy drapery covering the windows, was light and airy. The wall facing east was made entirely of windows through which Harry could look out upon a traditional English garden with walkways, hedges and late blooming flowers. He took a seat next to Draco and reached for a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Maxy, don't leave yet."

Harry paused in his pouring and set the pitcher down.

"Yes, Mister Draco?"

"How many times have the Death Eaters been here since I left?"

Maxy frowned, his large round eyes becoming slanted when his brows came down in the center. "Several," he answered with distain.

Harry was surprised at that.

Draco questioned it. "Why and what happened each time?"

Maxy bristled and stood as straight and tall as his small stature would allow. "They's looking for you. We house elves say don't know where you is. Three times, they damage and act like—"

Draco chewed his lip. "Act like what?"

Maxy's lip curled up in a surprising imitation of a Malfoy sneer. "_Animals_."

Draco glared as he sent his glance around the room, checking for damage.

"We fix each time, Mister Draco."

Satisfied, Draco gave him a curt nod. "Maxy, do you know who this is?" He indicated Harry.

Maxy stared at Harry. After long moments, he whispered, voice tinged with awe, "Harry Potter."

"Ah, so I can hear by the sound of your voice that you realize this is important."

Maxy nodded silently.

Draco leaned forward and down to be closer. "Maxy, after we finish eating, Harry is going to help me adjust the wards around Malfoy Manor. Those Death Eaters won't be able to return ever again."

Maxy's eyes grew rounder and he swiveled his head to stare at Harry again.

Harry smiled and gave him a nod at the question he thought he saw there.

Maxy's chest puffed out with pride and his lips split into an ear-wide grin.

Draco grinned at them both. "Maxy, you may tell the other house elves for me. Go on," he said, waving his hand toward the kitchens.

Maxy popped out to carry the good news.

* * *

"Just one more thing, Harry. Pass me the fresh asphodel leaf." Draco held out his gloved hand while Harry finished chopping the volatile plant's leaves. 

Harry watched as Draco used a stainless steel bladed athame to push the chopped leaves off the cutting board into the bubbling cauldron. Draco stirred them in, circling nine times counter clock-wise with the glass stirring rod. He then dipped the snake carved stainless steel blade into boiling water three times. "Ready?" he asked brandishing the blade before Harry.

Harry lifted his hand and waited as Draco palmed his offering. Their eyes locked. Draco's tongue tip came out and licked his lip. Harry swallowed his rising emotions and dropped his eyes to his open palm where athame and skin met.

Draco's voice came through his thoughts clearly. "_La lumière de ma vie protège ma maison." _

Harry's blood began to flow into the cooling potion. "Draco?" he whispered, after several drops had fallen.

Draco pulled his hand up to his mouth and sucked the cut hungrily. "I said, 'the light of my life protects my home.'"

Harry's breath hitched. He moved his still bleeding hand to Draco's jaw, caressing his pulse point, mesmerized by the sight of his blood on Draco's porcelain skin over the steady beat.

Once the potion cooled, Harry and Draco applied it in a circle around the entire Malfoy Manor and surrounding grounds. It was close to midnight when they finally finished and reentered through the front door.

"Maxy." Draco paused, waiting for the elf.

"Yes, Mister Draco?"

"The ward is set. If you see screaming Death Eaters outside the ward boundaries, don't worry. It can't be breached and Harry and I will already know they are here."

Maxy bounced with glee.

Draco and Harry laughed. "We're leaving now, Maxy. I'll be back in a few days to check up on everything, okay?"

Maxy grinned and nodded. Even his pop out seemed to bounce.

Draco shook his head in amusement and reached for Harry. "Come on, let's go home."

A thrill passed through Harry. "Home?"

Draco pulled him close. "You're my home. I guess I mean Godric's Hollow," he murmured as they began their spin.

They landed in their bedchamber. "I thought I was the light of your life?" Harry allowed a smirk to pass over his features as he undid the fastenings on his robes.

Draco grinned and pulled him close, tonguing Harry thoroughly.

Harry released a sigh pulling Draco closer.

Knock…knock.

He groaned and pulled away reluctantly. "Hi Remus, come on in."

"Harry." Remus looked around the room. "Did you just get back?"

"Yeah. We got the wards reset around Malfoy Manor and we know where the locket is." Harry watched, surprised as Draco walked to the door, looked out, and then sealed it with a personal ward after closing it firmly.

"Draco?"

Draco turned to him, chewing on his lip. "I wasn't going to say anything to mum about the locket—just yet."

An uneasy qualm journeyed through Harry. "Why?"

"Well…I know she can't bring anyone through the wards here. Or, at Malfoy Manor now, for that matter. It's just that I think she's keeping secrets and I don't want to take a chance yet. I'd rather retrieve the locket and either move or destroy it before she knows too much about it."

Harry and Remus shared a look. "Okay, Draco. If that's how you want it."

"Yeah. That's what I want," he answered with a frown.

Harry sat on the end of the bed. "So you think we should leave it there for now?"

"Yes." Draco said, nodding. "No one can get to it, therefore, it is safely stashed away from any threat right now. We'll figure out how to get it out and destroy it later. I think we should begin trying to figure out where and what the next one is."

"Okay, but for now, I think I'm gonna call it a night. Goodnight, Remus."

"Goodnight, Harry…Draco."

* * *

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

**_

* * *

_**

_Hi Everyone. Thanks for taking the time to review. I hope I don't get into trouble with FF, but I find I don't like not responding here to my wonderful reviewers. So here goes..._

_As always, review responses are in the order received. LL _

**DemonRogue: **There are no stupid questions. Hope you got my email. Thanks for reviewing so faithfully again. (Both chapters: 13 & 14) Blessings Always. LL

**D-Ttelbin: **Sometimes the storycomes out in a flash—other times, only through head banging. I have keyboard indentions on my forehead to remind me…just kidding. I've tried to figure it out—especially since I'm working on an original story. I just try to take it as it comes and not fight it. Right now, this fanfic is coming faster than a bat outta hell. Thanks for reviewing. It is always good to hear from you. Blessings Always. LL

**Mis-HD: **Another Narcissa free chapter—well, almost. (grin) Draco loved coming up outta Harry's pocket too. Must be the Slytherin in us. Vernon won't die in this—or pop a blood vessel—I need him for later in the story. (cackles as the plot bunny hops under my bed.) Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. Blessings Always. LL

**Katsu Kitsune: **(_still_ giggling on this side of the computer screen) Are you by any chance channeling your impatience to my muse? Not in a bad way… This is the first time I've ever put out two chapters in one week before. **Honest**. I'm amazed. At any rate, if that's what you're doing—please don't stop. This is fun. (hehehe) Hope you enjoy this next chapter…Thanks so much for the inspiration. Blessings. LL

**MikaPotter:** Hi Mika. Please don't be upset with me. I didn't go into detail about them learning wind-riding…probably because JKR wrote so much about Apparition. I mentioned it in the Serpensortia and Ghillie Dhu chapters. (That's how Harry got to the Enchanted Forest. Ghillie pulled him there and then sent him back to Grimmauld Place. Remember, Ghillie told Harry he couldn't apparate from the forest? Protection against the Sheriff of Nottingham...Snape in a previous life...hehehe--sorry, rambling...) When Harry and Draco left the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts that was the first time I had Harry do it on his own. So you see, you didn't miss anything. I'm so sorry about the confusion. Thanks for reviewing. If you ever have any questions, just ask. Blessings Always. LL

**Banner:** Welcome aboard! Thank you for you very kind words. (I'll take all I can get—they feed the muses. grin) I hope you enjoy this next chapter update. Blessings Always. LL

**Natasha Aka: Tash: **Hi Tash. Addiction to Harry/Draco is sublime bliss. (sigh) Pleasant shivers and intense blushing here at your generosity. (again) I do plan to continue writing, both in this genre and an original paranormal romance I'm working on. Each word that comes forth somehow brings improvement in my style and expression. I never believed it was possible. You can do it too, you know… it only takes one word at a time. If you ever want any help or prompts—just holler. Thanks much. Blessings Always…You are Golden. LL

**Burnfaster: **Hi. Okay. If you've read any of my recent review responses, you know that I have often enjoyed laughter from my AWESOME reviewers. All I can say is, it's a good thing I didn't have any food or pop in my mouth when I read your review. Why? Your eloquence astounds me with deep laughter and appreciation. (grin) Someone else would've of looked at that Beautiful word—_Pur_—and never gotten it. (I'm still laughing…can't help myself…) My family thinks I'm crazy (they aren't far off…) Anyhoo…Thanks for reviewing, sending laughter across the web, and oh yeah, **_"ppprrrrrrrr…."_** Blessings Always. LL

**_

* * *

_**

**_Blanket Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR.


	16. The Veil: The Memory of a Memory

**Please Note:** This fic's rating has been upgraded to M/R. It's SLASH of course. Review Responses and Disclaimer are below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

* * *

AN: Hi everyone. This chapter is _really wonki_. I think it's a culmination of my muddled thoughts about both the Pensive and the Veil. It came out in another flash even as I started asking myself more questions about those two magickal artifacts. I've said it before, JKR is a genius. Anyway, hope you enjoy. If confusion finds you, let me know. As always, I will answer any questions you may have. Blessings. LL _**

* * *

**_

"Shut Up & Kiss Me"  
by: imLittleLily

**_The Veil: The Memory of a Memory_**

Harry fiddled with the barbs of his quill; face buried in a tome nearly large enough to hide Hermione, and chewed his lip. He was very busy. Who knew that not attending Hogwarts could fill your life with constant activities? Research up to his ears and practicing wandless magic along with trying to pull his mind around to the wizarding spy game, tilted him into worlds he never imagined. Without realizing it, his hand came up to his temple and rubbed in a circular motion. He puckered his brows down into a frown, acknowledging that he wasn't really reading. _The Pensive_. He sighed.

"We didn't do it, mum."

"Draco, don't lie to me…"

"I'm not."

They came into the library with looks of fierce anger vibrating between them. Harry looked up to see Draco glaring at Mrs. Malfoy with what Draco referred to as the Black Glare. Harry pulled his lower lip in. He could have sworn it was the same way Sirius' face looked in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place the night Snape came to inform him of his Occlumency lessons. The exact same glare—well except for the blond nimbus—funny, he'd never noticed that before. He cleared his throat. "What—didn't we do?"

Mrs. Malfoy turned her glare on him. "This!" She thrust the morning _Dailey Prophet_ into his face.

Harry glanced at Draco, and then took the paper allowing his eyes to drop to the front page.

**_Vigilantes Strike Again!  
What is Going on in the Wizarding World?_**

_Late last night, this reporter…_

Harry noticed the byline of his favorite brainless reporter—the one who reported him missing last summer, Pandora S. Attestar was the author of this herald. He made a derisive noise in his throat.

Draco reciprocated.

Mrs. Malfoy hissed through her teeth at them and placed her fists on her hips. She spread the width of her glare to unify over them both.

"Mum…"

Harry left them to it so he could read the article.

_Three more bodies…previously unknown to be Death Eaters…all bearing the Dark Mark…_

He leaned forward, checking the list of dead. _No—not there_. A feral growl began in his gut as his fingers tightened on the newspaper. "Draco, did you know these guys?"

"No. They must be new recruits."

Mrs. Malfoy puffed up. "Stop acting like you don't know what's going on."

Harry wondered if he would ever think of her as anything but Mrs. Mal—

"Maybe," Draco's voice raised in pitch. "It's because we _don't_ know. I told you—"

"Draco." Harry pulled in an exasperated breath and released it. The scent of lunch came with it, turning his stomach into a growling muse. Harry bit the inside of his cheek, thinking about Ron. _Damn…distracted…_ He brought his focus back to the argument. "Instead of wasting time, arguing about this, we need to find out what really happened. Does Ghillie know anything?"

Draco shook his head. "He just left to see what, if anything his spies know."

Harry inclined his head, and then swiveled to Mrs. Malfoy. "I realize you have questions. Draco had nothing to do with this." He indicated the newspaper to emphasis his point. "You should know this reporter is very unreliable. She's responsible for reports that I was missing last summer. _I wasn't_."

Mrs. Malfoy growled. "That doesn't absolve you."

Harry rubbed his forehead fiercely, her anger made him feel strange. His brain was in such a fuddle. _It's that damn Pensive_. He had just spent most of the morning in it and then released a couple of his memories. _Silvery strands, be damned_. He felt as if the empty spaces in his head were filling with air at a fast rate. He gritted his teeth and tried to shake the feeling off. "Mrs. Malfoy, I didn't intend to kill the Lestrange brothers. I know you're still angry about that. The curse was meant to be a distraction so we could get away..."

"Harrumph!"

His hand twitched outside of his control, bringing a painful frown to his face. "It's a Dark curse—they should've known…" His words sounded strange to his own ears—foggy, as though coming through heavy mist.

Draco's concerned voice came through despite a growing sense of distance and thickening of a haze. "_Harry_. What's wrong?"

He met those silver orbs as a spike of horror drove itself through him, coming out in the form of a gasp. His eyes began to cross and his knees felt like watery jam—no like—he sought his chair and missed. The floor, hard under his arse, seemed to laugh. He gave his head a rough shake like trying to send a bug on its way, his hand found his forehead. Blood.

"Harry!" Even Mrs. Malfoy joined in the fervor standing over him. The room spun out of focus and pictures of another place overwhelmed his senses. He choked on the coppery smell of blood as it washed over him. Pain of the intensive kind, shot through his scar—he yelled in response. No—it wasn't him screaming.

"_Crucio!_"

Evil cackling resonated in his head…

Harry stilled—frozen, trying to focus on the scene of horror before him even as it assaulted his senses.

"You were a fool to think…"

"NO! Don't! I did nothing—"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Green flashed, surrounding him, as vile laughter rang in Harry's head. With abruptness, his eyes came into focus on Draco. Relief spread across his beautiful countenance. "Harry?"

Harry blinked his eyes in response and tried to stand. Helping hands came forth to assist him in finding his lost chair. _Oh, there it is…_ He frowned deeply again, his fingers against his scar.

Draco pulled back slightly and knelt before him, still wearing a look of concern. "Winky."

Winky arrived, a large spoon in one hand and a bowl of sprouts in the other.

Harry wondered vaguely why she brought them with her. He tried again to sort through his brain. _Damn Pensive…_

"Winky," Draco sounded harried. "Take those back to the kitchen and bring the healing potions kit. Harry's bleeding from his scar."

Harry knew Draco realized that using his wand wouldn't work. He leaned his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes, attempting to organize what he had seen into some cohesive data.

Mrs. Malfoy sat in a wing chair before the fireplace and disappeared behind the _Dailey Prophet_.

Harry only knew this because she moved the chair to her preferred position and crinkled the paper when she opened it. He was accustomed to this stance from her—it was a daily ritual. He tried to focus on his breathing even as Draco began to pace.

"Draco, don't do that."

"I'm going to pace, mum. Are you feeling better, Harry?"

Harry grunted.

Winky returned and stood on a stool to work on him. The knowledge she gained from caring for Barty Crouch, Jr. for so long proved to be invaluable to them. She would have qualified to be a medi-witch—if she was one, that is. He began to relax under her gentle administrations.

"You is feeling better?"

Harry opened his eyes and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Thanks, Winky. Yeah, I feel better."

Winky's smile lightened his heart just a little. She popped out to finish lunch preparations.

"Draco, call Picaro. It's time for him to come out of hiding."

Draco gave him a curt nod and opened the window, whistling.

Harry reached across the table, pulled a fresh parchment closer, and then wrote a note.

_I saw what you did. _

_P._

He charmed the parchment with a complex anti-detection spell learned from one of the old Potter tomes and allowed a smirk to grace his features.

Draco, looking over his shoulder to see what he wrote, gasped.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and tied the note to Picaro's leg. Rising, he made his way to the window and whispered one word to his owl.

Picaro screeched and took flight.

Draco's voice pulled his attention around from the sight of black wings cutting the sky. "Harry, are you sure about that?" He pointed to the sky.

"Yes."

"What have you done?" Narcissa Malfoy looked at him with fear raging in her eyes.

Harry eyed her, a cool distance rising within. "I just informed our enemy anonymously that I know what he did. You can stop blaming Draco now." Without looking at either of them, he walked up to his bedchamber deep in thought.

* * *

Harry scowled at the empty portrait. Dumbledore leaving didn't make him feel any better. Winky's nursing and a comforting lunch may have healed his physical distress. The distance between the mental healing he wished for and the way his brain felt right now was fathomless. 

So what if he had learned to crack the barrier, or he sneered—_veil_ of existence into the mind of a demon and his enemy? What good is it going to do? The result was a loss of memories leaving gaps in his head. No one told him it would be like this. He attempted to quell his anger when the sound of footsteps came into the library from the outer hall. The book before him was interesting in an instant. He fingered the page as Draco stopped in front of the table, facing him.

"Why?"

Harry chewed the inside of his cheek, not answering.

"Harry…"

"Why—what?"

Draco growled and grabbed the chair between him and the table. He pulled it out roughly and sat. "Why would you tell him you know what he did when you've worked so hard to penetrate his mind without him knowing?" Draco frowned at Harry and sat up straight as if a thought occurred to him. "Did he know you were there?"

Harry remained silent, his emotions in a turmoil of unexpressed rage. He could feel it boiling in his gut, looking for a way out.

Draco leaned forward. "Harry."

Harry shoved the book in front of him away and stood. "You know what, Draco? I have questions, too. I don't hear anyone offering answers. You know Dumbledore always told me how great putting memories in a Pensive was because his brain was so full. I don't seem to have caught on the that aspect yet. And what about my question of WHY?" He glared at Draco, trying to get lost in the swirling silver—this time it didn't work. Once again, something that wasn't Draco, became interesting, this time it was the window. The glass shimmered with the glow of the setting sun. He swallowed; somehow, he had avoided Draco all day, since lunch anyway.

"Harry, what's your _why_ question?"

Harry studied Draco's reflection in the glass, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the shimmer. "He never told you did he?"

Draco was the perfect picture of perplexity.

Harry turned. "Did he ever tell you about the Half Blood Prince?"

"Who?"

"He never told you…"

Draco's brows came down as he shook his head.

Harry pushed his hand through his hair and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He had told Draco so much—quite frankly, everything—except… He chewed his lip and made a decision. The door on the left side of his large desk, banged when he pulled it open. His eyes rose to Draco who watched him closely. He pulled the Potions book out and took it to him, handing it over with a strange sense of guilt. "Look at this."

Draco's brow rose high, and then his eyes dropped to Harry's hand. "It's your sixth year Potions book. What about it?"

Harry pushed forward. "_Look_ at it."

Draco flipped the pages—notation after handwritten notation in the margins jumped off the pages, proclaiming their presence. Harry found himself wondering how he had managed to hide such evidence all year. He swallowed the lump in his throat, waiting for Draco's reaction.

"You cheated." Realization moved over his face and then took root. "_You cheated? The Gryffindor Golden Boy?_"

Harry flinched. Draco had not called him that since the first day they came together. "_Golden Boy git I'll bite you for that…_" raged in his head. "Yeah, I cheated. Truth is, I learned more from the Half Blood Prince in one year then in five years of Potions classes with Snape."

Draco snorted, and then focused on a notation that marked up a page to the point of writing being close to the binding. He turned the book and frowned as he read. "Wow," he murmured in awe. "This stuff is…beyond sixth year…" His eyes came up to Harry's, registering surprise.

"Yeah…that isn't the _half_ of it."

Draco's face fell to the book again, hungry for any information he could find in this unexplored source.

"_Draco._"

"Yeah?" he asked, not looking up.

Harry reached out and took the book. "Draco…"

Draco finally pulled his eyes away from the treasure.

Harry took a deep breath. "This is where I learned _Sectumsempra_. It's hand written in here. The first time I used it…" He needed more air and to sit—at least this time, his aim wasn't off. "The first time I used it was that day in the boy's bathroom." He held Draco's gaze.

Draco scowled. "But…"

"Draco, I was really stupid. I didn't even know what it would do…then…" His eyes fell to the Potions book. "Your blood was everywhere. It scared the hell outta me…then Snape came in…"

"Yeah?" Draco's voice was wary.

Harry pulled his lip in and bit. The taste of his own blood didn't soothe him. "Draco, he stopped you from bleeding to death."

"I already know that, Harry."

The book made his fingers hurt. He realized he was clasping it so tight that his knuckles were white. "Draco…"

"Harry, what are you trying to say?"

"He was the Half Blood Prince—Snape, I mean."

Draco's perfect brows puckered. "But…"

"He was a half-blood, Draco, but that's not exactly why he called himself Half Blood Prince. You wanna know what my 'why' question is? I want to know _why_ he never told them."

"Told them he was a half-blood?"

Harry leaned forward. "NO. I want to know why he never shared _Sectumsempra_ with the Death Eaters and how to _counter_ it. He stopped you from bleeding to death, Draco." He reiterated his statement firmly and watched as understanding for the reason behind his question came to the surface of Draco's face.

The same abruptness the chair encountered when Draco sat, it encountered when he rose, shock radiated from him. "He never told them. That's why Aunt Bella didn't know how to stop Rodolphus from bleeding. She didn't know…"

"Right."

"Why?"

"Precisely."

""Fuck.""

Harry laughed, even if it was a strange thing to do. He had said that word so many times in Parseltongue that Draco had picked up its nuance perfectly—even when he wasn't in snake form.

Draco grabbed the Potions book. "What else is in here?"

Harry snorted. "Well for starters, when someone has been poisoned, shove a Bezoar Stone down their bloody throat."

Draco sat with a laugh, but then became serious. "Harry, you really have me questioning his motives now."

"Yeah," Harry replied, after all, he had his own issues with Snape. "After he left you in the hospital wing, he came back to the bathroom and told me to go get all of my books. He knew the source of the curse, but wouldn't say. I ran back to Gryffindor tower and switched out Ron's book with mine. Then I hid this one in the Room of Requirement." He sighed and ran his fingers along the binding where Draco had left it open. "After everything happened, I figured I'd just leave it there forever. I couldn't though. I guess I felt a connection to him. Even after I found out that night, Snape was the Half Blood Prince. I just couldn't leave it there."

"Harry, does Dumbledore know about this?"

Harry understood where Draco was taking this. "No. I never told him. Ron and Hermione know."

Draco's brow rose. "Hermione knows and let you get away with it?"

Harry shook his head. "Actually we argued about the Prince all year. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she didn't like it. As to Ron—he liked him until after that night." Harry sighed. The night on the Astronomy Tower was one of the memories Dumbledore had insisted he extract. He rubbed the side of his temple, feeling as though it were injured or scarred.

"So you never told him where you learned the curse, about the book or about Sev never telling the Death Eaters about it. Harry, I'm astounded. I thought you were in the habit of telling him everything."

"No. I already told you, Draco. I never told him."

"Okay. Well, I think you should."

Surprise surged through him. Harry felt his stomach roil angrily and he clenched his fists hard enough to hurt. "No."

"Harry…"

He didn't let Draco finish. The emotions surged up from his gut. The practice vases behind him, ten in all, exploded. With a roar, he spun around and left Draco to clean the mess up.

* * *

The Veil, its horrendous history included, waved blackly before him, shivering and whispering its echoes in the large chamber. Harry pulled his brows down as a sense of a memory passed over him in fragments. 

_Laughter…red light flashing…Sirius ducked…"Come on, you can do better than that!"_

_Echoes of voices resounded within the cavernous room and Harry's mind…_

Harry pulled in a deep breath, closed his eyes and held his hand toward the whispering Veil. "Come in…join us…" the voices, entreated. He shivered, pulling his hand back from the enticement of the unknown.

_Another flash of red light…horror ran through Harry, overcoming his very essence… Inside his head, he screamed, "No!"_

_Sirius' eyes widened, shock registered there… Harry fled down the stairs trying to get to him…only knowing the fear and distance between them…pulling out his wand. _

Harry fell to his knees before the Veil. His hair in his fists, felt like a curse of life in this moment in time. He ground his teeth together and tried to control his ragged breathing. ""No,"" he hissed in Parseltongue, finally answering the voices. He didn't know why it came out that way and only wondered for a fleeting moment. He raised his eyes back up to the shimmering monstrosity that had stolen his godfather.

_Sirius falling backward in a graceful arc... Here one moment, gone the next. _

"_SIRIUS!"_

_No answer._

"_SIRIUS!"_

"_There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing… He's gone."_

A resounding crash exploded on the scene mingled with furious cursing. "Fuck! How the hell is someone… Harry!" Footsteps ran toward him, charging even in their echo. Harry was only vaguely aware of the noises. "Come in…we're waiting…" the voices, whispered. He reached forward, compelled and ready to caress the Veil.

"NO!"

A body propelled itself through the air and the floor came up to meet his head. Or, was it the other way around? Draco was on top of him, shaking him viciously. He tried to grab the fists clutching his shirt to stop the action.

"Stop it, Potter. Are you crazy?"

Harry swung and missed. They rolled, banging heads together and on the floor as they tussled for supremacy. Fists made contact with little effect except to increase fervor. Harry growled from somewhere deep inside. "Get off! I have to go…"

Draco's fist found his jaw.

"Ow!" His head went back and cracked on the stone floor. He groaned in pain and stared up at Draco's bruised and bloody face. "What the fuck did you do that for?" He waited for an answer, watching Draco's face as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Draco leaned down, eyes locked with his. "Are you crazy? Why would you come here and approach that damn thing?"

Harry set his jaw even as Draco's breathing caressing his face brought up urges he didn't want—well, at the moment, anyway. He held Draco's gaze like a vise.

Draco clasped his wrists tightly, still rasping heavily from exertion. "I'm fucking waiting, Potter."

Harry shook his head. "Let me up."

"Not till you tell me why."

Harry closed his eyes to block the vision of Draco. He went inside his mind and tried to find it. It wasn't there. He felt the wetness on his temples, slipping into his hair, but he ignored it. The fact that the memory was gone, leaving an empty place within his brain was poignant in its grief. He sobbed—wrenching from somewhere so primal, he didn't even know it existed before. "It's gone…" he whispered through the tears falling freely now. "The memory, it's gone. I can't believe I gave it away." His body shook to the marrow of his bones. He was only half-aware that Draco pulled him up to sit and held him tight as they huddled against the wall. Wet moments passed, changing Harry forever.

"Harry?"

He pulled away and leaned back against the wall. A shiver journeyed down his spine at the coolness of the contact. Knees pulled up almost to his chest, he stared at the Veil. "It's gone. When I stood before it, parts came back to me. Now, they are gone again." He dropped his head to his knees, wiping the wetness on his jeans.

"Harry, you shouldn't have come here."

He didn't move, or even breathe and he certainly didn't want to think.

"Harry," Draco blew into his ear, and then sent his tongue to caress, followed by soft lips.

He leaned into the sensation, seeking its exquisite power, wanting it to consume him. Draco accepted the move and began to nibble and kiss him along his jaw. Harry arched into him and allowed his hands to explore, looking for smooth skin. "Drac…" he bit and sucked Draco's pulse eagerly, devouring his sweetness. The taste of blood crossed his tongue so he laved tenderly, savoring Draco's appreciative moans.

Draco pushed him back gently onto the floor, hovering over him for a brief moment.

He reached up, touching Draco's split lip. In a feather light movement, he passed his finger across the soft skin of Draco's mouth. Precious though Draco's lips were, partly because of the pleasure they bestowed on him, Harry realized that he must have hit hard during their tussle. Regret welled within as he sent the tip of his tongue out to lick his own lip. "I'm sorry."

Draco leaned into his caress. "You scared the hell outta me. Don't ever do that again."

"Draco…"

"Hummm…?" Draco began nibbling on his neck hungrily, fingers buried within his hair.

"Pretend it's my Birthday…please?"

Draco pulled away from his neck with a groan.

The sudden movement left a cold spot tingling with longing on his skin. Harry locked eyes with him. "Please?" He spread his palms against Draco's chest, feeling his heartbeat. He delved into sterling eyes and arched up. "Draco…"

Draco's face disappeared into his neck again, bringing pleasure along with the return of his tongue.

Harry sent his hands downward, groaned and whispered an incantation. Draco smirked against his now bare skin and pulled away. "You want the full throttle, Potter?"

Harry licked his lip in anticipation. "Screams included."

"It's a rough job…but somebody's gotta…"

"_Draco_."

"I'm talking here, Potter."

Harry growled and reached for soft blond hair. He pulled Draco to within a breath and said ferociously, "Shut up and kiss me—NOW, Malfoy."

Raging ardent bliss spread through him like wildfire the moment Draco's tongue assaulted him. Harry bit in reciprocation, seeking at the same time to disrobe Draco. He murmured another incantation and Draco's clothes were gone.

Draco gasped at the sudden cool air on his arse and pulled away from Harry. "In a hurr—"

Harry growled and flipped them. He attacked Draco's chest with salacious hunger, spiraling and teasing his nips into hard nubs. He bit with his teeth, ravenous with need, while his hands sought and grasped the tight skin around Draco's cock.

Draco hissed through his teeth and became the aggressor. He clenched Harry's wrist hard. "Let go."

Harry growled.

Draco pulled despite Harry's tight grip. In an onslaught of agony, they both groaned—one when pleasure was ripped away and the other at the loss of such awesome touch. "Potter…"

"I mean it, Draco. I want—"

Draco didn't let him finish. Silk bound his wrists to the dais and his hardened cock disappeared within Draco's succulent mouth. He moaned at the suddenness of the wet embrace, but then plunged upward. Contact with the back of Draco's mouth brought the first primal scream. Ecstasy throbbed through him. He thrust to meet it.

Draco worked him, bearing down on his cock, assailing his perineum with a warming potion that sent him soaring through the clouds. He writhed and sang out his pleasure, thunderstruck by the sensations that should have been routine by now. They weren't. The silk around his wrists tightened as he pulled in an effort to be free. He wanted to feel Draco between his fingers. "Please!"

Draco sucked hard, stirring his heated blood with expertise.

Harry gasped, his body jerking. Absence…astonied at the shear power of it, he screamed, ""Draco!"" The sound of Parseltongue poured out of him. ""Fuck. Don't stop! Drac!""

His voice vanished in Draco's' mouth. He groaned, arching up, tasting his pre-cum on luscious lips and tongue. Draco's rigid cock against his, proved to be unrelenting—thrust for thrust Harry danced with him, breathing in the scents of their fight, passion and now the liquid heat of their white gold. He screamed in primal release as it baptized them with warmth and promise. Harry pulled it all within him through his senses and let go of his old memory while making room for a new one.

* * *

AN: **_Astonied:_** **_adj._** filled with the emotional impact of overwhelming surprise or shock… I've been playing in the dictionary again. (grin) LL 

AN2: Gotta admit, it was hard not to end with a "ppprrrrrrrr…." I miss the Animagus aspect of the plot bunnie. LL (spelled that way on purpose…revenge on the furry little thing…:grin:)

* * *

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

* * *

_Hi Everyone. Thanks for taking the time to review. I hope I don't get into trouble with FF, but I find I don't like not responding here to my wonderful reviewers. So here goes..._

_As always, review responses are in the order received. LL_

**MikaPotter: **Hi Mika. I think I love you. :grin: Just kidding. Your comments always provoke thought and I really need that. The unplottable issue has always been very interesting to me. 12 Grimmauld Place is actually the only home in canon that is unplottable (Lexicon). That doesn't mean that Malfoy Manor/Mansion isn't—in fact, I'd say that it is. In my head, I think in terms that #12 needed extra protection (Fidelus Charm) despite the added wards of Sirius' family because all the notorious family members and Death Eaters _knew_ where it is. The mindset of Purebloods is that they are royalty, (They aren't, just think it) therefore the Malfoys would be ranked high. That means a very complex social life—which in my mind means parties, visitors, etc. Death Eaters would be present at those parties and even meetings. (What is really under the Drawing room floor? See what you do to me? I'll probably have to write my wonki thoughts on that question.) Actually, extra wards and being unplottable would open the door of Malfoy Manor to much naughtiness on the part of Voldemort and his followers. :-) Thanks for reviewing. Blessings Always. LL

**Mis-HD: **Hi. Your comments help to make my day, too. Thanks. You're worried about what Narcissa will do with a rock?(:grin:) That's just another of my plot bunny's evil ploy to encourage readers to notice my stories. (That and the delicious hot sex. :-) Narcissa won't do anything that will harm Draco and she really doesn't like Wormtail so let's let him be a rock for awhile. (cackling, I'm wicked.) This next chapter is really wonki—hope you enjoy it… Thanks as always for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Natasha Aka: Tash: **Hi Tash. …hold on… _Dear Breathless & Urging for More_, Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoy this next segment of SU&KM. (giggle—just playing and panting) This chapter really came out wonki and fast. Sometimes I wonder where it all comes from, but then I just have to write it the way it comes. Thanks so much for your awesome review. Blessings Always…You are _still_ Golden. LL

**Burnfaster: **Hi. You read my stuff at work? Wow, you're brave! (giggle) I love it when someone tells me they enjoy my writing—why? Because it helps me to keep everything in perspective. I once told a writing mentor that I used "purr" and gave new meaning to the word. People all over the world enjoy that word in a different light now and I feel that I contributed something to my reader's enjoyment. She harrumphed firmly and said "You can get away with that in fanfiction." I say, HAH! I LOVE FANFICTION and that's why writing is so much fun. It's a way to share with the world. If I can make somebody tingle with excitement, lust or even laugh, then I gave something, which I never thought possible before. The next time you get a weird look at work—WINK and give them an ornery grin for me. Have a great day and thanks for reviewing. Blessings & "ppprrrrrrrr…." LL

**Korricks: **Hugs…hugs…hugs…THANK YOU FOR THE TRANSLATION. You are super! I've never had faith in the online translators. In _Beauty_, the Gaelic is wrong in one of the chapters even though I got the name of the book straight from a Gaelic website. When I went to double-check it after a reader told me it was wrong—the book's notation was no longer there. (It was an actual title of a book.) Anyway, I went in and changed all of my copies here and online to your translation. You are absolutely super. (Yeah, I'll say it again.) Blessings. LL

**MsElricAiko**Thank you for all three of your reviews. The only rule here is: If you are confused or have a question—ASK. I love questions and if there is something you don't understand, I can go in and fix it. We both benefit from it. If it's a personal question, I'll pm you. Thanks again. Blessings. LL

**DemonRogue: **Trouble? (giggle) You are a dear. I always seem to write complications in Harry and Draco's lives. I love them and I still do that to them. (sigh) Rec'in that makes for the opportunity for lots of yum in contrast. About the email—glad to be of help. Like I said there are no stupid questions. And I've already worked to corrupt a whole generation of Harry Potter fans anyway. (grins wickedly while cackling over this Cauldron of Craziness called _Toshiba_.) Thanks for reviewing. Blessings Always. LL

**_

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. 


	17. Expendable Pawns

**Please Note:** This fic's rating has been upgraded to M/R. It's SLASH of course. Review Responses and Disclaimer are below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

* * *

AN: Rune explanations are at the end of the chapter. How many ways can we be reflected? Hummm…let me count them…just kidding. Enjoy. LL _**

* * *

**_

"Shut Up & Kiss Me"  
by; imLittleLily

_**Expendable Pawns**_

The rain sleeting against the windows did nothing to soothe his anger. The reflection of pale skin and red snake-like eyes stared back at him from the silver of moisture journeying down the glass. He growled at his reflection and lifted thin fingers to his forehead. _Perhaps a glamour charm?_ _No_, he thought.

"There's nothing here—"

He turned, eyed Quinton Jasperse, Death Eater, Worthless Pawn Extraordinaire, and then sneered. "_Crucio_."

Screams filled his library, only stopping when Bellatrix strolled into the room. He pulled his wand up, shaking his head. She looked down at Jasperse with distain and then raised her gaze to him before kneeling. "Have you found anything, My Lord?"

He growled deep in his throat. "No. Nothing. What could she have done to erect such wards? I've never even encountered anything like them." He paused to finger the scar left from his foray into the new Malfoy wards. It resembled an _Eihwaz_ Rune or even worse; it looked remarkably like the scar upon Potter's head. _No…that would be…_

"Maybe…" Bella hesitated. "It wasn't her? Maybe, it was Draco?"

The anger that shot through him projected a roar from his gut. He flung his wand out and exploded all the glass in the wall of windows before him. "It's a rune—it has to be!"

Bella stepped closer, avoiding the glass on the floor and the rain now coming in. "May I?"

He glared, but succumbed to her scrutiny.

She tilted her head first to the right, and then to the left as a frown crossed her countenance. Her wand came up, and she whispered, "_Lumos_."

The light flashed in his eyes and he blinked without moving his head.

"It's not _Sowelu_, which would be similar to Potter's scar. It's more the _Eihwaz_ Rune than anything." She frowned. "That's…" her voice disappeared within her fear as she stared up at him.

"What?" he growled.

"It has avertive and defensive powers…"

He stiffened. "Avertive?"

She nodded and quoted from her book of Runes, "If there appears to be an obstacle in your path, consider that even a delay may prove beneficial." She shrugged, shaking her head emphatically. "I don't think that was his intent though."

"Why?"

"Apparently as a ward, it isn't a temporary obstacle. There is also the defensive aspect to consider. That would be part of the new protections in place. Apparently Draco's been studying."

He growled and confronted the incoming rain, letting it hit him on his face, cooling the burning anger within. His turmoil of temper began to dissipate. He noticed something coming across the sky. "Are you sure it was Draco? The boy can't even kill a fool successfully."

"Yes. I'm sure. The Malfoy wards are intact. That requires a Malfoy to reset them."

He scowled at the mess of parchments scattered across the library table and turned back to the window. "Here comes an owl—" He stopped speaking when the owl, sodden from its journey, flew in through the broken glass and perched upon his favorite wing chair.

"Bloody hell…" Jasperse rasped, staring wide-eyed at the visitor. He backed away.

Bella moved closer eyeing it without fear.

The owl, black with a white face, glared at her, shook his wet feathers and moved out of her reach.

Amusement sparked as he watched the stranger on his wingchair divulge itself of water, black feathers bristling outward. Droplets of moisture flew in every direction from the hyperactive owl. It blinked up at him with black eyes from within a white mask. "Well, aren't you a handsome little devil?"

The little devil preened and took flight, landing upon his shoulder. "Who do you belong to? I believe I should steal you away," he crooned.

The owl screeched and nipped him on his ear. Then with all the dignity of a wet, handsome devil, he held his leg out so that he could be relieved of his delivery.

Voldemort sat in his wet wingchair and removed the parchment. Apparently, it was charmed to remain dry because when he opened it, the words written within were undamaged by the rain.

_  
I saw what you did._

_P._

He frowned and looked at the owl resting on his shoulder. "I thought Potter had a white owl?" The corner of his thin lips rose as he held the creature's gaze steadily.

Bella snorted and reached for the parchment. She waved her wand over it trying to get a reading. To his inquiring look, she shook her head. "There's no magickal signature. Surely, Potter can't perform such a complex spell…"

He shook his head feeling amused and rose, went to his desk and pulled out a fresh page. Wrote a note, expressing his sarcasm and signed it, The Dark Lord.

Bella frowned over his shoulder. "Sir?"

"Two can play at this game." He tied the note to the owl's leg and walked to the window. "Safe flight my devil. You will soon be mine."

The owl flapped him with his wings and exited through one of the glassless openings.

Temporary satisfaction filled him as the owl skimmed over the treetops, destined to return to Potter. _Potter…_ he sneered in his mind. With an angry growl, he turned upon his worthless Death Eater. "You are supposed to be an expert yet you cannot figure this new Malfoy ward out. I should just turn you over to the vigilantes—another worthless pawn pulling on my power."

Jasperse trembled, clutching a tome to his chest as though he wished to disappear within. "If the ward is connected to the new scar, then you will not be able to breach them—even with Malfoy dead."

Another roar erupted and he swung his wand around, sweeping the room's parameter, everything in its path flailing. Parchments waved down on the air, books crashed to the floor and Jasperse reached forward in an effort to save some of them from burning.

Still not satisfied, Voldemort crumpled the note from Potter and threw it into the fire. The flames jumped, filling the hearth with a sudden burst of energy and heat—and then they completely died, leaving coldness in their wake. He stared at the blackness, trepidation journeying down his spine.

**

* * *

Lily Potter: From BOS…_Just in Case_…**

"Frequently, using Light and simple spells when dealing with Death Eaters will have magnanimous results—they will often expect the worst—thereby creating it themselves. _Judder_ is one example used before. It's a simple charm that makes the receiver shake or vibrate rapidly. It intensifies according to the individual's mental reaction. I learned this notorious trick from James. I must say, I've seen him use it to—"

"Appearances are often deceiving—use them. Need I say more?"

"A wise teacher once told me, 'Magic always leaves traces…sometimes distinctive, other times in minuscule shadows of itself…' Take advantage of the traces of magic all around you…"

* * *

The candlelight in the room flickered across his hair, highlighting the long black tresses Draco wore from the glamour charm. He frowned. UGH! Harry looked awesome with black hair—he looked like hell. He smirked at his reflection in the full-length mirror. Course that's what he was supposed to look like—hell earthbound incarnate. The silver tattoos gracing his cheekbones gave him a sinister air. They enhanced his face with extra light to his sterling eyes. The snakes, tails linked in the center of his forehead, moved down his temples to end coiled across his cheeks, looking at his prey with their own sparkling Slytherin green eyes. Geez, Harry had a weird sense of humor, or whatever the hell it was. _Gryffindor Golden Boy…who knew?_ He allowed the thought to vanish into his reflection, and then reached up and pulled the deep black cowl hood up to drape over his face. He spun around and arrived in the small cubical they had created in which to interrogate their pawns. 

The Death Eater, sitting in a steel chair, yelled when he appeared and tried to jump up. His legs failed to serve him; he landed, crumpled on the stone floor.

Draco smirked down at him. "Foolish move from a fool." He raised his hand within its deep bell sleeve and levitated the man, planting him roughly upon the chair, his wrists bound to the table. "Be still," he commanded.

The man trembled, staring up at the specter Draco knew he presented. He eyed him through the hood. _No wonder Harry likes these robes._ He allowed himself a smirk and began pacing in front of the two-way mirror. The black of his robes gave the impression of shimmering shadows on the glass. He resisted the urge to lower his hood and grin at Harry on the other side. "You do realize that you won't be seeing your Master again, right?"

"Wh—who are you?"

"That's not important. The important thing is why we are here. You must have valuable information since you were apprehended at the Malfoy Manor. Today, we will see if it truly has value or if you were just another expendable pawn for Voldemort."

The Death Eater gasped, horror registered on his face.

Draco released a cackling laugh, thinking, _this is fun…_ "Why were you at the Malfoy Manor? Who are you?"

The man sat stubbornly silent, yet trembling.

Draco snarled from his throat.

The man jumped; however, his bindings restrained him, bringing forth a painful yell at the involuntary move.

Draco stopped in front of the table and leaned forward, hands planted squarely. "I don't need to use Imperious, you know." He lowered his voice and spoke menacingly. "All I have to do is _snap_ my fingers…you'll talk."

The man tried to pull back from Draco's shrouded form. Eyes wide, he sputtered, "You—you're them…"

Draco chuckled. "Them?"

"Vigilantes…"

His chuckle grew into a full laugh. "There are no vigilantes. You are merely a pawn and don't even know it." A thought occurred to him and he tucked it away for later. "I want to know who you are. Speak now!"

The man blubbered, gasped and then spouted, "Elwood Tavish Melberg!" Shock registered on his face.

"Ah… Why were you at Malfoy Manor, Elwood Tavish Melberg?"

Jaw set, he moved his head in negative adamant refusal.

Draco snapped his fingers.

The Death Eater started jerking in agitation. Draco knew it wasn't because of the jinx itself—the man was fighting it with fierce determination, bringing on physical distress. The actual charm he used was rather mild. He shook his head. "You may as well answer. It's only going to get worse."

Thrashing noises were the only response he received.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…"

The man threw his face down onto the table with a crunching crash, shattering his nose, sending blood spraying over the table and his shirtfront.

Draco sighed, glided around, grabbed rusty hair and pulled the man's head back to look at him. With his free hand, he pushed the hood off his face.

A yell erupted and Elwood Tavish Melberg promptly wet himself and fainted.

Draco glanced at the two-way mirror briefly, rolled his eyes, and then said, "_Enervate_."

There was a tap on the window. He nodded in response, cleaned the man's mess up with a wave of his hand and shook him. "If you'd just talk, it'd be easier for you."

Round eyes stared at his face, glued to the snakes on his cheeks.

He arched his brows. "What, you don't like snakes? Seems a little off color for a Death Eater, considering you have one on your arm."

"Not a Death—"

Draco vanished Melberg's left sleeve, tilting his head as he now quirked a single brow. "Not a Death Eater?" he asked, pointing to the Dark Mark emblazoned before them. "Why were you at the Malfoy Manor?"

An inner struggle ensued. This time it wasn't as violent.

"Well?" he asked, realizing Melberg was weakening. "I'm waiting…"

A swelled tongue came out and licked lips nervously.

Draco shook his head and raised his hand as if to snap his fingers.

Melberg gasped and yelled, "To find Malfoy!"

He snorted. "Malfoy's in Azkaban."

"No, not Lucius. His son, you know, _Draco_ Malfoy."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Why does Voldemort want Malfoy?" He ignored the Death Eater's gasp at the sound of a name and reached into his pocket, pulling out a chess piece.

Melberg's eyes locked on the small pawn.

"Know what this is?" He tossed the piece up in the air, rolled it in his fingers after catching it, and then set it in front of Melberg, just out of reach of his bound hands.

"It's a pawn from a chess set."

"Ah, so you can answer questions easily without struggle." Draco tapped the pawn with his forefinger. "Interesting thing about this chess piece…"

A chin came up, even as eyes remained locked upon it.

Draco leaned forward again. "It doesn't come from a real chess set. In fact, it's part of a _pair_."

Melberg made a strange noise in his throat.

"Realization? Humm, let me see? Do I forget questioning you and resort to your friend here—there's always the chance he'll—"

"No!"

"Then why am I not hearing—"

"He failed the Dark Lord! Sniveling little—"

Draco's hand shot out and landed on the man's nose. A loud crack resounded, accompanied by Melberg's yell. "Seems I've broken your nose for you—that's twice in less than ten minutes. Shall I heal it and try again?"

Elwood Melberg gasped through his pain and blood, shaking his head. "No—I mean…" he blubbered.

"Mean?" He waved his hand, healing the broken nose again.

"He wants…" Melberg took a rasping breath and stared at him.

"Who wants what?" Draco snarled.

"The Dark Lord wants Malfoy Manor."

A surge of anger went through him. He fought to force it down. "And how does he expect to take it?"

"If the son is dead, then Mrs. Malfoy will fall apart. Lucius is in Azkaban…"

Draco fought the urge to curse him into oblivion. He took a deep breath and shook the feeling off. He raised his hand.

Melberg flinched.

"Who's this?" he asked, pointing to the other chess piece on the table.

"Kendric Dequire."

Draco arched his brow sharply. "Really?"

Melberg frowned. "You know him?"

Draco snorted. "Do we ever really know anyone?" He whispered an incantation, walked around the table and picked the pawn up from the chair with a shake of his head.

Harry's voice came to him from the door. "Who's Kendric Dequire?"

"Fourth cousin—distantly related. I thought he was in France. He must be under a glamour charm and using an alias so no one at the Manor would recognize him."

"Oh. Shall we say hello?"

Draco shook his head, palming his distant cousin. "I'm glad we got mum out of the Manor and the new wards in place. That old snake can't get in now. What do you suppose he really wants? Do you think he knows about the locket?"

"Perhaps." Harry shrugged and placed the two pawns in their bag and tucked them in his pocket. "Dobby says it's time for supper."

* * *

Narcissa frowned at her face in the circular mirror. Dark circles and hollow cheeks glared back at her. Without the charm to make her look the picture of perfection, she wore a look of haggardness. She was never hungry despite the fact that she should be eating healthy fare. Dobby and Winky took excellent care of her, why shouldn't she? 

Her eyes dropped to her heart. The rosebud there had acquired an unusual effect recently. Two tear drops formed on the soft crimson petal and yet another in the process of falling from the serpent's eye. She circled the flower bud with her index finger. "Sev," she whispered within her mind, releasing it softly into the mirror.

"_You're such a tease, Cissa…"_

She groaned. "I miss you…"

"_Look to your heart…live…Cissa…"_

She swallowed her sadness and picked up her brush. Running it through her hair, gave her a small sense of comfort. With one final pass, she replaced the brush in her drawer, picked up her wand and waved it in front of her. Blossoming cheeks, perfect makeup and glistening eyes now reflected back. She reached for her perfume and spritzed some on, giving her the impression of lilies.

Finished, her hand paused over a sterling powder box, engraved with narcissi and grapevine leaves. An urge to tease washed over her. She twisted it open and rolled the stone within around with her index finger. "Doing well, my precious?" She smirked, feeling better, and stood to go down for supper. For some reason, putting Wormtail in her talc box despite his allergy to the scent and properties of the powder gave her a warm fuzzy feeling.

"Later, you little rat." She closed the door firmly and went to enjoy a pleasant supper with her family—Potter included.

* * *

Harry shook his head and swallowed his bite of roast beef. "So you think she's either under Imperious or a pawn for Voldemort?" 

Draco set his goblet of pumpkin juice down. "That's what I think. Why else could she have reported so quickly on the deaths of the last three Death Eaters."

Harry scowled and tapped his fork on his plate. "Draco, she's just some stupid reporter who writes the stories she thinks will cause a sensation with readers. She's like her namesake, Pandora's Box, a vessel of doom."

"All the more reason for Voldemort to use her. Maybe we should get Ghillie to look into her background."

Harry pressed his fingers against his brow line and rubbed fiercely. Agitation ground within at this new possible development. _Maybe he's right,_ he thought. "Okay, we'll have Ghillie check into her. What did you think about the results of using _Judder_ on Melberg?"

Draco smirked evilly and wagged his brows, causing the snakes on his face to dance.

"AHHH!" Narcissa Malfoy stood in the archway, eyes round, staring at Draco.

Draco jumped up. "It's okay, mum. It's just me."

She looked unconvinced. "Draco, why on earth and…" Her glare intensified as she scanned his black hair and silver snake tattoos.

"It's just a glamour charm, mum."

Harry ducked his head slightly to hide his amusement. He had purposefully left the charm on Draco. He wanted to try it out…hummm…later.

Narcissa took a deep breath and pulled her chair out. "What is this about you using something—_Judder_? What's that?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked between them. "You've been torturing someone."

"Mum…"

"Draco, don't lie to me."

Draco sighed. "Mum, we didn't do anything really bad. I used a charm called _Judder_. It causes whatever or whomever it is placed on to shake rapidly. We used it to get a Death Eater to talk. You remember I told you they were at the Manor."

"Why on earth would a Death Eater talk if it's a simple charm?"

"They don't know that, mum. He thought I was controlling his mind." He shrugged. "I let him think that."

She narrowed her eyes once more. "And the tattoos?"

"Just temporary, mum."

* * *

Dobby and Winky cleared everything away once supper was over. 

Picaro came in through the magical portal Harry had created in the wall for owl deliveries. He flew straight to Harry who still sat at the dining table, the evening edition of the Prophet spread before him. "Hey, Picaro. Back so soon?"

He blinked at Harry and held his leg out. Harry smirked and reached for the missive. "So the demon writes in response."

Narcissa gave a small piffle sort of snort.

Harry chewed his inner lip and unfurled the note.

_  
Potter,_

_Not possible—However, if it were, what are you going to do about it?_

_The Dark Lord_

Harry shook his head and handed it to Draco. Draco scowled at the writing and growled angrily. "So he guessed who P. was."

"Told you, I'm not worried about that."

Draco made a snarling noise as Narcissa studied him under arched brows. "Harry…"

"Draco, he's been after me my whole life. Knowing this about me isn't going to—oh, I don't know—make him want to kill me."

"Aggravating the situation won't help anything, Potter."

"Mum, call him Harry." Draco returned the parchment to Harry. "So keeping up a running conversation will open the magic further?"

Harry nodded, conjured a fresh page and began to write.

Narcissa approached and picked up Voldemort's note. "What do you mean 'open the magic'?"

"Magic leaves traces…" he said as he wrote the same words. His eyes rose when she made a strange sound in her throat. He smiled at her perplexed look. "It's easy. Even when the Ministry investigates a crime or misuse of magic, they can do a reading for magical signature, right?"

"Yes."

"And I'm sure that Voldemort checked the note I sent for my magical signature. He didn't find one because I charmed the parchment. However, I charmed it with an opening spell. Now, there is a line of communication between us—he won't realize its extent because he will take the issue of residual magic very lightly. I guess you could say that light magic can conquer…" he allowed his voice to disappear within a smirk.

Draco laughed and picked up the newest note reading it. "Wait and see, and how's your fire burning? Cryptic much?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah. He burned the last note. We'll send this tomorrow; let Picaro have some family time."

Picaro hooted and exited through the portal to stay the night with Hedwig.

Narcissa fingered the note, chewing on her lower lip. "Why aren't you worried about the magical traces at the cathedral?"

Harry shrugged. "I didn't use my wand. My dad's wand was altered—that means they won't be able to get a reading.

* * *

Harry pushed his hand through his messy locks, leaned forward and stared at his scar in the mirror. He sighed. Bloody thing…literally…it was bleeding again. He could smirk and joke about opening the magical connection between himself and Voldemort. However, in reality; he still didn't like the idea. His anger at the shifts within his mind over the loss of memories brought a sneer to his face even now. Dumbledore had been avoiding him since his report of the foray into Voldemort's mind just in time to see him kill another Death Eater. He sighed again. _Bloody hell, just what I need_. 

He flinched and stared at his blood on his fingertips. "Winky."

"You is bleeding again, Mister Harry?"

"Yes, Winky. Please bring the potion." She popped out and he returned his focus to the mirror. He scowled even as a thrill thrummed through him when Draco's snake tattooed face appeared. He grinned. "Hey, handsome."

Draco leaned against the doorframe and wagged his brows. "Bleeding again?"

"Yeah," he replied, sighing. "How's your mum?"

Draco pulled away and approached him, taking a cloth and wetting it, he applied pressure to Harry's scar. "She still won't tell me why she isn't eating properly or why she spends so much time alone, hiding away in her chambers."

Winky returned, bringing the necessary remedies for Harry and proceeded to work on him with efficiency.

Harry sat patiently on a stool while she worked over him. "Winky," he said casually, "what's going on with Mrs. Malfoy?"

Winky's hand stopped in midair, a slow frown drawing across her face. She looked at him, shaking visibly.

"Harry…" Draco breathed. "You shouldn't…"

Moisture welled within her eyes and Harry realized he was creating confusion for her. "Winky," he spoke gently. "We're concerned about her. Draco's mum isn't acting right. He's very worried."

A piercing scream broke the air. Winky's eyes, already round, expanded. "You's not bleeding now—'cuse—" She popped out without finishing her statement. Draco grabbed Harry's shirtfront and spun them around even as another scream erupted.

He landed in a tangle of arms in Mrs. Malfoy's bedchamber. She gasped at their sudden arrival.

Harry experienced shock at the sight of her sitting in a pool of blood.

"MUM!"

"I'm sorry, Draco!" Tears streamed down her pale face.

Confusion calmed as soon as Dobby arrived on the scene carrying the potions. "She will be fine, Mister Harry Potter."

Harry cringed.

Winky, in the process of making strange preparations around the bed, talked incessantly about getting Mrs. Malfoy there so she could be more comfortable.

Draco helped her to stand, cursing the blood and water everywhere. "We'll talk about this _later_, mum."

Harry was sure he was grinding his teeth and speaking at the same time.

Mrs. Malfoy kept repeating, "I'm sorry, Draco…"

The next thing Harry knew, two very stubborn house elves ordered them out of the room.

"I want to stay!" Draco roared.

Winky snapped her fingers loudly. "You go!"

Mrs. Malfoy screamed in pain, expressing her opinion. She panted and then looked at Draco through sad eyes. "Go. I'll be fine…I promise…" Another pain seized her.

Winky pushed them through the door.

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled, staring at the solid oak between him and his mum. "She could've told me!"

"What something to drink?" Harry piped up.

Draco spun and glared at him.

Harry shrugged and grinned. "I just thought some celebration was in order since you're going to be a big brother."

"You don't celebrate until after, Potter! Damn, she looked like hell…" His worried face turned from Harry and stared wide-eyed at the door. "She could've told me," he whispered mournfully. He shook visibly and demanded, "Take this charm off. You'll just have to play later."

"Sure," Harry said, moving closer and raising his hands to Draco's face. He touched the center of his forehead and traced the snakes. "She'll be fine," he whispered as he moved around his temples to cheeks. "Dobby and Winky know what to do."

Draco leaned into his caress. "I hope so."

* * *

It seemed like days although it was only several hours before they reentered her chamber. The silence had been nearly unbearable for them. Apparently, Dobby had placed a charm on the room so they heard nothing. Finally, Dobby opened the door wearing an ear wide grin. 

"Draco, Harry, come in."

Surprise charged through him as Harry stood inside the door. She had always called him Potter; no matter how many times Draco requested she call him Harry.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed, a frown on his face. "Mum?"

She smiled brilliantly and pulled a soft blanket away from a tiny face. "Meet your baby sister, Rose Mari. It's fine, Harry, you can come over, too."

Harry approached and looked down into a porcelain face surrounded by a thick head of black hair and teased with long black lashes.

Draco's finger smoothed the dark hair down and brushed the tender translucent cheek. "Mum?"

"She's Sev's daughter."

"Bloody hell…"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid we wouldn't make it because it was a difficult pregnancy. That's why I've been so distant…" She looked up into his face with a pleading look, seeking understanding.

"She's so little…"

"She's six weeks early. I have to admit, she gave me a fright announcing her arrival in such a way."

Draco merely nodded. "Are you all right now?"

She pulled him close and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm fine."

* * *

Draco stretched languidly next to him. He lifted the corners of his mouth, eyeing him appreciatively. "You alright?" One simple move and his heart rate jumped forward in anticipation. 

"Yeah. Do you want to put the charm back?"

He shook his head. "No. It served its purpose."

Draco wagged his pristine brows luridly. "Ah…black hair and snake tattoos?"

He felt a roll of laughter in his stomach and reached to skim his fingers over Draco's fair skin. "I didn't want you to have any trace of Malfoy for him to see. I left your skin intact." He feathered his fingers across Draco's chest, spiraling his left nip, mesmerized by the vision of his darker tones against fine porcelain.

Draco moaned and moved up into his touch.

"As to the snakes—I put two snakes forming and moving from your third-eye. One for you and one for me…"

"But, you aren't a Slytherin."

"Gryffindor's hat wanted to put me in Slytherin—even now, I sometimes wonder why." Draco's face, a picture of pure shock, brought the laughter to the surface. He leaned down and pressed his lips chastely on enticing softness. "What do you suppose would've happened if we were both in Slytherin?"

Draco made a gurgling sort of noise and clasped his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss.

He smirked in his mind as his tongue massaged Draco's with voracious invitation. He arched over Draco's body, emitting a feral groan when he made contact with his erection. "You feel awesome…_mmmnn_…"

Draco's sexiest smile graced his features. Lithe fingers across his chest, left fire in their wake. He leaned down to be closer and plunged his tongue into Draco's waiting mouth.

The heady passion ignited by their tongues dancing, flipped his heart into a Wronski Feint. Draco growled beneath him when they shared the sensation. Without warning, he found himself on his back, looking up into emotional sterling silver pools. "Drac…"

Draco smirked. His fingers began the pleasurable job of driving Harry Potter to the edge of passionate reason.

He hissed when a pinch called his attention to his chest. Draco's wet tongue, flicking his nip and spinning in atonement, followed the sensation of exquisite pain. He groaned and arched to Draco, seeking closer contact.

Draco responded by forcing his hips down. "Stay," he commanded, albeit in an unctuous throaty voice.

He roared and thrust. Wetness hugged his cock. _Ahh…there…fuck…_ He groaned expressing fiery craving when he felt the back of Draco's mouth on his head. "I'm yours," he gasped, repeating it over and over. The edges of his body disappeared as wave after surging wave carried him screaming into oblivion of orgasm… Draco was there somewhere—he knew, because he could feel his heart beating in tandem with his.

* * *

ANs: **_judder_**: **_verb_:** shake or vibrate rapidly and intensively (Example: _"The old engine was juddering"_) GAGH! Where do I get this whole playing with words thing anyway? 

AN2: Bella's quote from her _Book of Runes_ is an exact quote from my copy of Ralph H. Blum's _Book of Runes_. _Sowelu_ is the rune of Wholeness and is represented by a lightening bolt shape. This would be Harry's scar. (In my wonki brain.) _Eihwaz_ is more of an angled backward Z. It represents Defense, Avertive Powers and (interestedly enough) is connected to the Yew tree. Voldemort's wand just happens to be—Yew. This combined with Harry's blood, should keep the old snake at bay.

* * *

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

_

* * *

Hi Everyone. Thanks for taking the time to review. I hope I don't get into trouble with FF, but I find I don't like not responding here to my wonderful reviewers. So here goes... _

_As always, review responses are in the order received. LL_

**Mis-HD:** Cackles on this side of the computer screen. Harry's _marbles_ are intact. hehehe… How about a Monday filled with Draco & Harry? Hope I can make Monday just as fun for you as Thursday. Some questions about Narcissa are answered in this chapter—it wasn't exactly a stick…lol. I want to Thank You for your wonderful compliment of being _unpredictable_. You are awesome. I'm really striving in my writing to accomplish several goals and that is one of them. Thanks for making my day with your kind words. Blessings. LL

**Natasha AKA:** Tash: Geez…I hope everything is better by now. Sometimes college can be the hardest thing we do. Hang in there…it's all worth it. The best reward you can send me is your priceless review. I really can't say that enough. (I may be in trouble with another site because after 200 reads, Chapter 9 received ONE review—two months after I published it. I mentioned something about apathy at that site in my response. Just waiting to get kicked off now…) _Your continued support has given me so much_. If I ever seek publishing in any genre, I intend to thank my readers worldwide for their support. Take care of yourself, thanks for all your encouragement and as always… Blessings. LL

**DemonRogue: **Hi. I always try to balance the angst with a certain amount of fluffy goodness. I think it's an essential part of my learning process. Thanks for your review. Hope you enjoy this next chapter—I answered one of the Narcissa questions. Little Rose Mari…humm… Blessings. LL

**MikaPotter: **Hi. I almost pm'd you. I have a question about the thought process that I suspect you can answer. In the last chapter, Harry wasn't actually in the Pensive. He was annoyed with Dumbledore's insistence that he remove some vital memories. His thoughts, _in italics_, indicate his emotions over the situation. I really need to go back and work on that if it didn't come through clearly. I did go in and extend the opening line as he stood before the Veil—hope that helps. All of these problems fall under the category of POV—something I've been hammering into my poor brain the last few months. Thanks for reviewing—everything always helps me so much. Blessings. LL

**Rohynn:** Thanks.  Hope you like this next chapter. Blessings. LL

**Sympatheticassassin:** (Review submitted for chap. 2) Would it make you feel better to know you've gotten past the only instance of talking to anatomy? As a writer, I tend to push the envelope to see where my stories can go. That particular segment comes from an actual memory of overhearing guys talking about that part of their bodies. Yeah, they talked to their body parts. Being female myself, the only body part I talk to is my muddled brain—long explanation that I won't go into here. However, _Shut Up & Kiss Me_ is written from the POV of a guy—that's where the concept came from. I'm working on improving my tight POV. I apologize if you felt uncomfortable. Like I said, it's the only instance in the story. Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**_

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. 


	18. Habeo in Animo: I am Resolved

**Please Note:** This fic's rating has been upgraded to M/R. It's SLASH of course. ANs and Disclaimer are below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

**

* * *

Important Note:** Hi everyone. I just wanted to remind readers that Sirius is still in the Veil. He is with Harry in this chapter from another plane of existence. That's how he's able to do what he does in this chapter. Enjoy. LL 

This segment is dedicated to Davey. I hope you're still bouncing around out there somewhere…

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Shut Up & Kiss Me"  
by; imLittleLily_**

**_"Habeo in Animo" — "I am Resolved."_**

The dancing and flickering flames before him snapped in the hearth. Harry allowed the fire's warmth to spread over him, tickling his senses until it changed into a sudden foreboding, sending cold shivers down his spine. He pulled his brows together tightly. He didn't like divination—the notion that portents could come to you at any given moment gave him pause in what he was about to do. ""_Don't go there, Potter_,"" he hissed in his mind.

"Harry…"

He growled deep in his throat and pushed his left hand through his hair, still mesmerized by the spectrum of color in the flames and the dichotomy of hot and cold. He knew that Gryffindor bravery and a touch of cunning would sustain him. He speculated on the cunning aspect. He pulled in a breath of hot air and turned. "Okay. Let's do this."

Draco and Ghillie nodded. Remus cleared his throat and motioned to the hearthrug. Resolve spiked through him, chasing away the doubts. He sat cross-legged, facing Draco in the same position. Draco embraced his gaze and held his hands out—palms facing upwards.

Harry stared down at strong lithe fingers, placed his hands in Draco's, and then clasped his wrists. He squeezed. Draco smirked, quirked a brow at his qualm and inclined his head when Remus knelt between them and the fire.

"Harry," Remus spoke in his calm professor voice. "The binding and Draco will keep you grounded. That knowledge will help you focus on your goal. Don't forget, Sirius will be with you if you feel the need for assistance." He proceeded to wrap Harry's and Draco's joined hands with silk cord while Ghillie did the opposite pair.

He nodded, watching Remus closely without comment. They had already talked about this excursion. He planned it to the smallest detail possible—the only thing left to do—enter the world of a demon's mind with focused intention. Once the bindings were in place, Remus muttered an incantation. Silver and gold spun and snaked around their joined hands, sealing them magically. Harry swallowed and allowed his eyes to lock with Draco's. His heart skipped a beat—in perfect tandem with his mate's.

A nod at the recognition of their heartfelt joining was Draco's only outwardly physical response. Even as his Malfoy mask slid into place, his eyes expressed confidence in Harry and their bond.

"Habeo in Animo," Harry said, leaning in to brush Draco's lower lip with a ghost of a kiss. He pulled back with deliberate slowness delving into sterling silver eyes.

"Casus belli…" Draco answered, sending his tongue out to taste Harry upon his flesh.

_An event, action of war…bloody hell…he's right._ Harry pulled in a deep cleansing breath and released it aggressively. He closed his eyes and allowed his inner self to soar…

A depthless black surrounded him. Instinct kicked in and he spun in the darkness, looking for relief. His breath rasped in his ears giving the impression of February wind soughing in the pines. He shivered as his heel grated on the stony surface of a floor.

"It's okay, Harry." Sirius' voice tried to soothe him. "Let your breathing calm and close your eyes."

The vision behind his eyelids did nothing to relieve his duress. Another deep breath did. He centered his energy and focused on his heartbeat. There…Draco's presence was still with him. His spine stiffened with adamancy and he opened his eyes. "Bloody hell," he whispered when he realized what he saw now was a replica of the circular room at the Department of Mysteries. The eerie polished floor had the depth of deep water beneath his feet, illuminated by low flaming candles between doors in the circular black wall.

Sirius snorted.

He turned around again. "Does he know we're here?"

"No." Sirius began to walk toward one of the doors in the circular wall. "You did excellent, Harry. This is the deepest part of Voldemort's brain. He closes it so tight that even he doesn't venture here very often."

"Bit cocky of him, don't ya think?"

"Well…" Sirius' voice echoed as he studied the cobra head doorknob in front of him. "With Dumbledore gone, he believes there's no one left with the talent to penetrate another's mind the way the Headmaster could."

Harry shook his head. "You said you'd been here before."

"I have." Sirius' growling voice expressed impatient annoyance. "It isn't Legilimency for me. I just can't figure out how to get past these damn doors."

After releasing another sigh, Harry turned and studied the room once again. It's resemblance to the Department of Mysteries was truly uncanny. "Why do you suppose he'd do this? Make it like the chamber at the Department of Mysteries?"

Sirius growled again and stood back away from the door. "Regulus…told me once that Voldemort had the most ironic personality he ever encountered. Even more so than Phineas." He joined Harry in the center. "He—Regulus, I mean, was spouting on about the 'Dark Lord's greatness.' I guess he thought even then he could recruit me—or rub in my familial failings as a Black."

Harry hissed through his teeth and stared at a door from the center of the room. "What if it's something really simple? You know, to get in. Typical stuff like a password or key of some sort."

A hand came up and pushed through Sirius' hair. "That could be it… Just remember, don't touch the doorknobs. He'll know we're here if you do."

"Yeah. You know, Dumbledore told me once that Voldemort's pride and belief in his own superiority marked his determination to _carve_ himself a startling place in magical history. That's why he would choose 'objects worthy of honor' for his Horcruxes."

"What does that have to do with doors in a circular room?"

Harry shook his head and began pacing. Recollections swirling in his mind filled the vacancies of removed memories and coalesced into bright pictures. _Sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets…a cold shrill voice from an unseen person in a chair…Avada Kedavra…back to the Chamber of Secrets…Tom writing I am Lord Voldemort…the roar of a dying basilisk…the black lake filled with Inferi…Voldemort using dead people like some sort of deranged god._ He stopped abruptly. "Salazar Slytherin."

Nothing happened.

Harry snorted, shaking his head.

"What?" Sirius looked at him with both brows arched high.

"He's Slytherin's heir—"

"So?"

"So—it has to have something to do with Slytherin."

Sirius' laugh barked back at him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I mean, the password or key to open the doors. In the Department of Mysteries, there were no doorknobs; we only had to push them open. But, when they closed behind us, the wall would spin. Hermione marked the ones we'd been through so we'd know which ones not to reopen."

"Smart witch."

"Yeah." Harry spun around, taking in the sight of twelve doors that showed clearly now in the flickering green candlelight. "They were blue at the ministry…"

"Huh?"

"The flames."

"Well, that's Slytherin—having green instead."

"Yeah, but it's not enough." Harry sighed. This was insane. He didn't think they were getting anywhere in their speculation. ""Fuck,"" he muttered.

The green-flames in the candles around them illuminated black brows as they came down into a piercing frown. "_Harry?_"

He dropped his eyes to the polished stones beneath their feet, chewing his lower lip. A shiver journeyed through him as he remembered the floor in the Department of Mysteries looking like standing water. The movement brought thoughts to the surface of his mind of the black lake in an underground cave with a luminous green glow enhancing its eeriness. "It has to have something to do with Salazar Slytherin," he reiterated as if trying to convince himself.

"Alright. Maybe you're right. What do we know about him?"

Harry began pacing again. "He was a founder. He disagreed with Gryffindor. He was a Parseltongue." He made a derisive noise in his throat, feeling the sensation with growing distain—this wasn't helping.

Sirius joined him in his pacing. "He was well educated. An excellent potions master—actually the best in the land during his lifetime. He was from the Fens—most likely Norfolk…" Sirius pushed his hair from his face and shook his head. "I hated History of Magic—especially anything that had to do with Slytherin. That's all I remember."

Tightly crinkled eyes behind his palms didn't solve Harry's dilemma. "I hated it, too. Slept most of the time and copied 'Mione's notes." He opened his eyes to see Sirius shaking with silent laughter. "What?" he growled.

Footfalls of two perplexed wizards were the only sound in the chamber.

""Fuck.""

"Harry, what's that?"

A sudden heat of blush spiked though him. Sirius was his friend and godfather—the only parental figure he really ever had. "Er…"

Strong arms crossed in front of a stubborn Gryffindor wizard.

He sighed and lifted his shoulder. "I'm just swearing in Parseltongue, Padfoot." The use of Sirius' nickname as an attempt to appease probably wasn't necessary; however, whatever worked.

"Since when do you do that? I know that because of this other plane existence, I haven't been around much lately…"

Harry winced. "I told Moony it's because no one can understand me. You know, the whole Golden Boy persona thing that I'm supposed to have…"

Sirius shook his head. "And speaking in Parseltongue won't _tarnish_ the gold?"

A growl erupted, roiling up from his gut with intensity. "Can we just focus on this problem?" He waved toward the doors around them.

Sirius made a noise in his throat—something between anger and a 'we'll talk about this later' thing. Harry gave his own growl in response and began muttering again as the speed of his feet picked up. "Lingering protection from mum—blood…Voldemort has never had a friend…prefers to work alone…well educated…no true friends…honor…purity of blood…"

"GAGH! Harry, _what is_ all that?"

"Well educated…Parseltongue… That's IT!"

"Harry!"

He smirked at Sirius, and then spun on his heel, taking in the sight of the twelve doors. With a soft laugh, he said_, ""Salazar Slytherin; Savant of the Fen…""_

Door number one opened.

Their heads swiveled and they stared at each other, jiggered that something so simple could… Sudden fast footfalls moved to the door before it closed. Harry rushed through and skidded to a stop. Sirius' voice close behind him cut through his personal shock.

"Bloody hell. Who knew the old snake would be such a Muggle?"

Harry knew his eyes were wide, they felt stretched to the max as he took in the scene before them. Even at first look, he could tell the room was pie shaped. Images, no bigger than three inches square, covered the walls, running together, and placed concurrent gave the appearance of old-style silent filmstrip. Thus Sirius's comment—each even had a black frame around it almost as though a frame of protection.

Within each individual frame, there appeared a mini movie of the memory played out in the first few seconds. It repeated itself only to return to the beginning. The surrounding walls moving continuously gave Harry an odd sense of eeriness as it revolved seemingly into infinity. He shivered and approached the wall to their right, scrutinizing a line of images. Tom Riddle was nowhere. Harry realized that was because each memory was through Tom's eyes. He frowned. "We'll never get through all of these. We don't know these people."

Sirius, looking at the opposite wall, leaned in closer. "These look to be from his youth. The way the people are dressed is a give away. Clothing changes in both the Muggle and wizarding world. This," he said, pointing at a line of pictures, "is strictly Muggle in nature. See?"

He approached and studied the images Sirius pointed out. Lower lip between his teeth, he frowned. "It's strange…"

A barking laugh was Sirius' only response.

Harry shook his head. "See," he insisted, pointing to one image. "The way they are presented, it's incomplete. Then it reruns."

"Thursday evening, TV dinner night."

Harry snorted.

"What? You don't think your mum and dad had a TV?"

He punched Sirius playfully on the shoulder, enjoying their interaction even if the situation could be considered odd in the wizarding world. "Same old Padfoot," he said, grinning.

Sirius smirked.

In a room full of moving images, one caught his attention just to the right of Sirius. He inhaled sharply. ""Fuck.""

"Harry—"

He shook his head rapidly and pointed. A strange sensation of dé·jà vu crept up his spine as he moved closer. "I know this place…" He shivered when the scene moved from an ocean's seaside cliff to the frightened face of a little girl wearing black ringlets. The image progressed forward, returning to view the ocean, the cliffside and the small face. Harry raised his hand, yet didn't touch the moving picture as he silently wished he could help her. "This is at the sea when he went there with the other orphans." He spoke low, sympathy squeezing his heart. "Tom Riddle went into a cave and tortured a little girl and boy. That's were Dumbledore took me to retrieve the false Horcrux the night he died."

A strong hand gripped his shoulder. "Harry…"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah. I know. Can't change the past. Sirius, do you suppose these are complete memories and you have to go into them to view the rest? You know, like a Pensive?" He watched as Sirius studied some of the images next to the one he had recognized.

A deep frown of concentration marred Sirius' face while he chewed his upper lip, focused intently on the purpose of their journey into Voldemort's mind. Find the correct memory and snag it for purposes of defeating his Horcrux fantasies of eternal life. "I think you're right. See, in this one, it actually stops in mid-word of the person he is looking at."

Harry quirked a brow and leaned closer.

"Your mum could read lips. She tried to teach me, but well… I guess I just teased her about it and made a joke. Even James said it would come in handy for pranks, but I liked seeing her get all red faced and angry so I never took her idea seriously."

"Pfft…"

Sirius snickered, shaking with amusement.

The memory before them presented an old man pointing a finger and shaking it in expressive anger at Tom. He yelled silently, and stopped mid-word when the action went into rerun. "You're right," he commented as it went through the third time. "Sirius, how do you think we get in?"

"I don't know, Harry. Another password?"

He sighed and returned his gaze to the frightened little girl. Anger surged within and projected outward as a growl. He pushed his fringe away from his face and began pacing, his own thought provoking action. Muttering under his breath, he added hand movements watching them as the floor passed beneath his ever-quickening feet.

Sirius stood to the side silently observing him.

""Fuck.""

An annoyed eye roll passed across his vision. He shrugged in response without pausing in his agitated journey. "Argh! This is getting us no where!" The sound of his foot stomping rang out, echoing back at them. Harry stood in the center of the annoying perpetual cinematography and growled in agitation.

"Are you a dog Animagus?"

He sent Sirius his fiercest glare and returned to his pacing. "Secrets. It's all about secrets. Why does that thought keep passing through my mind?"

A cough stopped his progress. "What?" He studied Sirius closely, irritation at their situation welling inside.

"Maybe it's your connection with Voldemort speaking to you." He pointed up to Harry's scar as he spoke. "If you calm down and center yourself, perhaps the password and even method of entrance will just come naturally to you."

His shoulders tightened as his breath quickened. Having Sirius here with him was definitely a good idea. "Yeah," he replied with a releasing sigh. He closed his eyes and watched the changing lights behind his lids as the reflective memory of the image's presence flashed in his mind. After taking a deep cleansing breath and releasing it, he focused on the concept of secrets. After several moments, a cold shrill laugh penetrated his brain, sending shivers of dread down his spine and reaching to his toes.

The sound of a voice added to the shiver. No picture only intensified its effect. "Really, Wormtail? My, my, what an inspiration. I will definitely have to remember that one."

""Fuck."" He came out of his semi-trance shaking with rage and a renewed urge to kill the rat.

"Well?"

His heart twisted at the sight of Sirius' quirked black brow. He tried to take a calming breath—it got stuck in his throat. "Siri—"

"What? What's wrong, Harry?"

He shook his head violently in an effort to rid himself of the malevolent emotions jerking through his body. "That Rat! I'm gonna kill him!"

"_Harry!_"

A sharp gasp escaped. "He told Voldemort about the map. The password is…"

Sirius' body jerked in shock, his eyes wide.

Harry hissed angrily, grabbed Sirius' arm and pointed his hand at the image of a frightened little girl. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" A vicious spiral of air pulled them abruptly into Voldemort's memory…

A terrified, pain riddled scream pierced through Harry as they landed. The memory was silent no more. He lunged forward, but merely passed through Tom Riddle's body, feeling the chill of it. Sirius bent to help him from the rocky ground where he landed, swearing. "He isn't really there, Harry."

""Fuck—Fuck—Fuckity—Fuck!""

Tom Riddle paused in his torture, narrowed his eyes and glanced around furtively.

Sirius, eyes locked on Riddle, whispered, "Did you see that, Harry?"

"Uh huh," he replied, watching Riddle's attentions swing back to the little boy.

"Biting pain!" Riddle yelled pointing at the red headed youth.

Screams and sobs filled the cave, interlaced with Riddle's joyful laugh.

"Harry, go to the others. Make them come."

"They won't know I'm here," he hissed, frustrated at his inability to take action.

Sirius shook his head and pointed at Riddle. "Do whatever you have to. _Make_ them notice you. GO. NOW!"

He stood and spun, following the wind, he arrived closer than he expected. The search party was on the trail to the cave. Just a short distance in front of them, Harry glanced around, unsure of what he should do. Inspiration took hold. He inhaled a deep breath, clenched his fists and bellowed while throwing his hands toward the cliff edge.

Rocks broke loose and tumbled down onto the path. Somebody yelled, "This way!"

Harry grinned and moved closer to the cave, repeating the process until they arrived at the opening in the rocks. "Thank Merlin for low tide," he muttered and spun back around, arriving back at his point of origin. "They're coming."

A surge of humanity burst upon the scene of crying children. Tom Riddle first looked angry, but then a look of complete angelic innocence passed over his face. He waved his hand over both children who suddenly looked baffled.

Harry growled and then laughed at their success. In a quick movement, he reached for Sirius' shoulder. "Mischief managed."

They arrived back in the pie shaped room amidst the center of silent cinematography. Harry jumped up and pulled Sirius to his feet. The only thing Sirius had time for was a muffled, "Omph."

"I saw something earlier…" Ten words spoken quickly as Harry pulled him through another image resulted in them landing in the center of the Head Table, Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Will you stop that!" Sirius growled, trying to catch his breath and miss a bowl of mashed potatoes at the same time.

Harry sidestepped a tray of treacle tarts, wondering why food was on the table _before_ sorting, and then jumped down, his dragonhide boots landing firmly on the stones. "Look."

The sound of Sirius hitting the floor next to him pulled Harry's attention from the students lined up in front of the hall. "It's first night…" He pointed at a pale faced boy standing in front of the other new arrivals. "There he is."

They watched as three students came forward, took their seats nervously on the three-legged stool and waited as the hat made its decision. Harry chewed his lip trying to figure out what he was going to do. He paused in his thoughts to study Professor Dumbledore.

Blue eyes focused intently, studying the place where they stood. Harry smirked and nudged Sirius.

"Yeah," Sirius whispered, close to him. "Even weird in the wizarding world. Do you suppose he knows?"

"Wouldn't surprise me—"

"Tom Riddle."

He approached the stool confidently with slowness, as though savoring his moment of full attention and the anticipation of everyone in the hall. Professor Dumbledore leaned forward, waiting.

"Excuse me—" Harry stepped forward and slipped into Tom Riddle as he settled on the stool. A tall red headed witch placed the hat on black hair.

"Ah, who do we have here? My, my…hummm…"

Harry wiggled inside Riddle.

Tom stiffened, almost as a reaction to his movement. "Well? What the hell are you going to do?" Tom's mind asked the question with an impatient tone.

Harry snorted.

"Plenty of talent—ah…what's that? A double personality? Parseltongue? Yet I see…curious. _Very curious_…"

Tom made a gaffing noise inside his head.

"Ambition to learn all you can…a most particular bloodline…humm…"

"Harry," Sirius stood next to Tom Riddle. "Come outta there!"

He shook his head. "Shush."

Riddle gritted his teeth. In his mind, he hissed, ""Ah, come on, you mangy old hat—""

"Where to put you—plenty of intelligence. Maybe Ravenclaw? No, too much cunning and the blood…yes, _the blood_…so…it must be—Slytherin!"

Harry jumped up and shook his head at Sirius even as he heard the last words in Tom Riddle's mind.

""Mangy old hat—""

He touched Sirius' sleeve. "Mischief managed."

They landed in the pie shaped room with a gasp. Harry reclined back on his elbows and studied Sirius who was frowning at him.

"Why did you do that?"

He shrugged. "I wanted to see if I could for one thing. Must be the mind link," he quipped, motioning to his forehead. "I figured if I was in his head already…well. You wanna know what's funny?"

Fathomless blue eyes glared back at him.

Harry laughed and leaned forward, pulling his knees up to rest his elbows on. "The hat thinks Riddle has a 'double personality.'"

Sirius snorted and shook his head. "You definitely have James in you—that's for sure. Rushing about in everything you do…" His eyes narrowed, as he looked Harry over carefully.

A laugh burst up and he quirked a brow. "The cauldron calling the kettle _black_."

A bark laugh erupted; it came accompanied with a wink at Harry.

Feeling comfortable with the conversation, he asked, "Are you going to tell me how you're corporal? I figured earlier when I punched you, my hand would just go through."

"Later, Harry." Sirius stood and made his way to the closest wall where he began to study the images.

He shrugged and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and centered on his heartbeat.

Draco's voice caressed his mind. "Harry, are you there?"

"Yeah. We're okay. How about you?"

A snort came through. Harry was sure he could see Draco smirking. "We're fine. Discover anything yet?"

"We got in. Tell Remus I have something to tell him—he isn't going to like it. Gotta go. I think Sirius wants one more go."

As though on the wings of a kiss, Harry heard, "Later then, mate."

"Yeah…"

"Did Malfoy happen to mention how much time you have left?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, even as he wondered how Sirius knew what he was doing.

"Time is different when we're doing this." A strange look passed over Sirius' face and then he returned his focus to the images.

"Oh. Well he didn't say anything about that. How'd you know I was talking to him?

A shrug was the only response he received. Harry narrowed his eyes at Sirius' back, studying him. "What do you think we should do next?"

"Well…" Sirius turned from the wall and glanced down at Harry. "Maybe, if you focused on one topic, we would have better luck at finding what we seek."

He stood, glancing around. "Okay. What about…" He frowned as an image caught his attention. He approached it, head tilted, brows puckered.

"What is it?" Sirius approached from his left and leaned in to see what had drawn Harry's attention. A single white rose and a fist full of dirt graced a black coffin in a freshly dug grave. Tom's gaze rose in the memory and scanned the people around the gravesite. Harry could feel the sneer on Tom's face. He shivered. "Come on," he whispered. This time, he allowed the Marauder's password to journey through his mind.

"You really need to work on your landings, Harry."

He snorted and pulled himself up out of the hole with a smirk. He turned and held his hand out to Sirius. "Need help?"

Growling in response, Sirius pulled himself up easily, ignoring Harry's offer of help. "Smart ass. Why are we here?"

Harry pointed at Tom's sneering face. "He is obsessed with death and immortality. I just thought we'd see this one. I already know it isn't the right one."

"Harry, I told you, time is different here. Malfoy may need you to go back soon."

"Shush."

"Grrrrrrr…"

The people around the grave began to move away, leaving only Riddle behind. Harry watched him closely, eyes narrowed as he tried to catch every little nuance of behavior.

"Wish it was me that killed you." Dark eyes stared down at the coffin. "I come back to this hell just in time to be present for your burial. I won't be staying the full summer, you know." He kicked some dirt into the hole and sneered down. "You were a weak Muggle bitch. The only regard I have for you is this clump of earth. Enjoy." With that, he turned and walked toward the orphanage's dilapidated bus.

"Come on," Harry murmured. Back in the memory room, he shook his head.

"What was the point of that?"

"That must have been the woman who ran the orphanage. She was afraid of Riddle and drank on the sly." He shrugged and studied the image next on the wall.

"We can't do them all, Harry."

"I know. I think what I'm going to do is focus on the concept of death and its effect on Riddle. I want to narrow the focus. He closed his eyes and pulled his mind tightly. _When was the first actual time he wondered about living…maybe… _The feel of a wind to carry him sent his hand out to grab Sirius.

A freckle faced, rough looking boy sneered and gazed at another more slightly built boy. "We dare you."

Harry looked around at the group, five in all. The slender boy with spectacles shook his head. Harry noticed something strange about him and moved closer. The boy stepped back, his legs jerking strangely. _Polio,_ Harry thought as a surge of pity wove through him.

"Chicken, Davey?"

Pity changed quickly to anger. He knew that voice. Harry looked up from Davey's shorter stature, straight into Tom Riddle's dark eyes. They were only inches apart, even if Riddle couldn't see him. He snarled.

Davey shook his head fearfully. "You're crazy. I can't even get up there."

"We'll help you." One of the other boys sniggered, patting Davey on the back as if he were his best friend.

"But—"

"Come on."

Not mincing any more words, two of the boys grabbed Davey's arms and pulled him up a broken stairwell and then up a wide broken ladder toward an empty sky. Several times, Davey stumbled. His companions stopped him from falling.

Harry gasped, staring up.

Sirius moved closer and nudged him. "They're going to make him walk the ridgepole."

"Yeah," he breathed. "Sirius, he can't balance. His braces…he's going to fall."

By now, Davey arrived at the broken part of an old roof where the ridgepole running the length of the building showed, exposed against the brilliant clear blue sky for the entire world to see. He tensed as the boys on either side of Davey stumbled and caught themselves before they tumbled to the ground far below. They laughed at their clumsiness and returned attention to Davey.

"Go on, do it now, chicky."

"Davey's a chicken...bawk—bawk—bawk…"

Harry tensed, and then dropped his gaze to Riddle. Anger bludgeoned him when he realized the anticipation thrumming through the future villain. He stepped forward and shoved his hand through Riddle's shoulder to distract him. _If it worked under the hat…_

Riddle came out of his trance of expectation and shivered, glancing around quickly.

Harry smirked.

The other boys were taunting, "Davey, Davey…" Singsong voices filled the air.

Sirius' tension palpitated as he growled deep in his throat. Harry looked over to see a large black dog on the verge of attacking something. "No! It won't work!" he yelled.

"AAAHHH!"

He turned his gaze upward and thrust his hand forward. "_Arresto Momentum!_"

Davey still fell, landing with a dull thud. Everyone rushed forward and surged as one down stairs to the lower floor of the building where Davey laid moaning and writhing on the dirty stones.

"Bloody hell, he's alive!"

Another boy turned and ran up the stairs to get help.

Harry stepped in front of Tom Riddle, nose-to-nose and sneered. "Failed yet again." He watched as Riddle tried to figure out just how someone could fall three floors, land on stone and live to talk about it.

""Bloody hell,"" Riddle murmured under his breath when the man from the orphanage arrived with help. Excited voices sprang up—Davey's included.

Harry drove his pointed finger into Riddle. "It's called _magic_. You're going down."

"Come on, Harry." Sirius pulled his sleeve.

"Yeah," he growled in response. Giving new meaning to the words, he said clearly, "Mischief managed."

* * *

"You can't change history, Harry." 

He shoved his plate aside and looked at Remus with stubbornness. "I didn't say that I did. In fact, now that I'm back and have told you everything that happened—I don't think that's what it was."

Remus frowned. "What do you mean?"

Harry pressed his knee against Draco's under the table and took a sip of butterbeer as he put his thoughts in order. "Well, when we were at Hogwarts, Dumbledore saw us. I'm sure of it. That means that all these years, he had the memory of two wizards appearing in the Great Hall the night Tom Riddle was sorted into Slytherin."

"That's preposterous."

"You didn't see him," he replied, snickering. "Anyway, that made me think that going into Voldemort's mind is just something I'm supposed to be doing. Sirius and I plan on several more forays. It was actually easy once we figured it out."

"How—" Remus' face took on a sad glow.

"He's fine, Moony. He was shocked that Wormtail told Voldemort about the map, but there again, we should have expected that. It's safe here. Voldemort can't get to it. Ron wanted to borrow it, but I told him I might need it. You know." He arched his brow at this last statement.

Remus nodded and then buried his face in his teacup. "You're still planning on going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Yeah. I think I'm going to bed now, Moony. Sirius said time was different there. I guess I didn't realize how much. Who knew I'd come back and it'd be night." He pushed his chair back and smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry." Remus merely nodded at Draco when he stood to join Harry.

* * *

Harry passed his hand languidly over Draco, relishing the feel of his warmth against his palm. Strong fingers stopped him, pulling his attention away from bliss. 

Draco squeezed his hand and breathed, "What'd it feel like?"

His lower lip came in between his teeth. "Let's not—"

"No, Harry. Let's."

He growled and pulled away. With rough abruptness, he stood and pulled his tee over his head, tossing it aside. "What difference does it make? I already told everyone what happened!" Something roiled up inside him like a sn—he moaned and sat on the side of the bed. _Like a snake…_ Fists clinched before his eyes as he stared at them, not really seeing. He sensed Draco moving behind him and reaching for his shoulders. Massaging hands pushed and grinded at the stress in his body. He leaned back, longing to meld into Draco. "In fifth year…"

Draco's thumb pressed hard on a knot in his right shoulder eliciting a feral groan. He leaned into the sensation, wanting it to consume him.

Warm breath across his ear carried desire and insistence. "Potter."

He swallowed. "In fifth year, Voldemort possessed me—at the Ministry. It hurt like hell and I wanted to die. Sirius had just fallen through the Veil and I'd just attempted _Crucio_ on your aunt." Stomach and heart clenching at the memory propelled him to stand. Inevitably, his feet carried him on a fast journey across the room only to turn and pace back. "Before that, I saw him try to kill Mr. Weasley when he possessed Nagini. Do you remember me telling you about the prophecy?"

Draco looked at him with concern. "Yes."

He pulled away from the empathy of sterling eyes and pushed his hand through his hair. Fingers getting caught in a tangle didn't stop his agitation—it fed it. He growled and pushed harder, ignoring the pain of his hair pulling at his scalp. "This fucking scar is only part of it. This," he insisted, pointing. "Is my mark. 'The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal.' Voldemort already considered me his equal when he sought my family out and killed mum and dad." He paused, trying to get his racing heart and breathing under control. After taking several deep breaths, he began pacing again. "The thing is… Dumbledore said that when he tried to kill me, Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me—not intentionally, of course. That was how Dumbledore explained to me that I'm a Parseltongue."

"That's possible," Draco replied thoughtfully with a frown.

Harry shook his head in anger. "I don't happen to think it is anymore."

"Why?"

His gaze dropped to his hands. They looked like ordinary hands to him—he clenched them tightly, studying his knuckles as they became white.

"Harry…"

"Because I was already his equal, Draco." He brought his eyes up and locked with his. "I was _already_… We have so many parallels. I know that Parseltongue is rare—but Slytherin wasn't the only one ever." A lightening bolt went through him as though telling him this moment was important. His chin came up and the same sensation of resolution filled him that had come over him before he journeyed into Voldemort's mind. "It's a part of who I am—from birth. _I am his equal in power_—that's how I was able to penetrate his mind today—with something I was born with—_Parseltongue_. It will serve to help vanquish him—I know this now. That's what I learned today when I was _possessing_ him. Habeo in Animo—I am resolved. I will do this. Seeing that monster in action, both through my visions of his actions and the memories of today, make me understand what Dumbledore meant when he said, I've got to…not because of the prophecy. Instead, it's because I won't rest until I've tried. I've seen what he can do. Even though I'm only seventeen—I've got to try."

"I'll be there with you." Draco rose and moved toward him.

He raised his hand and stopped Draco's progression. In slow motion, he placed his hand over Draco's heart, absorbing the steady rhythm he found there. "I know. You were with me today. If you really want to know what it felt like, just look to your heart." With that, he leaned closer and finally tasted the nectar of the gods—Draco's unique flavor carried him to blissful nirvana.

* * *

Behind closed doors today, folks. (wicked grin) 

AN: Well, this is the first time Lexicon has really let me down. Dumbledore isn't listed as being the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts during Dippet's tenure. I made the assumption that since he went to Tom Riddle and spoke to the head of the orphanage and Tom, that means he was the Deputy. (Professor McGonagall did this during her time served as Deputy.) However, I also decided to change the situation of the opening feast during Riddle's time, so I added food on the table (to make for a better landing :-) ...) and another person placing the hat upon first years. That was so Dumbledore could 'notice' something strange in the appearance of two invisible individuals. As Remus said, "That's preposterous." :-)_ LL_

_

* * *

_

Reviews are like Chocolate Frogs . . .  
there is a surprise card in each package.

Let me know what you think. Thank You . . . Blessings. LL

**

* * *

**

_Hi Everyone. Thanks for taking the time to review. I hope I don't get into trouble with FF, but I find I don't like not responding here to my wonderful reviewers. So here goes... _

_As always, review responses are in the order received. LL _

**Katsu Kitsune: **Hi. Sorry about the delay. RL is frustrating sometimes. (sigh) Anyway, here's the update, hope you like it. I've never written anything this way before. Thanks much for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Natasha AKA Tash: **I know what you mean about free time. GAGH! When I write each chapter, I try to force myself to look at it from someone else's pov. That's how I try to stay on topic. I expect each one to introduce something new while having threads of what has already happened. I also worry that I'll forget something. (That's because RL is stepping in more often. (sigh) No passion this time—you should know me well enough to realize that just means _twice_ next chapter. (Gotta make up for lost time. Grinning wickedly.) Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Tyleet27**: Mary Sue? EUGH! Just kidding. Don't worry, I don't do Mary Sues. Besides, shudders, Sev would get me with some noxious potion when I wasn't looking. :-) Anyway, this next chapter is different than anything I've ever written. Always wanted to do something between Harry and Sirius—couldn't bring myself to write Sirius because I was in mourning so long. Don't worry about the slash—it comes back full force next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**DemonRogue:** (grin) I had fun writing Narcissa. I wish I could've captured Draco's shock better. Maybe I'll still work something in about it. Hope you like this next chapter. I've always wanted to do a Harry & Sirius scene. Couldn't because of mourning after he fell through the Veil. Who knew I'd come up with something so wonki to pull it off? Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**MikaPotter: **Thanks for the happy giggles. Hope you're not disappointed in this chapter—_no sex_—watch out though—because that usually means a double whammy next chapter. :-) About Wormtail—he has a charm on him and can't transform. I admit up front that I do have a wicked streak. We suffer from allergies in my family. For some reason, I see Wormtail sneezing his little rock head off in the talc box—red eyes and runny nose—the whole miserable experience. Punishment for all his nefarious deeds. As you will see from this chapter, his evil is still being put into use. Depends on what you mean about school—everyday I have to learn something new. (Hint: My kids are outta school. That's just another indication of my wonkiness—they think I'm crazy for writing HP fanfiction. HAH! This is too much fun to pass up!) Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Mis-HD:** Smacks self on the head. I can't believe I forgot you're on the sunny side ahead of me. (Meaning east.) I'm so sorry. It must be the FL sun here—fries the brains. I always call this place the Cauldron of Craziness. Anyway, please forgive me. Don't worry about Narcissa (grin) I, of course, knew all along and she holds no grudges because she enjoyed the way I wrote her. GAGH! How dare I to be so presumptuous. :-) She did savor the idea of the talc box. I can hardly wait to see what else she does. Hehehehe … Don't worry about the slashy goodness—double whammy next chapter. Thanks so much for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Chadd:** Thanks much. (grin) I like Draco as a snake, too. Hope you like the next chapter. Blessings. LL

**_

* * *

_**

**_Blanket Disclaimer:_** Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR.


	19. Rat a la Talc

**Please Note:** This fic's rating is M/R. It's SLASH of course. ANs and Disclaimer are below.

""snaketalk"" Parseltongue

* * *

"**_Shut Up & Kiss Me"  
by; imLittleLily_**

**_Rat a la Talc_**

In the midst of passion, Harry hissed through his teeth, his head clashed with the brick wall behind him. The pain from contact journeyed down his spine to meet exquisite pleasure. Warm breath across his abdomen elicited a growl. He clasped his fingers in blond silk and pulled. "Fuck," he said in plain old English.

Draco, preoccupied, laughed around him, sending vibrations, intensifying his feral desire. The wall across from him wavered in his vision. He couldn't speak Parseltongue—not unless he wanted other wizards to know he was there. Under a glamour charm, they didn't want the residents of Hogsmeade to take notice of their presence. That simple fact didn't stop Draco from pulling him into an alley and assaulting—he groaned and clenched tighter. Draco's tongue strokes brought exquisite fire to the surface.

He thrust, sensing he was close. Movement only added to his sense of urgency. With a final growl, he allowed his orgasm to carry him. His breath rasping, he moaned when Draco found his neck, and nibbled. "Get you later," he breathed between kisses.

Teeth settling in his earlobe, Draco murmured, "Bet you will…"

A noise on the other side of the alley pulled his attention away from Draco. A witch stepped out the back door of a shop and froze, staring at them. He shook with laughter, whispering, "Your foray into alley sex just became a spectator sport."

Draco pulled away with a smirk. "'Bout time. Come on, we're late."

He snorted and shoved Draco away playfully.

Hogsmeade's streets lacked the usual hustle and bustle of many students today. Harry stepped closer to the sidewalk edge trying to avoid an overly large wizard.

"Who are you?"

Harry pulled in a silent breath and faced the Minister. "Phineas Black, why?" Draco, next to him, stiffened and raked the Minister for Magic with narrowed eyes.

"Never heard of you." Scrimgeour pulled himself up tightly and eyed their close proximity. "Who's your friend?"

Draco stepped closer to Harry and snuggled. "You promised we'd go to Gladrags, lovey. Who's this holding us up?" He stuck his lower lip out when Harry worked to hold his laughter in.

"I don't know exactly." Harry smirked and shrugged. Draco's hand slipped into his coat. He squirmed when fingers found flesh under his jumper. A laugh bubbled up although he turned it into a cough. "You've seen his picture in the Prophet. I suppose it's the Minister, but I'm not sure."

Draco huffed. "Come on…"

Scrimgeour shook his head in obvious distaste.

Draco responded by leaning in and blowing in Harry's ear.

"Phineas Black, huh?" The Minister eyed him. "Name's familiar now I think on it, but I don't recall having ever met you before."

He shrugged. "That's because I've been out of the country and only back on holiday. If you'll excuse us, I did promise Snitch we'd go to Gladrags." A growl erupted from Draco because Harry firmly removed his hand from his belt. "Let's go." He pulled Draco toward the Three Broomsticks. "Stop that."

Instead of ceasing his action, Draco leaned closer and caressed him through his jeans. "It must be the Muggle leather coat. You are so delectable today. And besides," he said squeezing, "you're ready again."

Heat blazed through his blood. In a fast movement, he grabbed the front of Draco's matching leather coat and pulled him roughly into the next alley. "Yeah, I am. But we're out of time. You really need to—" He stopped speaking to plunge his tongue into warm moisture. The heat rose higher and tighter. "Already…late…" he groaned, and then stroked Draco's neck in a long moist move that sent shivers of need through them both.

Under his hands, the feel of laughter shook through Draco. "Phineas Black?" He smirked against Harry and then sent his tongue to play along his jaw. With raging heartbeats, they snogged lustfully for several minutes until Harry finally pulled away in need of breath.

"Man's thick as an oak door. It'll take him a week to figure it out." He placed his forehead against Draco's, breathing in his scent. "We really have to go. They'll be worried."

"Yeah well, don't forget, you owe me." Tongues danced once more in a final taste before responsibilities overwhelmed their world.

* * *

Silence blanketed them when they opened the door to the Three Broomsticks. Harry grunted after stopping inside the door—Draco rear-ended him. _Humm…_ Even with his history of people staring at him, he felt the fearful curiosity of the Hogwarts students eyeing them with suspicion. 

"Told you," Draco hissed from behind. He shrugged and made his way to the bar.

Madame Rosmerta looked them over. Acceptance radiating from her eyes, she said, "Be right with you." She finished with another customer and approached with a welcoming smile.

"We couldn't have gotten away with impersonating a student, Snitch. That's why this is best." Harry referred to their disguises of being twenty-something wizards. He took a seat and sent a serendipitous glance around at the other occupants. His eyes flashed over heads; until he met Ron's where he was seated in the back corner. He nodded recognition and turned to place his order.

The sensation of watchful eyes gradually faded as the occupants of the pub lost interest in them. Harry lifted his firewhiskey to his lips and took a sip. Music began to blare from the wizarding wireless. He frowned and stood, making his way to the back booth where Hermione and Ron sat. "Weasley."

"Black…" Ron's face moved to Draco and he smirked.

An answering smirk passed between them. In his mind, Harry allowed a sense of relief to pass over him and slid into the booth. After settling in his seat comfortably, he motioned with his hand and whispered a soft incantation, giving them privacy.

"Do you really think that's necessary?"

"Yes, 'Mione. It's necessary," Harry replied, nodding to emphasis his point. "How are you doing?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Everything has been quiet. After the last Death Eater attack at Dovetown, no one wanted to come to Hogsmeade this weekend. Some of the professors actually scheduled other activities for students."

Draco rolled his eyes, and then turned to study the few students in the pub. After several minutes, he reached into an inner pocket and took a wrapped package out. "This is for McGonagall. She's expecting it. We couldn't risk…"

"Sending it owl post." Ron finished for him, sliding it into his robes.

"Ron, this is serious," Harry said with insistence. "We need you to take that directly to her. Dumbledore will let us know the results of the test."

"I am taking it serious, Black. It's Snitch's outfit that is so _not_ serious." He smirked at Draco's green silk shirt and leather pants.

Sterling eyes rolled in annoyance. "Go ahead Weasel…"

Harry cleared his throat roughly. Everyone snickered. It came out sounding like a former professor's.

"'Mione," Harry said. "This box isn't another memory. This time, it's information we've collected from some of the books from the Potter Vault. We are also did some tests at home. Dumbledore wanted this information for contacts within the Ministry."

She nodded. "Is everyone else fine? I mean…?"

Harry turned to Draco. "Shall I tell them?"

He snorted. "Everyone is fine."

A grin burst forth that Harry couldn't control. "Snitch has a new baby sister."

Ron choked on his butterbeer, sputtering golden liquid across the table.

"Eugh! Weasley!" Draco jumped up, trying to avoid the onslaught. His actions proved fruitless. He waved his hand, ridding his shirt of offensive moisture.

"That's not the best part…"

Snitch growled and glared.

Laughter and a wink was the only consolation prize Harry gave Draco. "Guess who the daddy is?"

Hermione and Ron looked at them, bewilderment on their faces.

Leaning across the table, Harry said though more laughter, "The Half-Blood Prince."

"Bloody Hell!" Weasley red wore shock of great magnitude.

Draco cuffed him on the ear. In retaliation, he grabbed cool leather and plunged his tongue into Draco's mouth.

"Eugh! Git a room!"

* * *

Draco pushed _Quidditch Through the Ages_ away and eyed Ghillie across the table. 

"Our spies tell me, Wormtail has disappeared." Ghillie Dhu pushed his chair back and tipped a bottle of butterbeer, emptying it.

"What do you mean, disappeared?" Harry frowned, glancing between him and Ghillie.

Draco shrugged and returned his attention to the dark elf.

"Completely gone," Ghillie said. "Hasn't been seen since the night we picked up Mrs. Malfoy." He swiveled his head arching a brow at her. "Some think he saw who attacked the Death Eaters and fled in fear. That's the opinion of several of Voldemort's minions. Others think the vigilantes got to him, too." He gave Harry a look that said, 'What are you not telling?'

In that instant, Mari Rose decided to scream.

Narcissa said, "Hush love," and began rocking her. Nothing appeased her agitation.

Harry stood and began pacing before the fireplace. "If I had killed him, I wouldn't be looking for him, Ghillie. You should know that."

"Gotta admit, I wondered if you were keeping that one under your hat." Ghillie shook his head. "It's an unsolved mystery to everyone."

Mari Rose wailed.

Harry pushed his hand through his hair, glanced at Draco and moved his gaze to the crying baby. His eyes narrowed.

The fire crackled in the fireplace, adding to Narcissa's fussing and fidgeting. Mari, usually so quiet, flailed amidst nervous attention.

"What's wrong with her?"

Narcissa patted the tiny back and cuddled her. Her eyes met Harry's briefly and then dropped.

"Mum?"

Narcissa flinched. A tiny fist hit her cheek.

Shaking his head, Draco stood and approached. He reached for his baby sister and took her flailing body into a tight embrace. She quieted, staring up at him from black eyes. His heart squeezed.

Harry cleared his throat at the shared sensation.

"Hey, little flower, what's wrong?" Draco smiled and ran his finger down her wet cheek. "She's quiet now, mum—" He stopped speaking. Narcissa chewed her lip nervously. "Mum?"

A quiet shake of the head was the only response, and then Narcissa rose from her seat. "There's something else I wanted to tell you…" She fidgeted.

A qualm shot through Draco at witnessing such uncharacteristic behavior. He swallowed, attempting to push his budding nervousness down. "Tell me _what_?"

She sighed and smoothed the front of her robes. "I think it will be best to show, rather than tell."

Mari Rose whimpered when his grip tightened. He watched his mum leave the room without a backward glance. "Shh," he whispered.

She gurgled up at him.

He smiled and caressed black hair, running his finger along soft brows and down her button nose.

"Babies don't have hook noses," Harry jested.

Draco snorted. "Hopefully, she'll have the Black nose. We carry them so well. She's beautiful."

Harry laughed.

"Draco?"

Everyone looked up to see Narcissa standing in the arch to the outer hall. She clutched something tightly against her, eyes focused on her children.

Draco quirked a brow, his eyes dropping to the silver box. "What is it, mum?"

She entered, walking in a stilted gait. Once at the table, she placed the sterling object on the shiny oak surface, although fingers still held it protectively. After stress filled moments, she sighed. "At first, I wasn't going to tell anyone."

Ghillie Dhu approached, black brows furrowed.

"I figured… Well, I admit I was surprised you were with Harry Potter."

Harry made a gaffing noise.

Draco frowned at him, and then returned his gaze to the box. "What does this have to do with Wormtail?"

Lower lip between her teeth, Narcissa said nothing. Her fingers tapped the box nervously. "I was being followed that night." Her breath juddered from her lungs. Mari Rose responded to her mother's duress with a whimper.

"Shh…" Draco bounced her, adjusting for comfort. "Okay. Wormtail followed you. We didn't see him anywhere."

"That's because…" She released a magnanimous sigh and twisted the lily and grapevine embellished top off. "I transfigured him into a rock."

Gasps of laughter erupted around the room. Four heads bent over the box.

"Well, well, Wormtail, how's it hanging mate?" Ghillie Dhu asked, laughter bubbling up.

* * *

Harry stared at Wormtail, the urge to kill just under the surface of his skin. He pushed the feeling and thought away. "Like being a rock?" He quipped, gazing at the emancipated man, eyes ringed with red above a watery nose. 

A piffling sneeze popped from Wormtail.

"No response?" Harry raised his hand.

Wormtail whimpered, glancing around at the small room they were sequestered in.

"There's no way out," Harry said, smugly. "Draco and Moony are on the other side of that two way mirror. You remember your old buddy Moony, don't you?"

Inarticulate sounds erupted. Wormtail shivered, staring at his silvery reflection.

Harry snapped his fingers while thinking, _judder_.

Sudden quick movements from Wormtail forced out a yell of fear from the rat-like wizard. Still he refused to speak. Arms and legs collided with the table, knocking it away.

"_Immobulus."_ Oak legs locked to the floor. "Where are Voldemort's Horcruxes?" Harry asked, changing tactics.

Jerking motion stayed Wormtail's speech. "Wh…?"

Harry snapped his fingers again.

Red-rimmed eyes grew round in astonishment with the jinx's effect ended. "How did you… learn that… jinx?" Wormtail's voice shook from disuse and fear.

Harry shrugged. "Mum's Book of Shadows. Do I need to ask again?"

"What are you talking about?"

A reflexive snort rose. "You trying to convince me, you know nothing about Voldemort's Horcruxes?"

Wormtail frowned, shaking his head in bewilderment. "Horcrux? Why would he need your tainted blood if he had—"

"_Crucio_!"

Screams erupted. Wormtail writhed on the floor, body riddled with the curse's power. Harry held his father's wand, ruthless determination journeying down his arm to its focusing energy. Pounding shook the silver glass. Harry ignored it, years of pent up anger fisting around his heart.

Blood seeped from Wormtail's nose and ears. Hands flailed at invisible horror.

Harry pulled the wand up.

Gasping sobs of painful relief echoed. Harry stood over Wormtail grinding his teeth. "I thought I was saving that for Bellatrix. Guess I was wrong. You should know, in the Shrieking Shack—that was your last instance of mercy. Much has changed since that day."

Wormtail tried to sit. He failed, his arms giving way. A dull thud rattled the glass when he landed.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." Harry guided him to the chair and bound Wormtail in an upright position. "You will tell me about Voldemort's Horcruxes. You know he needed my blood to weaken the protections from mum. Don't lie to me again. Don't disrespect her memory—" He waved his father's wand menacingly.

"He will never fully die!" Wormtail sneered at him. "You are a fool to think you can kill him. You are a mere boy in comparison."

Harry shrugged. "I was a baby the first time. Now he has a formidable enemy. Murdering my parents feeds my resolve." He leaned forward. "Dumbledore destroyed one Horcrux. I know the location of another—Voldemort cannot get to it anymore." He laughed harshly. "Protected by the Malfoy family tree. The others, I will find and destroy. With or without your help," he said, raking his gaze over the decrepit wizard.

A sudden cacophony of sneezes pushed from Wormtail.

"Mrs. Malfoy says you are allergic to her talc. Since you refuse to co-operate, then back you go. But first…" Harry waved James' wand. The sterling silver hand attached to Wormtail's arm melted, pooling on the table.

Wormtail roared, clutching the stump.

Another whispered incantation and a silver dagger pendant, an earring and hidden robe brooch appeared on the table. Harry smirked. "Nice silver jewelry?"

Wormtail snarled and lunged.

He landed, reverted to stone form and bounced across the oak tabletop, stopping in front of Harry. Deft fingers returned him to the sterling silver talc box. "Well, at least you still have silver around you."

* * *

"Were you trying to drive him insane?" Draco pulled his shirt over his head, not really expecting an answer. 

"Do you care?" Harry growled under his breath.

"I heard that," Draco said, tossing his shirt into the dirty clothes bin. "Why are you growling at me? I only ask because if you did, drive him insane, we wouldn't get any information out of him."

"I didn't lose my cool," Harry insisted. "I knew what I was doing. I eased up on the curse. Just because he couldn't tell that, doesn't mean—"

"Harry, that's not the point. It still could've pushed him over the edge."

Harry shook his head and opened the window. Picaro glided in carrying a note.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes. He knew Harry would share the contents of this latest missive from Voldemort. After several moments of silence, he asked, "Well, what's the old snake say?"

Harry stood, clutching the parchment, anger radiating from him. "My move. Wait and see. Who will you sacrifice this time?"

"Huh?"

Harry pushed his hand through his hair. "I think he's referring to the chess game when we went after the Philosopher's Stone. He has to know Ron sacrificed himself. Wormtail probably told him. Damn rat. Well, Voldemort's in for a shock. I'm not sacrificing anyone this time, no matter what he has planned."

"You sacrificed Weasley?" He felt torn between admiration and blatant surprise that Harry, a Gryffindor would do that. It seemed a Slytherin action.

Harry ripped the bed covers back and shook his head. "I didn't sacrifice Ron. He did it himself. I just accepted his move."

"How very Gryffindor of him," he said, sarcasm edging his tongue.

Harry bristled visibly. "Draco, are you looking for a fight?"

"No," Draco replied. "I just think we need to work on him some more. Get all the information possible. I mean, obviously he was closer to Voldemort than you thought. He did tell him about the map and its passwords, after all."

Harry rubbed his fingers over his scar roughly. "After seeing all the silver on him, I think he told Voldemort to get even after what happened in the Shrieking Shack. Revenge in his rat's mind. At least now we won't have to worry about that problem."

Draco nodded, his eyes scanning Harry. He felt hesitant in his desire due to the stress of the day.

"I'm okay," Harry said, returning his look.

He lay back, lacing his fingers to cradle his head. "I wasn't sure." His breathing paused when Harry approached. Questing fingers answered any questions he left unsaid. He moaned when lips added to the mixture.

"I said I owed you one."

Moist tongue swirled around him. He cried out when Harry took him fully and allowed the sensations of pleasure to wash over him. Hazy indulgence amidst soft silky sheets carried him. Sharp nibbles combined with insistent fingers sent him flying on the wings of bliss…

_

* * *

Hi Everyone. Thanks for taking the time to review. I love hearing from everyone. As always, review responses are in the order received. LL _

**Mis-HD:** I really miss Sirius. (sigh) That segment was fun to write. Hope you can forgive me taking so long to update. I'm still learning writing techniques. Hope this segment's yummy satisfied. Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Natasha: Aka Tash: **As always, your beautiful words inspire a writer's soul. Thank you. The connection between Harry and Draco is always so fun to write. Other life projects may pull me away, however, I must always return to them. Thanks for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Tyleet27:** Glad you think my interpretation of Sirius is very real. I won't answer your question about pairing him with Remus—that'd give away too many plot secrets. Thanks much for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**DemonRogue:** Ah, the prophecy. I am always going back over it, too. It will still play a roll here in this fic. Hope you aren't too upset with me for taking so long to update. RL buzzes by so fast I lose track of real-time. Thanks for reviewing. Your continued support is always appreciated. Blessings. LL

**MikaPotter: **I feel like I should duck and hide. My deepest apologies for taking so long to update. I did finish that project I mentioned in my email—however, even completed it requires formatting and reediting. (sigh…perhaps a lifetime achievement) Thanks for your review. Hope all is going well with you. Blessings. LL

**Gothicpunk101:** Glad you are enjoying. Hope you read past chapter six. Thank you for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Banner:** (giggle) Gotta admit the whole 'walking through the mind of a sociopath' got me. Sometimes I wonder about my muses—they take me to the wonkiest places.  Thanks for your review. Blessings. LL

**Eroticchaos: **Geez… Wish I could've updated this sooner. So many projects—so little time. Thanks for your review. I love hearing from everyone. Blessings. LL

**MsElricAiko**I'll answer both your reviews in one response. Wind-riding is a Celtic-Pictish form of magical travel. I wanted a different concept of travel because of JKR's impenetrable wards. I'm always integrating my other writings within my fanfiction. That's where the terminology comes from. As to Harry being aggravated all the time. Conflict is drama. I actually enjoy writing him in a state of aggravation because then I can temper those moments with a touch of humor or yum. Ah, the fun of it all.  Thanks for your reviews. Blessings. LL

**Dragenphly:** Thanks. I love to hear from readers who enjoyed BinP. The suddenness is a new technique I'm learning—tornado plotting. That's where everything happens fast. In the end, it will all tie in together. Thanks again for reviewing. Blessings. LL

**Hobbit985:** Hummm… Wonder if you caught up? Thanks for reviewing chapter one. Blessings. LL

**_

* * *

Blanket Disclaimer: _**Harry Potter and Co. and all other characters within Potter World do not belong to me. No infringement is intended. I am making no money here; just having fun. Kudos and blessings to the literary genius JKR. 


End file.
